A Twist of Fate
by Emcee Frodis
Summary: For Want of a Nail AU: After the fall of the Potters, Hagrid gives Harry to Sirius in order to protect him. Believing him a traitor, the Order pursues him and he must stay one step ahead to protect himself and his Godson.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Twist of Fate  
><strong>Author:<strong> Emcee  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama, AU  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Existence of original characters, mild sexual situations, swearing  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After the fall of the Potters, Hagrid gives Harry to Sirius in order to protect him. Believing him a traitor, the Order pursues him and he must stay one step ahead to protect himself and his Godson.

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE<br>October 31st, 1981, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England**

"Find Harry," that was all Albus Dumbledore had said, usually kindly blue eyes hard with determination. "Find Harry so we can get him somewhere safe."

Those were Rebeus Hagrid's orders. Find Harry, get him somewhere safe. He was supposed to be safe in Godric's Hollow, but now James and Lily's home was in ruins. It had not fallen. The door had been forced open magically and several of the windows were blown out from spells, but it still stood. Yet something about the house felt... Wrong. Dark magic had happened here- _death_ had happened. It had poisoned the once warm and inviting home.

James Potter lay dead by the stairs, still clutching tightly to his wand. Hagrid wanted to stop, to move the body somewhere more dignified, but he had his orders. Harry.

He was still in his cot, standing in it, clutching to the railing. It was obvious he was trying to escape it, to go to his fallen mother. He was wailing, his messy jet-black hair pushed back, revealing the slash on his forehead.

The gigantic man scooped Harry into his arms. The young boy flailed, continuing to try and reach his mother. He cried and thrashed, unwilling to be held by this man while his mother lay on the ground.

"Shhh... Harry, it's all right," Hagrid tried to soothe him, feeling utterly helpless. "I'm here t'help you."

"Mama!" Harry wailed helplessly, still trying to escape the man's grip.

There was the roar of a motorbike outside. Through the broken window, Hagrid could see lights that quickly died. There were thunderous steps and then the frantic, heartrending cry. "PRONGS! PRONGS! NO! Oh Merlin... NO!"

Hagrid descended the stairs. He knew that voice- though he'd never heard it filled with such despair. Despite his knowledge of the new arrival, he still drew out the umbrella he carried his broken wand in.

Sirius Black knelt beside his best friend's corpse, clutching him to his chest. Normally shining, elegant black hair was wild and falling in front of his eyes. When he heard the echoing footsteps, he looked up, wet grey eyes wild behind the curtain of hair.

"HARRY!" Sirius cried, running to Hagrid and the still squirming child. "Is he-" He choked on his own words. "I heard... James and Lily... They're both..." A hand went to his mouth. "Oh Merlin..."

"Pa-fa," Harry trilled his voice still filled with sorrow. He reached out for his godfather desperately.

It was the first time the boy had settled down since Hagrid had picked him up, so he relented on his hold, allowing Sirius to scoop him into his arms, cradling him close to his chest.

"Harry," Sirius's voice was thick with tears as he held the boy close to his chest. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't... I wasn't... I should have... This is my fault."

A large hand clamped down on Sirius' shoulder. "You can't do that t'yerself, Sirius. Wasn't nuffin any a'us could do."

Sirius just clutched Harry to him. The small child was finally settling down in the arms of his godfather. "I need to get Harry somewhere safe."

Hagrid paused for a moment. Dumbledore had given _him_ orders to bring Harry to safety.

But then, Harry was far safer with Sirius. Sirius was a fully trained wizard and an Auror. His wand was not broken. Add to that, he was Harry's godfather. 'Safety' for Harry was going to be in his arms.

"Bring him t'Hogwarts," Hagrid told Sirius gravely. "Dumbledore needs t'see him."

There was a flash of something in Sirius' fathomless grey eyes. "Of course." He gaze was hard. "Find Peter. We need to talk to him."

Hagrid watched woefully as Sirius carefully placed Harry in the sidecar, touching his wand to the child's head to cast a sleeping charm. He wouldn't squirm during the trip; he would remain asleep and safe. Sirius mounted the bike and gave Hagrid one last look. "He'll be safe. _Find Peter_."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Scotland<strong>

Hagrid had never seen Albus Dumbledore even slightly cross. But at that moment, he was downright livid.

"_Why do you not have him?_" The Headmaster demanded, pounding his fist onto his desk, rattling his pensieve. Any trace of the kindly old man was gone. There was absolutely no doubt anyone- even You-Know-Who- would be afraid of him now.

"Sirius Black, Sir," Hagrid replied. "He showed up and he could protect 'im better... So I told 'im ter bring Harry here." He shrank down, chastised. He had slumped so much, he appeared almost the height of a normal man.

The next words out of the Headmaster's mouth chilled Hagrid to the bone, made the breath catch in his throat. "Sirius Black was the Potter's Secret Keeper. Voldemort knew where to find them because Sirius told him."

There was no more yelling. Dumbledore had gone oddly calm. He withdrew his long, elder wood wand and pointed it. For a heart-clenching moment, Hagrid feared Dumbledore might curse him. But the wizened old man spoke very clearly, "_Expecto Patronum._"

A silver phoenix emerged from the wand. It remained for only a moment, before disappearing in an ethereal haze.

"The Order must be mobilized. We must find Black. Find Harry. Before..."

Dumbledore didn't finish his final dark thought. He simply strode from his office, intent on locating the spy in their midst and hopefully, the boy would still be with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Woodsview, Oxfordshire, England<strong>

Woodsview was a tiny Wizarding settlement. It was so name as it was surrounded on all sides by trees, which Muggles did not dare traverse in thanks to Muggle repelling charms.

Sirius had parked his motorbike in the trees a little way from the home he shared with Remus Lupin. He had a special hiding place for the bike so not to give away his location to wizards. Sirius Black's motorbike was very recognizable- especially to the wrong sort of people. Besides, the Enchanted Sleep charm had worn off and Harry was now awake and squirming once again. Sirius picked up the child and held him close. He was not crying, comforted by the presence of the man so familiar to him, but he seemed confused.

Remus. Remus would understand. Sirius would be able to explain to him what had happened. How they had switched Secret Keepers. Remus could be trusted.

What a bitter irony it was. Sirius had only a week ago believed Remus to be the traitor in their midst. He hadn't wanted to believe it. But Peter had told Sirius that Remus had been acting strangely of late, far more aggressive. When Sirius spied his roommate speaking to Fenrir Greyback, the accusations had been confirmed for him.

Had Peter set that meeting up? Made Sirius believe that one of his dearest friends was a spy? All to murder Lily and James...

Sirius was just approaching the door when he saw Remus through the window. He was facing a phoenix Patronus. A quick eavesdropping spell was cast and Sirius was privy to the voice of Albus Dumbledore, speaking words that made his blood run cold.

"We must not hesitate to kill him. If Harry is still alive, Sirius will kill him before he lets us get to him. If Harry is still alive, we _must_ retrieve him... But I fear it may be too late..."

Remus' eyes were wet, his face pale. But there was a hard determination in his features. Sirius had only seen that look before when in his canine form, in the moments before Remus transformed into his bloodthirsty wolf form. Remus believed him to be the traitor and if he saw Sirius, he wouldn't hesitate.

Of course. If the positions were reversed, Sirius wouldn't hesitate either. As it was, all that stopped him from pursuing Peter was the child wriggling in his arms. Harry was his lifeline, all that he could cling to stop himself from descending into insane grief.

He needed to run. He needed to escape. He needed to keep this child- _Prongs'_ child- safe.

He clung to Harry and raced back to his bike. The Order would be combing all of the United Kingdom for him.

He placed Harry back into the sidecar, placing another- stronger- sleep spell on boy. He didn't like performing magic on Harry, but it was the only way to keep him safe. He would be fine once they arrived at their destination.

He did have a destination in mind. Only one place he could escape to, hopefully find an ally. Hopefully, in the confusion of the night, Dumbledore had neglected this potential safe haven. It was so far away; so unlikely, given what had happened.

He cast warming, shield and imperturbable charms over the sidecar to keep Harry comfortable and safe. Sirius didn't care about his own wellbeing. Only about the boy. Finally, he cast a disillusionment charm. He couldn't have anyone following the flying motorbike. It was going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO  
>November 1, 1981, Minato-ku, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

It was raining in Tokyo when Sirius' motorbike came to a stop next to the large orange and white tower. Sirius' bike was highly recognizable and he needed to remain covert. It would have to stay disillusioned. A strange man in a pub once told Sirius that the first rule of camouflage was to remember where you parked. Certainly, the most recognizable landmark in the city would suffice. Besides, it wasn't far from where he needed to go.

Sirius felt his stomach drop. He had seen the address on the letters to Lily. He had tried to ignore them, but he'd still filed the information away, in case it was ever needed. He had thought about it a few times in the past months. Of going there, of seeing her. Never once did he think it would be under these circumstances.

Sirius scooped up Harry and released the sleeping charm. Harry awoke and dozily reached for Sirius' hair, giving an errant lock a tug.

"Come on now, Harry," Sirius murmured softly, his voice still heavy with grief. He'd thought of them all during the trip. James and Lily. Harry. His friends who were now hunting him. Maybe here he would be able to find a sliver of comfort so desperately needed. "I bet she's wanted to see you."

It was a Muggle flat not far from Shiba Park. That had been what Lily had said to James when she thought Sirius wasn't listening. He found it easily. He thought of knocking, but if any word had filtered here, he had to have the element of surprise. He knew the security charms she used, they were the same as his own. The door swung open silently as he saw her. His breath caught in his throat.

Yuki Maeda looked so... Small. She was a tiny woman no doubt, but she was absolutely dwarfed in grief. She was clutching her knees, curled up by the window. Tears streamed down pale cheeks, mirroring the droplets of rain that spattered the window she watched.

Finally, Sirius released the breath he held. She didn't know about him. He knew Maeda. If she thought he'd had any part in James and Lily's death, she would already be in England, tracking him down to tear him apart. It was only by pure luck of the confusion of the latest event she had not been informed yet. She had been a member of the Order up until eight months ago when she'd requested to recruit foreign wizards. After he'd broken her heart.

Finally, Sirius found his voice, "Even with Voldemort dead-" he took a step forward. "-You should still be more careful. You didn't hear me."

"I heard you," Yuki replied, voice quavering. "But I knew it was you."

She turned to him finally and he could see the heartbreak on her face, heartbreak which mirrored his own. Only Harry- who was currently tugging at his rain-slicked leather jacket- kept him in one piece.

"I can't believe this," Yuki whispered. "James... Lily..." She looked down at Harry, at the scar on his forehead. "The news only just got here." She brought a trembling hand to her face to wipe away her tears. "Is he all right?"

"He's half-starved," Sirius croaked out. "We've been travelling for hours. Do you have something?"

Yuki nodded. "I can take care of him." She carefully extracted Harry from Sirius' arms, holding him close. "Let's get you something to eat, little man." She turned and took Harry to the small kitchen.

With Harry now in the arms of an ally, Sirius felt the dam in his heart shatter. The full force of everything that happened flooded over him and he fell to his knees, sobbing. "James... Lily... How could I? They're _gone_. It's all my fault." His whole body quaked as he cried for his lost friends, for his failure to protect them.

Gentle hands stilled him. His jacket was pulled from him and a warm blanket was placed over his shoulders.

Sirius looked up at Yuki, his eyes still flooded with tears. "I failed them."

Yuki seemed about to speak, to offer comfort to him, but her head jerked at an ethereal light. It was faint- much fainter than one Sirius had seen before. No doubt the travel had weakened it considerably. He thanked small favours he managed to beat it here.

The Phoenix spoke in Albus Dumbledore's voice, "Sirius Black has fallen to the Death Eaters. He was the Potter's Secret Keeper and betrayed them to Voldemort. He had stolen Harry Potter. He will kill the boy if we do not find him. We must not hesitate to kill him. If Harry is still alive, Sirius will kill him before he lets us get to him. If Harry is still alive, we _must_ retrieve him... But I fear it may be too late..."

Yuki's sad brown eyes widened at these words and she turned back to Sirius. He stared up at her pleadingly, shaking his head silently.

Neither of them spoke as the Phoenix faded into mist. They just stared at each other, Yuki's eyes conveying her confusion and Sirius' full of woeful entreaty.

"I would never..." Sirius whispered.

Finally, Yuki knelt beside him. Her expression changed to annoyance. "What the fuck are they thinking? You, of all people." She shook her head. "I'm not going to kill you, Sirius. You're not that good of an actor. You couldn't fake this."

Panic gave way to relief and Sirius collapsed against Yuki, burying his face in her neck and crying desperately. She let out a small cry of discomfort at having someone so much larger than her falling onto her, but she held on regardless.

"Harry..." Sirius croaked out, finally raising his head.

Soothing hands smoothed down the side of his face. "He's all right. I'll take care of him."

Yuki withdrew a phial from her robes. It contained a purple potion. She uncorked it and placed it against Sirius' lips. Before he could protest, it flooded his mouth. Almost instantly, his eyes grew heavy. His whole body became heavy. He fought the effects, but knew it was for naught. He was warm and relaxed and he needed to give in to slumber.

"Don't..." Sirius whispered. "He can't... Know..."

Yuki nodded. "I know. Just sleep."

He felt himself moved somewhere comfortable and warm. His eyes fell shut and he was no longer plagued with visions of his dead friends, of the shell of a home in Godric's Hollow or the lightning-shaped scar over sad green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong> I know I might have already scared some folks off with the presence of an original character so quickly into the story. But honestly, I don't make apologies for it. I like Yuki and she has a place within the story. I will be up front: She is Sirius's ex-girlfriend and she is formerly a member of the Order. There is a specific reason for it, which I will get into when that comes up. I will be up front and warn people: Yes there will be some romance between her and Sirius. However that is nowhere near the crux of this story. I know original characters can be disliked so I thought it was fair to warn people about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE  
>November 2nd, 1981, Minato-ku, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

Sirius awoke slowly, his body warm and comfortable. It took him a moment, but soon he remembered what had happened and he jolted up. He looked around frantically, finding himself in a small room. He was sleeping on a mattress on the floor. The room was tiny and he realized, partitioned off with sliding door of wood and paper.

He exited the small room, creeping out into the living room. Harry was on the floor, playing with some stuffed animals. The boy looked up at Sirius and smiled broadly. "Pa-fa!" He cried happily and Sirius nearly sobbed anew. As horrible as everything that had happened was, Harry would recover. Harry wouldn't remember the trauma of that day. If only Sirius were so lucky.

Yuki was in the kitchen, making some food. She was dressed in a Hobgoblin's t-shirt that was far too large for her. Sirius has wondered where that had gone. She looked over her shoulder at him. "I thought you would be waking up soon. And I figured you would be hungry."

He was hungry. He hadn't eaten since this whole... Event... Had happened. That's what it was in Sirius' mind. The Event. He knew it didn't come close to describing how life had been irrevocably altered, but his brain couldn't comprehend something terrible enough to do so.

Sirius knelt beside Harry, checking to see if he were all right. He knew Yuki was smart enough to care for a toddler, but Harry was all he had left of James and Lily. He needed to protect him, even if it meant never sleeping again. He was a bit cross with Yuki for forcing the Dreamless Sleep Draught on him, even if Harry was fine and he was no longer exhausted.

"Pa-fa," Harry demanded, holding out one of the stuffed toys to Sirius, wanting him to come play.

"Not right now," Sirius said gently, touching Harry's dark hair and smoothing it down to little effect. "Maybe later."

Harry went back to his play and Sirius rose to his feet, looking at Yuki suspiciously.

Yuki met his gaze without fear. "I haven't contacted Dumbledore, if that's what you're worried about," she said plainly. "I want to know what happened first. Dumbledore said you were their Secret Keeper."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You know that was a bloody _stupid_ idea. Everyone- and I mean everyone- knows how you feel about Jamie. They would know that you were..." She trailed off and a light seemed to go off in her eyes. "You _were_ too obvious. And you knew that because you're stupid, but you're not _stupid_. So you got someone else. And everyone knows you're so _pigheaded stubborn_ that the Death Eaters could kill you without you telling the secret and they'd think you just took it to the grave."

Sirius nodded gravely. "It was a plan fit for Ravenclaw, wouldn't you agree, Maeda? It was perfect. Except for one thing."

Yuki worried her lower lip. "Who did you get? Who kept the secret?"

"Peter," the name was like a curse falling from Sirius' lips. "Who would have suspected him after all? He was weak, cowering... Who would trust him with such a big secret?" He let out a harsh, bark-like laugh. "It was those reasons why we thought we could trust him. He depended so much on me and James he would never betray us."

Yuki nodded, licking the lip she'd been biting. "I'll contact Dumbledore," Yuki said quickly. "I'll explain it all to him. He'll understand." She began to rush off.

Sirius grabbed her slender wrist, clutching it tightly. "He won't," Sirius whispered. "Coming from you, Yuki? You were my girlfriend. He'll think your feelings for me are clouding your judgment."

"You broke my heart," Yuki replied quickly, looking down at Sirius' hand clutching her arm.

"Tell me you don't love me," Sirius asked casually. "Say it like you mean it. If you can do that, maybe it'll work."

Yuki was still. She then glanced to a small partitioned area with the sliding door slightly ajar. She sighed softly. "So why'd you come here if I can't do anything?"

Sirius finally released Yuki's wrist and he looked down. "I thought I could beat any message from Dumbledore. Or maybe you still cared enough about me to hesitate."

Yuki went quiet for a long moment. She averted her gaze. Finally, she shook her head. "I need some time to think." She jerked her head towards the small kitchen. "I've made breakfast for you and Harry. Go eat before the heating spells give up the ghost."

Sirius scooped up Harry and took him to the table, which stood low on the floor. Yuki had transfigured a small chair to Harry to sit in, while Sirius was forced to kneel at the table. The offering was very different than he was used to. There were cut fruits he was not familiar with, rice porridge and a sticky mess which somewhat resembled baked beans yet had a smell reminiscent of blue cheese. Sirius wasn't too certain about eating it, but Harry seemed to enjoy picking it up between his fingers, producing sticky gossamer-like strings before the food slipped out of his hand and he giggled.

Sirius paused from his food at Harry's laughter and cupped the boy's face. "I promise you, Harry... I will protect you. Until the end of my life."

The intensity of Sirius' words and his expression seemed to confuse Harry. Wide emerald eyes gazed at him before he picked up something- a pickled plum- and held it out towards Sirius' mouth. "Pa-fa ea!" He declared. Sirius smiled sadly and allowed Harry to put the fruit into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed it before giving Harry a kiss on the forehead, right next to the curse scar he now bore. "I love you, Pronglet."

Sirius didn't speak for the rest of their meal, just smiled sadly when Harry found something to entertain himself or when he finally tried the sticky bean thing and he scrunched up his face in disgust as he spat it out.

When they were finally finished, Harry went back to the stuffed animals he'd been playing with previously and began to play anew. Sirius looked to the sliding door Yuki had disappeared through. For a moment, he was worried. Maybe she had changed her mind and decided to contact Dumbledore after all.

He rose and went into the small room. "Maeda? Listen... I..."

Sirius trailed off as he saw Yuki cradling the small infant against her chest. She was very still, her eyes wide, as if shocked Sirius had disturbed her, but also horribly guilty at the same moment.

Sirius just stared at the baby, with a thatch of dark black hair and light tan skin. The baby blinked up at Sirius with shining grey eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong> Okay, last time I'm going to try to justify myself (because for all I know, people don't have a problem with it). The presence of Yuki and her son is for a very specific reason: I wanted to intentionally mirror Harry's existence with the Dursleys. Give him an adopted father, mother and brother-around-the-same-age, but so incredibly different from that upbringing. Harry needed a full family, but very different from the Dursleys. I made him a surprise baby for Sirius so he wasn't too much younger than Harry. If I were to have him conceived after October 31st, the child would have been much younger and given a different dynamic.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR  
>November 2nd, 1981, Minato-ku, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

"There wasn't a good time," Yuki hurried out quickly, a note of panic in her voice. "I mean with James and Lily and everything... I couldn't just blurt it out... I knew it was going to come up eventually, but I couldn't just..."

Sirius stayed still. He knew Yuki was blabbering, expecting him to become angry with her. But he just closed his eyes, remembering how hard their break-up had been. Everything that had happened that night. He raised a hand to silence her. He might not be a Ravenclaw, but he could deduce fair enough.

"We were looking after Harry," Sirius said, his voice perfectly even. "And we got into a talk about families. Prongs had been prodding me for months about a playmate for Harry. You asked me if it would be so bad. I said I wasn't ready. You pushed." He let out a bitter laugh. "I never responded well to pushing. Said I didn't want to get married or have kids. You walked out..."

Yuki nodded, still keeping her mouth shut. She looked almost fearful.

Sirius nodded slowly in response. "You were trying to tell me, but I was too stubborn to hear you."

Another nod from Yuki.

Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair. "And you asked Dumbledore if you could recruit foreign wizards so you could have-"

"Him," Yuki supplied her voice only a whisper.

Sirius felt his heart clench, but he continued on. "-Have _him_ in safety... And without me knowing."

Yuki nodded again.

Three days ago, Sirius would've yelled. Would have raised hell over the fact his former girlfriend had bore him a child and left him in the dark. Become angry at the idea he would have rejected a child of his own when the very sight of this boy made his heart skip a beat.

But three days ago, he hadn't lost his brother. His world hadn't been torn apart. He hadn't needed desperately the love of those precious few he had left.

Sirius engulfed both Yuki and the baby in his arms, careful to not crush in the infant between them. "Thank you," Sirius whispered, running a hand through Yuki's long black hair. "Thank you for keeping him safe. Protecting him from everything we faced."

Sirius withdrew, wiping the tears from his eyes. He trembled slightly as Yuki set the child into his arms. "What's his-"

"JJ," Yuki responded softly. "James John."

A son named James. Sirius' heart clenched once again.

"I wanted..." Yuki paused, seeming to consider what she was saying for a long moment. "I wanted to name him like I thought you would. I was hoping eventually... Well, he's yours and you should get a say in the name."

"It's perfect," Sirius croaked out, crooking his finger to the baby, to clutching at it.

"James Remus didn't sound right and neither did James Pe..." She cut herself off, realizing it was not a name either of them wanted to hear right now. She then looked down.

"JJ is perfect," Sirius stressed.

"Pa-fa?" Harry had toddled to the open door.

Sirius turned to Harry and smiled, still bittersweetness in his features. He knelt down, still keeping JJ close to him. "Harry, I want you to meet someone."

Harry smiled down at the little baby. He then brought up a chubby little hand and grasped JJ's foot. JJ kicked and let out a laugh.

Harry leaned closer to Sirius and let out a small sigh. He looked sleepy. No doubt with the sleep charms Sirius had cast on him during their travel, he'd been up most of the night. Yuki recognized this and scooped up Harry. "JJ could use a nap too," she said quietly. "Let's put the boys down."

Sirius nodded silent and rose back to his feet. He set JJ- his _son_- down in his bassinet. He looked it over curiously for a moment. He recognized it. "Remus made this for Harry," Sirius said, looking at Yuki in confusion.

"Lily," Yuki explained, her expression sad for all too many reasons. "Harry grew out of it and she thought... She thought I could use it."

Sirius' mouth felt dry. Lily had known. Lily had known about his son and she never said anything. Of course, she and Yuki had been friends. Not nearly as close as the Marauders, but still there was a bond forged by the fires of war. But so deep that Lily would have keep this a secret? "What- What did Lily say about..."

Yuki answered before Sirius could finish, "that she'd keep it a secret because it wasn't her place to tell. But I was a bleeding bitch for keeping it from you. That the moment you saw him, you'd fall in love with him."

"She was right," Sirius murmured. He bit his lip. "Did James..."

Yuki shook her head. "He wouldn't have been able to keep that from you." She looked down again. "Lily. Dumbledore. That's all."

Sirius nodded. He took Harry out of Yuki's arms. Harry snuggled against Sirius' chest, his eyes already closing.

"He should be all right on my futon," Yuki said quietly. She led Sirius back into the room he'd been sleeping in. He carefully set Harry down on the mattress, smoothing a hand down his back. Harry sighed softly and snuggled in, already asleep.

Sirius spent a moment watching him before rising and following Yuki out of the room. He closed the sliding down before looking to the witch.

She was still slight, but Sirius realized now she was a bit heavier than he remembered. Unshed baby weight. Her cheeks were glistening with tears.

She worried her lower lip. "We should tal-"

Sirius cut her off, tugging her to him and desperately kissing her. His touch was frantic. It was too much. It was all too much. Everything that had happened in the past two days was weighed heavily on his soul. He couldn't talk. He needed to feel. He needed to exorcise his demons and his guilt in her embrace. The only person who was willing to believe him.

"Sirius-" Yuki gasped between hot kisses.

"Please," Sirius panted. He clutched her tightly. "I need..."

Yuki's face searched his. She could see the absolute despondency, the desperate need for the comfort of a warm, loving body. She gave in, kissing him back with passion. She allowed him to urge her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She clung to him as he walked them to the wall, placing her up against it. Her long t-shirt was rumpled up to her hips and panties were torn by eager hands. Yuki gasped into Sirius's ear as he breached her. His movements were fast, hard, frantic.

She felt the tears against her shoulder as Sirius rocked into her. She smoothed her hands down his long hair. "Shhh... I'm right here."

He tilted his head up and pressed his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss. His hands, while caressing her gently, had just a touch of possessiveness in them.

Yuki's own tears joined Sirius'. They could taste salt on the others lips as they kissed. Despite the despair of their joining, Yuki let out a keening cry into Sirius' ear that was quickly joined by his own groan.

Sirius sank to the ground, still clutching tightly to Yuki. Their clothing was rumpled and half-removed. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "It's my fault," He whispered. "It's all my fault."

"Sirius," Yuki murmured. "It's not."

"I killed them," Sirius whimpered. "I thought the plan was perfect."

"Stop this," Yuki whispered, her voice slightly harsh, despite the tears she still spilled. "They wouldn't want this. Jamie and Lily wouldn't want you to blame yourself. They would want you to stand tall. To take care of Harry when they can't."

"I couldn't protect them." Sirius cried. "It's all my fault."

"Sirius Black!" Yuki hissed. She forced him to meet her eyes, which were now furious. "You listen to me... Do you want me to take you to Dumbledore? Let him throw you to the Dementors? So you can wallow in your guilt alone in Azkaban?"

Sirius clutched tighter to Yuki, as if he were afraid she would truly do that.

"If you want to make it up to James and Lily, then take care of Harry. Raise him to be the powerful, strong wizard they knew he would be."

Sirius took a deep breath. For a long time, he didn't speak. But his tears slowly abated. He pressed his forehead against Yuki's. "Could use help."

Yuki close her eyes. "Help me with JJ and we've got a deal."

Sirius sighed and hugged Yuki close. "So what are we going to do now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong> I just thought I would give assurance some more recognizable characters will be turning up in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE  
>November 6th, 1981, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

It took four days, twelve patronus messages and five visits from a persistent phoenix before Yuki left the house. She and Sirius had tried to ignore the messages, but they knew it would never end if they did. Eventually, someone would try to come to her door. Finally, she'd relented and sent a reply back, giving a time and a place.

She sat, straight backed against the wall in the small booth in Tokyo's only wizarding bar. She was dressed in a hakama and uwagi, which while not uncommon Japanese wizarding wear, did suggest a willingness to duel more than a kimono would have. More to the point, she wore on her belt wand, fan and a sword. Her slender fingers slipped around the handle of her wand when the door opened and two decidedly non-Japanese wizards entered.

Albus Dumbledore looked grave, his blue eyes riveted to Yuki as he made his way through the crowd. There was no trace of the good-natured friendly Headmaster she'd had as a student. Beside him, looking as surly and greasy as ever was Severus Snape. Black eyes were filled with malice as they stared her down.

"You two didn't have to fly all the way to Japan to see me," Yuki said quietly, but still kept her hand at the ready to reach for any one of the weapons she wore. Both wizards knew she was very adept at using all three.

"You have been very unwilling to answer my messages," Dumbledore replied as he sat down across from her. Snape remained standing, his own fingers twitching to reach for the wand at his waist. "Given the situation, it is rather suspicious."

"Two of my friends just died," Yuki snapped waspishly. "I haven't much felt like answering the post."

"We all lost dear friends," Dumbledore replied.

"Not all of us." Yuki's eyes drifted towards Snape and glared with as much disgust as him. Snape snarled and wrapped his fingers around his wand, but Dumbledore held out his arm, halting him.

"We need to find Sirius," Dumbledore intoned darkly, looking over his half-moon spectacles. "Where is he, Yuki? You know what he did to James and Lily."

"He didn't do anything to them," Yuki replied flatly, dark eyes filled with disgust towards the man she'd always held in such high regard.

Snape hand was flexing madly with want to reach his wand, but Dumbledore kept him at bay with nothing more than held up hand.

"He wasn't their Secret Keeper," Yuki blurted out. She looked at Dumbledore, pleading in her face. "You know Sirius! You know he would _die_ rather than hurt Jamie and Lily! You know he would _die_ rather than serve Voldemort! Merlin, Dumbledore... How can you believe he would ever do anything like that?"

"You _have_ seen him." Dumbledore sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He placed a hand on his temple. "I'd hoped I was mistaken."

"Peter was their Secret Keeper," Yuki insisted, grabbing onto the edge of the table. "They switched."

Snape let out a derisive snort, shaking his head in hollow mirth. "Please, Maeda... You should have said the werewolf. That would have at least been plausible."

"It's the truth!" Yuki cried, jumping to her feet. Several patrons turned to the argument, but Dumbledore flicked out his wand, casting an imperturbable charm.

"You think it's the truth because Sirius told you it is so," Dumbledore said gently. "And you don't want to disbelieve him. He is, after all, the father of your son."

Snape let out a hiss and looked at Dumbledore in shock. The fact Sirius Black had reproduced was obviously new- and most unwelcome- information. He then turned his gaze back onto Yuki, utter loathing and disgust plain across his features.

"He didn't do it," Yuki insisted. She took a deep, shaking breath. "You didn't see him when he arrived at my home."

Snape narrowed his gaze. A small smile played on his lips. "Death Eaters are trained in subterfuge."

Yuki cocked her head. "Bet you'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Snape? Why are you here anyway? Since when do you work for Dumbledore?"

Snape took a step towards Yuki, but Dumbledore once again halted him. "What evidence is there that Sirius is innocent, Yuki?"

"Harry's alive," Yuki snapped. She looked over both men, her lip curling at the tension that left their faces at this pronouncement. "Of course he is, you morons! You think Sirius would- his own Godson!" She got up. "I'm not going to sit here and-"

"Where are they?" Dumbledore demanded as Yuki strode away.

Yuki turned and looked over her shoulder. "Safe."

"_Where are they?_" Snape demanded, meeting Yuki's hardened brown eyes. But as he looked into them, probed deep into her mind he saw... Nothing. A complete absence of truth. A Fidelius Charm. The very same charm Black had broken.

"Pure nerve," Snape hissed.

Yuki hissed like a cat. "Rather than wasting your time trying to break me, why don't you go out and find who really killed Lily and James? Why else would he keep Harry alive, dammit?"

Snape's eyes glittered with pure malevolence, his spindly fingers wrapped around his wand. "Perhaps he wanted the boy for himself."

Yuki cocked her head. "And you only care because you wanted Lily for yourself."

Snape cocked his head in a mirror of Yuki's movement. He took a step towards her. "I'm not wanted for treason."

"Find Peter," Yuki insisted. "He should break easily enough." Without another word, she strode into the crowd before disapparating with a pop.

Dumbledore rose to stand beside Snape. "No matter the source, I will need to send word to the Order about Peter."

"You're wasting your time, Headmaster," Snape drawled. "Everything we need is right here."


	6. Chapter 6

**PART SIX  
>November 9th, 1981, Woodsview, Oxfordshire, England<strong>

Remus Lupin sat in the study of the home he'd once shared with Sirius Black. He clutched a glass of scotch in his trembling hand. How could this happen again? Another one of his friends... Another loss... It had been two days since he had received word from Dumbledore about his conversation with Yuki. About Sirius' accusations against Peter. About Harry's relative safety.

His life didn't feel like his life any longer. It was as if he'd been given a Nightmare Draught. Forced to lose pack member after pack member.

He was shaken from his reverie by the ringing of the telephone. It shocked him as the phone rarely rang, save for the occasional call from his mother. It had actually taken them quite a bit to get electricity installed in their home. He drained the rest of his drink and reached for the receiver. "Hello?"

"Moony?"

Remus paused for a moment, his mouth going dry. He hadn't expected to ever hear this voice again. He felt a surge of anger, which twisted with confusion and somehow... Relief.

"Sirius," Remus replied, shutting his eyes tightly. "W-why?"

"I figured they probably weren't tracing the Muggle lines. At least not yet. Dumbledore doesn't even have our number. Luckily Yuki has a phone. I needed to talk to you." Remus wasn't asking about the phone and they both knew it. Yet the hesitance in his voice made it clear this was as much of a 'why' as Sirius could answer at the moment.

"It wasn't me," Sirius continued. "It was-"

"Peter," Remus finished. His fingers clutched the phone so tightly he thought it might break. "I know what you told Dumbledore."

"It's the truth," Sirius pleaded. He paused for a moment. "If I was lying, I would've told Dumbledore it was you."

Remus shut his eyes. Of course, that made sense. By all appearances, he was far more able and willing to betray the Order than Peter. Then, maybe Sirius just thought Remus would make the better ally with so few available.

"Moony?"

Remus leaned his head against the wall, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, tears still finding a way to escape and catch on his lashes.

"Moony?"

"I'm here," Remus finally spoke again. "I don't know what to say. This is all too much."

"Just find Peter!" Sirius pleaded. "Just talk to him! He'll give it up eventually! You know he won't-"

"Peter's _dead_, Sirius."

There was silence on Sirius' end. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, "What?"

"Peter's dead. Bellatrix Lestrange attacked him this morning." Remus' voice shook. "Peter took off the night it all happened, looking for you. He found Bellatrix instead. Took him out and a street full of Muggle in the process. They're still trying to find if there's any... Bits of him... Left."

Sirius went quiet again. There was something sinister in this silence. In that absence of sound, there was the turning of wheels in Sirius' head.

"Like he disappeared?"

It was as if Remus was punched in the gut. He knew was Sirius was implying. And- as much as he hated to admit it- it was not the craziest idea in the world.

"Dumbledore believes you put Bellatrix up to it." Remus couldn't confirm Sirius' accusation had put the seed of a thought in his head. "That you got your cousin to tie up your last loose end."

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh, a sound so hollow and full of disgust it sent a shiver up Remus' spine. "Like I would ask that supremacist cunt for anything. Like she'd do any favours for me if I did!"

Remus' hand continued to grip at the receiver, a lump forming in his throat. As hard as it was to believe Sirius would fall to the Death Eaters, it was even harder to believe Bellatrix Lestrange would ever do anything to help him.

Before Remus could speak again, Sirius did instead. Only, he was not speaking to Remus. "Harry, I've got to talk to Moony. Be careful!"

"Harry?" This caused Remus' head to snap up sharply. "How is he?"

Sirius went quiet again. The voice that responded finally was growling, full of anger. "_You_ thought I would hurt him too?"

"I don't know what I thought, Padfoot." And truthfully, he didn't know. His mind was a jumble of so many thoughts.

But the voice that responded was much brighter now. "So you're starting to believe me."

"I never said that," Remus sighed.

"You called me Padfoot."

Remus sighed once again, running a hand through his sandy brown hair. "So I did."

"Harry's fine," Sirius replied. "He's just trying to climb my back, which is hard. I'm holding JJ."

"JJ?"

"My son, Moony." He could hear the smile in Sirius' voice. "I have a son."

Dumbledore had mentioned obliquely Yuki's reasons for leaving the country and why she would be predisposed to believe Sirius. He had not delved into it aside from passing mention. Remus wasn't really sure what he was to say to Sirius now. It sounded so... Conversational. Not something that should be discussed with a man who was currently a suspect for treason and accessory to murder.

"James John. His full name is James John."

The lump was back in Remus' throat. Finally, he spoke. "Let me speak to Dumbledore."

"He won't listen," Sirius growled.

"I'll call you after I talk to him."

"You won't get an answer."

Remus paused for a moment. He tilted his head. "Why not?"

"I have to go."

"Padfoot!"

"Bye Moony."

With that, the phone line went dead, leaving Remus listening to the rhythmic beeping of the deadened line.

* * *

><p><strong>November 15, 1981, Ikuno-ku, Osaka, Japan<strong>

Yuki pulled off her trenchcoat and threw it onto the bed. "Sirius?" She called out, making sure to keep her voice down low. Harry and JJ were both asleep inside the tiny apartment. It was only made for one person to live in comfortably. Then, they had all left 'comfort' behind a long time ago. It was only temporary. Just a stop in their journey towards somewhere resembling safety.

"I'm out on the balcony," Sirius called out.

Yuki frowned slightly, setting down the bag of food she'd brought home for Sirius along with the papers she'd scrounged up. She went to sliding door and stepped out onto the balcony. "Balcony" was really too generous a word for it. It was a tiny enclosure that only fit the both of them due to Yuki's small frame.

Sirius leaned heavily against the railing. A cigarette dangled from his lips.

"I thought you quit," Yuki sighed. Really, she knew it to be fact. Both she and Sirius had made a pact to quit together they'd joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Started again a couple of months ago," Sirius muttered under his breath. He glanced over at Yuki. "Won't doing it around the kids, if that's what's worrying you."

"There's a lot worrying me," Yuki replied. She put a hand on Sirius' back. "Come on. I brought you something to eat."

Sirius stubbed out his cigarette against the railing and allowed Yuki to take his hand and lead him inside. She picked up the abandoned bag of food and held it out to Sirius. "Here. You haven't eaten all day."

Sirius peered in the bag curiously. He wrinkled his nose. "What exactly is it?" He had grown to become sceptical about any food Yuki brought home.

"It's Yakiniku. It's meat. It's vegetables. It's _food_." She glared at him. "Just eat it."

Sirius rolled his eyes and threw himself down onto the floor, lacking a better place to sit.

"All right, all right..." While he tried to keep his ornery look on his face, he was absolutely starving and once he began to eat, he was very enthusiastic about it.

With a large piece of beef in his mouth, Sirius noticed one of the papers Yuki had brought home with her. There was a picture of _her_ on the front of the parchment, down in the bottom left corner. He recognized it as her identification picture from when they'd worked for the Ministry. His mouth still full, he grabbed the paper and looked it over. It was in Japanese and Sirius lacked any skills in foreign languages. That had always been Remus' forte. With great effort, he swallowed what was left of his food. "What's this, Maeda?"

Yuki looked over from the cots. She was peering in on Harry and JJ, seeing the pair asleep soundly. "I'm being sought for questioning for potential ties to Dark Wizards," Yuki replied. She seemed utterly calm about this pronouncement. "Don't worry. We knew this was going to happen. I know how to conceal myself when I go out. We're sticking to Muggle neighborhoods and when I nip the papers, I'm disallusioning myself."

"We were expecting the Brits to come after us," Sirius replied, shaking the parchment. "So how do you explain a Japanese paper having this?"

Yuki strode to stand by Sirius. "I have been working in Japan for eight months," Yuki sighed, slightly exasperated. "The Headmaster isn't stupid enough to not ask them for help tracking me down. Besides... There's Akio. He might be a bit mad."

Sirius cocked his head. "And who's Akio?"

Yuki sat down on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Akio Higashiyama. Head of Magical Law Enforcement here. He wants to marry me."

"_What?_" Sirius barked out.

Yuki held out a hand to shush him. She looked over to the cots, but the children just slept on. "Don't sound so shocked, Sirius." She scowled deeply. "Some people consider me quite the catch."

"I didn't say you weren't!" Sirius said defensively. "I caught you a few times myself, didn't I? Caught you _first_, if I remember correctly." He crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't help but feel a surge of territoriality. Both he and Yuki had other flirtations during their off-again periods, but he'd always wanted to pound any guy sniffing around her. But he needed to play it cool. "Just surprised a good and proper guy would go after a girl with another man's baby."

"He said he'd be willing to raise Jay as his," Yuki replied coolly. "He was a good man and he saw me as powerful and honourable, just with some mistakes in my past."

Sirius grit his teeth. "Well, if he was such a good man, maybe you should go back to him." Sirius finally managed to get himself to his feet. He jerked his head towards the door. "Go ahead, Maeda. Tell your little boyfriend I confounded you. Forced you to come with me."

"Oh stop this!" Yuki rose to her feet now. She crossed her arms across her chest. "You're getting all worked up over nothing. I wasn't dating Akio, Sirius."

Sirius paused. He glared down at Yuki, still uncertain. "Really?"

"Really." Yuki's lips curved in a small smile. "He had a crush on me. I was a little preoccupied to date, Sirius. I had a child to take care of. Besides-"

Sirius swallowed hard. "Besides?"

"He and I wouldn't have been a good match," Yuki whispered.

Sirius took a step closer, bridging the distance between himself and Yuki. He could feel her warm breath against his lips. "Why is that, Maeda?"

Yuki's tongue peeked out, licking her lips. "Just... Just wouldn't."

They had slept together their first night together, but that was different. Sirius could barely remember what had happened. He'd been lost in grief, clinging to slightest bit of comfort he could find.

This was different. This was heady and intimate and this was something all together new to him. This was not just Yuki any longer, but the mother of his child. That notion made his stomach flip.

Evidentially, Yuki felt the same. She hurriedly looked away. "I would've been too British for him."

Whatever tension had been brewing between them was now broken. Yuki turned away from Sirius to tend to JJ, who had awoken and was fussing. She picked up the baby, holding him to her chest and running a soothing hand over his head.

Sirius stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You _could_ go back if you wanted you," Sirius whispered. "Tell him you were confounded. Even if you weren't going for him... Harry and I are always going to be on the run, Yuki. It doesn't need to be like that for you and JJ."

"Yes it does," Yuki whispered. She looked over her shoulder at Sirius. "I made my decision, Sirius."

Sirius wanted to ask the question. The one that remained unanswered. But there were so many other things that needed to be focused on. Such as the boy who was just starting to drift off again in her arms. And the other, who was awake now and demanding Sirius' attention. He scooped Harry into his arms and ruffled his hair.

Sirius pressed his nose against Harry's hair, inhaling his scent. "We should keep moving," Sirius murmured. "If the Ministry here is getting involved, we've stayed here for too long."

Yuki set JJ back down in his bassinet. "I'll start making arrangements. I've still got some friendly contacts." She hesitated. "What about Remus?"

Sirius looked down, shaking his head sadly. "I don't know. Moony'd be a real help, but... I honestly don't know where he'll fall in all of this."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Scotland<strong>

Dumbledore sat at his desk in the headmaster's office, fingers steepled as he listened to Remus relay the conversation he'd had with Sirius. Several salient details were left out, such as Peter's animagus form, as Remus wasn't quite certain that was relevant and he loathed to reveal it were it not. When the story was out, Dumbledore just sat in his chair. Fawkes warbled sadly by his side.

Finally, Dumbledore leaned forward and let out a great sigh. "For the love of Merlin, Remus... I have absolutely no idea what events led to that terrible night in Godric's Hollow."

Dumbledore rose from his seat and began to pace. "Sirius' story is not completely without merit. And Sirius is such a strong, stubborn man who gave up wealth and status to rebel against the very thing he's being accused of. I hardly see it possible that he would throw that aside. Peter is far more likely to give into the temptation of betrayal, frightened by how much Voldemort was gaining."

Remus' eyes brightened and his heart gave an odd jump in his chest. "You believe him then?" He hadn't realized how much he'd hoped Dumbledore would confirm the story. Sirius had been correct. He had started to believe the story the moment he called him 'Padfoot'.

"I don't know what I believe, Remus," Dumbledore sighed.

Then, he said something that sent cold shooting through Remus' body.

"I don't care any longer."

Remus shook his head. "I... I don't understand, Headmaster." He cocked his head. "If Sirius is innocent, then..."

"Sirius kidnapped Harry Potter. Harry isn't safe with him."

Remus raked his fingers through his hair. "Harry isn't safe... Sirius would die rather than-"

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence Remus. "I do not believe Sirius will harm Harry. If he were going to, he would have done so already. But the boy still has enemies. The only place he will be safe is with his family."

"Headmaster, his family is-" Remus' face contorted in the horror, his lip curling. "Lily's Muggle sister."

"He will be safe. He will be hidden. It is necessary."

"Sirius is Harry's legal guardian!" Remus shouted. "James and Lily made him Godfather! With them gone-"

Remus cut himself off. He went still. Harsh realization flooded him. "You knew. You knew he was telling the truth when you spoke to Yuki and she told you Harry was alive. You knew he was innocent, but you want Harry."

"I want Harry to be safe," Dumbledore insisted. "I want you _all_ to be safe."

Remus could hear no more. He turned on his heels and strode towards the stairs.

"What are you doing, Remus?"

Remus glanced back over his shoulder at the Headmaster. "Being unsafe."


	7. Chapter 7

**PART SEVEN  
>November 30th, 1981, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada<strong>

"Harry!" Yuki cried, chasing Harry around the small motel crammed with all of the possessions they could load into the motorbike for the trans-Pacific journey.

Harry had gotten a hold of Yuki's wand and was waving it at random objects, he shrieked with pleasure as they danced, grew or shrank. "Sirius!" She called out. "Are you done with Jay's diaper? Your godson's being a terror!"

"Almost!" Sirius called back. He was in the bathroom, his son on the counter, kicking his small, chubby legs. He had scant knowledge on the subject of diaper changing. As attentive as he'd been to Harry, he always made sure to hand off the infant to Lily or James whenever this task came up. Finally, with a flick of his wand, baby powder was applied to JJ's bottom and with another flick, the diaper fastened itself. He scooped up the baby and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You've had three months practice doing this," Sirius said as he carried JJ out into the living area. He handed JJ to Yuki and with one arm stopped Harry and scooped him up. He prised the cherry wood wand from chubby fingers and handed it back to Yuki before flicking his own wand to return the changed objects to their natural state. "Why don't you be in charge of the diaper changing and I'll be in charge of teaching them Quidditch?"

"In what way is that a smart deal for me to make?" Yuki asked, laying down and cradling JJ to her chest.

"You are so Ravenclaw," Sirius said with a smirk. He affectionately stroked Yuki's hair briefly before grabbing a hat for a local sport's team. It was hideously ugly, in garish red, orange and black, but it did its job of hiding Harry's unruly black hair and- more importantly, his curse scar. "I'll take Harry out to get some of his energy out. You and Jay take a nap."

"Be careful," Yuki called out after him as she closed her eyes.

"I know," Sirius smiled softly at Yuki as he put on a pair of sunglasses and a fedora to conceal his own looks.

She opened one eye a sliver. "And you're teaching them Quidditch."

Sirius smiled. "I know."

He left the motel and locked the door- both with key and with spell before carrying Harry down to the park across the street. He set the boy down on the grass and Harry got up and began to toddle around. Soon enough, Harry was spinning himself around and singing a tuneless nonsense song.

Harry was adjusting remarkably well to all of the upheaval in his young life. Sirius had once woken to the sound of him crying in the night, but the boy had settled quickly and hadn't remembered it in the morning. He'd also asked where his mother and father were a few times, but these questions were forgotten before Sirius could find an answer when Harry became distracted by something that caught his ever-roving eye. He seemed to be regarding everything as an extended vacation with his Godfather.

Sirius sat down on the bench and watched as Harry danced around and played in the grass. The weather was incredibly mild here and despite being late November, both Harry and Sirius were quite comfortable outside in the park.

Someone sat down next to Sirius on the bench, but he was riveted to Harry.

"You should move southeast," a mild voice said, almost conversationally. "Get out of the Commonwealth. Bit less friendly with our Ministry of Magic."

Sirius jumped to his feet. He knew that voice. His eyes went wide as he set gaze on the thin, pale werewolf sitting who before him.

"Moo-y!" Harry cried, recognizing the man. He raced to him and wrapped his arms around Remus's legs, thought he could not quite get them all the way around.

"Hello Harry," Remus said, touching the boy on top of the head.

"See Moo-y!" Harry ran back to his spot and did an odd sort of sommersault. He grinned up at Remus. "See?"

"I see, Harry." Remus called back. He then turned his attention back onto Sirius, standing up. They looked at each other for a long moment and then Remus embraced Sirius in a tight hug.

Sirius let out a sigh of relief at the hug and held his friend back. "How'd you find us?" Sirius asked.

"I know you in ways the others don't," Remus replied. "I knew the trail you left in Japan was too obvious, too sloppy. And you wouldn't go back West towards England. Pacific America was the easiest trip with two small children. It has a high population of both British and Asian people, meaning both you and Yuki can blend in. It's primarily English-speaking and the climate isn't much different than we're used to."

Sirius stared at Remus for a moment. "Why weren't you in Ravenclaw, mate? I don't even think I thought of all of that."

The pair sat back down on the bench while Harry continued to play, now finding great interest in a bug he'd seen on the concrete.

"Why are you here?" Despite the hug, he still felt uneasy. Living with mistrust for so long, it was hard to shake.

Remus leaned back on the bench and sighed. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

That settled it for Sirius. He let out a small laugh. "Good to hear." He rubbed his temple. "Were you followed? Where do they think we've gone?"

"Yuki played her part well," Remus assured Sirius. "Telling her mother she was going to Okinawa. Muggle plane tickets to Hawaii that were purchased under the name Lillian James, seats even filled by a Japanese woman and a British man with two children..." Remus glanced to Sirius. "How'd you pull that off?"

"American serviceman and his family," Sirius explained. "Made them think they'd won a contest. Thought our fake documents were real and gave they accents to boot. Will have faded by now."

Remus sighed and scrubbed his face. "To answer your other question... I know how to cover my tracks too. Took a winding way. Used all sorts of transport, both Wizard and Muggle."

Sirius nodded slowly. "So Dumbledore thinks you're my accomplice now."

Remus closed his eyes tightly. "Dumbledore thinks you're innocent now. He just doesn't care."

Sirius was immediately on his feet again. "_What?_ But-"

"He wants Harry," Remus explained. "He doesn't think he's safe with you. Doesn't think you're safe with him."

"Well, he can't have him!" Sirius bellowed. He pointed a finger at Remus. "That old coot-"

Remus remained on the bench, his expression calm. "He thinks Harry should stay with Lily's Muggle sister."

The shrub a few feet from Sirius exploded into leafy confetti. Harry clapped his hands and shrieked. "Agan! Agan!"

Sirius scooped Harry up and pulled him close. His eyes were alight with anger. "Prongs and Lil wanted me to take care of him. I promised them on my life I would take care of him! I have to-"

"I know... I know..." Remus finally rose to his feet, placing his hands on Sirius's shoulders. "That's why I'm here, Padfoot. Between me and Yuki, you might just have enough common sense to get away with this."

* * *

><p>When Remus, Sirius and Harry got back to the motel, Yuki was in a bit of a panic, wand and JJ in hand as she looked around at the multitude of bags that had appeared while she was asleep.<p>

Sirius gave Remus a sideways glance. "How did you get your stuff in here?"

"Our stuff," Remus replied with a smile. "I packed quite a few of your belongings, figuring you'd probably miss those leather trousers we all think you look like a prat in. I was able to locate your motorbike and then I used a bit of persuasion to ask the manager if there was a good-looking couple of mixed ethnicity with two children most likely masquerading as a young marrieds."

"I spell-locked the door," Sirius said, narrowing his gaze.

Remus smirked at Sirius. "...And now we know I honestly didn't cheat on my charms NEWT. I just got higher than you did."

Yuki tucked her wand away and put JJ back in his cot. She opened her arms wide. "Now you're going to have to do all the spell-locking." She threw her arms around Remus, which he happily accepted. "Don't scare me like that again, all right?"

"Just reminding you of the lesson of our favourite senior Auror, Maeda." He squeezed her tightly before letting her go and peering into the cot. "Can I-"

Yuki gave a nod and Remus carefully, reverently lifted the infant into his arms. He smiled. "So this is James John, is it?"

Sirius looked like he would burst with pride as Remus looked down onto the baby with the haunting grey eyes. "I can't believe it," Remus murmured.

"Neither can he," Yuki said, a touch of sadness in her snide joke.

"Hey." Sirius cupped her cheek and made her meet his gaze. "Doesn't matter now."

"Pa-fa," Harry tugged on Sirius's hair.

Sirius winced and extricated his hair from Harry's grasp. "Gotta get you outta that habit. What's wrong, Pronglet?"

Harry tugged at his trousers and squirmed around. Sirius looked to Yuki and inclined his head to Harry. "I did Jay before I left."

Yuki rolled her eyes and took Harry from Sirius and carried him towards the bathroom. He tugged at her hair and kept squirming.

Remus rocked JJ gently in his arms. He looked up at Sirius though. "You have a son."

Sirius sighed and nodded. "That I do." He looked down sadly. "Prongs'd be wetting himself over the idea of our sons growing up together."

Remus took quick note of the darkening of Sirius's mood. He needed to change the subject quickly. He inclined his head towards the bathroom door. "So you and Maeda have been travelling together. I'm not going to be... Cramping you style, am I?"

Sirius's brow furrowed deeply in confusion at this non sequitur, but recovered quickly. "Moon, we've got two kids to care for. Not much 'style' left to cramp. Besides, she and I, we're not..."

Remus arched a brow, just staring at Sirius for a very long moment. His hazel eyes were filled with disbelief.

Sirius huffed out an annoyed breath. "Okay, I shagged her. Happy? Once. Day after. Wasn't no remarkable reconciliation. It was just-" Sirius paused to consider his wording. "-Comfort. Both needed it."

He rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. He sighed once again, shaking his head. "How can we go back to the way things were when nothing's ever going to be the same again?"


	8. Chapter 8

**PART EIGHT  
>December 10th, 1981, Blackfoot, Idaho, United States<strong>

"Dinner is almost ready!" Remus called out to the household as he placed steaks onto a plate and set it out on the kitchen table. His mouth watered as he eyed one them, a particularly rare and bloody one. While Remus was loathed to eat meat- and identified himself as vegetarian most times of the month thanks to his hippie parents- there were a few times when a succulent piece of meat was paradise to him.

Sirius walked in carefully, holding up Harry's hands and the boy "walked" on Sirius's feet. "Just put Jay down. Yuki back yet?"

"Should be any moment now." Remus ignored is own gnawing want to tear into the food to cut up a small piece of meat to put on Harry's plate.

"We having potatoes again?" Sirius asked.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, Sirius." It was this joke every night.

Sirius threw his hands up into the air. "Potato Capital of the World!"

Harry copied his Godfather with a squeal. "Tato Cap'al! Tato Cap'al!"

Remus sighed, "Please don't encourage him, Pronglet."

Over a month after the deaths of James and Lily and things had begun to settle down for the ragtag 'family' of survivors. They had several temporary homes in sporadic areas in case they were being followed, but had finally settled in the Idaho, which was quiet, spacious and seemed to be one of the most unmagical places in the world.

They'd managed to find a fully furnished home for rent, which 'Donovan Madden' and his family snapped up. It took a bit of persuasion, but they convinced the landlady to lease to them by the month. Sirius claimed it was his stunning good looks, but Remus was convinced it was the mild persuasion charm he'd cast. They received contact- filtered through several channels- from the scant few allies they still had. These allies were invaluable, allowing them to keep up with the latest news, especially concerning their own outlaw status.

"I heard from Andromeda today," Sirius said as he waved his wand to fill Harry's glass with juice.

Remus let out a sigh. "Sirius, must you use magic to do everything? The more spells we do, the more likely it is we'll be traced."

"American government is useless," Sirius snorted.

"Be careful where you say that," Remus sat down on the opposite side of Sirius and Harry. "We're breaking both Wizard _and_ Muggle law, Sirius. We're- well, you, Yuki and the kids- are illegal aliens."

Sirius put his hands above his head and wiggled his fingers as if to indicate antennae. "Here we are not supposed to be." He barked out a laugh. "Trouble sure to be in."

Remus rolled his eyes. He heard the sound of the door opening. "Oh thank goodness, someone who just might be on my side."

Yuki entered the kitchen, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, Li Chan managed to pass her driver's exam. We'll have a bit of an easier time moving around the Muggle world." She pursed her lips. "I feel I should judge this region for its inability to tell the difference between a Japanese girl and a Chinese one."

"Dumbledore's not looking for two Irishmen and a Chinese girl." Sirius supplied. "And it was your idea."

Yuki sat down at the table beside Sirius. "Actually, it was your _brother's_ idea." She leaned in close. "Back in school, Regulus used to like to say I was 'the Chink in your armour'. Charming lad. So sorry he's gone."

Remus dug into his food, a guilty wave of pleasure coursing through him as he bit into a large hunk of steak. "You said Andi contacted you?"

Sirius nodded. "Sent the latest Prophets as well as an update on our financials. She went to my vault at Gringotts, converted a good chunk to Muggle money and put it in an account Switzerland or something... Dunno all the finer points. Need to get our resident Ravenclaw or your Ravenclaw-esque brain on the matter. Good thing, 'cause we've almost blown through what Yuki had."

Yuki began to mop up the juice Harry had knocked over. "What about Dumbledore and the others?"

"Well, Andi spoke to Mrs Pettigrew," there was a low growl in his voice. "Apparently, the Ministry gave her the Order of Merlin, First Class in Peter's name... And a finger."

"All that was left of him was a finger?" Yuki repeated, eyes widening.

"Apparently," Sirius growled. Yuki was not yet aware of Sirius's hypothesis, which Remus _still_ wasn't sure wasn't just paranoia.

Sirius's expression was one of pure loathing. "Article on Bellatrix in the Prophet. She's apparently been ranting about how Peter 'betrayed the Dark Lord'. And _they're_ taking it to mean she's so insane, she doesn't realize she means he stood up against him." His lip curled. "Bunch of tossers the lot of 'em. But the Ministry went through her home and managed to get her husband and brother-in-law locked up along with her. They were planning something big. Weren't too clear on the details, but it's enough to get them in the clink for the rest of their lives."

"Small favours," Remus sighed as he cleared his plate. "Anything about us?"

"Not in the Prophet obviously," Sirius replied. "Don't have enough on us and they want to keep it under wraps that Harry's not where they want him. But Andi did say Dumbledore stopped by and was questioning her." He laughed. "Said Dora kicked the old coot in the shins, saying I 'didn't do nuffin wrong!'." He shook his head, still laughing. "That's our girl!"

He then got oddly serious. "Also heard from Frank."

"I didn't know you had contacted Frank," Yuki said, surprised.

Remus nodded. "I did. Before I left England. He never thought any of it made any sense, Sirius betraying us. Good head on his shoulders. As for what's going on now... He knew what James and Lily's wishes were." He sighed sadly. "Said if the situation had been reversed, he would have been right stroppy if his wishes for Neville were ignored."

Sirius looked down at his plate. His food had barely been touched. He pushed some peas around on his plate with his fork. "Anyway, he says that Lily and James' last wishes are an iron-clad, magic enforced contract. But it's made null and void if I go to prison."

"You haven't done anything wrong," Remus insisted. "And there's no proof you did."

"I worked in Magical Law Enforcement," Sirius pointed out. "I know that doesn't make a damn bit of difference if they want to see me as guilty."

Sirius began to grow morose, but Harry climbed into his lap. "Pa-foot bo-ing."

"Sorry, Pronglet," Sirius sighed, ruffling Harry's hair to his delight. "I'll try to be more exciting for you."

"Come on Harry." Yuki got to her feet. Harry ran to her and jumped up and she caught him easily. "We'll get you in your pajamas." She held Harry one-handed against her hip touched a hand to the swell of her breast. "And then I need to see JJ. My body is starting to tell me it's his dinner time."

"If you ever need any help with that, Maeda..." Sirius called after her. Despite their chaste relationship, Sirius could not resist a good flirt every once and a while.

Yuki rolled her eyes. "_Hentai da yo._"

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Come on, you know I don't understand any of that foreign junk."

Yuki smirked. "Why do you think I use it to insult you?" She readjusted Harry. "Come on, Harry." She strode from the room.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, trying to look relaxed, but his expression was one of deep trouble.

"What's on your mind, Pads?" Remus asked, folding his hands and leaning against them.

Sirius ran a hand through his dark hair. "Prongs and Lil wanted me to take care of Harry. But do you think they ever wanted him to have this kind of life? We're going to be on the run forever, Moon."

"They wanted Harry to be somewhere he would be _loved_," Remus said insistently. "Do you think he would get that with Lily's sister? You know all the things she said about Lily, about magic. He's part of our pack."

"Speaking of pack..." Sirius leaned back further in his chair, the front two feet rising off the ground. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

Remus leaned right against his hands and let out a huge sigh. "I'm going to go up into the mountains. I'll cast Muggle-repelling charms to keep any late-night hikers out and a repelling charm to keep me _in_. Then I'll howl myself silly at the moon."

"You should have company. First time Moony's gonna be out in a new place." Sirius gave Remus a sad smile. Both of their minds were on their former packmates. It would be the first full moon with only the two of them. "I'll make an excuse with Maeda and it'll be aces."

Remus sighed deeply once again. "Sirius, that woman is the mother of your child, not to mention she gave up her entire life to go on the run with you. Why don't you just tell her you're an illegal animagus?" Remus then sat up very straight, eyes going wide. Harry had just run back into the room.

Yuki stood in the doorway. She glared at Sirius, arms crossed over her chest. "You're a _what?_"

Sirius's chair fell backwards and he tumbled to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**PART NINE  
>December 10th, 1981, Blackfoot, Idaho, United States<strong>

It seemed Harry demanded a story from 'Moo-y' and would take no substitutes. He was now sitting with Harry in the bedroom the two boys shared with Sirius, JJ sleeping in his bassinet beside them. Harry was oblivious to what was going on downstairs, riveted to Remus's rendition of _Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump_ and insisting quite fiercely that _he_ could turn the pages. But with Remus's hearing, enhanced this close to the full moon, he was able to pick up the conversation- or rather argument- that went on downstairs.

"Six years!" Yuki yelled. "You've been an animagus for six years and you never thought of telling me?"

"Broke the law, didn't I, Maeda?" Sirius retorted. Remus could hear him stomping around. "Wasn't about to reveal that to a girl that broke up with me- oh- every fifteen minutes!"

"I did not-" Yuki stopped speaking, as if she were too consumed with anger to continue on her current diatribe. "You know, I haven't forgotten that time in sixth year when that gigantic dog chased me up a tree."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Now that was really funny. You should've seen your face."

"I'm afraid of dogs!" Yuki's voice was shrill.

Now Sirius sounded smug. "That's what made it so funny."

There was a crashing noise loud enough that Harry stopped trying to turn the page of the book and he looked up at Remus. Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose and continued on with the story, raising the volume of his reading, hoping the infant wouldn't wake with his parents fighting downstairs.

"Dirty pool, Maeda! You're not supposed to use your magic fist karate thing when we're having a row!"

"Well, you're not supposed to chase me up a tree!"

Sirius let out a groan. "That was five years ago, Maeda! I was sixteen! I also thought stealing your knickers and hanging 'em from Moony's four poster was funny!"

Remus sighed. He knew that had to be intentional. There was no way Sirius had so exact of aim when in the process of undressing his conquests.

"All right," Yuki sighed. "Let's forget when we were in school since you were a gigantic prat. And you wanted to keep Remus's secret about being a werewolf. But the Order _all_ knew about him. You didn't have a reason to keep it a secret then, did you?"

"It was still illegal!" Sirius protested. "If you haven't noticed, Dumbledore is trying to get my arse thrown into Azkaban and this would give him the perfect opportunity for it!"

"I'm hardly going to run off to Dumbledore, Sirius! I'm kind of a co-conspirator here! Merlin, Sirius... How could you think after all this time, you had to keep secrets from me?"

Remus closed his eyes for a moment, clutching Harry tighter than he meant to and earning a whine from the boy and a tug to his sandy brown hair. He knew Sirius. He knew him too well.

_Don't say it, Padfoot._

"You really think you have a leg to stand on when it comes to keeping secrets, Maeda?"

The yelling stopped. It went eerily quiet in the living room.

Remus scooped Harry up and put him in his cot. Harry pouted, looking at Remus with a look of displeasure and slight confusion. " Babbi-yee no done!"

Remus leaned in and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Sleep time, Harry. Moony's got to check on Padfoot and Yuki."

The pout remained on Harry's face, but he obliged and lay down in the cot, closing his eyes as Remus shut out the lights and was asleep just as he closed the door.

Yuki was rushing upstairs, tears staining her cheeks. Remus stopped her, gripping her shoulders. "Yuki," his voice was quiet. He and Yuki had never been terribly close. She was Sirius's on-again-off-again lady and he'd never been secure enough in their affections to forge a real bond with her. But now, Sirius and Yuki were all he had for companions. He knew how the words had cut her. He couldn't let this sort of schism remain.

"Please don't, Remus," Yuki begged, brushing Remus's hands away. "Just... Please don't."

Remus relented, allowing her to retreat into her bedroom. He stopped briefly by Harry's bedroom to pick up JJ's bassinet and go down into the living room.

Sirius was sprawled on the couch, hand covering his face. He let out an annoyed grunt.

Remus just sat down on the ground, JJ's bassinet in front of him. The baby had woken up, so Remus tickled him under the chin, before allowing him to suck on his finger. "I know you're angry, but I've brought reinforcements. Can't exactly yell and stomp about with your son in the room."

"Why did she have to make me say that?" Sirius asked, annoyed and surly.

"Did you mean it?" Remus wrinkled his nose when JJ fell back asleep and released his finger, leaving him with a fine coating of baby spittle on his index finger.

"Dunno." Sirius sat up and shrugged. "No. Yes..." He raked his hand through his hair and sighed. "Maybe a little bit."

"You two have never had the most secure of unions." Remus finally settled on wiping his finger of on his jeans. It was hardly the first bodily fluid that ended up on his clothing courtesy of his young wards.

"That's crap," Sirius sneered, but he still looked uncomfortable. "Okay, we row. And we probably spent as much time apart as we have together... But you know there hasn't..." He shifted again, not able to meet Remus's hazel eyes. "You know I've had my share of birds and probably your share while I was at it, but once she came 'round..."

Remus cocked his head slightly. "What are you trying to say, Padfoot?"

Sirius got off the couch and plopped himself on the floor next to Remus. He reached out and stroked the thatch of black hair on his son's head. "You know, when we were getting of the train from Hogwarts first year. Ol' Prongs saw Evans striding ahead of us. He turned to me and said, 'I'm going to marry her.'. And he did. Could've gotten straight O's and come up with a prank powerful enough to blow up the school with the time he had to devote to winning her over and all, but he did it. Never anyone but Evans for our Prongs. Wasn't that way for me. I liked to pull birds and they liked it when I pulled 'em. But it was kind of like collecting Chocolate Frog Cards. You want to get 'em all, but once you had 'em, don't really know what to do with 'em. Then I found one who broke my brother's nose for calling her a Dirty-Blooded Chink. And I kind of liked that. And did it again when he said I was a bloodtraitor. I kind of liked that more. I knew she fancied me, because... Well, who didn't? Then she started hanging out with Evans. So she was just kind of... _There_. And there was a lot to her. Couldn't just pull her and forget about it, because there was stuff I wanted to know. Like her doing that Japanese duelling. Or about those swords her dad made. Or when she made up those posters trying to get you a date and hung them around school."

Remus blinked in surprise. "I thought you and Prongs did that."

Sirius laughed softly. "We prodded her, but she was the one that came up with it. Wasn't even trying to tease you. Didn't want you to be lonely, of course she didn't know at the time why you were. Anyway, I wanted to keep her around, but it sort of made my insides twist. So we'd row about stupid things and then we wouldn't be together. But then she'd still be there and I'd still want to be there with her. And the things got _stupider_ 'cause my insides kept twisting the more I was around her. And when things got bad and when Prongs and Lily got married, I got twisted up even more. But there were times when I _liked_ the twisting. But it got to be too much and I was-" Sirius paused in his monologue- or was it a soliloquy, as Remus wasn't certain Sirius cared if he were there or not. He seemed to be struggling with his words. "I'm a Gryffindor through-and-through. Scarlet and gold goes through my veins, no matter what my family wanted. But when I started liking the twisting, I started to feel-" He paused once again, almost ashamed of admitting the thought that was in his head. "Un-Gryffindor-like."

Remus now sighed. Of course, Sirius's pride wouldn't allow him to actually vocalize fear in so many words.

"So I wanted it all to just _go away_." Sirius slumped his shoulders. "Things is, she up and went with them."

Sirius's eyes were full of self-loathing. "But she went off with my kid! And she wouldn't have gone off if I hadn't chased her off, 'cause of all of the-" he gestured to his chest. "-Twisting up in there."

"You're not mad at her," Remus murmured. "You're mad at yourself."

"She went through all of that alone. Because I made her think I was going to toss her aside like I did every other bird."

Sirius then got to his feet. "You got him?" He gestured to the bassinet.

Remus nodded. "No worries. What are you going to do?"

Sirius stretched his lanky body. "Gonna tell her all that crap I just said to her like I should've done in the first place."

Remus smiled softly. "Ah, the Padfoot intelligence. Takes you a moment, but you get there eventually." He paused for a moment. "Maybe you better leave out the part about the Chocolate Frog Cards."

* * *

><p>Sirius strode into Yuki's bedroom, not bothering to knock or announce his presence. He looked down at her as she trembled slightly.<p>

"I hope you're not trying to sneak up on me," Yuki muttered, not turning to face him. "I heard you coming all the way down the hall." She then sat up, wiping her tears away. "Was honestly trying to decide if I wanted to sob and plead for forgiveness or beat your skinny arse within an inch of your life."

"I vote for the second. You're not very pretty when you cry." Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're prettier when you smile." He leaned back on the bed. "And you're downright gorgeous when you're angry. Probably why I row with you so much."

He looked back over his shoulder at Yuki. He reached over, brushing her hair out of her face with his index finger. "You had every right to walk out on me like that, Maeda. Didn't give you any reason to think I wasn't going to drop you cold when I found out you got up the duff."

"No Sirius." Yuki shook her head. She averted her gaze.

"Now stop blaming yourself, Maeda," Sirius insisted. "I was a right prat..."

"That's not why I left you," Yuki blurted out. She drew her thin legs up to her chest, hugging them. "I didn't think you were going to leave me."

Sirius stilled, except for his brow, which furrowed deeply. "So why did you leave _me_ then?"

Yuki shook her head. "Know you better than you think I do, Black. If you knew I was in the pudding club, you weren't going to _leave_ me. You're noble as all get out. You would have married me on the fucking spot. And then five years later, you were going to hate me for 'tricking' you down the aisle. I didn't want you to marry me because you felt you had to. I wasn't about to lash you down just because of Jay when you never ever considered it before."

"Who ever said that?" Sirius protested, finally moving to fully face Yuki. "You think I never thought about it? Not ever? Maybe you don't know me as well as you think."

"Oh you did?" There was something of a challenge in Yuki's voice.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah I did. Remember the day too. June Twenty-Fifth, Nineteen-Seventy-Nine."

Yuki cocked her head. "The day the Death Eaters razed Baoireadh."

"Not an easy day to forget," Sirius said, recalling a line from a Muggle movie he'd seen with Lily and James once. "The Death Eaters wore black, you wore blue."

Yuki pursed her lips. "I always wear blue."

Sirius gave Yuki a withering look. "I had my eye on you while Moody and I took down one of the ringleaders. You had broken away because you spotted a Muggle kid about to get it from- I think it was Selwyn. He always liked to get real physical with things, just like you. He was about to stab the kid and you threw one of those little knives you carried. Took his thumb clean off. You wanted him to know what he was going to make that kid feel, what he'd already made the rest of his family feel. Could've done it easily with magic, but after all the blood he'd spilled, you needed to spill some of his too. He dropped the kid and came after you. But you were ready. He had nearly half a metre and seven stones on you, but you dropped him. And when I looked into your face, all fury and thunder-" Sirius reached a hand up and cupped Yuki's cheek fondly.

Sirius pulled his hand away and turned from Yuki, unable to meet her eyes as he spoke again. "Had that feeling again six days later."

Yuki bit her lip so hard she nearly drew blood. "July First."

"Another day not easy to forget," Sirius said. His chest felt like it constricted at the memory. "She put you girls in silver. So you don't always wear blue. It was this light material with a bunch of layers... And there was a breeze that day." Sirius closed his eyes, as if to shut off the whole world from the picture in his mind. "I was right beside James and I just watched. After Alice and Frank, Dorcas and Peter, Em and Remus... There you were. The breeze picked up as you walked closer to me and your dress sort of-" he smiled, "-fluttered around you. And then you smiled at me." He laughed softly. "And I thought: here is this girl. This slip of a thing with a foul mouth and too much anger for someone who is supposed to be so damn smart. Who I've seen covered damn near head to toe in blood, both her own and other people's... Who is scared to death of dogs and hates flying on brooms... A great big bleeding bitch... And she's the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Because she's _my_ bleeding bitch."

Sirius opened his eyes finally and looked to Yuki. Her lower lip was quavering, but she did not cry. "Why didn't you...?"

"The bouquet. The lads charmed it. So you would catch it." He shook his head. "Prongs always thought you were a riot and the idea of old Padfoot settling down tickled them something fierce." Sirius's hand shook slightly. "Made it real. Faced down a dozen Death Eaters and not blinked." His gaze fell. "But I blinked then."

Sirius moved closer to Yuki, gently urging her to unfold her legs so she was not longer curled in on herself. He cradled her face with both hands. "So yeah. I thought about it. Fuck nobility. Jay's mine regardless. He's got my name as far as I'm concerned. If I married you, it wouldn't be because of that..." He paused for a moment. He felt he'd said it already in everything he said, but he knew he'd never said the words. Not in all the time they'd been together. "It'd be because I love you." He pressed closer to her. "Not many would throw their lives away to follow me." He smiled. "Aside from Remus. And I don't want to shag him."

Yuki smiled softly, teasingly. "You sure about that? You two are _really_ close. If you wanted to, I don't think I would mind all that-"

He shut her up by pressing his mouth firmly to hers. He felt her tense for a moment in his embrace. He slid his hands over her slender form, soothing her, waiting for her to calm. She soon did and he felt her hungrily return his kiss.

After a breathless moment, Yuki pulled back. "So what does this mean?" Her voice was small. "What are we?"

"We're us," Sirius murmured, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "That's all we need to be."

Yuki couldn't resist a teasing smile coming over her face. "So why did you never tell me you're an- ack!"

She was suddenly flipped over and Sirius hovered over her. "You asked for it, Maeda."

It took only a minute for Yuki to tear out of the bedroom, the bear-like black dog hot on her heels. She turned around to look at him, her lower lip shaking with aggravation. Friendly grey eyes cast a glance to Remus and Harry's doors, where JJ and Harry were sleeping soundly and would be woken if Yuki shrieked.

'I hate you,' Yuki mouthed wordlessly.

Padfoot's tongue lolled out, as if to tell her he did not believe her for a second. She ran off once again and Padfoot went in hot pursuit.

Merlin, she was gorgeous when she was angry.


	10. Chapter 10

**PART TEN  
>December 31th, 1981, Blackfoot, Idaho, United States<strong>

Sirius was awake a heartbeat after the screams began. Since he'd taken to sleeping in Yuki's bedroom, in reality the screams were slightly muffled by walls. But to Sirius's ears, they were deafening.

Harry had seemed fine. For the first few weeks, Sirius could scarcely get through a night without rising three times to check to make sure the boy still slept soundly. He never made a peep. So soon, Sirius slept through the night. Then he moved to Yuki's room. But tonight, it happened. Sirius knew it would someday.

He thundered down the hallway towards the bedroom. Harry was in his cot, face screwed up and reddened from the effort of expelling the air from his body as loudly and frequently as his little lungs could handle.

He remembered these screams. Remembered how he'd cried as Hagrid carried him down the stairs, squirming and howling. It had only been his presence that had managed to calm him. So Sirius scooped up Harry and clutched him close to his chest.

"It's all right, Harry," Sirius cooed, wishing for all the world that the words were true. He stroked a hand down the trembling back. "Padfoot's here..." He lay back on the bed across from Harry's cot, keeping the boy close enough to hear his heartbeat. "I'm not going to leave you, Harry. Never, ever."

Small hands clutched at the blue and gold Puddlemere United shirt Sirius slept in. They were shaking slightly.

Sirius looked down and brilliant green eyes, shining with tears, were staring up at him.

"Mama go," Harry said softly, voice quavering, hoarse from his screaming.

Sirius nodded. "Yes Harry."

"Ever."

Sirius nodded again, his arms tightening around the tiny form. "Yes Harry."

His small lower lip quivered. "Dada go."

Sirius fought hard to swallow the lump in his throat and tears that threatened to spill. "Yes Harry."

"Ever."

The tears were now dampening Sirius's cheeks. "Yes Harry."

Harry reached up and ruffled his fringe. After a moment, Sirius realized he was rubbing his scar. "Bad go Mama Dada."

Sirius nodded. "Yes Harry." He wanted to hold Harry so tightly he could never leave him.

Harry looked into Sirius's fathomless grey eyes imploringly. "Bad?"

"_Gone_," Sirius insisted. "Mama and Dada made him gone."

Harry nodded, seeming to understand what Sirius was saying. "Bad go."

The shadow of a bittersweet smile appeared on Sirius's face. "Yes Harry."

"Ever?"

Sirius clutched Harry against him, burying his face in the unruly black hair. He thought back on the words he wasn't supposed to know. The words James had told him before they had driven him into hiding. The Prophecy about Voldemort and the one he marked as equal.

"Pa-foot? Ever?"

Sirius pressed a kiss to Harry's head. He was shaking. Dumbledore had warned them, time and time again. Voldemort was no more capable than any other wizard. He was simply willing to use powers no one could stomach. All manners of impossible deeds- even cheating death- were available to him. But Sirius couldn't tell this child that.

"Pa-foot?" Harry shook the front of his Godfather's shirt, trying to get his attention. "_Ever?_"

Sirius's heart clenched. He couldn't tell him the truth, nor could he lie. Sirius got up from the bed, forcing himself to smile brightly for his precious ward. "Let's go jump on Moony's bed, Pronglet!"

Harry cocked his head, confused by this sudden change in Sirius's demeanour.

Sirius forced himself to keep smiling. "You wanna jump on Moony's bed, Harry?"

Harry seemed to consider this before nodding. "Moony bed!" He proclaimed, finally releasing Sirius's shirt and thrusting his fist into the air. "Moony bed!"

* * *

><p>Remus rubbed his neck, hazel eyes glaring at Sirius. "Was that really necessary last night, Padfoot?"<p>

Sirius didn't answer Remus's complaints, his steely gaze focused on a spot on the kitchen table.

"Why in the world would you think it a good idea to jump on my bed with Harry?"

Finally, Sirius lifted his head to look at his friend, giving him a sad smile. "Because Prongs and Wormtail aren't here to do it with me anymore."

Remus flicked his wand at his neck and the muscles seemed to relax a bit, thought he still seemed to be a bit tender as he moved his head. "Still doesn't justify it."

"You sleep like the dead, Remus." Sirius's voice was almost accusatory. Because of Remus's need to sleep so deep, he hadn't heard Harry's cries. Yuki had been exhausted from dealing with JJ.

While he was fiercely protective of his Godson and could still be territorial about his lover or best friend dealing with him, Sirius would have given anything in the world to have not had that conversation with Harry.

Harry knew his parents were dead. He wasn't entirely clear on the concept of it, but he knew they were somewhere he couldn't be. And he knew someone had tried to put him there.

Children always had dreams about a nightmare man trying to get them. Real fathers could assure them the nightmare man could not get them. But Sirius could make no such claim to Harry. The nightmare man was real. The nightmare man had tried to hurt him. The nightmare man might try to hurt him again.

Harry seemed utterly unfazed by the night previous. He was clutching tightly to the broom given to him for Christmas to replace the one lost in Godric's Hollow. It had been purchased by Frank, who sent it to Andromeda, who sent it to Yuki's sister Kei, who sent it to an associate of hers in Taipei who sent it to her cousin in San Francisco who had it sent by Muggle post to their home. Nearly all of Harry's waking moments were spent holding tightly to the broom. He was now running around the house with it.

"Not in the house, Pronglet!" Remus called out.

Harry slunk into the kitchen, knowing when Moony was willing to say something he was doing was wrong, it was _definitely_ serious.

"I'll take you out on it later," Sirius promised, ruffling his hair. "Why don't you draw a picture for my letter to Andi?"

Harry looked at his broom for a moment. He then looked to Sirius. Then back at his broom. He then looked to Moony, who nodded encouragingly. Finally, Harry handed the broom over to Sirius and held his hands above his head. "Andi draw!" Harry declared, marching out of the room as if he were a soldier, kicking his legs out in front of him. "Andi draw!"

Yuki entered the kitchen, her hair still slightly damp from her shower.

"Glad you're back," Sirius said, tilting his head to accept a kiss from his lover. He then peered into JJ's bassinet and tickled his son's stomach. "Someone was just starting to make 'Mama, I'm hungry' noises."

Yuki scooped up JJ and smiled at him. "Is Blue Jay Bird hungry?"

"Hey," Sirius held up a finger at Yuki before wagging it. "You're not going to do that!"

"Do what?" Yuki asked innocently as she adjusted her shirt to let JJ nurse.

Sirius snorted and gave her a disbelieving look. "Don't act all innocent with me, Miss Maeda. You're trying to indoctrinate him with Ravencrap."

Yuki blinked before looking to Remus, then back at Sirius. "...I called him Blue Jay Bird."

Sirius gestured emphatically with his finger. "I read between the lines and I call indoctrination!"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Just which one of us bought both the boys matching stuffed lions named Godric for Christmas?"

Sirius straightened himself up. "That's different!"

Yuki shook her head as she smoothed down JJ's hair. "How is that different?"

Sirius grinned cheekily. "Because Gryffindor's really cool."

Yuki's mouth hung open for a moment while Sirius just smirked at her. She raised her free hand to gesture to the child at her breast. "If I wasn't nourishing your _child_ right now, I'd kick your skinny arse until you _bled_ blue and bronze."

"You know, for someone who is so proud of her house, you were a _crap_ Ravenclaw," Sirius teased.

Remus nodded, his expression of mirth one nearly matching Sirius's. "He's got a good point. You were far too brave, very often impetuous..." He cast a sly look to Sirius. "And you slept with Padfoot, which is about the stupidest thing anyone- and _many ones_- has ever done."

"Hey!" Sirius protested. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I take the shots I can," Remus countered dryly. "They are few but devastating."

Sirius gave Remus a punch in the shoulder. "Wasn't that many girls," he groused.

Yuki looked down fondly at her son. "Just because the Sorting Hat took a good while deciding where I was supposed to go due to overlapping ideology does not make me any less proud about where I ended up."

"The Sorting Hat did take its time with me too," Remus said with a nod. "Who knows where Har-"

Remus stopped. He realized it first, but Sirius and Yuki were but a moment behind him. One by one, their mirthful expressions became morose and sullen.

It was Sirius who finally voice the mutual realization, "They're not going to get to go to Hogwarts, are they?"

"The Headmaster hates us," Remus whispered.

"We really all that fond of him either?" Yuki questioned. "You're the one who heard what he said, Remus."

Sirius rubbed his temples. "Guess the House Pride doesn't amount for crap."

Harry ran into the room, holding up a red piece of construction paper. On it was a yellow scribble. "Andi draw Grrrrr!" He thrust the paper into Sirius's hand and screwed up his face. "Grrrrr RAWR!" He curled his hands as if to create clawed paws. "Grrrr RAWR!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong> Harry might come off as a little advanced for his age, but I was trying to tie that into his "he's got part of Voldemort inside him" thing, hence the date he realizes his parents are gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**PART ELEVEN  
>January 20, 1982, Blackfoot, Idaho, United States<strong>

Sirius had been lying awake, staring up at the ceiling for far too long now. He had too many thoughts racing through his head. In truth, those thoughts been there for almost a month, but they seemed to be reaching their boiling point now. The point where they had to be told to someone else before they liquefied his brain.

He rolled onto his side and draped his arm over Yuki's waist. "Yuki?" He murmured, pressing his nose against her cheek. "Yuki? Wake up."

Yuki's nose crinkled and she nestled deeper into the mattress. "I just got Jay down and Harry wanted THREE stories tonight." She vaguely held up three fingers. "I'm tired," she murmured sleepily before yawning. "Just use those magazines you bought 'round the shops I'm not supposed to know about."

Sirius sat up in bed, his brow furrowing deeply and a frown lining his handsome features. "That's not what this is, Maeda."

Yuki grumbled under her breath in Japanese some things Sirius was sure were _very_ uncomplimentary. But she obliged and turned her head so she peered up at Sirius. "What's up, Sirius?"

Sirius looked down at her, his brow still creased in thought. "You're a really good duellist, right?"

"Eh?" Yuki sat up quickly. Her hair was beyond rumpled, falling in her face. "My duelling skills?"

"Yeah, you're good, right?"

"Yes," Yuki replied flatly. "So are you."

Sirius rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath, as if the statement were so obvious it didn't need to be made. "Not what I meant. You were a good duellist before you came to Hogwarts."

Yuki wobbled her head a bit as she considered her answer, lip puckering. "Hmm... I guess in theory. But so were you, thanks to all that Black family learning for the Express Train to the Dark Arts." She blinked blearily before scratching her rumpled hair. "Point. Get to."

Sirius huffed out another annoyed breath, like uttering the sentence was the most irritating task on earth. "All right... Your father trained you in Japanese wizarding martial arts. Even without magic, you _could_ actually kick my 'skinny arse', as you're so fond of calling it."

Now it was Yuki's turn to look at Sirius like he was annoyingly stating the obvious. "Well... _Yeah_." She gave Sirius an affectionate pat on the leg. "Don't let it fester, sweetie. I've been practicing for twenty years. I might be able to drop Hagrid if I tried. And your Transfigurations blow mine away. Charms aren't bad either."

"Wasn't actually looking for reassurance," Sirius ground out between gritted teeth. His knuckles were turning white, tightly gripping the duvet to remind him that challenging the mother of his child to an immediate midnight duel was probably not the _best_ way to maintain their relationship. "You just said you've been practicing for twenty years. You're not going to be twenty-two until next month."

Yuki scrubbed her face with his hands. "By Merlin's _sweet_ pointy hat, there are two little boys who are going to want their only feminine influence conscious tomorrow. _Sum it up_!"

"I want you to start training Harry in your Japanese wizard dueling-" Sirius waved his hands as if chopping things with his hands. "Magical Fist... Things..."

"Is that all?" Yuki looked at Sirius through only one eye, as the other had already closed. She crashed back down onto the pillow.

Sirius continued on. "I mean, the kid can barely sit still, so Remus can't be expected to start teaching him about magical creatures or me teach him potions... And the 'Black Express Train the Dark Arts' could probably be softened up and made a lot fluffier, but I still didn't start that until I could read. But your family's been doing magical martial arts with kids who barely able to walk for generations..."

"I _said_ yes already, mutt!" Yuki sat up again. She gestured to her chest. "I adopted Harry as a member of my family. That means teaching him my family tradition. I was _waiting_ until I was sure you weren't going to mother hen all over my instruction."

Yuki fell back down onto the pillow. But Sirius was cuddled up to her back again, nose against her cheek. "You know if you're still awake..."

Yuki reached under the mattress and flung a magazine at Sirius that struck him hard in the chest. Sirius glowered at her for a moment before getting up and righting the magazine.

"And don't hide them under the mattress anymore," Yuki muttered sleepily. "It's gross."

"Night..." Sirius leaned over and pressed a kiss to Yuki's temple before shaking his head. "_Bleeding bitch_."

* * *

><p><strong>February 27, 1982, Blackfoot, Idaho, United States<strong>

Remus held tightly to Harry's hand as they walked down the street and into a store. Harry insisted he be allowed to walk by himself.

"Big, Moony!" cried, stretching his arms up. Despite the boy's protests, his head barely reached Remus's waist.

But Remus found it hard to resist Harry anything when he looked up at him with those sparkling emerald eyes. And in truth, Harry's request was not a completely unreasonable one. He was quite reasonable in most of his requests. He liked to be active and he liked to show that he was able to do things on his own.

"I _do_ it, Moony!" Harry said as he stood in the middle of the empty store. He tapped his hand against his chest, which he puffed up proudly. He looked every bit like a small clone of James Potter. "I do it self!"

Harry turned around and started to walk purposefully... And promptly walked himself into a display.

He hadn't hit the display hard, but it was enough to jolt him and cause him to fall on his backside. There were enough dramatics in him that it was following the fall Harry flopped onto his back, looking up at Remus with woefully teary eyes. He squirmed on the ground. "Mooooooony! I hurted me!"

Remus bent over at the waist to look the boy over. He was utterly and completely fine despite the tussle with the display. Remus couldn't help but smile. "Oh dear. This one's broken. I'll have to buy us a new Harry."

Harry's eyes widened. "No new Harry!" He pointed at himself frantically. "Me Harry! No new! Me! Me!"

When Harry held his arms up, Remus of course obliged and lifted the boy up. His brow furrowed as he looked the child over. "Are you sure? I think you broke your bottom." He tilted his head as if to examine Harry's posterior.

Any tears the boy had were quickly turned into a fit of giggles. "Bottom no hurted, Moony!"

Remus frowned slightly. "Anything really _really_ hurt, Harry?"

Harry pointed index and middle finger at his eyes. "Eyes hurted."

Remus frowned at this pronouncement and moved closer to examine Harry's eyes. Perhaps he'd caught the display in the eye and Remus had missed it. He'd feel dreadful for the teasing if that were the case, but Harry didn't _seem_ to be hurt.

Just as he suspected, there didn't appear to be anything wrong with Harry's eyes. "Do your eyes really hurt, Harry?"

Harry considered this, tapping his index finger against his lower lip. "Dunno," he replied vaguely.

Remus continued on with his shopping, but filed away the information for future reference. Perhaps Harry was feeling the early stages of an infection.

After his 'traumatic accident', Harry seemed very content to be carried by Remus, arms wrapped around Remus's neck and face pressed against his hair.

"Do you know what today is, Harry?" Remus asked as the boy unburrowed himself from his hair.

Harry ruffled the back of his very ruffled hair in thought. Finally, he threw a hand out for dramatic flair. "Yuki birffay!"

"Right you are!" Remus said with a laugh, which very much pleased Harry. "Let's go to the counter and get her present."

Remus went up to the counter, Harry still wrapped around him. He smiled at the salesperson. "Hello Adam."

"Hey Connor," Adam replied with a smile. "I didn't think you were working today." Remus- or rather Connor- had secured part-time work at the bookstore several months back.

Remus readjusted Harry onto his other side. "Oh, I'm not. Just picking up a present for someone. It was a special ordered."

"Oh right." Adam nodded. "Know exactly the one you're talking about."

Adam came out with the leather-bound tome. "This is one weird looking book, Connor."

"Oh?" Remus opened the book and peered inside. The freezing charm had worked on the pictures and the writing was enchanted to appear foreign to any Muggles. "I think my sister-in-law will really like it. Her being foreign and all." He held up the book to Harry. "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry slapped the cover of the book and gave a decisive nod. "Rav-caw."

Remus smiled fondly at his ward. "Padfoot's telling you stories, eh Pronglet?"

Remus took the book and slid it into his satchel. "Thanks a lot, Adam."

"Oh Connor! Hold on!" Adam held out a letter to Remus. "This also came for you." Once Remus took the letter, he pointed to Remus. "You know some people with _ridiculous_ nice handwriting, man." He then went still, only his eyes moving, as if he were paranoid about eavesdroppers. He leaned in to Remus. "Hey... You wanna buy some weed?"

Remus's eyes widened and he looked briefly to Harry. Now _he_ was being paranoid. Of course the boy would have no idea what they were talking about. Remus had the habit of using cannabis to ease the symptoms of his lycanthropy. In the Wizarding World, this was no big deal. However, amongst the Muggles, he had to go through less savoury channels.

"I'm good." Remus nodded. "Flush."

"Aw man," Adam snapped his fingers. "Now I can't afford to go see _Scanners_ again! My girlfriend's gonna be pissed!"

Remus gave Adam an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Maybe next time."

As Remus and Harry turned to leave the store, Remus glanced at the letter he'd gotten. Something caught his eye immediately, aside from the _ridiculous_ nice handwriting.

It had only been postmarked that day. From town.

Remus ripped open the letter and took out the small piece of parchment. Frank's writing, while nice by Muggle standards, was rushed from what Remus knew of Frank's penmanship.

_They've found you._

_Dumbledore has sent people after you. Can't call. Will be traced. I only hope you get this in time._

_Others will arrive soon._

_Get out._

Remus got out onto the streets and looked around. No, they wouldn't be here, right here...

But then again, he could be wrong.

Hook-nosed and sallow skinned, Severus Snape strode down the street in a black trenchcoat. It billowed around him, much like the robes he was oft to wear.

Remus ducked into the alley next to the bookstore. He shut his eyes tightly. Shame. He'd gotten to like this place, once he'd weaned Sirius and Harry off the 'Tato Cap'al' joke.

"We're going to play a game, Harry," Remus said, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"Kid-itch!" Harry exclaimed happily.

Remus shook his head. "No, Harry. This is a new game." He bit his lower lip. "You've got to close your eyes really tight and hold onto Moony and don't let go for anything... Not anything at all."

Harry nodded and did what he was told, clutching to his guardian with all the power is stubby limbs had.

Remus apparated just off of their property. He felt winded, not used to doing such an action with such precious cargo with him. But desperate times...

"Again Moony!" Harry said happily. "Play again!"

"Maybe later, Harry." Remus murmured, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead before rushing into the house, right into the kitchen where Sirius was fighting a losing battle with a rather saggy looking cake.

"It's time to go," Remus said quickly, placing Harry down in his high chair.

"It's Yuki's birthday," Sirius said, shaking his head fractionally. "I just got her to lay down with Jay so I could make her cake."

It took only one word to get the colour to drain from Sirius's face: "Phoenix."

"YUKI!" Sirius bellowed, causing Harry to cover his ears. "Just like we practiced! Plan A!"

Remus paused for a moment. "Since when do we have plans?"

Sirius shrugged slight. "Just remembering the lesson of our favourite Senior Auror."

* * *

><p>It took only an hour, with flagrant and excessive use of magic. It hardly mattered at this point if anyone were able to track the origin. They would be long time gone before it could be traced. The house was pristine, as if it had never been rented out before. Donovan Madden, his brother Connor, his wife Li Chan and children were ghosts in the wind. All of their possessions were crammed into the magically extended interior of the microbus Remus had acquired through some of his parents' old contacts. He'd spent much of his childhood in a microbus like this, searching for a non-existent cure for his disease. Now he was back, searching for a non-existent safe haven for a family of outlaws.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you all for the kind reviews. Thought I'd address a couple before I went on:

ceo55: There will be Animagic at some point. Not saying more than that. And no one is yet aware of the Horcruxes, especially the one in Harry's head.

noamg: Harry will never forget James and Lily, due to Sirius, Remus and Yuki telling him stories. But he will definitely see all three of them as "parents". And thank you so much. I think it's a big deal to add original characters and it has to be handled very gently. I'm glad you approve.

Now, on a quick note: I'm going to be spacing out my updates a little bit more. I've been posting daily in order to catch up to where I've posted elsewhere, but now that I'm caught up, I'm going to be moving to every few days. So keep a look out for updates.

**PART TWELVE  
>June 15, 1982, Brooklyn, New York, United States<strong>

"You know," Sirius looked up at the row house they were currently living in. He was sitting on the bottom step of the front stoop, holding up JJ's hands to allow him to stand up on the sidewalk. "This place kind of reminds me of Grimmauld Place."

He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I don't like it."

Remus looked up from the drawing he was doing in street chalk with Harry. "Surely the company is better, isn't it, Padfoot?"

Sirius shrugged in noncommittally. "Guess it's all right then."

JJ pulled his hands away from Sirius and toddled over to a quaffle Harry had abandoned in favour of drawing with Remus. He held out the ball to Sirius insistently. "Dada!"

Sirius took the quaffle from JJ and caught him by the waist just before he hit the pavement. JJ didn't seem to notice he'd nearly fallen and had quite the crying fit over a skinned knee. He simply held his hands out to Sirius, trying to get Sirius to give the quaffle back to him now. "Dada!"

"No, JJ!" Harry said, abandoning his drawing and going over to JJ. He pointed to Sirius. "That's PADFOOT!"

"No, Harry," Sirius said gently, scooping up JJ and placing him on his hip and kneeling down beside Harry. "I'm JJ's Da'." He ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry scrunched up his nose. "Why?"

Sirius'ss eyes widened. "Well... Uhhh..." He looked over to Remus. "Want to field this one for me, Moon?"

Remus shook his head. "This is all you, Pad. I'm-" He sat back against a tree and crossed his arms over his chest. "Very entertained, actually."

Sirius shot his treacherous friend a venomous look. He looked up stairs to his lover, hoping to find some comfort there.

Yuki shook her head, putting a hand to chest, as if she were in the clutches of the vapours. "I know better than to get in the way of the talk of men."

Sirius handed JJ over to Remus, who began to roll the ball to keep him entertained. But he still kept an eye on Sirius and Harry.

"Well..." Sirius thought about it. From Harry's exasperated expression, from his nearly two-year-old perspective, it was taking forever.

"All right." Sirius nodded, finally decided on the right course of action. "You know I love Yuki, right?"

Harry nodded and looked up at Sirius expectantly. Sirius cleared his throat and continued. "So yeah... When a Prongs and a Lily love each other, they sometimes have a Harry to be a Mum and Dad to. And when a Yuki and a Padfoot love each other, they sometimes have a JJ to be a Mum and Dad to."

Any humour that had been in the situation immediately disappeared as Harry's lower lip began to tremble and he started to wail. He grabbed at Sirius's neck. "MY PADFOOT!" He wailed. "Not JJ Da! MY PADFOOT!"

Sirius scooped Harry up immediately and looked to Remus. He nodded and did the same with JJ. Harry's crying had set off JJ now, who was terribly confused as to what was going on. Yuki opened the door and the two crying children were whisked into the rowhouse.

Once they were inside, Yuki took JJ from Remus to take care of his tears. It would probably take no more than a few hugs and reassuring words, his upset fed by Harry's. That was Sirius's problem to deal with.

Sirius took Harry into the bedroom the two boys shared. JJ was still in a cot, while Harry had- very proudly- been moved into a toddler bed. Sirius set Harry down onto the bed, while he sat on the floor. But Harry kept on reaching out to grab at Sirius.

"Hey..." Sirius rumbled soothingly, stroking down Harry's hair. "What's going on?"

"NOT DA!" Harry insisted. "PADFOOT! MY PADFOOT!"

Sirius sighed, understanding coming to him. Harry was jealous of JJ. When they'd first started to live together, to Harry JJ was little more than a moving lump who did nothing but sleep and nurse with Yuki or was held by Sirius or Remus. But now, he was a little person. He was a little person who had a very special connection to Sirius.

They'd always stressed how important Harry's dad was. The last thing either Sirius or Remus wanted to do was displace James. But it had planted the seed in Harry's mind that if a son was so incredibly important to a father, he would always be second place to JJ.

Sirius loved his son dearly. Since he'd discovered that boy cradled in his mother's arms, he was deeply buried in Sirius's heart. But Harry was in his heart as well, just as deeply. While he never wanted Harry to forget how much his parents loved him, he loved Harry as if he were his own son. It was what Prongs would have wanted.

"Shhh..." Sirius soothed, wiping the tears from Harry's cheeks. "I love JJ. And I love you. I love both my boys."

Sirius drew Harry to him, holding him to his heart. "Your Mum and Dad loved you so _much_ Harry."

"Ma an' Da _gone ever_," Harry warbled. Sirius was harshly reminded of the horrible conversation he had with Harry nearly half a year ago when this realization seemed to sink in for the toddler.

"They still love you," Sirius insisted. "And they gave you to me and Remus and Yuki because they knew we would all love you so, so much. And we do, Harry. We all love you."

Sirius wiped Harry's tears away again. He reached to the nightstand and pulled down the picture they set on Harry's nightstand. It was of his parents, dancing together at their wedding.

"I can't be your Dad, Harry." Sirius felt himself start to tear up now as chubby fingers reached out to touch the moving figures. "Your Dad was so _good_. He was the _best_ man I've ever known. I could never replace him. But I can be your Padfoot. And that is very special. No other little boy _anywhere_ has a Padfoot. And you have a Moony. And you have a Yuki..." He poked Harry in the belly, causing him to let out a small giggle.

He smoothed a hand over Harry's cheek and still wet green eyes met grey. "You know, I can't be your dad, Harry... But JJ's your little brother."

Harry's eyes widened. "Eh?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. He is." He soothingly rubbed Harry's back. "And that makes you a big brother. JJ looks up to you. You've got to take care of him. Look after him." He leaned in conspiratorially. "Make sure he becomes a strong Gryffindor like your dad and mum and me and Moony. Not a stinky Ravenclaw like Yuki."

"Yuki no stinky!" Harry shrieked in delight over such 'subversive' language from his Godfather.

Seeing Harry's mood had lightened considerably. Sirius hefted him up into his arms and placed James and Lily's picture reverently on the nightstand. "Come on now, Pronglet... Let's make sure your brother is okay."

Sirius carried Harry into the living room, where Yuki was kneeling beside her son, carefully rubbing his stomach. He'd calmed down now, just sucking on his fingers. Remus looked worriedly to Sirius, but Sirius gave him a reassuring nod.

Sirius placed Harry on the floor next to JJ and Yuki before kneeling down as well. "Harry, do you want to say something to JJ?"

"Sorry JJ," Harry said. He reached down and wiped what remained of tears on JJ's cheeks from his face, just as Sirius had done for him so many times. "No cry, brovver."

JJ moved his fingers from his mouth only briefly, smiling up at Harry. "Hawweee," JJ gurgled sweetly.

Sirius let out a small whoop. "Didja hear that, Pronglet? First time he's said that!" Sirius hugged Harry around the shoulders.

JJ grabbed onto Harry and pulled himself up. Harry allowed JJ to manhandle him. Remus knelt down beside them and handed them the quaffle JJ had been playing with outside and the pair began to roll it between one another, making a game to try and make the other miss it.

Yuki inclined her head to Sirius, indicating for him to follow her out of the room. He gave Remus a quick look and he nodded, sitting with the boys to make sure they behave themselves.

Yuki and Sirus stepped into the hallway, still close enough to come to Remus's aid should he be overwhelmed by toddlers but far enough to be able to speak privately.

"So what happened with Harry?" Yuki asked, cocking her head.

"Just some jealousy," Sirius assured her. "Really hit him that JJ gets a Dad and he doesn't." Yuki frowned slightly and reached for Sirius's hand. He let out a soft sigh. "You don't know what I would give to let him have Prongs back."

"I have a vague idea," Yuki murmured softly. She frowned slightly. "I kind of wish you'd used another analogy with Harry about where babies come from. He's going to think I'm having an exact copy of JJ."

"Huh?" Sirius blinked at Yuki, before furrowing his brow. "What was that, Yuki?"

"I'm pregnant," Yuki explained, looking up at Sirius. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes. "Been waiting a while to say that."

Sirius continued to look at Yuki with horror etched in his features. "But... How?"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Oh, _baka na inu_... _You_ don't need the where babies come from speech, do you?"

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut. "I mean... _How_? I thought you couldn't while you were still nursing!"

"Well, it's not a hundred percent," Yuki pointed out. "And Jay is weaning fast. Wants to be a big boy like Harry. You _could_ have cast a contraceptive charm."

Sirius waved his arms, as if he were trying to take flight. "We're trying to ration magic so they don't trace us!"

Yuki scowled. "I offered you those Muggle prophylactics."

"Those _things_," Sirius hissed. "We're not going to go around..." He gestured vaguely towards his groin.

"Well your other option was to resist temptation," Yuki rolled her eyes once again. "But you are a randy mutt without an ounce of self-control." She cupped Sirius's cheek and gave him a kiss. "Are you done freaking out yet, Sirius?"

Sirius took a deep breath. This would make things more complicated. Three children to care for. He supposed it was all right as long as the kids didn't end up outnumbered the adults. Thank Merlin for small favours- and for Moony, in this case. Sirius placed a hand on his lover's still-flat stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Bit nauseous," Yuki admitted. "But it's still early." She got on her tiptoes and gave Sirius another peck on the mouth. "You have eight months to enjoy the rest."

He remembered how completely and utterly miserable Lily had been for most of her pregnancy and for the first time actually felt selfishly relieved Yuki's chosen to bear JJ on her own. But he also remembered the look of joy on Prongs' face when he first felt Harry kick. This time, he would get to experience that for himself.

"Do you know-?"

"A girl," Yuki replied as Sirius turned her so she leaned up against his chest and he could wind his arms around her, hands on her stomach.

"For sure?"

Yuki closed her eyes. "Hm. I knew JJ was a boy and Lily and Alice both knew Harry and Neville were boys. Don't know if Witches have an extrasensory ability regarding foetus gender. I'll have to to do some research on that..."

"A daughter..." Sirius sighed. That would certainly make for a switch. He looked down at Yuki. "Well, I think we're starting to get good at this parenting thing. Maybe it'll be good to throw in an extra challenge."

JJ suddenly held his arms up to Remus and cried out, "Dada!"

Sirius scowled. "Maybe there are some kinks to work out."

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTES:<strong>

Translation: Yuki's comment to Sirius of "baka na inu" basically means "Idiot Dog" in Japanese.

Second of all, yes, I totally defeated the purpose of JJ being a mirror to Dudley by introducing a second sibling. I'm comfortable with that, because I want to see Harry as a brother to a much younger sister. I think the JJ/Dudley parallel still stands, this just makes things more interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for your continued support! Some more individual messages:

Ceo55: Grimmauld Place is currently inhabited by more than just Kreacher...

Alec McDowell: I don't think Sirius and Yuki will ever be comfortable with Harry calling them Mum and Dad (especially on Sirius's side). But in upcoming chapters, it will become clear that they are Harry's parents and Harry will be able to express that in very special ways.

noamg: As I said to Alec, Sirius, Yuki and Remus will definitely be Harry's parents. But it's a role they all need to grow into. This story is going to be a LOOOOONG one. If all goes well, I will get up to Deathly Hallows era. Strap in for a long ride. This will be a doorstopper.

I.C.2014: There is a part coming up that will deal heavily with the Order. As for Peter... *shifty eyes* Well, Bellatrix killed him, didn't she?

* * *

><p><strong>PART THIRTEEN<br>July 1, 1982, Central Park, Manhattan, New York, United States**

"Are you sure it's wise giving the children a Quaffle to play with?" Andromeda Tonks asked with great scepticism in her voice. "We're in a remarkably busy, very Muggle area and you, my dear cousin, are being hunted by Albus Dumbledore." Of course, Andromeda had been worried about the very idea of seeing Sirius. He assured her that he would not be taking her to their home and New York was far too big of a place for Dumbledore to narrow it down with any expediency should he catch on to her visit to the United States.

Sirius rolled his eyes and tossed his long hair back, letting out a laugh. "You're too paranoid, Andi. They are no gripping charms on it, meaning it's just a red ball. The only people who would recognize it as magical are wizards." He kept his eye on the group. "Besides, think it's your girl who might stand out."

"Hawweee!" JJ cried out from his spot sitting on the grass, outstretching his little arms into the air. "Hawweee!"

The nine-year-old girl with bright magenta pigtails -who had taken it upon herself to run the game of 'Ground Quidditch'- strode up to the boy who currently held the Quaffle. "Harry! You have to pass to JJ too!"

"So little!" Harry insisted, pointing down at JJ. "Hasta stand!"

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda had looked away from Sirius long enough to see the current appearance of her daughter. She ran over and knelt beside the girl.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Nymphadora rolled her eyes greatly at her mother. "Just call me Dora like Sirius and Daddy do!"

Andromeda wagged her finger at Nymphadora. "You cannot go around the Muggle world with hair that colour! You'll be spotted and I don't think we can explain away magenta hair!"

Nymphadora rolled her eyes again. "There was a guy on the street with hair this colour yesterday, mum! And he was Muggle!"

Andromeda rose to her full height and crossed her arms over her chest. "He also had a safety pin through his eyebrow and a chain from his nose to his ear!"

Nymphadora grinned. "He looked really cool." She then spotted Sirius pulling a face of mocking behind Andromeda and broke into a fit of giggles.

Andromeda took Nymphadora by one shoulder. "We have to be very careful or else your cousin could get pinched by the Ministry. Now nip into the trees and put your hair right! I don't think anyone's noticed yet!"

Nymphadora rolled her eyes once again, but acquiesced her mother's request, only because she didn't want Sirius to be caught by the Ministry. It was the first time they'd been able to visit him since he'd left England and she'd missed him terribly. She stalked into the bushes, still looking a bit put out and re-immerged a moment later, her hair now shining black. "Happy now? Can I go back to playing with Harry and JJ?"

Andromeda nodded. Harry was getting a talking to by Sirius, who was ruffling JJ's hair. "JJ's still not very good at standing yet. He'll fall if you try to throw him the ball. Why don't you three just sit and roll the ball between you?"

"That's so _boring_," Nymphadora said, throwing her arms around Sirius's neck and jumping into his back. "Why can't we make it more fun?"

"JJ's still little, Dora," Sirius replied. He reached back and ruffled her hair. "But he wants to play with you."

Nymphadora got off Sirius's back and he lifted up JJ, who began to bury his face in Sirius's leather jacket, repeatedly pulling it back as if he were playing peekaboo with no one in particular.

Nymphadora stood in front of Sirius defiantly. "Why don't JJ and Harry play with Mum and Yuki and you and Remus can play with me?"

"Play wif Dora!" Harry said insistently, hugging to her leg.

Sirius looked down at Harry with a smile. "Harry is really taken with you, Dora. He wants to play with you."

Nymphadora huffed out a haughty breath and for a moment, Sirius could plainly see the Black family influence in her. "It's _baby_ stuff," Dora insisted.

"Not a _baby_!" Harry said, defiantly shaking his head. He pointed to himself. "Big boy!" He glanced to JJ, who was still playing with his father's jacket. "JJ baby."

Remus and Yuki wandered over, Yuki still looking a little green. "We're back. Remus is mighty good with cleaning charms."

"Feeling better?" Sirius asked softly.

"Nothing a few months won't cure," Yuki sighed softly. She turned to the young members of their ground. She'd overheard the last portion of the current discussion. "Harry, do you want to come back over the blanket and I'll read a story to you and JJ?"

Harry considered this for a moment, sucking on his index finger. He nodded and held his arms up to Yuki to be picked up. She held her other arm out to Sirius. "Give JJ over."

"No way!" Sirius shook his head. "You can't carry both of them!"

"I have been for the last six months, _baka na inu_!" Yuki exclaimed.

"That was before you were carrying a third one too," he hissed softly. He turned his attention to Harry. "Harry, can you be a big boy and walk with Yuki holding your hand?"

"Big boy," Harry said, practically crawling down Yuki to reach the ground and take her hand. "Me do it self." He tugged on Yuki's hand. "Story, Yuki."

Yuki held her arm out once again and Sirius handed over JJ. JJ waved to Sirius. "Dada!"

"Have fun with Mummy, Jay." Sirius said, ruffling JJ's hair.

JJ then turned his body towards Remus and waved once again. "Dada!"

"Moony," Remus said softly, seeing the scowl on Sirius's face. "Moony, JJ."

"He'll get it eventually," Yuki assured Sirius, giving him a kiss on the cheek before Harry pulled her away.

"Can we really play now?" Nymphadora asked.

Sirius was still scowling, but he gestured for Nymphadora to run out and picked up the Quaffle from the place Harry'd dropped it. "I'll throw it to you. You're going to need the practice for school!"

Remus eyed his best friend while he threw the quaffle to Nymphadora. He was still scowling.

"Will you please get over this already, Padfoot?" Remus asked, slightly exasperated. "You always seem so mad at me when JJ does this!"

"_My son_ thinks you're his father!" Sirius said in a low hiss. "Why wouldn't that make me angry, Remus? He's _my_ flesh and blood."

"Well he doesn't know that yet, does he?" Remus sighed. "I do the same things you and Yuki do with him. I live in the house. He sees me all the time. The only difference between us is I don't have sex with his mother which I hope to _Merlin_ he hasn't see you do!"

Sirius sulked for another moment as he extended his arm to catch the ball from Nymphadora. She'd gone a bit wide. "We're really going to have to get moving on the Daddy versus Moony teaching."

"I happen to think I'm a very good teacher," Remus sighed.

Sirius turned briefly to Remus after he threw the ball to Nymphadora once again. His scowl had faded and now he seemed more contemplative. "Guess there are worse people in the world who Jay could call Da."

"Remus!" Nymphadora called out, running forward. "Are you going to play with us or what? Oof!" Nymphadora tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her face.

Remus and Sirius ran to her to her side. Very gingerly, Remus helped her up. She had a scrape on her cheek and her nose was bloodied.

"Oh dear," Remus sighed.

"'m okay..." Nymphadora murmured, but her lower lip was quivering and there were tears in her eyes. "Don't hurt."

"I like bravery, but it's allowed to hurt," Sirius said gently. Her produced a handkerchief from his pocket and put it to Nymphadora's nose. Nymphadora noticed something slip out of the sleeve of Sirius's jacket. It tapped gently against her nose and chin, Sirius murmured softly and the pain receeded. Sirius pulled back the bloodied handkerchief and smiled broadly. "I think you're going to be all right."

"You're not supposed to do magic around Muggles," Nymphadora whispered excitedly. "Mum said-"

Sirius gave Nymphadora a wink. "Shhh..." He leaned in and gave Nymphadora a kiss on the nose. She turned very red.

"Come on," Remus nudged Nymphadora. "Lets go back to your Mum and Yuki. I challenge you to a Bertie Bott's Contest!"

Nymphadora's eyes lit up. "I haven't gotten to play that in ages!"

"Not since I had to leave," Remus replied said. Nymphadora got up to run back to the picnic and Remus winced. "Don't-"

"OW!"

"-Run."

* * *

><p>Nymphadora was thankfully not injured badly. Just a small bruise on the arm. She was sitting with Remus underneath the large tree they'd claimed as their own for the day. They had a jar of Bertie Bott's Beans between them and they took turns picking out what they believed to be the most horrible one they could find before giving it to the other, who then had to eat it.<p>

Harry- in a fit of big brotherdom- decided he wanted to try reading one of the books they'd brought with them to JJ. Of course, since he couldn't read, he mostly just described what was in the pictures and what he remembered from other times the story was told to him. JJ was fascinated by the tale regardless.

Andromeda and Yuki were in the midst of an animated conversation. No doubt Yuki was excited to have another woman to talk to. Sirius slipped over to them and put his head in Yuki's lap, making himself very comfortable.

"Don't mind me," Sirius murmured, shutting his eyes. "Just try to keep the Ravenclaw chatter to a minimum, if you don't mind."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "You should be _happy _someone else in your family managed to avoid Slytherin."

Sirius opened his eyes. "Still didn't get it right, now did you?"

Andromeda gave Sirius a swat on the shoulder before Yuki leaned down and gave Sirius a kiss. "For your information, Andi was catching me up on everything that's been going on in England. She told me they've just named a ward in St. Mungo's after Lily."

"Have they now?" Sirius tried to sound casual, but Yuki noticed his hand gripped the arm she had draped over his chest just a bit tighter than was normal.

"One of the Potion and Plant Poisoning Wards," Andromeda continued. She smiled softly. "They had a really nice speech about her. Said she was the best Apothecary they hospital has ever had."

"She was dead brilliant at potions," Sirius murmured. He quickly sat up and gathered Yuki into his arms, burying his face in her hair. Where mention of James made him very protective of Harry, mention of Lily drew him towards Yuki. His hand cradled Yuki's stomach.

"Is something else going to get named after Lily?" Andromeda asked, pointedly looking towards Yuki's stomach.

Sirius pulled his face out of Yuki's hair. "I didn't think we were telling anyone yet."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh come on, Sirius. Even a Gryffindor like you could've figured out why Yuki's been ill all day." She shook her head. "Oh, imagine what Auntie Walburga would say about her son having two illegitimate, halfblood, half-Japanese children. She'd have a heart attack!" She got a devious glint in her eye. "You mind if I owl her about it?"

"Padfoot!" Harry called out.

Sirius turned his attention to Harry now. "Everything all right, Pronglet?"

Harry rubbed his eyes. "Eyes hurted."

Sirius went over to Harry, frowning slightly. "Are you tired?"

Harry shook his head. "Tell JJ story. Then hurted." He rubbed his eyes again. "You tell." He held out the book to Sirius, open the page he'd been on. "Peas?"

Sirius gathered both Harry and JJ to him to fulfilled Harry's request.

"Oh my," Remus said, looking over to the trio. "I believe I might know why Harry's eyes have been hurting."

Sirius stopped his story. "What's going on, Moony?"

Remus gestured to Harry. He had his nose almost pressed to the page of the book. "He may have Lily's eyes, but I think he has Prongs's vision."

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTES:<strong> I know canonically evidence leads towards Andromeda being in Slytherin, but I really never saw her fitting in there.

I think Sirius was being general when he said "the whole lot of them were in Slytherin". It's so much easier to say that then "The whole lot of them were in Slytherin, except for one or two exceptions, including Tonks's mum." I think the Slytherins see Ravenclaw as somewhat acceptable, so she wouldn't have been hassled too much about it, although it was still a disappointment to them.


	14. Chapter 14

As usual, some quick replies before I post the new part:

ceo55: Thank you! I just wanted to explain myself. While this is an AU, I would like everything up to October 31st, 1981 to mesh with canon for the most part. But I really do think we got no guarantee on Andromeda's house.

hotflower901: Someone just hasn't invented the vision-fixing charm, I suppose. Dumbledore, Percy and Arthur all wear glasses too. As for Walburga, well, I have some very specific ideas with her. More on that later.

SimFlyer: There will be time skips of a couple of months here and there during the fic to keep things moving, but I'm never going to do anything that's in years. I am enjoying going through Harry's progress and the progress of the family. I'm glad you enjoy Yuki. I've put a lot of work into making her a very fully-realized character.

I'd also like to give a special announcement: Today, I surpass 76,944 words, which is the length of Sorcerer's Stone (the American version. I don't know how the British version differs in length as HP Lexicon only lists the American version). Well, I mean up to the number of parts I've WRITTEN, not what has been posted (I have over twenty parts banked. I just release them slowly, so I won't have huge gobs of writing in one go and then LOOOONG dry spells, as well as allowing me to polish things). But I'm very proud of this, as this is the longest fan fiction I've written.

Since I haven't yet, I'd like to give a shout out to Steve and the folks at HP Lexicon, as it has been ENDLESSLY useful when doing research for various things as well as the Harry Potter Wiki, which picked up the slack in a few places.

* * *

><p><strong>PART FOURTEEN<br>July 31, 1982, Brooklyn, New York, United States**

"Don't _wanna_," Harry whined as he looked up at Yuki, a petulant frown on his features.

Yuki knelt down beside Harry, holding out the glasses to him. While he'd picked them out himself- a pair of large, round glasses- he never wanted to put them on. She gave him a beleaguered smile. "The doctor said your eyes will stop hurting if you wear these. Don't you want your eyes to not hurt anymore?"

"No glasses!" Harry cried rebelliously.

Yuki pursed her lips. "Well, I'm going to keep trying to get you to put your glasses on until you do. And that will mean someone won't get his birthday cake."

"Biffay?" Harry perked up. He pointed at himself wildly. "Harry biffay!"

"That's right," Remus said, walking over to where Yuki and the mutinous soon-to-be-bespectacled boy stood. He took the glasses from Yuki, giving her a nod to indicate that he'd try to help out. "It is your birthday."

"No glasses," Harry said quietly, trying to look as pathetic and miserable as possible to very little effect.

Remus led Harry into the living room, leading him to the carpet and sitting down cross-legged from him. He handed Harry his glasses. He then reached into his jeans and pulled out a case. From inside, he produced a pair of gold-framed glasses.

"Do you know what these are, Harry?" Remus asked, holding up his own glasses.

Harry tilted his head to the side and then looked up at Remus. "Moony glasses!"

"That's right." Remus smiled, reaching over and ruffling Harry's hair. "My eyes were hurting too. So I got these and I felt better."

Remus really only needed his glasses for reading, but he knew the idea that he needed them would help Harry feel better about wearing his. Remus slipped on his glasses. "Now why don't you try putting on yours?"

Harry scowled for a long time, but finally relented and slipped his glasses onto his face. He still crinkled his nose in distaste.

Remus leaned over and gathered Harry into his arms, holding him. Harry snuggled happily against him. "You know, your Dad used to wear glasses all the time."

"Daddy glasses?"

Remus nodded. "Yes he did. You've seen it in pictures. Would you like to see more?"

Harry nodded eagerly. Not wanting to disturb the boy, Remus flicked his wand and summoned the photo album to him. He opened it up and placed it in front of them so Harry could see.

Harry pointed to James in a picture of him and the Marauders together back during their sixth year. "Daddy!" Harry said, smiling. He traced the frame of James' glasses.

Remus turned the page. It was a picture from James and Lily's wedding party. James and each of the groomsmen had picked up Lily and the bridemaids in a princess carry. They were all happy and laughing. Remus felt a small stab of nostalgia. James and Lily were gone, as was Dorcas. Peter was... Well, Peter. And it had been so long since he'd had the chance to see Frank, Alice or Emmeline. At least he still had Sirius and Yuki. Remus didn't know what he would do without them.

Remus leaned close to Harry. "Close your eyes Harry."

Harry did as he was instructed and Remus took off Harry's glasses. "All right, Harry. Open your eyes."

Harry did so and looked down at the photo album. He furrowed his brow, squinted and then moved very close to the photo album to see the picture, which was of Lily having beaten James in a mock-duel and standing over him triumphantly and preening for the camera.

Harry moved away from the picture and rubbed his eyes. "Can't you see Mum and Dad better when you wear your glasses?"

Harry took his glasses back and put them back on his face. He looked back down at the book and giggled. "Mama silly!"

Remus chuckled. "She was when she wanted to be."

Harry turned himself around in Remus's lap so he faced him. He threw his arms around Remus's neck and hugged him fiercely. Remus set down the photo album and hugged Harry back tightly.

"Love Moony," Harry said softly and Remus felt warmth spread through him.

"I love you too, Harry," Remus whispered back, giving Harry an extra squeeze. "You want to go to the kitchen to see Padfoot, Yuki and JJ?"

Harry just hugged Remus tighter. "More hug."

Remus let out a soft chuckle. "I think I can do that."

* * *

><p>Eventually, Remus convinced Harry to come into the kitchen with him. He agreed to go, but wanted Remus to carry him and he clung to Remus's neck tightly.<p>

Yuki was setting dinner out onto the table while Sirius was trying to make sure JJ actually ate his food. As it was, far more food was ending up on _Sirius_. He had just received a spoonful of applesauce to the face.

"Agh!" Sirius reached for a napkin to wipe himself off. "Why are you being such a rebellious little hellion tonight, Pup?"

"Like father like son?" Yuki and Remus replied in one voice. They looked at each other and laughed.

Sirius bristled at the accusations by his companions. "I had very good manners, thank you." He scowled at the memory and muttered under his breath, "They were beaten into us by my loving mother." He sighed, nudging at his son's bowl. "Come on, Jay. I made this for you myself!"

JJ idly sucked on his spoon and looked up at Remus, pointing. "Moo."

Sirius was taken aback. "Did you just call him Moony?"

JJ grinned and kicked his legs. "Moo-Da."

Sirius sighed and shrugged. "Well, I suppose that's progress."

Remus helped Harry get settled into his place at the dinner table. He then placed a party hat on top of his unruly black hair. "It's Harry's birthday dinner."

"Harry biffay!" Harry threw his arms out and waved them around. JJ imitated him, squealing happily. Unfortunately, this resulted in another spoonful of applesauce ending up in Sirius's face.

The family sat down to as elaborate a meal as Sirius, Remus and Yuki could manage while looking after the two active boys. It was finished with a small cake. On it were the words Happy Birthday Harry in neat script. Two candles were placed in it and Sirius had even enchanted a Snitch to fly around it.

While Sirius, Remus and Yuki sung happy birthday to Harry with JJ warbling along wordlessly, Harry reached his hands up to try and catch the Snitch, which continued to elude his grasp. Finally, it was time for him to blow out the candles. He took a deep breath and huffed it out. Suddenly, the candles flared up to a foot, burning the tiny flitting wings off the Snitch. The golden ball fell into Harry lap and he giggled, holding it up. "Fank." He grinned.

The adults stared opened mouthed at the boy, who was happily playing with the ball. Remus licked his fingers and extinguished the candles, which were now normal-sized once again. "Guess we don't have to wonder if Harry's a squib."

Sirius nodded. "Think he'll be a Seeker?"

* * *

><p><strong>August 14, 1982, Lancaster, Lancashire, England<strong>

"Neville!" Alice Longbottom was frantic, running around their home looking for her wayward son with her wayward wand. She ran her hands through her short brown hair, almost ready to tear it out in frustration. "You really shouldn't do this to me!"

She found her son in the library. He had her wand and was prodding a sickly looking plant with it, his round face screwed up in concentration. The plant perked up immediately and even produced a large bloom.

Neville turned to his mother and beamed. "I fiss."

"Oh Neville." Alice scooped up Neville into her arms and took the wand back. She gave him kisses on each of his red cheeks. "That looks so much better. But never take Mummy's wand again." She pried the wand from his hand. "This is Mummy's. No touching."

"This has to stop!" Frank exclaimed from the sitting room. His voice was filled with anger in a way Alice hadn't heard since the Lestranges had been apprehended and the plans to torture her and Frank had been revealed.

Alice bit her lip and hugged Neville close to her. "Let's go see what Gran is doing."

Alice hurried out of the library and took Neville into the kitchen. Augusta, Frank's mother, was working on the crossword. She set Neville down on the floor. "Do you mind watching Neville for a moment, Augusta? I don't think the meeting with the Headmaster is going well."

Augusta looked up briefly from the paper. "You tell Frank if he needs help to send Albus in here. I'll tell him what for!"

"Thank you," Alice said with a small laugh. "I think we'll be able to handle it."

Alice went into the sitting room and found Frank pacing, like a lion in a cage. Albus Dumbledore sat calmly in the large, overstuffed easy chair, a cup on tea in front of him.

"Severus Snape has gone to America once again!" Frank bellowed. "Has he actually discovered where Sirius is or is this another wild goose chase for him?"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "What Severus Snape does in his spare time is none of my business."

Frank ceased his pacing and glared at Dumbledore. "You seem to have no problem giving him leaves of absence when school is in session."

"Sirius Black is accused of a very heinous crime, Frank," Dumbledore replied.

Frank's lip curled in disgust. "You're the one that accused him, Headmaster! And you _know_ it's bollocks! If Sirius had betrayed James and Lily, he would've killed Harry! But no... He hasn't! Do you think Remus and Yuki would be so stupid as to give up their lives for a guilty man?" Frank's eyes were alight with anger. "You should know as Deputy Commissioner of the Auror Deparment, any case against Sirius Black has been dropped."

"Congratulations on your promotion, Frank." Dumbledore leaned back. "However, Commissioner Crouch will override your orders on my recommendation."

"This is a man's life we're talking about, Headmaster!" Frank shouted.

Alice could no longer stand for Frank to fight on his own. "It's six lives we're talking about! Sirius, Remus, Yuki, Harry, JJ..."

Dumbledore blinked. "You said six, Alice."

"Yuki's pregnant," Frank supplied. "Sirius hasn't done anything wrong. He's trying to protect his family, but he has to keep on running from you!"

He shook his head. "You say you want Harry to be safe. Sirius was an Auror! Yuki was a Hit Witch! And Remus damn well could have been either if the Ministry wasn't so goddamn backwards."

Dumbledore looked up at Frank questioningly. "You think Harry is safe with a werewolf?"

It was now Alice's turn to look furious, but her voice was coldly calm. "You're not a bigoted, small-minded prat. _Don't_ pretend to be one just to get your way. And if you're going to, you can get the hell out of my house."

Dumbledore got to his feet. "There is powerful blood magic protecting Harry. Lily's sacrifice saw to it. But it only remains in effect as long as Harry is in the care of someone from Lily's bloodline. Her sister needs to be the one to care for him."

Frank's gaze narrowed on Dumbledore. "So if he'd survived, you'd be trying to wretch Harry out of James's arms?"

Dumbledore sighed. "That is a different matter. James was Harry's father."

"And now Sirius is as good as!" Frank yelled. He took a breath and shook his head. "You know they would be able to protect Harry better from whatever is left of the Death Eaters if they didn't have to spend all their time protecting themselves from _you_. I ought to bring you up on charges of harassment and stalking."

"They would never stick, Frank," Dumbledore pointed out.

Frank sighed. "That's why I'm not doing it." His lip then curled in a smirk. "Doesn't mean they won't stick on Severus Snape. He's still about as popular as he was back in school."

Dumbledore nodded. "I shall tell Severus to desist. But a man with a mission can rarely be persuaded."

Dumbledore walked towards the door. Frank didn't turn to face him, his hands still clenched into fists. "Alice and I have talked about it. We won't be at the next Order meeting."

Dumbledore turned back to face Frank's back. "Oh?"

Frank looked over his shoulder. "The only mission we have left is one we don't believe in. The war is _over_, Headmaster... Stop fighting it."

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER NOTES:<strong> I have the Aurors have the same ranks as Police Officers in the United Kingdom. I thought they should have some sort of ranks. I fanwank it as not being mentioned in canon because it's always from Harry's POV and they're going to simple things up for him and the Daily Prophet's a crappy-ass paper that doesn't bother with little facts.


	15. Chapter 15

**PART FIFTEEN  
>September 4, 1982, Brooklyn, New York, United States<strong>

Sirius carried his son along with him through the house that was slowly starting to feel like a home. They had just been down for a nap that was short by JJ's usual standards. So Sirius was telling stories that JJ was enraptured by, but didn't seem to completely understand. Sirius supposed unless he had a storybook in front of him, he didn't have a lot of child friendly tales at his disposal. Every once and a while, he'd pull a humorous face at JJ, which JJ would then attempt to mimic.

"...And that, Jay, is why Daddy and Uncle Prongs were asked never come back to the Slug Club." He readjusted JJ in his arms. "Now where are your Mama and Harry? This house isn't really all that big. Not many places to hide."

"Dada." JJ tugged on Sirius's long hair.

Sirius winced. "Okay, I get it. I need to cut my hair. Harry used to tell me that too. What's doing, Pup?"

JJ gestured to his trousers and then wrinkled his nose. Sirius then caught the smell of a diaper that needed changing. He nodded. "Right then. Now we _definitely_ need to find Mama."

Finally, when he entered the kitchen, Sirius heard the sounds of talking coming from the miniscule back garden. He pushed back the curtains to peer out the window. His eyes grew wide at what he saw.

Yuki was wearing her training clothing, doing a kata very slowly. Harry was at her side, doing his best to follow along.

Sirius threw open the back door and stormed out. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Maeda?"

Both Yuki and Harry stopped what they were doing. Harry clung to Yuki's leg. "No yell, Padfoot!"

"He's got a point," Yuki said, placing a hand on top of Harry's head. "What's got you riled?"

Sirius stopped in front of Yuki and Harry and gestured around. "You doing... This."

"You asked me to start training him," Yuki raised her chin defiantly. She had a feeling she knew what Sirius was leading, but she wasn't going to give in. "He's been doing very well. You know, you should join us. You're a terrible student. You pick up stuff easy enough, but your discipline is for crap. You should really do it every day."

Sirius's eyes widened. "You do this every day?"

Yuki nodded slowly. "Yeah. I train before you wake up and I train with Harry when you pretend not to have a nap the same time as JJ."

Sirius gaped at his lover. "You train _twice_ a day?"

Yuki rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "I can't exactly do the same stuff I do alone with Harry. He's not there yet." She smiled down at him. "But you're get there, Harry. You're really good." Harry grinned at this approval from his adoptive mother and teacher.

Sirius vaguely waved his free arm at Yuki's stomach. This seemed to entertain JJ and he copied his father's movements. "What about the whelp?"

Yuki placed both of her hands over her stomach protectively. "You're calling her a whelp? Really? Don't know if I like that."

Sirius scowled, his gaze fixed on Yuki's stomach, which was starting to become noticeably larger.

Yuki huffed out a breath and shook her head. "I trained all through my pregnancy with JJ and he turned out _just_ fine, thank you very much. If it makes you feel any better, I won't let any Death Eaters put me in St. Mungo's this time around."

Sirius's grey eyes grew wide with horror. "...What? That happened?"

"How do you think I found out?" Yuki replied wryly. She strode over to Sirius and put a placed a hand on his cheek. "It's important for Harry to have training every day, so he doesn't get lax. We're really not doing anything that dangerous or complex right now. I will cut back on my own training. But I'm still going to do some, so quit your whinging." She turned her attention to JJ and ruffled his hair. "Daddy _no baka_."

Sirius sighed and placed his free hand on Yuki's belly. "Just be careful. Take care of yourself and the whelp."

Harry approached Yuki and Sirius, noticing Sirius's hand on Yuki's stomach. He seemed to notice something for the first time. "Yuki _fat_," he declared.

Yuki nodded. "I guess it's time we tell them."

Sirius handed JJ over to Yuki. "Change JJ and we'll get right on that."

"So that's why you were looking for me." Yuki turned to face Harry. "All right Harry. That's enough for today."

Harry went very straight, before bowing at the waist to Yuki. She bowed as well, which was made slightly difficult by JJ's presence in her arms. "Go inside with Padfoot. We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Once JJ was changed, he and Harry were set down on the sofa in the sitting room, while Yuki and Sirius stood in front of them.<p>

JJ sucked on his thumb and looked to Harry for guidance. Harry cocked his head at his guardians. "We trouble?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, you're not in trouble, Pronglet. Yuki and I need to talk to you about some changes in the house soon. We're going to have a new baby coming."

Both boys considered this declaration. Harry then got up and walked to the front door, as if to look to see the postman deliver a new baby through the slot. He then went back to stand in front of Sirius and Yuki. He shook his head. "No baby."

Yuki picked Harry up and put him on the sofa, sitting between him and JJ. She placed both of their hands on her stomach. "The baby is in here."

Harry looked closer at Yuki's stomach. "Why?"

Sirius knelt down next to Harry. "The baby has to live in Yuki's belly until she's ready to be born. Yuki will keep her safe."

Harry furrowed his brow, thinking hard about something. "Yuki Padfoot may JJ." He pointed towards his adoptive brother.

Sirius winced and Yuki gave him a smug look. She leaned in close to Harry. "We're not going to have another JJ, Harry. That was Padfoot being stupid."

Harry grinned at Yuki. "Padfoot _no baka_."

Yuki was completely chuffed, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Oh... Looks like Harry doesn't have a lead ear like his Godfather."

"Ha ha," Sirius deadpanned. He turned to his son, who was now sucking on most of his hand. "They're turning against me, Pup. You're on my side, aren't you?"

"Dada," JJ managed out, though it was quite garbled by his hand. He held out his free hand to Sirius.

"That's my boy," Sirius scooped up JJ and held him. "Now insult your mother in a language she doesn't understand."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Anyway..." She looked down at Harry. "I'm going to have a girl. You two are going to have a little sister. Would you like a little sister?"

JJ looked to Harry. He considered what Yuki asked and then nodded. JJ mimicked Harry's action.

Sirius smiled and gave Harry a pat on the knee. "We're going to hold you to that."


	16. Chapter 16

**PART SIXTEEN  
>October 29, 1982, Brooklyn, New York, United States<strong>

Yuki walked alongside Remus while he pushed the grocery cart. "Why don't you just ask her out, Remus?" Yuki asked, putting a box of cereal into the cart. "It sounds to me like she likes you."

Remus turned a deep crimson in the cheeks and tightened his grip on the cart. He'd gotten work at a freelance translator and he had been telling Yuki about the woman who was currently employing him.

"Yuki, dating for me is complicated enough when it's simply a witch." He sighed deeply. "Imagine what it would be like to date a Muggle?"

Yuki narrowed her gaze on Remus before she got some cans of pasta Harry had become very fond of. "I actually think it would be easier for you. Wouldn't have the same prejudices, now would she? Since Sirius isn't here right now to say it, I'll do it for him- you need to get shagged."

Remus leaned heavily against the cart. "I've _been_ shagged, Maeda."

Yuki arched a brow. "Lately?"

Remus's eyes widened when he saw what was in front of them. "Yuki, run."

"Don't change the subject!" Yuki protested, but Remus pushed her behind him before shoving the cart hard towards Severus Snape as he strode towards them.

With a flick of Snape's wand, the cart changed course and rammed into the shelf, knocking packages down with a loud crash.

Not caring about magic concealment at the moment, both Remus and Yuki pulled out their wands, pointing them at Snape and backing up slowly.

"Where will you go?" Snape drawled. "I will find him."

"Come near Harry and I will end you," Yuki hissed.

"Both Black and the werewolf have tried before," Snape continued to move close. He glanced down at Yuki's growing belly. "Are you and Black really so hopeless at contraceptive charms? Or is it Lupin's? I have no idea about your _family arrangement_ and you had _such_ a reputation in school."

Yuki snarled and flicked her wand, uttering a spell. Snape easily blocked it and countered, sending Yuki flying backwards and skidding across the ground, losing her wand beneath the shelves in the process.

Remus's eyes were alight with anger. "She's _pregnant_!" He shouted at Snape, throwing his own spell at Snape. It hit and Snape was also thrown back.

In a protective rage, Remus ran to where Snape had fallen, jumping on him and grabbing him by the collar and forcing him up. "You attacked a pregnant woman in a store full of Muggles? Are you that obsessed with a dead woman, Snivellus?"

Snape managed to free his wand hand. "_Sectumsempra!_"

Remus howled as cuts began to appear across his skin. Snape snarled and pushed Remus away before his blood could spill. "Don't get your infection all over me."

Yuki was now on her feet. "You like blood, Snape?"

She was shaking with anger. She pulled a knife from her jacket and it grew into a full sword in her hand. She slashed it in a complicated pattern. Despite the distance between herself and Snape, the wounds appeared on his skin.

Despite his injuries, Snape was about to deliver another curse onto Yuki when someone yelled, "Someone stop them!"

Both Yuki and Snape looked around. Their duel had attracted the attention of Muggle shoppers.

Several pops sounded around them as several Aurors apparated into the aisle. "_Expelliarmus!_" Came from two directions and both Snape's wand and Yuki's sword flew out of their hands.

Yuki glowered at Snape, who remained stoic despite several gashes on his flesh. Yuki grimaced as her hands were grabbed from behind by one of the Aurors. "Thanks Snivellus. You got the Americans involved."

* * *

><p>Yuki sat slumped in her seat in the questioning room, an Auror pacing behind her. She looked utterly apathetic and unwilling to give up any information.<p>

"Seeing as how your two friends are in the hospital, you're really going to have to start answering questions for me." The Auror stopped pacing and turned to Yuki. "Why the fuck are three British wizards duelling in a Muggle grocery store in the middle of Brooklyn?"

He placed Yuki's sword on the table with a clatter. "And why is a pregnant woman carrying a _sword?_"

"New York gets rough," Yuki replied sarcastically.

"Your Muggle driver's license gives your name as Huyen Green. Given that's a Vietnamese name and you were yelling at me in Japanese before, I'm going to bet that's not your real name."

Yuki smiled tightly. "I'm just glad someone in this country was able to tell the difference."

"Yuki Maeda." The Auror's partner entered the room with a parchment. "Born February Twenty-Seventh, Ninteen-Sixty in Westbury, England. Former Hit Witch for the British Ministry of Magic. Decorated hero in the Voldemort uprising, receiving Godric's Shield for valour _twice_ for the Battles of Baoireadh and Trafalgar Square as well as the Order of Merlin- Second-Class."

The first Auror smirked at Yuki. "Forget the war ended, did you, Miss Maeda?"

"If you want to bring my war record into this, it's _Sergeant_ Maeda," Yuki said sharply. "And it was self-defence. Snape attacked us first. We were just doing the groceries."

"I'm afraid you won't be questioning Miss Maeda any longer," a light voice said. All eyes turned to Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway. "Your Captain is allowing the British Ministry of Magic handle this." He paused for a moment at the disgusted and disbelieving looks of the two Aurors. "You may go check. But I will be doing the questioning."

The two Aurors left and Dumbledore sat down across from Yuki. "How are you feeling, Yuki?"

"Like I'm twenty-five weeks pregnant and I was tossed across the grocer's," Yuki snapped back. "Still keeping charming company, Headmaster." Yuki rubbed her swollen belly. "How's Remus?"

"Severus gave me the Counter-spell and he's resting comfortably." Dumbledore sighed. "He should be up and about just in time for the full moon, poor man. Not that you asked, but Severus is all right as well. However, the use of such a weapon on him-"

"I have a license for that!" Yuki protested.

"Does that make it right, Yuki?" Dumbledore touched the sword, shaking his head. "You used things like this when you were in a war."

"I'm _still_ in a war," Yuki growled. "You're making sure of that. So am I going to be arrested?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. As you pointed out, it was clearly self-defence. Severus will be charged with violating the International Statute of Secrecy, but I've already made a deal for him. But we still have the issue of you."

"What issue is that?" Yuki glowered at Dumbledore.

"You're in New York and New York doesn't want you," Dumbledore replied. He rose from his seat. "Remus holds dual citizenship for the United States through his mother. However, you, Sirius, Harry and your son are illegal immigrants. I'm to take you back to England."

Yuki stayed rooted to the spot. "I won't tell you where they are. Throw me in Azkaban if you have to..." She paused, closing her eyes. "Just please... Wait until my daughter is born."

"Come along, Yuki."

Yuki swallowed hard and got to her feet. She allowed Dumbledore to escort her along. "Was Snape getting caught part of the plan, Headmaster? Or just a happy accident?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong> (random info) I mention "Godric's Shield for Valour" in this. I created that as an award given to Ministry Employees (particularly Law Enforcement) for incredible heroics. While only Yuki's are mentioned here Sirius has it (twice over), Frank and Alice have it (three times over each). Folks like the Potters and Remus do not have it, as they were not in Ministry Employ. Frank and Alice are also Order of Merlin First Class, same with James and Lily (Post-humously). Sirius SHOULD have it, but did not receive one, due to the Harry issue. (/random info) Also: I was watching a shit-ton of Law and Order when I wrote the American Aurors.

Also, yes, Remus's mother is an American in my version of things. This is an important fact and it doesn't actually clash with canon at all, so... *shrug*


	17. Chapter 17

ceo55: Remus and Yuki were caught off guard and the fight doesn't last very long before the Aurors are on them. If it had gone longer, I think they would've taken down Snape.

peruser: You raise a good point. Sirius et al would be able to protect the boys much better if Dumbledore wasn't chasing them. I don't really think as Dumbledore as bad in this story, however. He is manipulative and wants things to go according to his plan, which is I think a very canon portrayal.

noamg: Remus probably _would_ have an easier time with a Muggle. But I never make things easy for him. I ridiculous cruel to the ones I love (and I do love Remus very much). I'm glad you like the American Aurors! I very much pictured it as Ice-T and Richard Belzer from SVU interrogating poor Yuki. But she's a tough gal.

CyberArcRotarr: I rated the story as "M" because, as per that is the rating for stories that are "Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.". There have been sex scenes (Yuki and Sirius in chapter four) and enough references to sex (Sirius is a real perv), Sirius curses pretty heavily and there will definitely be violence later on. There's also drug references with Remus smoking pot. I felt it warranted the rating, although I will agree it's not a perfect fit. I agree with you on Snape. I don't think he was a BAD guy, but I didn't hold with Harry's whole "bravest man I ever knew." For me, it was "Bravest man I ever knew who wanted to bang your grandmother and tortured me for seven years because your grandfather got to."

Again, another announcement: "A Twist of Fate" is now longer than "Chamber of Secrets" and is well on its way to surpassing "Prisoner of Azkaban". I am greatly enjoying writing this. Everything is getting much more complex and more characters are getting meaty parts with plotlines all around. I have absolutely no idea how long this is going to be when it's done.

* * *

><p><strong>PART SEVENTEEN<br>October 30, 1982, Brooklyn, New York, United States**

Sirius was in an absolute panic. It had been a day since he'd heard from Yuki or Remus. Yuki had gone to her doctor's appointment and met up with Remus after his meeting. They were supposed to do the shopping. They hadn't been home.

Sirius had gone out searching for them, leaving the boys with their neighbour. At the grocery store, he found the grocery store closed and several of the nearby shoppers had very dazed expressions on their faces. They'd been Obliviated.

They had made a rule. If something like this were to happen, the most important thing was to take care of the boys, keep them at home. So Sirius had- very reluctantly- returned to their rowhouse and retrieved Harry and JJ from Mrs Tisdale.

Sirius felt absolutely helpless. He'd tried contacting various allies, but had no luck thus far. He slammed the phone down onto the receiver and let out a frustrated yell. Andromeda wasn't answering her phone. He was just about to send another Patronus to Frank and Alice, when he heard the cry.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" JJ sobbed from the living room.

Sirius ran into the living room. While Sirius was distracted, Harry had gotten a bit too exuberant in his playing and struck JJ in the face with a quaffle. Sirius grabbed his wand and fixed the bloody nose, but JJ continued to cry.

"Mama! Mama!" JJ squirmed in Sirius's arms.

"Mama's not here," Sirius said, desperation in his voice. "Dad's here, Pup."

Harry crawled over to where Sirius sat with JJ. "Where Yuki 'n Moony?"

"I don't know," Sirius answered. He grabbed Harry and hugged him close as well. "I don't know, Harry."

"England." Remus had just come through the door. His face was covered in many small, red slashes. They were healing but they still looked angry. "We had a run-in with Snape and Yuki's gotten herself deported."

"_What?_" Sirius was on his feet in an instant, still clutching both Harry and JJ to him.

Remus eased himself down onto the couch. He was still in quite a bit of pain. "Technically, so are you and the boys... Only they can't find you yet. I'm exempt as my mother is American. But Dumbledore has retrieved Yuki and taken her back to England."

Sirius sank back down onto the floor. JJ tugged at his father's collar. Sirius pressed a kiss to his forehead. "What kind of mess has your mama gotten herself into, Pup?"

"Padfoot?" Harry's lower lip jutted out slightly. "What do?"

Sirius closed his eyes and just clutched both boys close to him. He then nodded and opened his eyes. "All right. I know what I have to do."

Remus sighed. "You know she would tell you to leave her and take care of the boys."

Sirius put the boys on the couch beside Remus. "My son was already born without me there. I'll be damned if the same thing happens to my daughter." He clapped Remus on the shoulder. "I'll be back before the moon. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>October 31, 1982, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England<strong>

It was late at night by the time Sirius arrived in Godric's Hollow. He stood in front of the headstone bearing James and Lily's names. Tears slid down his cheeks as he fell to his knees in front of it.

"I've tried my best," Sirius croaked out. "I swear on my soul, Prongs... Lil... I've done everything I can to protect him. To love him. As if he were my own. And I've _got_ one of my own. I can't believe you never told me that, Evans. There's another on the way." He let out a sad laugh, caressing the white marble headstone. "Bet you love that... Don't you, Prongs?"

Sirius was shaking slightly. He kept his head down, hair falling into his face. He reached into his pocket and drew out a cigarette, igniting it with his wand. He let his head fall back and let out a cloud of smoke. "He's so smart... And fun... And just... Wonderful. You would be so proud of him. I am. Every single minute of every single day. He's always discovering something new and growing and... Shit, I wish you could see it. He is perfect in every way."

Sirius looked down at his watch. It was just past midnight. "I suppose it makes sense that I be here today." He continued to cry, trembling hand bringing his cigarette to his mouth once again. "I failed you. I thought the plan was perfect. Wormtail always said he'd get one over on me someday. Merlin, I never thought it would be this! I can never..." He shook his head. "I can never make this right. I'm so sorry. I would have died for you. I should have. I know you would forgive me. But I don't want it."

"You need it," Dumbledore said behind him.

Sirius looked up slowly, peering over his shoulder. "I said one o'clock in my Patronus."

Dumbledore folded his hands. "I seem to be a bit early. This is the first time you've been able to visit them, isn't it?"

"Yes," Sirius ground out bitterly. He got to his feet. He wiped his tears away, looking hard. He inhaled deeply on his cigarette and exhaled a large amount of smoke in Dumbledore's direction. "Are you really this manipulative, Dumbledore? Trying to _trade_ Yuki and my daughter for Harry?"

Dumbledore was unfazed, either by the smoke or Sirius's accusation. "Who said that was what I was doing?"

Sirius tossed his cigarette aside, zapping the remains with his wand. He sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. He raised himself to full height and tilted his head defiantly. "Then what the hell _are_ you doing?"

"You have a son, a wife- in spirit, if not law- a daughter on the way." Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Is this the life you want for them, Sirius? Moving from place to place?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" Sirius asked, raking a hand through his hair. "You're hunting me! You _know_ I didn't betray Lily and James. I'm not running from the law... Just you. I'm trying to keep me and mine safe!"

"Harry does not belong with you, Sirius," Dumbledore took a step towards Sirius, but he took another step back. "He belongs with his family."

"_We're_ his family!" Sirius shouted. "You want to take Harry away from the people who love him! James and Lily made _me_ his Godfather! He is _my_ son now. I will not hand him over to some blundering, hateful Muggles."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "You would rather have him on the run for his entire life? What of James John? Your unborn daughter? Yuki? Remus? You are putting them all in danger. Harry. Is. Not. Safe." Dumbledore put his hands on Sirius's shoulders. "Voldemort is gone, not dead. He will return and bring vengeance down upon your house."

Sirius pushed Dumbledore's hands away from his shoulders. "He can have the house," his voice was full of arrogance. "We won't be in it. Voldemort might be talk of the town here, but in America, he's just that spot of trouble the Brits had."

"He _will_ come back from death to kill Harry," Dumbledore intoned darkly. "I don't think the Atlantic Ocean will be much of a problem. Do you know of the prophecy, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded. "James told me."

"And?"

"And James and Lily still made me his fucking Godfather!" Sirius bellowed, clenching his fists as if he were trying to stop himself from punching Dumbledore. "We were all in your Order. We swore to _die_ for you, _not_ to live as you saw fit! You are so high and mighty, above the rest of the world, you forget we're not actually your puppets! Because you insist everything going according to your plan, you're driving away the people who swore to die in your name a year ago! Me, Remus, Yuki, Alice, Frank, Andromeda... I hear just about everyone is getting fed up with you!"

There were tears on Sirius's face, but they were not of sorrow, but utter frustration.

"What do you want, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"I want Harry," Sirius replied, his voice slightly hoarse from yelling. "I want to come home, see my friends... Let my family have some stability. And not have you breathing down my neck."

Dumbledore nodded, in thought rather than agreement. "Come with me, Sirius. I'm sure Minerva and Poppy are tired of your lady love yelling at them." He glanced around Godric's Hollow. "And the ghosts of many tragedies in this place are painful to all."

Sirius nodded, but he knelt by James and Lily's gravestone once again. He reverently ran his hand over their names before pressing a kiss to the marble. "I will protect him always."

* * *

><p><strong>October 31, 1982, Hogwarts, Scotland<strong>

"Stop pacing, Miss Maeda!" Poppy Pomfrey insisted. "You're going to tire yourself out! It's not good for your baby!"

Yuki stopped her pacing and turned to face Pomfrey. "Do you know what's not good for my baby? Your Potion's Master throwing me across a grocery store!"

Pomfrey nodded. "And you repaid him by cutting him repeatedly, which he won't let me take care of. A sword, really? I don't care for duelling at the best of times, but... A _sword_? Hardly fair."

"A _magic_ sword," Yuki pointed out. "Alchemic steel infused with dragon's blood. And it might not be fair by your uptight British standards-"

"You're British, love," Sirius sighed as he walked into the Hospital Wing. "Your dad might've trained you up a Japanese duellist, but you've still got the stiff upper lip."

"Sirius!" Yuki ran over to him, throwing herself into his embrace, which was becoming more difficult with her swollen stomach.

"Hey." Sirius looked over her worriedly. "Why are you in the Hospital Wing? Is Noriko...?" He placed a hand on Yuki's stomach.

"Noriko's fine," Yuki stressed. She gave Pomfrey a glare. "Madame Pomfrey was worried my duel with Snape and the Port Key might have stressed her, but I've been given a clean bill."

Sirius growled at Dumbledore. "You made her use a _Port Key_? Across the _Atlantic_?"

"Hey," Yuki turned Sirius's head to face her again. "I'm right here." She got up on her tiptoes. Sirius leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. After a moment they parted and Yuki slapped Sirius across the face.

"Ah!" Sirius brought his hand up to his red cheek. "What the fuck was that for, you bleeding bitch?"

"What the hell are you doing here, _baka na inu_?" Yuki demanded. "We had an agreement! If one of us gets pinched, we say nothing and the others take care of the kids!"

"You've got one of the kids on a ride-along!" Sirius retorted, pointing to Yuki's stomach. "That's my daughter in there! And I'm pretty damn fond of having you around too!" He sighed, calming. "I wanted to see you before I go back to New York."

"What are we doing?" Yuki asked softly.

"You're staying here." He glanced to Pomfrey. "Well, not here. Still got the place in Woodsview. We've got to wait out the moon for Remus's sake, but once that's over, we'll come back here."

"...What?" Yuki whispered. "But..."

"The Headmaster wishes to speak to Harry. We'll take things from there."

Yuki looked to the Headmaster before leaning close to Sirius. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I," Sirius sighed. "We've made an Unbreakable Vow. He won't be abducting Harry from us." Sirius gave Yuki a small smile. "We're going to work things out. Once and for all."


	18. Chapter 18

Oracle2Phoenix: I had a great deal of the story written before I started posting it and the responces have been so positive, I've been writing a lot on this story recently. The Unbreakable Vow Dumbledore made only said he wouldn't try to _abduct_ Harry...

noamg: I really like Sirius/Yuki too. They love each other, but they will call each other on stuff too.

peruser: Okay, you have a point. But Dumbledore honestly believes what he wants to do is for the best for everyone involved. He is less emotionally and more calculating.

A.K: Yuki is a character I originally wrote in an RP (There are not enough girls for Marauder-Era games). I know her history inside and out, which is I think what makes her fit well. She is as much a character to me as any of the established characters. I really don't want to bash Dumbledore at all. He is manipulative, but he's still DUMBLEDORE.

* * *

><p><strong>PART EIGHTEEN<br>November 6, 1982, Woodsview, Oxfordshire, England**

Sirius Black's home- affectionately called 'The Dog House'- had been bought when he came of age from money given to him by his Uncle Alphard. After they'd left school, he and Remus had shared the house. It had been a convenient distance for Remus to attend Muggle University. When he and Yuki were getting along, she was a third roommate by default, spending most of her nights with Sirius. Now, Sirius hoped it could become a home for his family. It was large enough. Sirius was never one to do things small and maybe a part of him wanted to recreate his ancestral home of Twelve Grimmauld Place as something more palpable for him.

Sirius waited on the front steps, his hands folded and placed on his knees. The remains of his recently smoked cigarette were still smouldering on the step. He wasn't looking forward to this. But he had made a promise. And if all went well, his hope for The Dog House to be a real home could become a reality.

Dumbledore apparated in front of the house and approached Sirius. "Hello Sirius."

"It's a bit of a mess inside," Sirius said. "Just moved in and all."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm sure it will be fine. Please lead the way."

Sirius led Dumbledore up the steps of the house and opened the door. Inside there were boxes on the floor from the move from New York. They hadn't unpacked everything, unsure of whether or not they'd have to pack it back up.

"Dada!" JJ came out of the sitting room as fast as his tiny legs could take him.

He nearly took a misstep and Sirius had to reach down very quickly to catch him and heave him up into his arms. "Oi there, Pup. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Harry then ran out, followed by Yuki. "Harry James Potter, you do _not_ put your brother in a box!"

Sirius knelt down next to Harry. "Why were you doing that?"

Harry shrugged. He wasn't being malicious. He honestly didn't know. Sirius gave JJ a kiss on the cheek and handed him over to Yuki. He knelt back down to Harry. "Harry, this is Dumbledore. He's the Headmaster at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and threw his hands up in the air. "Giff-or! Rav-caw!"

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile and Sirius nodded. "That's right Harry. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Anyway, Dumbledore wants to have a talk with you."

Sirius led Harry into the sitting room. He gestured for Dumbledore to sit in the easy chair while Sirius sat on the couch, Harry immediately crawling into his lap. Remus was beside them, slightly slumped. But he started to get up when he saw the Headmaster. "I'll make tea."

"Please don't trouble yourself, Remus," Dumbledore said, waving a hand. "Just rest."

Remus smiled weakly. His duel with Snape and the moon had taken much out of him. He sank back down onto the couch and Harry leaned over, resting his head against Remus's shoulder. "Moony _better_," Harry pouted.

Remus carded his fingers through Harry's hair. "I will be, Pronglet. Promise."

Dumbledore leaned closer, getting on eye level with Harry. "So you are Harry Potter."

Harry looked a bit wary of Dumbledore. Sirius nodded to Harry and finally, the little boy nodded in affirmation.

Dumbledore looked up at Sirius. "I suppose there's no hope of speaking with him privately."

Sirius just snorted in response, not wanting to dignify the question with a real answer.

Harry looked up at Sirius. "Can go play?"

"Not right now, Harry," Sirius said gently. "When we're done talking."

"No talk," Harry sighed.

"The Headmaster came a long way to talk to you, Harry."

Harry's lower lip jutted out, but he turned back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, his eyes sparkling behind half-moon spectacles. "How do you like it here?"

"Far," Harry sighed. He covered his ears with his hands. "Loud."

"He's describing the trip," Sirius explained. "We came on my bike. The boys are too little and Remus is too weak for Port Key." He looked bashful. "My Imperturbable charm gave up halfway. Took me a bit to sort it."

Dumbledore nodded. "Must have been quite the trip. How do you like it with Sirius and Remus and Yuki?"

Harry cocked his head, confused by this question. "JJ no go box." He pointed to an open box.

"That was probably wise of him," Dumbledore replied. "I mean are Sirius and Remus and Yuki good parents?"

Harry looked confused again and looked to Remus and Sirius for guidance.

"Headmaster," Remus sighed. "These are hardly questions as two year old can grasp."

Harry blinked emerald eyes at Dumbledore. "High kick." Harry gestured towards his head. "Up here."

Dumbledore frowned. "Pardon?"

"He's talking about his training with Yuki," Remus explained. "He's been bragging about it all day."

"Yuki's teaching him _Mahō Budō_." Dumbledore frowned slightly.

"What?" Sirius's lip curled. "It's her family tradition, he's part of the family. Besides, if you're so worried about protecting Harry, the best thing for him is to be able to protect himself."

Harry continued on as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Gonna be brovver gan."

"Are you now?"

Harry nodded. "But JJ _no baka_!" He pointed to his stomach. "And Nori Yuki belly."

Sirius stroked Harry's hair. "Perfectly normal worries for a child Harry's age," he insisted.

Dumbledore frowned slightly. "But what does he know of his mother and father? Of James and Lily?"

Harry perked up at the sound of his parents' names. "Mama Daddy may Bad go ever." He touched his face. "Daddy glasses. Mama Daddy may Harry." He pointed at himself. "Padfoot Yuki may JJ." He frowned slightly. "Mama Daddy go ever. Padfoot cry. Harry cry. Harry go Padfoot, Moony, Yuki."

Sirius glared at Dumbledore. "Are you satisfied, Headmaster?"

Harry began to squirm in Sirius's lap. "Padfoot?"

"What Harry?"

Harry looked distressed. "_Potty_."

Remus got up with a groan and took Harry's hand. "I'll take you."

Remus left along with Harry and Sirius just glared at Dumbledore for a long time. "Are you happy now, Headmaster? He has three parents who adore him, a little brother he loves and a little sister on the way. Can you honestly tell me Harry would be as well cared for by those Muggles? "

"He would be _safe_," Dumbledore stressed. "Voldemort will tear the world apart looking for him."

"He'll do that if Harry's with the Muggles as well," Sirius insisted. "I know what you think that Prophecy means, Headmaster... What James feared it did. You think he has to be ready. He won't get that with any Muggle. He's staying right here. And he _will_ be ready."

* * *

><p>NOTES: <em>Mahō Budō<em> is completely made up. _Mahō_ means "Magic" in Japanese while _Budō_ translates to "Way of War", meaning it roughly translates to "Magical Way of War".


	19. Chapter 19

Peruser: I've always been fascinated by the idea of foreign wizards, which I think is clear in this story, introducing Yuki as a British-born-to-Immigrant-Parents, the travel around the world and much of Remus's upcoming backstory. I honestly believe that other Wizarding Cultures would have different magical systems of which Maho Budo is one example. Training Harry in it is Sirius's way of preparing him. While Dumbledore's idea of protecting Harry is cocooning him with outside magics, Sirius is a fighter and would want his son raised the same way.

noamg: Yuki had a Pureblood Father and a Muggleborn Mother. There will be some discussion of her backstory coming up. But with this lineage, her children are still considered "Halfblood". As for Remus/Tonks, I wasn't going to mention it, but since you asked outright: No, Remus/Tonks will not be getting together. I'm not really a fan of that pairing anyway and you're very much right, it would be uncomfortable to have them pair up with Nymphadora growing up around him.

ceo55: Dumbledore is a Chessmaster (look up TVTropes for the full definition). The problem with the Chessmaster is that they don't really factor in human emotion unless it can be manipulated (i.e. Using Snape's feelings for Lily to manipulate him to become spy). I am not really playing much with the Fidelius Charm because it makes things a bit too pat. There needs to be some danger. You can explain it away as Sirius being a bit touchy about using the spell, due to how badly it went last time.

A.K: I like when Harry has younger siblings too. Take that as you will.

Midoriryu: I know Harry is very young. You're going to have to chalk it up to Artistic License (I'm sure I abuse that in this story). Plus, these are people who are extremely afraid that Harry is going to have to fight a very dark wizard and they don't know when that's going to happen so they want him to be ready. They are rushing things.

* * *

><p><strong>PART NINETEEN<br>December 2, 1982, Woodsview, Oxfordshire, England**

Sirius grinned as he strode to the door and threw his arms around Frank Longbottom, hugging him fiercely. "Frank!" He clapped Frank on the back. "Sorry it's taken so long for us to get together. It's been a bit hectic settling back down."

"It's all right," Frank said, embracing Sirius back. "I completely understand. Ali and I are busy enough with Neville and you've got twice that." He shook his head is amazement. "A year and a half ago, you were riding me and Jamie something fierce about settling down so early. Said, 'Not until I'm really old... Like thirty'."

Sirius released Frank in order to hug and press a kiss to Alice's cheek. "I was a foolish playboy," Sirius sighed in faux-drama. "Couldn't imagine where I'd be without them now. Think I'll have a whole pack of whelps now."

"That's what _you_ think," Yuki replied, arching a brow at Sirius before giving Frank a kiss. Her small frame was widened considerably by her stomach. It rather looked like she was hiding a quaffle beneath her robes.

"I know how you feel," Alice offered empathetically, touching her flat stomach and smiling.

Sirius's eyes widened in realization. "Is that right?" He clapped Frank on the back again. "Way to go!"

Yuki gave Alice a kiss on the cheek. "_Omedetou!_"

Sirius knelt down beside Alice, peeking behind her to the boy clutching at her leg. "So you're going to be a big brother, are you, Neville?" He held out a hand. "You probably don't remember me, but I'm Sirius. I remember you when you were a baby."

Neville waved shyly and buried his head in Alice's robes again.

"Hey, Neville. I brought your friend Harry back to play. Do you remember Harry?"

Neville shook his head, keeping his face buried.

Alice smiled and urged Neville to come out. "It's okay, Nev. You'll get to know him again. And James."

Sirius's face cut. He felt a lump in his throat. He moved over to Harry and JJ. Harry held JJ's hand. Sirius put a hand on his son's shoulder. "JJ," He croaked. "His name is James John, so we just call him JJ."

"Of course," Alice said quietly. "Come on, Neville. Come say hi to Harry and JJ."

Alice nudged her son forward and Neville stopped in front of Harry and JJ. Neville waved. "Lo."

Harry smiled. "Want play?"

Neville smiled back. "Kay."

The trio of boys ran into the sitting room. Yuki got onto her tiptoes and gave Sirius a kiss. "You and Frank go check on Remus and speak of the things men do. Alice and I will watch the boys."

Sirius smirked. "You really need some female company, don't you?"

"Desperately." Yuki gave Sirius a smack on the backside. "Go away."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing loafing about, Moony?" Sirius demanded as he strode into Remus's bedroom, carrying a goblet. He sat on the edge of the bed. He gestured to the chair at Remus's desk. "Take a load off, Frank."<p>

Frank smiled at Remus, who looked incredibly pale and worn. "It's good to see you, Remus." He took the seat Sirius had offered. "How are you feeling?"

Remus winced slightly as he forced himself to sit up. "Little worse for wear, but I'll recover. I would hug you, but two of my ribs haven't set properly yet."

Sirius held out the goblet to Remus. "S'why I brought this, Moon. Tastes like shit, but it'll fix you right up. But you might still want to smoke up later."

Remus wrinkled his nose and drank down the goblet. "Ugh."

Frank watched Remus as he leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. He looked thoroughly miserable. "If you don't mind me asking, Remus... What do you do during the moon?"

One of Remus's eyes opened a sliver. "I don't really remember things. Just vague imagery. Smells, sounds..."

Frank shook his head. "No, you misunderstood. Where do you go during the moon?" He cocked his head slightly. "What do you do to protect yourself?"

"Ah." Remus nodded. "I understand. The former owner of this cottage was a wine collector. Built a cellar in the back garden. When I first moved in with Sirius, I filed a request with the Werewolf Registry for this to be my secure transformation location. They made sure there were charms on it to keep me safely contained."

Frank winced slightly. "You have to report your transformation locations to the Werewolf Registry?"

Remus nodded. "Yes." He paused for a moment, considering Frank's current line of questioning. "You want to ask me about the inquiry, don't you?"

Frank nodded gravely, running a hand through his brown hair. "I'm the Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

Remus sighed softy before bringing a shaking hand to rub his eyes. "My inquiry falls under the purview of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Not entirely," Frank replied. "Werewolves have always been a... Grey area for the Ministry. Some times you classify as Beast, sometime as Being. You in particular are a difficult case, as you are a fully trained wizard... Which is nearly completely unheard of."

Sirius let out a growl. "What's Dumbledore doing now? He made a _deal_. He said we'd be safe to come back."

"This isn't the Headmaster," Frank sighed. "He is, in fact, more than a little upset at the recent turn of events within the Ministry. I've spoken with him and he seems to think the inquiries will draw far too much attention to Harry Potter's location."

Sirius growled once again, but Remus perked up. "You said 'inquiries'? Plural?"

Frank nodded once again. "Mister Crouch is examining everything you guys did while you were on the run. Sirius, the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts division is investigating your motorbike. The Department for International Magical Cooperation is investigating why our diplomat in Japan abandoned her post. Not to mention all three of you performed magic in unsanctioned areas in three different countries. Canada, America and Japan are furious." He let out a groan. "To put it bluntly... You're all in a pack of trouble."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Uh, there's something else, Frankie."

Frank looked up and sighed. He couldn't be surprised there was trouble even the Ministry hadn't uncovered yet.

Sirius glanced to Remus. "We've got to put all the cards on the table, Moon." Sirius closed his eyes and where the lanky, handsome wizard once sat was a large, bear-like black dog.

Frank stared into the dog's pale grey eyes for a long time. He then buried his head in his hands. "What are you guys doing to me? You're going to drive me mad at this rate!"

Sirius transformed back into human form. "To be fair, this has been going on _a lot_ longer than our walkabout across the pond."

Frank blinked at Sirius. "How does that make it better, Sirius?"

Sirius frowned slightly. "Well... I guess it doesn't. I just thought you should have all the facts if you're trying to help us out. The lads and I became unregistered Animagi back in school to help with Remus's transformations. So he wouldn't be alone."

"The lads?" Frank repeated. "Jamie and Pete too?" He shut his eyes, realization suddenly hitting him. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Of course. I always thought those were daft nicknames. Who knows you can transform?"

"Yuki," Sirius replied. "Found out while we were on the run. My cousin Nymphadora Tonks. She felt weird about her Metamorphmagus abilities, so I told her about me. But she hasn't seen me transform in ages, so she might not remember. Prongs told Lily... But that's it."

"When did you learn the transformation?" Frank asked.

"We got it down in fifth year," Sirius explained. "Well, Prongs actually finished his end of fourth year before we went on summer break. I got mine done during the break and Wormtail managed his in October."

Frank kept massaging his temples. "You could have registered once you left school, Sirius." Frank sounded thoroughly annoyed. "The study of Animagic is an independent project that is only limited to wizards who have received a NEWT-level O in Transfigurations. I know both you and Jamie achieved that. Yes, there may have been question as to how you achieved the transformation so quickly, but..."

"It was war, Frank," Sirius replied. "Prongs and I considered it. Registering properly so our records would be clean. But we didn't want to leave Wormtail behind. And-" He sighed deeply. "You don't know how many times being able to slip away as a dog came in handy during the war. The recon I was able to do."

"You could have told the rest of the Order," Frank whispered.

"It was because of me," Remus said softly. "I didn't want them to. I didn't want Dumbledore to know how I'd broken his trust while we were in school."

Frank sighed softly, shaking his head. "Even without your supposed betrayal of the Potters, all three of you could end up in Azkaban for everything that happened. Some of it can be explained away as self-defence. But not all of it."

"I knew we shouldn't come back." Sirius raked his hands through his hair.

"You didn't have much of a choice," Frank sighed once again. "The Wizard's Council of America saw to that once Snape found Yuki and Remus. I understand why you did everything you did, but other might not be so sympathetic." He got to his feet. "There's only one person who can help you all."

Sirius growled softly. "Insufferable old coot."

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES: <em>Omedetou!<em> means "Congratulations" in Japanese.

As you can see, I've written some guidelines for Animagus Transformation, to explain part of the reason why the boys were unregistered (i.e. they weren't old enough), despite not wanting the transformation for secretive reasons, like Rita. It makes sense to me *shrug* There will be some more Animagus stuff in the future. I am fascinated by it, mostly because I love the Marauders.


	20. Chapter 20

I can't really comment to everyone who said something about Dumbledore. I think the next chapter will take care of a lot of that for you. Now for some non-Dumbledore comments:

noamg: I am very big on making the Wizarding World a whole and realistic place. This story has the advantage of Harry being in the Wizarding World his whole life and growing up with it. He's always a bit of an outsider looking in during the books which makes the perspective a bit skewed.

ceo55: I don't think they'd want to use Veritaserum. Then things like the Prophecy about Harry could be revealed and the Animagus transformation would get Sirius in Azkaban. These kids are basically professional spies. They want to find another way.

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWENTY<br>December 4, 1982, Hog's Head Pub, Hogsmeade, Scotland**

Sirius sat at the bar at the Hog's Head Pub. Aberforth Dumbledore was regarding him through narrowed blue eyes. Sirius knocked back the shot of Firewhiskey he had. "What's on your mind there, Aberforth? You mad at me too?"

"What Albus charged you with never made sense," Aberforth drawled, refilling Sirius's glass. "Knew what you and Potter were like together. You were more likely to marry him than you were to betray him."

Sirius smiled a bit bitterly and raised his refilled glass. "Lily made a prettier bride than I would have."

Aberforth leaned in close, almost conspiratorially. "Always stayed outta the mess about the Potter boy, but I've heard tell from enough people to know it's Albus thinking he knows better than everyone else as usual. Whatever happens, don't give in." He pointed a wizened finger at Sirius. "He don't have a right to tell you how you're supposed to live."

Sirius's smile softened, became far more genuine. "Always liked you, Ab."

The door to the pub opened and Albus Dumbledore entered. "Looks like my date is here." Sirius finished off his second drink in one gulp. "I'll see you later."

Aberforth grabbed Sirius's collar to halt him. "Word of advice... Steer clear of Hagrid. He's taken it as a personal affront that you took the kid. Will more than likely tear your head clean off your body if he gets the chance."

"Thanks for the warning," Sirius muttered, straightening up and rubbing his neck self-consciously.

Leaving Aberforth, Sirius marched himself over to Dumbledore. He sighed deeply and met the old man's wise blue eyes. "Aberforth set us up upstairs. Figured we want to talk where no one else can hear us."

Dumbledore nodded. "We could have just met in my office, you know."

Sirius snorted. "I wanted us on neutral ground."

Dumbledore arched a brow. "So you chose a pub owned by my brother."

Sirius glanced over at Aberforth. "Everyone knows your brother isn't your biggest fan." He gestured for Dumbledore to follow him. "Come on now."

They went to a private room upstairs. Normally this sort of room was reserved for seedy encounters with less-than-reputable women or illegal card games. But it would serve their purpose. All they needed was privacy.

Sirius stood with his back to Dumbledore, hearing the sound of the door clicking shut. He clenched his hands tightly. "I'm not giving up Harry, just to set that record straight before we start talking."

"Rain is also quite wet, Mister Black," Dumbledore replied lightly. "Perhaps we should discuss topics of a less obvious nature."

Sirius finally turned to face Dumbledore. He watched as Dumbledore sat himself down in a dirty looking chair, looking far too calm and annoyingly self-important for Sirius's taste. "How are Yuki and Remus?"

Sirius did not sit down. He did not want to be the least bit comfortable for this conversation. "Yuki's getting really sick of being pregnant. Of course, seeing as how hard it is taking care of two boys, dunno how it's going to be any better once Noriko gets here. Remus is tired. He's still suffering the effects of the moon and he's got to deal with this goddamn inquiry..." He shook his head savagely, letting out a growl.

"And the boys? Harry and James?"

"_JJ_," Sirius corrected Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked curiously at Sirius. He frowned slightly. "His name is James, is it not? James John Black. A fine name, paying tribute to two of your best friends."

"It's hard," Sirius admitted. "Hearing his name. But not his name."

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "Is that why you are naming your daughter Noriko and not Lily?"

Sirius shook his head once again. "The nomenclature of my children is hardly our issue, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded and neatly folded his hands in his lap. "Of course. The many inquiries being faced by you and your friends are." Dumbledore raised his head, searching Sirius's expression. "You would like me to help you. But why should I, Sirius? If you and your friends go to Azkaban for your crimes, then I will get what I want. Harry's guardianship will go to Petunia Dursley."

"You know we don't belong in Azkaban," Sirius hissed softly. "And you're a manipulative old coot, but you're not a monster. You won't have us go to Azkaban- leaving my children without parents- just to get your way." He looked away from Dumbledore, finding his gaze to be disquieting. "Besides, you know how much press a full trial would get. You want to keep Harry under the radar. Even if he went to live with the Muggles, it'd still end up in the papers."

Dumbledore blinked. "And how is that?"

"I would make sure of it," Sirius croaked out. He had made threats before, but never to Albus Dumbledore. Even after all they had been through, it felt odd.

"You have far more of your family's preferred house in you than you would like to admit," Dumbledore commented with a small sigh. "I suppose you would like me to admit to the Wizengamot that I was harassing you and forcing you to take extreme measures to hide?"

"I'm sure you can come up with a bullshit reason for me to go on the run without implicating yourself," Sirius replied, shrugging slightly. "I know you've got no problem bending the truth to the Wizengamot if it suits your needs." Finally, Sirius sat down across from Dumbledore. "It was the end of the war. There will still Death Eaters active who wanted like hell to kill Harry. Tell them I had substantial reason to believe I was in danger and needed to keep moving under cover."

Dumbledore considered them. "It is a very plausible scenario. I could do that." His brow furrowed. "Sirius, are you blackmailing me into helping you get out of trouble?"

Sirius smiled bitterly. "Is that any better than you getting Snivellus to duel with Yuki and Remus and tipping off the American Aurors about it?"

"Fair point," Dumbledore sighed. "I don't like you having custody of Harry. I think it's dangerous."

"Rain is wet, Headmaster."

Dumbledore rubbed his temples. "Your bike may be confiscated."

Sirius shook his head. "I've read the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Regulations. Artefacts may be enchanted if in doing so, the artefact is rendered unusable by Muggles. You need to cast a spell to start it up."

Dumbledore smiled wryly. "You've always been too smart for your own good, Mister Black."

"Remus took every precaution he could while he was in his wolf form. There were no reported wolf attacks in any of the areas we stayed in, because there were no attacks. Yuki's posting at the Japanese Ministry of Magic was as part of a very informal wartime collaboration and she left when the war was over." Sirius leaned back. "You know everything we did was to protect Harry. You know we would do absolutely anything in order to keep him safe. And it we would be able to protect him better if we weren't fighting with you all the time."

Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his long nose before sighing. "You know, Sirius... My life would be infinitely easier if you were in Azkaban."

"And my life would be infinity easier if you would just get off my fucking back," Sirius snapped.

Dumbledore rose to his feet. "I don't like this, Sirius. I think you raising Harry is a mistake that will harm us all." He sighed, shaking his head. "But you and your friends do not belong in Azkaban. Your actions were entirely to protect him from a perceived threat. Even if I were to arrange for you to lose custody, I would make sure you were not sent to prison." He eyed Sirius carefully. "But you would never let him go. You would go after him. And- from what I know of Petunia Dursley- she would give up the boy to you with little provocation. I am working on something right now that may be mutually beneficial. But I still have some research I must do."

Sirius nodded silently.

"I will desist in any attempts to claim the boy and I can cool things with the Ministry. But you must do everything you can to protect him. Keep your profile low. He still has many enemies out there. You are risking everything you have. But you would be doing that no matter what."

"As long as I have breath, I'm protecting him."


	21. Chapter 21

**PART TWENTY-ONE  
>December 25, 1982, Woodsview, Oxfordshire, England<strong>

Harry let out a joyful shriek as he jumped up, trying to grab the Snitch he'd gotten for Christmas. It was specially enchanted to not go too far out of the reach of stubby arms. JJ meanwhile was on the toy broom he'd gotten, clapping his hands happily.

"Not in the house!" Remus sighed as both boys simultaneously nearly knocked over the tree. He grabbed them both up in his arms and pulled them into his lap. "Padfoot and I will take you out later."

Yuki covered her face with her hands. She was lying stretched out on the couch. "I can't believe you bought our son a broom. I had enough problems with Harry having one! And now the pair of them are going to be zooming around... They cause enough trouble on the ground!"

Sirius barked out a laugh, but kept rubbing Yuki's ankles, her feet resting in his lap. "Oh lighten up, Maeda. The broom only goes two feet off the ground and doesn't go very fast. Your fear of brooms is so daft."

"I stole my sister's broom when I was _five_. Broke three ribs, my arm _and_ cracked my skull. You would be phobic too!" Yuki scowled slightly, even as Sirius's raised her leg to press a kiss to her ankle.

"Well, at least I managed to get you over your fear of dogs." He gave her a smile.

Remus looked up from where he laid flat on his back, both JJ and Harry crawling all over him, trying to show him the presents he'd already seen them open earlier that day. He smirked at the couple. "I daresay I'll let that one go without elaboration."

"You've got a smutty mind, Moony." Sirius turned his attention back to Yuki. "How's the whelp doing?"

"Very active," Yuki sighed wearily. She took Sirius's hand and led it to her stomach.

Sirius's eyes lit up at the sensation of his daughter moving. "If I didn't know any better, think you swallowed a bludger!" He leaned in and kissed Yuki's swollen belly. "Hey there, Nori. This is your da'. Next Christmas, I'm going to spoil your absolutely _rotten_. But only if you promise to only soil your nappies when Moony and Mummy are holding you and to never go on a date- "

"-With anyone like you?" Remus and Yuki finished for him in one voice.

"You two are getting along too well!" Sirius accused his companions. "And you!" He pointed to Yuki. "You went out with me and-"

"-And I ended up with two children out of wedlock," Yuki finished.

Sirius blinked and then went back to Yuki's belly. "Right then. Don't date anyone like your old man. In fact, I'd be very happy if you didn't date period."

"_Happy Christmas_!" Nymphadora tumbled out of the fireplace, dressed in a frilly elf costume. She was clutching a broomstick in her hands. She didn't bother dusting the soot off of herself as she ran over to Remus. "Look, Remus! Look!"

Ted Tonks followed soon after Nymphadora, dusting himself off as he emerged from the fireplace. "Dromeda will be along shortly," Ted said. "Isn't travelling by Floo. The soot will ruin the pheasant."

Sirius patted Yuki's legs and got up to give Ted a warm embrace. "Thanks for coming, Ted." He looked over to his family. "Feel like this is our first Christmas. Being on the run made things so difficult."

Andromeda apparated into the room, holding a very large pheasant in her arms. "Oh please, Edward... Don't help. I just _love_ feeling like a common House Elf."

"I'll help," Sirius offered. "The least I could do, since you made up all this food. The rest back at your place? Take a load off, Ted."

Andromeda nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Sirius disapparated with a crack.

Ted sat down on the sofa next to Yuki. "How are you feeling there, Yuki?"

She scowled lightly as Harry placed his Snitch on her stomach and giggled delightedly when the golden ball flew off of it's 'starting mound'. "I'm am very much over the joyous miracle that is pregnancy. And if Sirius thinks we are having any more after this, I'm going to put my big Ravenclaw brain to work finding out how _he_ can carry the next one."

Remus looked up from the broomstick Nymphadora was excitedly showing him. "I would help you research that, Maeda... I'd _love_ to see it."

"You'd love to see what?" Sirius apparated back in, carrying several chafing dishes.

"Oh nothing," Remus demurred, turning his attention back to Nymphadora. "What that you were saying about the speed?"

"It can go up to one hundred and fifty kilometres an hour!" She wrinkled her nose. "But Dad's put slowing charms on it till I'm a bit older." She picked the broom back up. "But I can handle it! Oops! Sorry Sirius!"

Sirius tripped over the broom as Nymphadora picked it back up. It was only a quick spell from Ted that saved the dishes Sirius was carrying. He still hit the ground with a thump.

"Da boom!" JJ cried, laughing.

Ted held his wand high, levitating the dishes towards the kitchen. "I'll just take things in now."

Nymphadora was very red in the face. "Awful sorry, Sirius."

Sirius gathered Nymphadora in his arms. "Don't you worry on it, Pixie." He looked down at her frilly dress. "That is a lovely frock you have on."

Nymphadora wrinkled her nose. "Mum made me wear it. I wanted to wear the Muggle clothes you guys brought me from America, but Mum said it wasn't proper."

"Never gone much by proper 'round here," Sirius said, tickling Nymphadora and making her squeak.

Andromeda strode in and gave Sirius a smack upside the head. "And it's gotten you into nothing but trouble now, hasn't it?" She sat down in the easy chair. "Everything is all ready for dinner. I've got warming spells on it all. Should be wonderful."

Ted came in and sat back down. "Did you tell Sirius what you heard, Dromeda?"

Andromeda bristled, glaring at her husband.

"Tell me what?" Sirius stopped tickling Nymphadora and looked up at his cousin, question in his eyes. Nymphadora got up to run over to JJ and Harry, who were both chasing Harry's Snitch. "Please tell me there's not some other sort of catastrophe that's about to befall my family."

Andromeda seemed to consider what to say for a long time. "Well... I still receive Christmas cards from Adeline Bulstrode. She told me... Well..." She wrung her hands. "Your mother is ill, Sirius."

"That right?" Sirius seemed nonplussed by this news. He smoothly caught his son in his arms before he careened headfirst into the tree. Harry meanwhile, caught the wayward Snitch. "Watch yourself there, Pup. Maybe I should take you three outside for a bit." He rose to his feet. "You feel like heading out, Dora?"

"Sirius." Andromeda got to her feet. "I mean _really_ sick."

Sirius grabbed Harry's hand and nodded to Andromeda. "Yeah, I understood you." He started towards the door. "Moony, you want to help me with the kids?"

Remus got to his feet. "Sure, Padfoot." He gave Andromeda a _look_, indicating that she should just drop the topic of Walburga Black. He knew Sirius too well. It would lead nowhere good.

* * *

><p>"Why don't <em>you<em> try talking to him," Andromeda sighed as Yuki carved the pheasant. She and Ted were in the midst of setting the table for dinner.

Yuki let out a laugh. "I've been with Sirius for almost six years." She winced slightly. "...Well, sort of. I know that he doesn't get talked into doing anything. In fact, he tends to get talked _out_ of things just out of pure spite. We row enough as it is without bringing up the topic of his mother."

Andromeda placed a plate onto the table, a bit firmer than she meant to and it clattered loudly.

Yuki shook her head sadly and went back to her carving. "I know why you're doing this, Andi. My dad was killed when we were in the middle of a fight." She bit her lower lip. "Actually, it was that he didn't like me dating Sirius. _Tousan_ never got to meet him, just knew the family reputation. I told him I hated him. Before I got to apologize, the Dark Mark was over my house."

"And someone in my family put it there." Sirius had entered the kitchen, his hair windswept from chasing after the boys and Nymphadora on their brooms. "Don't know that for certain, but Bellatrix always liked sharp things and Kenji Maeda was killed for his weapon collection... Can you guess what turned up when the Aurors raided her home, Andi?"

Andromeda looked disturbed by this piece of information. Yuki gave Sirius a slap on the chest, admonishing him silently for his insensitivity.

"What?" Sirius asked sharply. "Andi knows what her sister is like. What all the members of our family are like." He looked to Andromeda again. "Your sister most likely murdered Yuki's dad just to get her bloodstained hands on some magical swords and knives."

"We're not talking about my sister!" Andromeda put another plate down very hard and this time, it broke. Ted waved his wand in order to fix it. "We're talking about _your_ mother. And the last time I checked, she never took the Dark Mark."

"If she wasn't a crotchety old bitch, I'm sure she would have," Sirius intoned darkly. "Why are you pushing this so much, Andi? You got blasted off the family tapestry too."

"It's just..." Andromeda sighed once again. "Maybe I see things differently than you. You had pretty much stepped out of the family once you were sorted into Gryffindor. You left willingly. I was tossed out because of Ted. I _loved_ my family, no matter what they were. Yes, even Bellatrix. She's still my sister, no matter what she became. I thought about going to see both my parents before they died, but I just couldn't get up the courage. I still regret it. They never knew they had a granddaughter... Maybe they would have scoffed at me, but they were my _parents_."

Sirius scowled deeply. "I wasn't even out the door before my mum had blasted me off that damn tapestry. She was happy to see me go. I'm not going to go crawling over to her just because she's dying."

"Sirius..." Yuki sighed.

"Thought you of all people would support me," Sirius sat down at table and sulked. "You know, my mum had a lot to say about you, Maeda. We started seeing each other not long before I left. Regulus being the good little boy reported it to her. Said if I ever brought you home, she'd curse you barren." He laughed bitterly. "Funny thing is, she didn't even know you were Halfblood. Being _Asian_ was bad enough."

He got back up and stood behind Yuki, placing his hands reverently on her belly. "I've got enough family. You, the boys, the whelp, Remus, Andi, Dora, Ted... I don't need to be listening to my mum's garbage anymore."

Andromeda shook her head. "Sirius, Adeline wouldn't have mentioned it to me if she didn't want you to know. She says Walburga is lonely. Everyone else is _gone_."

Sirius rested his head against Yuki's shoulder. "I don't care. Now are we going to eat?" He moved away from Yuki. "Come on, kids! Dinner!"

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES: <em>Tousan<em> is Japanese for "father".

There is so disagreement on different guides as to the age of Andromeda's father and whether or not he is dead by this point. Some guide have him listed as being born in 1938 and dying in 1992. Others say he was born in 1929 and died in 1979. I went with the former because (1) It's on the Lexicon which I feel is the best guide out there. (2) This age makes him NOT 13 when Bellatrix is born. (3) It works better for the story to have most of the Black dead already. We have no birth or death dates for Druella, but it works better for the story if she's already passed.


	22. Chapter 22

I.C.2014: Sirius needs to speak with his mother for a lot of reasons. There is this big hanging cloud over him with not having worked things out

MWPP-Marauders-Forever: Maeda is Yuki's last name and it's very much a British boarding school thing to refer to people by their last names especially if you're not close friends with them. Remus refers to her as such because it's what he would've done during school and its habit. He only refers to her as Yuki during serious situations. With Sirius, he does it because he's kind of a jerk. A few times through the fic he will refer to Lily as "Evans" or Alice as "Macmillan".

**PART TWENTY-TWO  
>January 13, 1983, Woodsview, Oxfordshire, England<strong>

Sirius sprawled out on the sofa, in the middle of one of his favourite activities: doing the crossword. Nymphadora had come over and was sitting on the floor with JJ. They were both drawing with crayons. Nymphadora's was a very exacting picture of a troll, while JJ's was little more than a scribble. Remus sat in the study, able to watch Nymphadora and JJ, but still working on the manuscript he was proofreading. Harry and Yuki were off in the attic training.

There was a loud crack and suddenly a hunched over, small creature appeared. He was thin and wrinkly, tufts of white hair growing out of his long, bat-like ears. He wore only a pillowcase.

JJ clapped at this sudden appearance from a magical creature. He pulled himself to his feet and approached it. They were very nearly the same height. "Hi!" JJ greeted warmly.

"It speaks to Kreacher..." Kreacher hunched over further, surprised by JJ's friendly attitude.

"JJ!" Sirius's voice was sharper than it had ever been in speaking with his son. "Don't touch it!" He swept down and picked up JJ. The toddler began to sob at Sirius's stern words.

Remus was immediately on his feet and running into the room. He took JJ from Sirius's arms and tried to calm the boy down. He would find no comfort with his father right now. "Come on, Nymphadora," he said softly to the young girl. "Let's go into the kitchen and get something to eat."

"But why is Sirius yelling at a House Elf?" Nymphadora asked innocently. But she listened to Remus, took his hand and followed him into the kitchen to get a snack.

"What are you doing here, you vile toerag?" Sirius demanded, glaring down at Kreacher with the utmost distain in his features.

"Kreacher is not wanting to be here, _Master_," Kreacher uttered the last word as if it were a curse. "My mistress is wanting to see Master Sirius."

"Your mistress can rot in hell!" Sirius snapped back at the House Elf, throwing himself back onto the couch. "Now get out of my house!"

Kreacher sulked briefly, but listened to the order given to him by his Mistress's son. With another loud crack, he disappeared.

The sound of the disapparating House Elf alerted Remus to the fact it was all right to allow Nymphadora and JJ to return to the room. Nymphadora ran back in to finish off her picture, while Remus carried JJ in.

JJ looked thoroughly miserable, hugging Remus tightly around the neck. "Aw, Pup..." Sirius took JJ from Remus and ran a hand through his shining black hair. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Why _were_ you yelling?" Nymphadora asked as she got a greyish-green crayon to colour in her troll's nose. "It was just a House Elf."

Sirius sat back down on the sofa, JJ clinging to him, still a bit sore by his earlier treatment. "It wasn't just a House Elf, Dora. It was my mum's House Elf."

"Oh." Nymphadora nodded knowingly. "Mum says you're being a real berk about that."

Remus's eyes widened. "Nymphadora! Language!"

"What?" Nymphadora said innocently. "That's what Mum said."

"Just go back to your drawing," Remus sighed.

"It's all right. I'm all done." Nymphadora picked up her drawing and held it out to Sirius. Underneath the drawing of the ugly troll was, in neat letters AUNTIE WALBURGA.

Sirius smiled faintly at Nymphadora. "Always liked you kid."

* * *

><p>Yuki burrowed her head into her pillow as Sirius hovered over her. "I can't believe you're doing this. After all the times <em>I've<em> wanted to, but you felt uncomfortable and you didn't think it was right and you thought you might hurt Noriko..."

"Yeah, well, I really like the nightgown you're wearing. What can I say? Come on." Sirius leaned over. "Wouldn't you like to-"

CRACK!

Sirius turned away from his lover and glowered at the House Elf who had just appeared on his side of the bed. "Kreacher?"

"My Mistress is insistent," Kreacher grumbled. "My Mistress wishes to see her son. My Mistress is ill. Oh, my Mistress is very ill. Not long for this world. She wishes to see Master Sirius."

Sirius pulled up the bedding to make sure he and Yuki were fully covered. "Get out of this room right now!"

With another crack, the House Elf disapparated.

Sirius sighed, now alone with Yuki once again. "Well, I'm in a thoroughly bad mood. I need something to cheer me up now."

Yuki sat up with great difficulty owing to her large stomach. "You _still_? After your mother's House Elf burst in? You're like a dog with a bone!"

Sirius cupped his lover's cheek. "Oh please tell me you meant the pun."

* * *

><p>Sirius slipped out of the bedroom in his underwear in order to retrieve a glass of water for Yuki. For some reason, water conjured with <em>aguamenti<em> was making her feel ill. She had said some times pregnant women having odd reactions to conjured items. Sirius decided to trust her, as she'd read far more book on the subject of pregnancy and this _was_ her second go around.

As he made his way to the kitchen, he thought he heard someone behind him. He turned around to look. Seeing no one, he continued on his way.

Again, he heard the noises. He turned around to look. "Harry?" Sirius called out. "Is that you? JJ?"

When he heard no response from his Godson or son, he went down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it from the tap. When he turned around, he saw his pursuer.

"Kreacher!" Sirius was so shocked he dropped the glass he carried.

Surprisingly deft considering his age, Kreacher reached out a hand and caught the glass Sirius had dropped before it hit the ground. "Master is not wanting to make a mess as Kreacher has not been order to clean Master's home."

"I ordered you to leave!" Sirius yelled.

"Kreacher _did_ leave. Master ordered Kreacher to leave the room. Kreacher did. Kreacher waited outside the door while Master engaged in carnal liasons with his whore."

"Call her that again and I'll end you, Kreacher!" Sirius barked. He kept his fierce glare on the House Elf. "Why does she want to see me?"

Kreacher looked up at Sirius, an equal amount of dislike in his eyes. "My mistress does not wish to die alone."

At those words, Sirius thought about James. How he had died fighting off Voldemort, his wife trying to protect their son. Sirius was not as his side. Was not there to die with him... For him. "We all die alone, Kreacher."

"Mistress wishes to see her son before she dies," Kreacher looked up at Sirius stubbornly. "Master Sirius is all Mistress has left."

Sirius narrowed his gaze on Kreacher. He reached down and snatched the drinking glass Kreacher held. He didn't want to do this. But it didn't look like he had much choice. He's just stopped Dumbledore from stalking him, he didn't want Kreacher to take up the cause now.

"I'll come by to see her tomorrow. Evening. I have business in the afternoon. But I'm not promising I'm staying! I'm just going to pop my head in!"

Kreacher bowed deeply to Sirius. "My Mistress will be so pleased. My Mistress will be so relieved. Master Sirius has changed in the years he's been gone."

"Everything changes, Kreacher," Sirius muttered. He then shook his head. "But I really doubt they've changed that much."


	23. Chapter 23

**PART TWENTY-THREE  
>January 14, 1983, Woodsview, Oxfordshire, England<strong>

Sirius leaned in the doorway of his home, surveying Arthur Weasley carefully. He'd always liked Arthur. He didn't know the man well. They'd only met a few times when he'd been hanging around with the Prewett Twins during the war, the sister of whom Arthur had married. But Sirius wasn't all that happy about what was going on today. Poking through his stuff, making sure he hadn't broken any laws. Of course, Sirius knew for a fact he _had_ broken laws. But they were archaic laws that in Sirius' opinion needed to be broken.

"Arthur," Sirius finally greeted him with a slight nod.

"Sirius." Arthur smiled at Sirius. He actually looked a little eager. "So sorry for all of the trouble of having to come to you home, but..."

"I know, I know. The Ministry wants to check out the 'offending artefact'. Come in, Arthur. I've got it 'round back garden." Sirius gestured for Arthur to come into the house.

Suddenly, JJ came tearing by, being chased by Harry. The small boy very nearly toppled over, still not quite used to his own legs, but he managed to stay on his feet. "Hawwwweeeee!" JJ squealed.

"Gonna get you!" Harry yelled after his adoptive brother. "Troll eat you! Grrrr!"

Remus then came chasing after the two boys. "Stop rushing about! One of you is going to fall and crack your skull! Oh, hello Arthur... Boys!"

Sirius looked back at Arthur, smiling a bit bashfully. "Sorry 'bout that, Arthur."

"No, no," Arthur held up a hand to stop Sirius. "I have seven children. I understand about noise." He let out a small laugh. "Although I am lacking in a friend to help me chase them around. But-" He paused for a moment. "The older one. He looked exactly like..."

Sirius frowned slightly. Did Arthur not recognize Harry Potter? "What have they told you about everything, Arthur?"

Arthur shook his head. "Said I have to examine a motorbike which may be improperly enchanted."

Sirius nodded. "All right. Well, come on." Sirius led Arthur through the kitchen. Yuki was at the kitchen table, her feet up on one of the chairs. She had a book on Swordmaking carefully balanced on her stomach.

"Love, why are you reading in the kitchen?" Sirius asked, pausing before going to the door to the back garden.

"It was the only place I could get comfortable," Yuki replied. She looked up from her book. "My back is killing me."

Sirius jogged away from the door and to his pregnant lover. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "After I finish showing Arthur the bike, I'll give you a massage, how's that sound?"

"That sounds very nice." Yuki smiled at Sirius. She then turned her attention to Arthur. "Oh. Sorry." She started to get up to shake Arthur's hand.

Arthur shook his head. "Don't get up. I know better than to disturb a pregnant woman if she's just gotten comfortable." He moved over to Yuki and held out his hand. "Arthur Weasley."

"Yuki Maeda. It's very nice to meet you." Yuki shook his hand. "Please don't be too rough on him, Arthur. I need him in one piece."

"Arthur here was Fabe and Gid's brother-in-law," Sirius said solemnly.

Yuki's expression saddened. "Oh... Tell your wife I was so sorry to hear about them. I was abroad when their funeral was held. I liked them a lot." She got a sad smile on her face. "Even dated Gid for a while when I was a fourth year. Upperclassman. Very glamourous."

Sirius scowled. "I didn't know that!"

Yuki swatted at Sirius. "I need to keep you on your toes. Go show Arthur your bike."

Sirius inclined his head for Arthur to follow him to the back garden. The motorbike was parked just outside the door.

"Well, isn't this beautiful?" Arthur said, approaching the bike almost reverently. He placed his hands on it carefully.

"It is indeed," Sirius sighed. "This is the bike that got me blasted off the Black Family Tapestry. All the things I did to drive my mum spare and it was me tinkering around with a Muggle motorbike that finally did her in." He thought bitterly about the meeting he had planned with his mother.

Arthur went to work looking over the bike carefully. He made notes on a parchment he produced. His face kept lighting up with everything he discovered. "Now, I've been told this bike is able to fly."

"What makes you say that?" Sirius asked. "Has anyone seen it fly?"

"Well..." Arthur furrowed his brow. "You took it all the way to Japan, then to America, then back to England."

"Still," Sirius couldn't help but smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. "Did anyone see it fly?"

Arthur smiled. "Well... I suppose not."

"Really, the important thing about it is that Muggles can't operate it." Sirius was firm in this. He placed a fond hand on the seat of the bike. "It can only be operated with a spell that I designed myself. Can only be used by me and the people I tell the spell to. The point of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Divisioin is to make sure that Muggles don't use things. I mean, this baby's even enchanted so Muggles will think it's just a wreck." Sirius gave Arthur a hang dog look. "My bike's beautiful, Arthur... You don't want to destroy it, do you?"

Arthur looked at the bike. It was clear from the expression on his face that the idea of destroying the motorbike was akin to destroying a gorgeous piece of rare art. He paused for a moment. "Do you think... Maybe I could take it for a ride?"

Sirius let out a barking laugh and then clapped Arthur on the shoulder. "Tell you what, Arthur... I've got a pregnant woman to give a massage to, two kids to run around after and then I've got to do something _real_ horrible. But come by another day and I'd be glad to give you a ride."

* * *

><p><strong>Camden Town, London, England<strong>

Sirius looked up at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He had never wanted to return. After he walked out at the age of sixteen, he hadn't looked back. But now, here he was. He didn't much feature being stalked by a House Elf for the rest of his life, otherwise he never would have returned.

He was a Gryffindor. He had nerves of steel. He could manage a short visit with his mother, even with how they had left things. He didn't much care what the old woman thought of him, even if she was dying.

Sirius went to the door and opened it without hesitation. He was greeted quickly by Kreacher, who regarded him for a moment before giving a slight bow. It was the most respectful thing Sirius had ever seen the House Elf do towards him.

"Who is it Kreacher?" Sirius's teeth were set on edge at the sound of his mother's voice shrieking down from the Master Bedroom. "Who dares disturb me without being called?"

"I was called!" Sirius stormed up the stairs and went straight into the Master Bedroom. He glared at his mother with utter contempt. "You sent your House Elf to harass me until I came and now I'm here, you old bat!"

Walburga Black seemed to calm only slightly at the sight of Sirius. She regarded him imperiously from her place in the middle of her bed. "My eldest, my heir... Come to rip my heart from my breast yet again."

"You're the one that wanted me here!" Sirius bellowed at his mother. His lip curled in a snarl. "And if you're just going to hurl abuse at me, then I'm just going to head home. I've got a lot of shit to deal with."

Sirius turned to the door, but stopped when his mother spoke again, her voice ever softer now. "Your father is dead."

Sirius glanced over his shoulder to peer at his mother. "I know."

Walburga continued on, her voice nearly breaking. "Your brother..."

"I know." Sirius turned around. "Turned against Voldemort-" Walburga hissed at the sound of the name. "-Got himself killed for it."

"Got your father killed for it too," Walburga commented. She shook her head. "The Dark Lord was none-to-pleased with Regulus. Now they're both gone. I heard your cousin Bellatrix is locked up in Azkaban. And the papers say Narcissa's husband barely avoided it."

Sirius kept his mouth shut. Bellatrix had gotten what she deserved and Lucius had gotten better. But if he were to voice this opinion, any moment of peace he had with his mother would be gone. As a brash teenager, he wouldn't have resisted. Maybe he had changed.

"How is it my stupid, blood traitor son was the only one to recognize that _thing_ for what he was?" Walburga shook her head. She didn't seem to be really talking to Sirius, but herself. "My stupid, ungrateful, blood traitor _brat_ saw what he would do and fought against him. Brought him down."

"I didn't bring him down." Sirius crossed his arms. "It was James and Lily."

"I'm sick."

Sirius continued to eye his mother with contempt. "I'd ask if it was heart problems, but we both know you don't have one."

"I'm _dying_," Walburga spat. "The Healers have no idea how long I have, but it will be soon. And it will be painful. And I will be alone."

Sirius shrugged slightly. He still couldn't care about that fact. Everyone died. No one knew how long they had. And Walburga had longer than others far more deserving. "You'll always have Kreacher."

Walburga closed her eyes and sighed. "And when I die, the Noble House of Black will die with me." She leaned back into her pillows. "Except for you."

Sirius finally sat down in the green dragonhide chair at her mother's desk. "I don't know how 'Noble' it'll be with me at the helm and I'm sure you'd agree." He paused for a moment, wondering if he should really reveal this piece of information. Then he decided to just proceed. "But it's not just me, Mother."

Walburga opened her eyes and looked to Sirius questioningly.

"I have a son," Sirius explained. "He's going to be two. James John. Expecting a daughter in February. We're naming her Noriko."

Walburga sneered. "What kind of nonsense name is that?"

"Japanese," Sirius said.

Walburga arched a brow. "I remember Regulus telling me you were tramping around with some Jap Hufflepuff back in school. You married her."

"Ravenclaw," Sirius corrected her. "Her name is Yuki. Yuki Maeda." He couldn't help but smirk. "And we're not married. And her mother is Muggleborn."

This made Walburga laugh. It was a bitter, slightly maniacal laugh. She soon calmed. "Do you do these things just to anger me, Sirius?"

"No." Sirius shook his head. "That's just a nice bonus, Mother. The kids have my name. They're mine. They're Blacks. "

Walburga laughed again. "The Noble House of Black reduced to dirty blooded, bastard rice-eaters."

Sirius tightened his fist. "Say all you want about me, Mother, but insult my kids and I'll knock whatever teeth you have left down your throat."

"I never wrote you out of the will," Walburga changed the subject. "I blasted you off the tapestry, but I did not rewrite my will. I thought you might come around. When I die, this house- the house of my fathers- everything in it, our fortune... It is yours."

"Oh yeah?" Sirius had absolutely no emotional reaction to this pronouncement. The best he could manage was a hint of surprise.

"It's yours if you want it. You and your slant-eyed brood."

Sirius laughed bitterly. "Why would you give me the House of Black?"

Walburga turned away from Sirius. "I have two choices: either one of the oldest family trees in Wizarding Britain dies out completely or I let you turn it into your dirty-blooded _Bonsai_. I'm damned either way."

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I'm wondering if it's a brain tumour that's killing you and it's affecting your judgement if you're picking dishonour over death."

"No one wants to be the _last_," Walburga hissed. She turned back to face Sirius. "The keeper of the flame, watching it slowly flicker out. Our blood was _pure_... But now it's drying up. The name of Black- the _true_ family Black- continues through you alone. It's not the way I wanted it. Oh believe me, boy... _None_ of this is how I wanted it. But it is how it is. It _means_ something. That the Black family go on. That I'm not the last."

Sirius wasn't sure how to respond to his mother. He didn't like her. Oh, he still despised the woman with everything he could muster. But in a way, he pitied her. Family had always been so important to her. He knew that better than anyone. Knew how the tapestry was her most treasured possession. Knew that each time she blasted a name off of it, she would stare at the mark. Her expression was always filled with loathing, but also regret. Regret that another member of the family had left them; that the numbers were dwindling. If Walburga Black did have a heart, a part of it broke every time she removed another name. Sirius had cheered at those times. Someone else had broken free. But Walburga Black must have known the end of her family line was near.

Sirius went into his pocket. He drew out a picture of JJ. He was playing with the red quaffle he and Harry were so very fond of. He held the picture out to Walburga warily.

Walburga took the picture. "This is your boy. Your James John."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. That's him."

Walburga kept looking at the picture. "Good looking boy." She waved her hand dismissively, handing the picture back to Sirius. "A bit delicately featured, but he might grow into that." She looked up at Sirius. "So you said your... _Companion_... has a Mudblood mother. What of her father?"

"Does it matter?" Sirius asked hotly.

"No, I suppose it doesn't... To you." Walburga narrowed her gaze on her son. "I'm just curious."

"He was pureblood. Very. Long family line, all reputed to be powerful warriors and weapons-makers." He paused for a moment. "Didn't hold with the Japanese siding with Grindelwald and immigrated here to work as a Cursebreaker with Dumbledore during the Uprising. Became a Swordsmith after. Death Eaters killed him to take his work. He wouldn't give it to them. Didn't see the honour in it."

"Well," Walburga pursed her lips. "They _do_ like their honour." Walburga seemed to consider things for a moment. "I'll meet your _companion_ and your son."

"Who says I want you to?" Sirius exclaimed.

"If they're going to be the matriarch and the heir of the Noble House of Black when I'm gone, I want to meet them!" Walburga exclaimed.

Sirius got to his feet. He hadn't planned on his interactions with his mother extending past this short meeting and he _damnsure_ hadn't planned for Walburga Black to meet his family. "Just forget it! The house ain't so goddamn noble and as far as I'm concerned, it's demolished as soon as you're in the ground!" He got to his feet. "I don't even know why I told you about them... I don't even know why I _came_."

Sirius stormed out of the room. As soon as he left, Kreacher threw himself down onto Sirius's shoes. "Master has changed. Master has come to Kreacher's Mistress when no one else would! The only ones that have seen her have been the Healers! She has been pining, no one visiting since Master died..."

Sirius picked Kreacher up by the back of his pillowcase. "Kreacher, my father died over three years ago!"

"Mistress has been locked in her room since then," Kreacher replied.

Sirius dropped Kreacher back to the floor. He went back to his mother's room. "I'll bring them 'round for tea!" He snapped angrily. "Just don't say anything that's racis- Just don't say anything!"

With that, he slammed the door shut and leaned against it heavily. "I'm too goddamn noble for my own good."

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES: So I said in a previous author's notes that I would reveal some of Yuki's backstory, which you can see here. Now I thought I'd throw two bits into why I went for this backstory:<p>

JKR has always made it clear that Grindelwald being active during World War II was not a coincidence and that the the War against Grindelwald and World War II actually fed each other. So I decided to follow this line of thinking in having the Japanese allied with Grindelwald.

During World War II, there were Japanese who did codebreaking and translation for the Allies and this is the position I see Yuki's father as taking after he fled Japan. I've always believed that foreign spells need to be translated in order to combat them properly, so someone like him would have been necessary. The backstory of Kenji Maeda is actually that he was married to a Muggleborn woman and had a son when the Japanese sided with Grindelwald. His wife and son were killed, but he escaped along with his wife's (also Witch) sister. He went to England hearing it was the only place Grindelwald feared going and went to work helping the Ministry with ways to combat Grindelwald. Really, I could probably write an entire story based on the backstory, but I'm busy enough as it is with this story!

Well, that's all of the information no one asked for. Basically just to sum this up: I put a lot of thought into my storylines, even the ones that only get a cursory mention.


	24. Chapter 24

**PART TWENTY-FOUR  
>January 21, 1983, Camden Town, London, England<strong>

It took a week for Sirius to convince himself to actually go see his mother again. Well, in truth it took four days. However, the other three days were convincing Yuki.

"Why in the _world_ would I want to see that racist old bat?" Yuki had demanded.

"That's exactly what _I_ asked you and Andromeda. But you seemed to think it was a good idea that I go see her," Sirius's response was through gritted teeth. As much as he loved arguing with Yuki, this was one issue he didn't want to get into. Mostly because if she pushed it, Yuki would _win_. He himself kept going back and forth on whether or not to go.

"I said _you_ should go see her," Yuki stressed. "And Andi was the one really pushing it. Really, I thought you just go once, see the old bat was actually kicking it and be done with it."

"It's family, Yuki."

As much as he tried to claim blood purity was the most important thing to the Noble House of Black, he knew _family_ was actually their priority. Oh, they had no problem shunting out those they felt were unworthy. But it was indoctrinated at a young age that one put the Black family above all else. It was this lesson that made Walburga reach out to Sirius and this lesson that made Sirius accept her invitation, reluctant though he were. Maybe the loss of the Potters- his adopted family- had made him want to accept Walburga's invitation. It had been they who had taken him in when he left home. Now they were gone, save for Harry. But Walburga Black remained.

It took a bit of charm and a reminder that Walburga Black would in fact by dying in the near future, but Sirius managed to get Yuki to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Sirius held onto his son's hand, who looked very displeased to be wearing a set of child's dress robes. Normally the boys were allowed to wear whatever they wanted- which tended more towards Muggle clothing.

"Don't fuss," Sirius said quietly to his son, in a very gentle voice. He knelt down next to him. While normally he did everything in his power to upset his mother, he didn't want to see that wrath unleashed on his son. He smoothed down JJ's jet-black hair. "If you don't like anything that happens, just squeeze Daddy's hand real tight and we'll go."

"That apply to me too?" Yuki asked wryly as Sirius stood back up.

Sirius leaned in and gave Yuki a kiss on the cheek. "You're making an old, horrible woman very... Well, I don't think my mother every _gets_ happy."

"Where Harry?" JJ asked, looking around for his missing big brother.

"Harry's with Moony today, Pup. This is something we've got to do as Blacks." Really, Sirius _hated_ the notion that Harry wasn't a part of the family. He was his son now and in Sirius's mind the only difference he had from the Black family was the lack of the last name. But Walburga Black- no matter how much she seemed to loathe Voldemort for what he had done to her family- was still _Walburga Black_. Should she have a change of heart, there was no way Sirius was going to reveal that the Boy Who Lived was in fact living in his care. Beside, Remus had become as much of a father to Harry as Sirius. It was good for them to have some time to bond.

"There's a lot of enchantments protecting the house," Sirius explained to Yuki. "JJ and I will be fine. We're direct descendants. But..."

"Do I not have to go?" Yuki's eyes brightened a bit.

"You should be okay going in," Sirius pointed to Yuki's belly. "You have Black in you right now." He looked uncertain. "But... You better hold onto my hand."

Yuki narrowed her gaze on Sirius, utter annoyance on her face. Sirius growled softly. Seeing his mother was hardly worth having his partner angry with him.

Either his mother had relaxed the protection spells or Sirius's theory that the child within Yuki had protected her, but the family was able to enter the house unscathed. JJ let out a small whimper and clung to Sirius's leg.

"I don't much like being in here either, Pup," Sirius sighed and smoothed down JJ's hair once again. He had grown up here. He was used to it. But he could see how this place would be terrifying to a young boy.

"Master has come to see Mistress again," Kreacher said, slinking out of the sitting room. "He brings with him a new young Master."

"Where is she?" Sirius asked. "Does she know we're coming?"

Kreacher swept a spindly hand towards the sitting room. "My Mistress is waiting in the sitting room."

Sirius led Yuki and JJ into the sitting room. Walburga Black no longer looked like the bed-ridden, weak woman he'd seen a week ago. She was every bit the matriarch of the Black family, black cap covering her white hair and garbed in a fine black and green velvet dress. Her mouth was pressed shut in a tight line as she viewed Sirius and his family imperiously. "I did not know if you would return."

Sirius smiled tightly. "Neither did I."

Walburga's sharp gaze turned onto Yuki and JJ. "Introduce us."

Sirius gestured to Yuki. "This is Yuki Maeda."

Yuki bowed, barely lowering her head, a sign of her mistrust of the woman.

He then knelt down and placed a hand on JJ's shoulder. "And this is my son, James John." Sirius leaned in towards JJ. "Jay, this is your Grandma Black."

JJ bowed, deeper than his mother. "Hewwo Gamma."

Walburga looked down her nose at JJ. "Well, he has more respect than you did." She gestured to the three-tiered silver sandwich tray, filled with tea sandwiches made by Kreacher. "You may eat if you wish, boy."

Sirius held JJ back, eyeing the food warily.

Walburga let out a cackling laugh. "If I wanted to off your family, I wouldn't use poison. Too messy."

Sirius grabbed up on the sandwiches and took a bite, verifying for himself what his mother said was true.

Walburga produced her wand, pointing it at Sirius's hand and casting a stinging hex, causing him to drop what was left of the sandwich. "I didn't say _you_ could have one."

Sirius rubbed his sore hand, but he nodded to JJ, allowed him to take a sandwich.

Walburga coughed hard and gestured a hand to a high-backed green chair. "Miss Maeda."

Yuki sat down, still eyeing Walburga warily.

"I sent Kreacher to get all records of you he could find." Walburga looked down her nose at Yuki. "They all say you're pureblood."

"Both of my parents were magical. My mother was Muggleborn." Yuki explained. She shot Sirius a quick, venomous look. "My mother's family were killed during the Uprising of Grindelwald and my parents immigrated here." She paused. "Since they don't exactly check blood purity at the door, no one's ever examined my bloodline closely and we don't go out of our way to correct misconception."

"Well, the Maeda family is quite respected in Japan. It was most likely assumed none in the family would lower themselves to marry a Mudbood. That does work to your advantage, girl."

Sirius scowled deeply. "It doesn't matter if no one knows Yuki is a Halfblood, mother." He let out a low growl. "I'm still a Bloodtraitor."

Walburga glared at Sirius. She then sat up. "_Kreacher_! Pour the tea!"

Kreacher slunk into the sitting room. He added sugar lumps to the cups, then picked up the silver teapot and poured it into china cups.

"It is a proper English tea," Walburga said, glaring at Yuki. "I will not serve any of that foreign green tea in my home."

Yuki glanced at Sirius once again before smiling tightly at Walburga. "I was born and raised in Westbury, Mrs Black. Never actually cared for green tea much."

Mrs Black arched a brow at Yuki. "The Malfoys live in Westbury. Were you familiar with them?"

Yuki gripped the armrest tightly. "They did not live close to us, but yes, Mrs Black. Lucius Malfoy attended Hogwarts with my sister. She saw him socially once or twice."

"Hm." Walburga raised her chin higher and smiled cruelly. "Lucius always _did_ like a pretty face. Probably wanted an exotic treat before marrying a proper family."

Yuki glowered at Sirius. He knew in fact that Kenji Maeda had forbidden his daughter to see Lucius Malfoy due to his family's Anti-Muggle sentiments, just as he had forbidden Yuki to see Sirius. Kei had been quite thankful for the intervention.

JJ was starting to fidget, bored with all of the talk and not really understanding what was going on.

Walburga regarded the boy carefully. Sirius knew her interactions with small children were limited. Mostly, he and Regulus had been left to the House Elves and tutors.

"Kreacher!" Walburga called out. Kreacher slunk back into the room and Walburga nodded to him. "Bring it in, Kreacher."

Kreacher disapparated and reappeared in the room with a wooden box. He placed it on JJ's lap.

JJ opened the box and peeked inside. It was a set of ornately carved wooden blocks. Sirius remembered them from childhood. His father had said they could be used to build the ancestral Black Manor.

"Kreacher discovered those while cleaning," Walburga said airily. "I have no use for them, you may have them, James John. They belonged to your uncle Regulus."

"They belonged to me," Sirius grumbled.

"They belonged to _Regulus_," Walburga insisted, her voice rising in both volume and pitch.

"Fank Gamma," JJ said quietly. He moved to the floor with the box and began to build up the blocks.

"Very polite," Walburga commented again. She eyed Yuki again. "Despite your _deficiencies_, you seem to have tempered my son's ungrateful influence in the boy."

Yuki smiled tightly. "Well, I do what I can... Even with my _deficiencies_."

Sirius glanced to his mother. Walburga Black didn't do well with backtalk. That was what made his adolescence so miserable.

But Walburga was smirking cruelly at Yuki. "You're spirited. When I heard Sirius had shacked up with a _Jap_, I thought he'd come home with a flower maiden. "

Yuki let out a small hiss. "Oh, there are no flower maidens here."

Walburga let out a rattling cough. When Sirius's eyebrow quirked in question, she waved her hand. "I told you, boy... I'm dying. And since you're such an impertinent little brat, I don't want to see false concern for my welfare."

"Never said I wanted you dead," Sirius grumbled.

Walburga laughed harshly. "Actually, I seem to recall the last words you yelled at me as you left were, 'Drop dead, you old hag.'"

The conversation essentially died with this comment. The adults drank their tea while JJ played with his present. When they were finished, Walburga stood up. "Well, this has been quite..." She paused for a moment. "It's been _quite_. Sirius, Miss Maeda."

Walburga stepped towards Sirius. For a panicked moment, he thought his mother was going to hug him, which he didn't know how to deal with. But instead she hissed in his ear, "Boy, if you _insist_ on breeding with a Halfblood and claiming the heirs, you will marry her. It's just crass otherwise."

Sirius's eyes widened. His head was still spinning with this change in his mother. His world was turned upside-down.

JJ carefully packed up his present and walked to Walburga. "Fank Gamma." He then threw his arms around her leg.

It was now Walburga's turn to look utterly shocked. Her own grey eyes widened and she looked down at JJ. "What is it doing?" She trilled, looking to Sirius and Yuki for an answer.

Sirius wanted to laugh. Of course Walburga would be shocked by this. As children, even _Regulus_ wasn't affectionate with their mother. The idea that a child would want to hug her was utterly baffling to the old woman.

Walburga offered JJ a very stiff pat on the head, as if she weren't used to the motion, which she no doubt wasn't. "It was just sitting around collecting dust. I am sure you will put it to good use."

Sirius picked up the box, while Yuki got JJ to let go of Walburga's leg and take her hand. "I'm sure he will."

Walburga regarded her son. "When you come next week, bring Andromeda and... She had a child, yes? A daughter, I heard somewhere. Bring both of them. I have some of Druella's old things that I do not want cluttering my home any longer."

"Andi?" Sirius gulped. "And Dora?" He shook his head. "Why... Why don't you just give those things to Narcissa?"

Walburga waved her hand dismissively. "I never cared for that vacuous brat. Andromeda was always my favourite of your cousins. More than just a trophy wife, but not such a vile, violent thing as Bellatrix. Shame Andromeda had to ruin it by marrying a Muggle."

"I'll see if she's free," Sirius said, still utterly confused by this entire situation. He hadn't planned on coming back after this, but curiosity was getting the best of him. What was going on with his mother?

* * *

><p>Andromeda sat with Sirius in the sitting room of the Dog House, a cup of coffee in front of her. "Your mother wants to see me? And Nymphadora?" She had almost as confused a look on her face as Sirius had earlier that day.<p>

"I know," Sirius sighed. He shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "I mean she's still my mother. She's still as vile as ever. But it's almost like... She doesn't mean it as an insult. She just doesn't know an alternative to 'Mudblood'."

Andromeda shook her head. "I'm surprised you saw her once, let alone twice."

Sirius shook his head. "She hasn't seen anyone in over three years, Andi. I don't even think she's left the house. No matter how horrible she is, she shouldn't be alone. Say what you will about her, but she lo- well, cared about- my father and she loved Regulus. Losing them must have destroyed her. But to turn to me? And you? Before she'd turn to Narcissa?"

"May I interject?" Remus asked. He was tutoring Nymphadora so she would be ready for Hogwarts.

Sirius waved his hand. "Go for it, Remus. What has your big brain figured out that the rest of us haven't?"

"Your mother is a bloodtraitor," Remus replied simply, before going back to his charms book with Nymphadora.

Sirius furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Yeah, you're going to have to elaborate on that, Moony. The last thing my mother would be is a Bloodtraitor."

"Maybe not in the traditional sense," Remus replied. He stood up, leaving Nymphadora to the book. "But think about it... These days, in Pureblood Society, openly defying Voldemort is synonymous with being a Bloodtraitor."

He pointed a finger at Sirius. "You said your brother defied Voldemort and got himself killed for it. Voldemort was so mad at Regulus he even killed your father after Regulus was gone! Your mother only survived because of the protections on your home. She's lonely and you may have said you wished she was dead, but those people _actually_ want her dead."

Sirius ran his hands through his hair. "Maybe that explains wanting to see me. But giving things to JJ? _Complimenting_ him?"

"He's a grandson," Remus replied. "Proof that the House of Black isn't going to end. And he's a hard boy not to love."

Sirius sighed deeply. "Maybe you're right, Moony." He leaned back. "Mother's a cunning woman and she reads the writing on the wall. She's got to adapt or die."

He shrugged slightly. "Or maybe she _has_ just gone mad."


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the delay! I went away for a few days and it threw me off my routine! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the appearance of Walburga in the story. Just for the record, I am aware Ted is Muggleborn. However for someone like Walburga, that would still be "Muggle".

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWENTY-FIVE<br>January 27, 1983, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Dumbledore prodded at the shallow stone basin with his wand. It moved unendingly, clouds of memories springing up before disappearing again into the wisps. He sighed deeply, shaking his head.

The large black dog slunk into the office and after a moment transformed into a man, standing before Dumbledore proud and tall.

"Headmaster," Sirius greeted him coolly, nodding his head.

Dumbledore regarded Sirius silently. "I heard a rumour you'd registered as an Animagus. Amazing. I should have known you would eventually learn such a trick." He paused. "One thing puzzles me, Sirius. I would not bring it up to anyone else. I've had enough problems smoothing over your recent transgressions with the Ministry. But for my own curiosity... I know for a fact Minerva McGonagall extends offers to her top Transfigurations students to begin researching the Animagus transformation, which both you and James Potter curiously declined. So how did you manage the transformation so quickly?"

Sirius paled slightly. He should have known Dumbledore would be able to figure things out. "Had you known about this, would you have used it to get me put in Azkaban?"

There was a dark look in Dumbledore's light blue eyes. "If I had known while you were on the run, most likely." But he then waved a dismissive hand. "But I am more than aware the Ministry overstates the difficulty of Animagic, and how many animals moving around our world are in fact wizards. It is folly to even attempt to register them. But you _were_ capable of it back in school, weren't you?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes. Me and James and Peter."

Dumbledore nodded. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. I remember your nicknames for each other." He smiled gently. "Do not fret too much, Sirius. I would not have discovered this were I not very nostalgic of late."

Sirius furrowed his brow deeply, cocking his head slightly. "What do you mean, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked to Sirius. "I know we have been at loggerheads for nearly a year and a half now. I have done a poor job of explaining my reasons. We've spoken before about the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort is not gone for good. He will be back and his first order of business will be to destroy the boy who brought about his downfall."

Sirius remained quiet. His fathomless grey eyes then locked with Dumbledore's friendly blue. "I will not have you make my boy a weapon."

Dumbledore narrowed his gaze upon Sirius. "But is that not what you are doing yourself, Sirius? You know what he must face. You went through it yourself, but he will have it much harder and I am positive much _younger_ than you did. And you know it. That is why you are having your partner teach him the duelling of her ancestral land."

"That's family tradition!" Sirius protested, albeit feebly.

"Convenient," Dumbledore said lightly. "Even if Voldemort does not return, what remain of his followers will target the boy. You want to keep him safe, want him to be able to keep himself safe."

Sirius shut his eyes tightly. "Why are we talking about this yet again, Headmaster? I'm not going to give up Harry just because you think he has to live with his Muggle relatives."

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Sirius, please... Listen to me. James and Lily died to protect the boy. If they had stepped out of the way, Voldemort would have spared them. Harry was the only thing in his thoughts that night. That kind of sacrifice makes a powerful bond. The love of parents for a son. It is a bond that- with the proper charms- can be used to create a powerful protection that extends beyond their death. _That_ is why I wished Harry to live with Lily's sister. It is ancient magic."

Sirius opened his eyes once again and shook his head slowly. "I don't understand. Ancient magic?"

"A protection of the boy that can only be utilized if Harry resides in the home of a blood relative. I believe it is necessary to his safety."

Sirius looked down, his shoulders slumping. "Those people won't love him. Not the way me and Remus and Yuki do."

"I told you I was feeling nostalgic," Dumbledore said, seemingly in lieu of nothing. He held out a hand to Sirius. "Come with me, Sirius."

With slight reluctance, Sirius allowed Dumbledore to take his arm and lead him to the pensieve. It took but a moment, but both were drawn into the bowl. Fragments of memories hazed around them, but one of them became clear.

They were on the grounds at Hogwarts. The sun was beginning to die down, late in the day. Sirius frowned slightly, not understanding their reason for being there. "Headmaster, why..."

"You don't recognize this day," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "Really, there's no reason you should. To you and me, it was Friday. But to Harry, to the rest of the Wizarding World... It is a day that may well change everything."

Sirius watched as a memory of Dumbledore walked by, conversing with Minerva McGonagall. But Dumbledore shook his head. "We are discussing Order business. Before your time. But it matters not. I recalled this memory to review that conversation, but I found something much more crucial..."

They walked a little ways from the echo of Dumbledore and McGonagall to a tree. Sirius remembered this tree well. The Marauders had liked to gather beneath it when the weather was good. On this particular day, Remus and Peter were nowhere to be seen. But he was there. His heart gave a small leap when he saw James as well.

"Prongs," Sirius croaked out softly.

Dumbledore brought a long finger to his lips. "Shhh... It's important you hear what they are saying."

"Thanks for letting me stay at your place during the summer, Prongs," Sirius's younger self said to his friend. "Couldn't right take it anymore. Old bat was driving me spare."

James pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He furrowed his brow in question. "You know, Padfoot... You never exactly told me why you and your mum fell out. I mean, saw it coming, no doubt. But what finally pushed the two of you over? Was it Maeda?"

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "Maeda? Naw... Did see her a couple of times over the summer, but that wasn't anything big. Sure, we rowed about her 'cause Reggie had to be a good little boy and tell mum I was 'catting around with some Oriental', but long as I don't marry her or get her pregnant... Can't even really explain what put me over. Maybe Maeda had something to do with it. Maybe it had something to do with me running around with a 'halfblood, half-Yank'... Imagine if she knew Moony was a werewolf to boot! Also not that fond of you. Might be pureblood, but still don't have a great rep. All just sort of bundled together. Been building since I was sorted in Gryffindor." Sirius leaned in close. "Bringing my bike home is what broke her."

James laughed. "Your bike?"

Sirius nodded. "No fooling, mate. Didn't want me dirtying up my hands with some bit of Muggle transport. And I'm not giving up my baby for anything. So we rowed. We got into it all... And I went to your place."

James became very pensive, his lips pressed into a thin line. After a long time, he spoke. "Do you think you're ever going to go back?"

Sirius's lip curled and he shook his head. "I'm done with that hag. Already blasted me off the tapestry. I'll stay here over Christmas and find my own place next summer."

James' expression remained serious. "You know... If you wanted to, my parents said it would be all right..."

Sirius leaned against the trunk of the tree. "Spit it out, Prongs. What's on your mind?"

"You can stay with us," James finally got out. He looked up at Sirius with warm hazel eyes. "Live at my place when were not at school."

Sirius remembered this. Remembered this conversation with James. The day when he got a second chance at a family. Maybe at first blush it appeared to be just another day, but it was one of the greatest days of his life. Something he still thought of when he needed to call upon his Patronus.

"You'd really do that?" Sirius's younger self grinned. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" James exclaimed. He then seemed to consider something. He pulled something out of his pocket so fast, Sirius's younger self didn't see. Soon, the taller of the two boys let out a yelp of displeasure and surprise. James had cut open Sirius's hand with the pocketknife he'd produced.

"What you do that for?" Sirius yelled angrily.

James cut his own palm and grabbed hold of Sirius's hand.

Sirius looked down at his hand, at the scar that still remained across his palm. He and James could have easily healed the marking, but it was a remembrance. A promise between the two.

"You're my brother, Padfoot," James insisted. "Not in birth, but in blood. I'll always look out for you... You just gotta promise to do the same."

"Always."

The two echoes didn't seem to notice the faint glow around their clasped hands.

"Ah," Dumbledore nodded. "And there it is. So many young men have engaged in such a bond, but few actually realize the significance of it." Dumbledore turned Sirius's hand towards him, looking to the scar there. "When you made your vow, you made an ancient bond. You exchanged blood. You _did_ become brothers. James's blood flows through your veins."

Sirius's eyes widened. "Headmaster..."

"I should have realized, considering how close the pair of you were, you must have done something like this. I wanted Harry to go live with Petunia Dursley because Lily's blood is in her veins. But James's blood is in your veins. The ancient magic I wish to perform... I can do it with you."

"Of course!" Sirius blurted out.

"We must do it as soon as possible," Dumbledore said seriously. "I would have liked to have done this enchantment right after... The event. We have lost so much time. I hope it will still work."

Sirius looked to the pair of friends- brothers- longingly. "Can't we just stay a few minutes longer?"

Dumbledore put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "We have much to do, Sirius. To dwell on the past is to ignore the hardships that lie ahead."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong> I am aware Jo said the James's sacrifice would not work for the blood magic to protect Harry. Dumbledore is trying something here and there's a bit of desperation as he doesn't really have the Petunia option anymore. I'm also not saying this attempt WORKS.


	26. Chapter 26

So a very quick Author's Note. While I am married to this story, I have decided to take a mistress in the form of a Sherlock story. Don't blame me, blame Benedict Cumberbatch being just a lovely high-functioning sociopath. I have begun posting that here on . It is called "The Full House". Check it out if you are interested in Sherlock. Do not worry. Nothing shall happen to this story.

**PART TWENTY-SIX  
>February 14, 1983, Woodsview, Oxfordshire, England<strong>

Remus and Sirius sat together in the bedroom that JJ and Harry shared. The boys were on the floor, very carefully drawing red and pink hearts onto a sheet of paper. Neither of them was terribly exact at it. In fact, JJ's looked more to be scribbles.

"So that's it?" Remus whispered quietly, so the boys wouldn't hear. He shook his head fractionally. "You did a spell with Dumbledore and now Harry can stay with us free and clear?"

"It was a bit more complicated than that," Sirius admitted. "It was a very complex ritual, but... Yeah. Harry can stay with us now. James recognized me as his brother, gave me his blood. That meant I could serve as the seal for the protection spell on Harry."

Remus smiled and breathed out a great sigh. "It's really all over then. We don't have to run anymore."

Sirius smiled back. "Yeah, we're all right. Still angry at Dumbledore for putting us on the run for so long, but we're going to be okay. We've got a home here, the boys seem to like it. Aside from some fines for my motorbike, we're in the clear. What about your transformations?"

Remus sighed once again. "Having the Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement backing me up helped me out a lot. Got a slap on the wrist, but I won't be going under Macnair's axe anytime soon. As long as I behave myself, we'll be okay."

Sirius cuffed Remus in the shoulder. "Everything's coming up Marauder, mate!"

Yuki entered the room, hand firmly pressed to her stomach. "How are my boys?" Her voice sounded slightly strained.

"Yuki! Yuki!" Harry jumped up, grabbing the paper he and JJ had been scribbling on. "Happy Valtine!"

Yuki accepted the paper from her adopted son. "Oh Harry, Jay... This is lovely." She winced. "Thank you so much!"

Remus caught the hitch in Yuki's voice. "Is everything okay, Yuki?"

She forced a smile through gritted teeth. "I believe I need to be taken to St Mungo's."

Sirius was on his feet in a matter of seconds. "St Mungo's? " His grey eyes widened and he placed a hand on Yuki's stomach. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, you prat," Yuki sighed. "Noriko's just ready to come out." She groaned. "Very very soon. Like right now. St Mungo's. _Please._"

Sirius let out a whoop and turned to the young boys, who looked very confused. "Come on, Harry! Jay! We've gotta go! Your little sister is coming!"

Remus beamed. "I'll get Yuki's things. You get her to the hospital."

Sirius gave Remus another punch in the shoulder. "Thanks, mate. I'll see you there!" Remus could only think of one other time Sirius had been this excited and that had been when Lily had gone into labour.

"Just take care of Yuki!" Remus laughed. "I'll be right behind you!"

Sirius was beaming like mad. "Come on Harry, Jay... We gotta take care of Mummy. Let's get going!"

* * *

><p>Remus entered St. Mungo's Maternity Ward. Remus always found it humorous that this ward was lumped in with "Creature Induced Injuries". It had been added later than most of St Mungo's wards, due to Hospital Births only recently taken to fashion.<p>

Andromeda was waiting for Remus when he came in. Ted and Nymphadora were sitting with Harry and JJ in the waiting area.

Andromeda waved to Remus. "Sirius told me to meet you."

Remus strode to Andromeda and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't take that long collecting Yuki's things. How did you beat me here? Were you working? With... Nymphadora?"

"Not work," Andromeda laughed. "Nymphadora had a bit of an accident. Broke her arm, silly girl. She's all right now. We were just about to leave when Sirius and Yuki came in."

Remus shucked his travelling cloak. "How is it going?"

"It's over already." Andromeda laughed once again, shaking her head. "It seems Noriko is just as impatient as her father. Wasn't here five minutes before the Healer told her it was time to deliver."

Sirius stuck his head out the door of one of the rooms. He was positively beaming. "Moony! About time you got here! Get in here!"

Andromeda nodded to him. "I'll take the boys and Nymphadora up to the Tea Room until Yuki is ready for visitors. Now go be Godfather Extraordinaire."

Remus flushed slightly. "Don't think anyone will ever be able to beat Sirius on that front."

He followed Sirius's beckon into the room. Yuki was lying in bed, looking thoroughly exhausted. In her arms was a tiny, dark haired baby.

Sirius kept one of his hands close to his chest. With his other, he reached out and touched his daughter's head. "Moony, I want you to meet Noriko Lily Black. Nori, this is your Uncle Moony."

Remus smiled. "She's beautiful. Congratulations, you two." He looked to Sirius and frowed slightly, noticing how he kept his right hand against his chest. "Padfoot, are you all right?"

"Ah, it's nothing," Sirius waved it off with his other hand. "Told Yuki I'd hold her hand through the whole thing. Should've known she'd end up breaking it. Violent wench."

Remus laughed. "Well, get it taken care of, you prat! You're in a hospital!"

Sirius smiled and perched on the edge of Yuki's bed. "I can't leave my girls."

"And you can't properly hold your daughter until you get it taken care of," Remus pointed out.

A nurse bustled in and took Noriko from Yuki. "You rest, dear. You look positively knackered. I'll put the little one down for a kip as well."

"Why are you so exhausted, Maeda?" Sirius asked. "It only took half an hour!"

Yuki glowered at her boyfriend. "Do you want me to break your other hand, _baka na inu_? I just pushed a _human being_ out of my body. Doesn't matter how long it took, it's exhausting! Now go take care of your hand!"

Rather than continuing their squabble, Sirius leaned in and pressed a kiss to Yuki's mouth. "You're beautiful, love. You know that?"

She laid back on bed and sighed. "Bet you say that to all the girls who give birth to your illegitimate children."

"You've done it twice, guess that makes you double beautiful." Sirius gave her one last kiss on the forehead. "Won't be long. When I get back, do you think you and Noriko will be up for visitors? Know the boys are aching to meet their little sister."

Yuki gave a half-hearted nod before closing her eyes. Sirius pulled himself back to full height and took a deep breath. "Right then. Come on, Moon."

Sirius stepped outside of the room and then pulled out his wand, tapping it to his hand. There was a soft glow and soon he was flexing his fingers freely.

"I didn't know you knew how to do that," Remus said softly.

"I was an Auror," Sirius pointed out. "We had to learn basic Healing Spells in case of injury during duty. Broken bones are nothing, aren't they?"

He leaned heavily against the wall and brushed his hand over his cheek. Remus realized belatedly he was wiping away tears.

"Shut it, Moony," Sirius muttered under his breath, furiously wiping his tears away.

"I didn't say anything," Remus insisted.

"I never wanted any of this," Sirius murmured, shaking his head. "Having kids. Being tied down." He looked back to the room where his girlfriend and daughter were sleeping. "I can't for the life of me remember why anymore."

"You were young. Just took you a while to get that place Prongs got to right out of school."

Sirius closed his eyes once again and let out a sigh. "I really miss him, Moon. Can you imagine what he'd be like today? After my daughter was born?"

Remus nodded and laughed softly, sadly. "He'd be crowing about it even more than you. He thought you'd make a great dad."

Sirius opened his eyes again. "I'm not doing too badly, am I, Moony?"

Remus smiled. "You're doing brilliant, Padfoot. JJ and Harry adore you. Noriko will too." He cuffed Sirius on the shoulder. "Don't worry so much. You're really not as stupid as you seem most of the time."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Sirius escorted the two young boys into Yuki's room. Yuki was still sleeping soundly, as was the small baby girl in the bassinet.<p>

"Harry, JJ," Sirius said quietly, leading them to the bassinet. "This is Noriko Lily, your sister."

Harry peered into the bassinet. He sucked on his finger thoughtfully. "Not real." He wrinkled his nose. "Too little."

"You were this little when you were just born," Sirius said softly. Noriko had woken and was moving around. He picked her up carefully and held her close to his chest. He felt his heart skip a beat at the feel of the baby against him. "She'll get bigger really fast, just you watch."

JJ seemed a bit wary of the new addition. "Come on Jay," Sirius whispered. "Harry's been your big brother, now you get to be a big brother too. Nori's going to love you two so much."

Harry held up his arms. "I hold?"

Sirius seemed uncertain of this, looking down at Noriko. Finally, after a long moment, he nodded. "Go sit down in the chair." He gestured to the large squashy armchair in the corner.

Harry climbed onto the chair and waited patiently. Sirius very carefully arranged Harry's arms and legs and placed Noriko all bundled up in his arms. He didn't want to move too far away, wanting to help Harry support her.

"Good brovver," Harry said quietly to Sirius. He realized after a moment Harry was making a promise to him.

"Yeah, you are." Sirius leaned in and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, barely grazing against the lightning bolt shaped scar there.


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Sorry if any of you saw the crap version uploaded. I forgot to do the line breaks when I did the HTML. Sloppy, sloppy.

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWENTY-SEVEN<br>March 1, 1983, Camden Town, London, England**

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Andromeda sighed as she pulled Nymphadora along with her towards Twelve Grimmauld Place. "Yuki told me what Auntie Walburga said to _her_ when she came to visit. And Auntie was probably being polite for company!"

Sirius readjusted JJ in his arms. "You were the one who was saying you were sorry you didn't reconnect with your parents before they died. And my mother really seems to be... I dunno, trying. Just do it once. You being there might distract from the fact I didn't bring Yuki and Noriko."

Andromeda shook her head. "Couldn't take the old Battle Axe so soon after giving birth, huh?"

"She keeps using the 'I pushed a human being out of my body' thing to get her own way," Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair. "And I let her get away with it, because... Well, she pushed a human being out of her body. I know she did it before, but I actually got to experience it this time and _ow_."

Nymphadora was twirling her mousey brown hair around her finger. "Mummy, I want to make my hair bright pink."

"Go ahead, Nymphadora," Andromeda agreed. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Auntie Walburga will probably disapprove of you no matter what colour your hair is, so you might as well."

"Don't be so negative, Andi." Sirius gave Andromeda an encouraging smile. "It'll be over quick. Mother doesn't seem too fond of overly long visits."

Sirius opened the door to Twelve Grimmauld Place and entered. He jumped as soon as he stepped in, knocking over the troll's foot umbrella stand. What was before him had frightened the life out of him.

It was a life-sized, half-finished portrait of his mother.

"Sweet _Merlin_! What is that doing here?" Sirius asked, putting a hand over JJ's eyes to shield him from the image. Despite only being partially done, it was horrifying. It seemed to concentrate all of his mother's worst qualities within it.

"Mistress has been painting," Kreacher said, slipping out from behind the portrait. "She has been working on it since Master died. She says she will finish it before she dies. Her legacy..."

"We brought _children_ with us, Kreacher. They shouldn't have to see that! Why is it out?"

Kreacher tapped a long finger against his chin. "Mistress does not know if she will finish it. Mistress is fixing the tapestry. She places the tapestry above her portrait."

"What is she doing to the tapestry?" Sirius questioned.

"Is that my ungrateful brat of a son?" Walburga called out.

"Yes is it, Mother," Sirius answered back. He strode to the sitting room, still shielding JJ's eyes. "I brought JJ, Andromeda and Nymphadora with me."

"Why did you not bring my granddaughter?" Walburga asked, cocking her head slightly. "I know that strumpet of yours was due."

Sirius had to bite his tongue. "We thought we'd wait until Noriko was a bit older to bring her over here."

"I'll need to inspect the child," Walburga sighed. "It will be difficult enough for me to find a proper match for her, what with her _dirty_ heritage. I need all the time I can and I don't have much left." She put a hand to her chest.

Andromeda let out a snort behind Sirius. "You want to arrange a marriage... For an _infant_?"

"Well, that's the best use for you girls, isn't it?" Walburga said, smiling tightly. "Now why don't you show me what was worth you giving up a proper engagement. You've brought your daughter?"

Andromeda grit her teeth and tugged on Nymphadora's hand. "Nymphadora, this is your Great-Aunt Walburga. She hates us."

Nymphadora peeked out from behind Andromeda. She frowned slightly. "Sirius, you lied... She doesn't breathe fire."

Walburga arched a brow. "I suspect that is one of the kinder things my son has said about me." She beckoned Nymphadora closer to her. "Come here, child. What in the _world_ is going on with your hair?"

"I'm a metamorphmagus," Nymphadora said, stepping into the sitting room and puffing out her chest proudly.

"Are you _really_?" Walburga seemed vaguely impressed. "The Black blood must have overrode the Muggle in you! That is a very rare gift."

"Mummy doesn't like when I show off my gift," Nymphadora explained. "But I really like to do it."

"You should," Walburga said with a nod. "That makes you special, even for a wizard. Proudly display how you are better than others!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Auntie, Nymphadora needs to be able to blend in with Muggles."

"Why should she?" Walburga asked. "She was blessed with a special ability. She shouldn't have to mask it just because of those simple creatures. You know, even with her Muggle blood, with this trait, I may be able to make a good match for her. Many of my contacts have, well, stopped speaking with me, but I know a family in Bulgaria that may be accepting. Their son is a few years younger, but..." She waved her hand.

"There will be no arranging of marriages!" Andromeda cried, burying her face in her hands. Andromeda took JJ out of Sirius's arms and set him on his feet. "Nymphadora, please step into the hallway with your cousin. _Don't touch anything_."

Nymphadora nodded and led JJ out of the room. Once the door was closed behind them, Andromeda turned her attention back to Walburga. "What has gotten into you, Auntie?"

"If you are to rejoin my house, we must repair the damage that has been done," Walburga said calmly.

Andromeda's eyes widened. "I never said I..."

"I'm feeling rather magnanimous towards those who opposed the man who killed my husband and son. As that includes you and my ungrateful eldest child, I will accept you. As Black family matriarch, what I say goes. As you can see, I have already made it official." She gestured to the tapestry. The two scorch marks near the bottom had been repaired, the names _SIRIUS_ and _ANDROMEDA_ added to it once again. Andromeda's name had a double line connecting it to _EDWARD TONKS_ and a line from theirs led to _NYMPHADORA_.

"Now Sirius, I would like to add James John and Noriko to the tapestry. However, my hands are tied as long as they are still bastards." Walburga held up her hands. "You must marry Miss Maeda. I can explain away the delay as part of the war. The Ministry was in such an uproar..."

"_Who_ would you explain it to?" Sirius demanded, shaking his head and throwing his arms into the air. "Mother, you don't speak to anyone besides your mad House Elf and whatever Healers are crazy enough to try to keep you alive!"

Walburga opened her mouth to say something, but could not come up with a response. She then straightened up. "We have to keep up appearances."

"Then you're doing a really shitty job of it," Sirius replied. "Everyone knows Andi married a Muggleborn. And everyone knows how I feel about my Pureblood status. And you know they don't care about you too much anymore. You want me around." He shrugged. "Kinda resigned myself to it myself now. But not if you keep up this crap."

Walburga just studied Sirius for a long time. She then picked up a jewellery box and held it out to Andromeda. "These are all of the Christmas presents Druella gave me over the years. She had horrible taste. You may have them if you wish."

Andromeda accepted the box, a confused look on her face. "Thank you, Auntie."

Walburga straightened up. "I'm feeling a bit lightheaded now. I suppose it's my illness taking hold. You may leave now." She waved her hand. "Call Kreacher back in when you leave."

Without another word, Sirius and Andromeda left the sitting room. Nymphadora ran to her mother and hugged her leg. "Mummy, this place gives me the creeps."

"Me too, sweetheart," Andromeda pat Nymphadora's bright pink hair. "We can go home now." She looked to Sirius. "She is lonely."

"Why'd you have to tell me she was dying, Andi?" Sirius shook his head furiously. "My life was _so_ much easier. Yeah, I was on the run from Dumbledore, but still... Easier!"

* * *

><p>Sirius handed the parchment over to the apothecary. "Here is a list of the potions Yuki Maeda has been told to take by her Healer. And be quick about them, I need to get home."<p>

Sirius leaned against the counter at St Mungo's as he waited for the order to be filled.

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" He heard someone behind him.

Sirius turned slightly and beamed when he was approached by a very pretty witch. "Aradia Lindsay?" He hadn't seen her in years.

"It's Lovegood now," Aradia said, holding up her hand and showing off her ring. "Got married."

"Congratulations." Sirius shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't keep up with you after school..."

Aradia waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, don't feel bad. I dated your friend for a month... Dear, over six years ago now!" She smiled slightly. "Do you still see Remus?"

Sirius nodded. "Um, yeah... He lives with me."

Aradia blinked in shock. "Oh. Well, you two were close in school and Remus always was nervous with me, but I always thought you..."

"Oh no!" Sirius waved his hands. "No! He just lives with me. And Yuki."

"Yuki?" Aradia blinked and looked a bit upset. The two girls- who had been the same year in Ravenclaw- had been friends, but drifted when school ended and the war heated up. "But I had heard she had moved abroad."

"Yeah..." Sirius nodded. "Moved back." He rubbed the back of his neck. He was feeling a bit awkward now, even though the drift between Yuki and Aradia had been quite natural, with both just going in different directions after school. "We have three kids."

"Congratulations." Aradia smiled. "I have a daughter myself."

Suddenly, Sirius noticed something about Aradia. He gestured to her with a finger. "You're dressed in Healer's robes."

"Yes." Aradia nodded. "I became a Healer. I've always been good with experimental spells. I'm really good with coming up with inventive ways to counteract illnesses. I'm actually on my way to see a patient." She wrinkled her nose. "Not the most pleasant woman. She insists I make housecalls. She won't leave her house. She sends her House Elf when she wants treatment and he's really not very nice. And _then_ it takes forever to get into the house because of the protection spells she has. She's really quite paranoid."

Sirius glowered. "Oh really?"

Aradia nodded. "The funny thing is, I can't find anything wrong with her. I've gone through absolutely every spell and illness I know of and none of them match the symptoms she says she has. No matter what spells I do, I can't convince her she isn't dying."

Sirius's scowl became more pronounced. "You don't say."

Something seemed to light up in Aradia's silver grey eyes. A spark of connectivity as she glanced to the parchment she carried. "Oh... _OH_..."

Sirius nodded. "It's my mother, isn't it?"

"I should really be leaving," Aradia said quickly. "It was good seeing you, Sirius. Xeno and I must have you and Yuki over for dinner. Say hi to Remus for me!" With that, she rushed off.

Sirius banged his head against the wall with a heavy thump. "I'm gonna kill that old Battle Axe."

* * *

><p><strong>POST-NOTES:<strong> Big, big thank you to my wonderful friend, Ragdoll, who let me borrow Aradia Lindsey-Lovegood from her for use in this story. Ragdoll has helped me so much with, with lending me Aradia and her boundless enthusiasm for all things Tonks.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I did an update. I'm have to remember I have TWO stories that need new chapters put on it. I'm so used to it being one! Will try to be better about that in the future!

Thanks to all for your reviews! Some replies:

**noamg:** We don't know if Ted is short for anything. Ted can also be short for both Theodore or Edward. I kind of liked Edward better and thought he might be "Theo" if he was Theodore.

**peruser:** I think it might be six to one, half a dozen on the other.

**m0ckingbird77:** I do try to keep things original. What's the fun in writing something other people have done? (Funny, coming from a fanfic writer.)

**Loireloa:** I don't think Sirius is really reluctant to marry. Personally, I think he's already married, just without the paperwork.

**Mrs Yaya:** As you can see in this part, a lot of people are wondering that.

**shuokage:** Thank you! I will most definitely be continuing!

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWENTY-EIGHT<br>March 10, 1983, Lancaster, Lancashire, England**

The delighted shrieks of three small boys emanated from the back garden of the Longbottom home as Harry, Neville and JJ were chased around by the bear-like black dog.

Yuki shook her head as she sat with Alice and Remus having tea. "Go easy on them, Sirius! You're about three times their size, you great mutt!"

The dog stopped his chasing of the boys to bound over to his lover. He put his paws up on the arm of her chair and leaned in, giving her a wet lick across the cheek.

"Gah!" Yuki pushed him away. "You have stinky dog breathe!"

He yipped at her and went back off after the boys. Yuki wiped off her cheek with her hand. "Think I might've preferred it when he was hiding it from me."

"He seems to be doing well though," Alice said thoughtfully. "Frank told me about his mother. Has he talked to her?"

Yuki shook her head. "Not a word. I think the only reason he was willing to give her a shot was the fact she was going to go soon and now..." She looked into the bassinet that held Noriko. "What's going through your Daddy's head, Nori?"

Alice rubbed her growing stomach. "And it sounded like things were going so... 'well' might be a strong word for it, wouldn't it? 'Less than horrible'?"

"Walburga Black is an awful woman," Yuki sighed. "But she's trying to change. Maybe she thought the only way Sirius would accept her was if she was dying."

"Or else she really has gone mad and her attempts to reconcile with Sirius are completely separate from her hypochondria."

Both Alice and Yuki looked at Remus blankly. He sighed. "It's a Muggle mental disorder. Hypochondria is the belief that one has illnesses they do not. They convince themselves they have a disease and cannot be swayed from it."

The girls seemed to consider this for a moment. Alice cocked her head slightly. "You know, that actually sounds very smart of the Muggles. Wizards should really try to do something with people's head problems."

"Still doesn't help Sirius," Yuki sighed. "You know, I actually think talking to his mother was a good thing. She might not be the most pleasant person, but she really seemed to be trying. And you know Sirius, if he really didn't want to see her, he wouldn't go."

The large black dog bounded towards his friends and transformed in mid-stride, becoming the handsome, lanky man once again. "Do you think you three ladies could quit speaking about me like I'm not even here? I know you think I need to go see her, but she's been lying to me."

Remus sighed and rose to his feet. He walked to Sirius, shaking his head. "You misunderstand me, Sirius. You say your mother is mad, but I believe she might actually have a mental disorder. She really does believe she's dying and she has reached out to you. It makes sense with everything you've said about the way she lives. She's given up on life. You are the only thing she has to hold onto now, Sirius. Without you in her life, she may very well die."

Sirius let out a low growl and looked away from Remus. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest and scowled.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked, worrying his lower lip and furrowing his brow.

"I'm thinking, Moony!" Sirius snapped, scowling deeply. "That's a hell of a lot of responsibility to have on my shoulders and I'm not too certain I want that woman to keep breathing."

Remus sighed. "She's your mother, Sirius."

Sirius' grey eyes raised to look over Remus. "She has a werewolf fur coat."

Remus was nonplussed. "Hardly surprises me about your mother. No matter what you do, you have to do something. You can't just let her sit in that house alone and make Aradia keep treating her for diseases she doesn't have."

"I know. I know." Both Harry and Neville threw themselves at Sirius' legs, hugging him tightly around the calves. JJ ran to his father and held up his arms to him. Sirius bent down and scooped him up into his arms. Keeping JJ in one arm, he reached down and ruffled Harry's hair with his free hand. "I'll come up with something, Moon." He forced himself to smile. "You know, mate, this really isn't what we should be focusing on today."

Remus sighed in aggravation. "Why not, Sirius? Why must you always put things off?"

"Because today isn't _about_ me," Sirius pointed out. He looked down at Neville and Harry. "All right, boys... Like we practiced before."

"Happy birffday, Moony!" Neville and Harry said along with Sirius. The two young boys leapt at Remus and hugged his legs tightly. JJ threw his hands up in the air. "Moony!" he echoed after and leaned over so he could grab onto Remus' neck and pull himself into Remus' arms.

Remus couldn't help but smile at the hugs from the small boys. "Thank you so much, boys. That means the world to me."

Sirius glanced at his wrist, as if he were looking at a watch. "You know, I think it's just about time for..."

Frank exited the house, carrying a cake along with him. He was flanked by Andromeda and Ted, Nymphadora holding tightly to Andromeda's hand. All four of them were singing. Yuki, Alice, Sirius and the boys joined them.

Remus beamed as Sirius brought him over to the cake. He was grinning, despite the light blush in his cheeks. "You guys really didn't have to..."

"Of course we did!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"What are you even doing here?" Remus asked, shaking his head in amazement. "I thought Nymphadora had swimming lessons."

Nymphadora hugged Remus tightly from behind. "I told Mummy I wanted to be here for your birthday, but Frank wouldn't let me carry the cake."

Sirius let out a chuckle. "Probably a good idea with all of the work he put into it," he teased Nymphadora. She glared and gave Sirius a weak punch. He shrugged it off and ruffled Remus' hair. "Come on Moony! Blow out the candles already!"

Remus leaned in and huffed out a breath, extinguishing the flames. He sighed happily and looked over his friends.

"So what did you wish for, Remus?" Sirius asked.

Remus smiled softly. He reached down and stroked Harry's hair. "I already have it."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Remus was alone in his bedroom. His quill worked quickly over a parchment as he scribbled out a line he had written.<p>

Sirius swaggered into the room, carrying with him two glasses of scotch and an envelope. He set one down on Remus' desk and sat down on the bed. "Well, I finally got those boys down. Terrors, the pair of them."

"They take after their fathers," Remus replied, not looking up from his work. "Yuki still with Noriko?"

"Mm." Sirius nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Remus, do I need to remind you that it's your birthday and you shouldn't be working?"

Remus finally looked up from his parchment, pulling his glasses off. "I have a deadline, Sirius. Mr Cuffe is a friend of my father's and he said I can do some articles for him. I can't let him down. None of us have worked in over a year..."

"We're doing fine, Remus," Sirius pointed out. "I have Uncle Alphard's gold and Yuki and I socked some Galleons away during the war. Didn't really have time to spend what we were earning in the Ministry."

"We have three kids to take care of, Sirius!" Remus pointed out.

Sirius stared down into his glass. "You know, it's not really your responsibility, Remus." He held up a hand when Remus started to protest. "Not that I'm not grateful for everything you've done. You're a member of the family. But James and Lily gave me responsibility for Harry. And JJ and Nori are mine straight up."

Remus' brow furrowed deeply as he shook his head. "I don't understand, Sirius. Do you want me to leave?"

"Of course not!" Sirius exclaimed. "You're my brother, Moony. Don't know what I'd do if you weren't around. But it can't be your dream to just be an Uncle to my kids and write the occasional Prophet article. When we were on the run, when things weren't stable... It was a lifesaver to have you around. But now that we're safe here... What do you want to _do_, Remus?"

Remus turned away from Sirius. "If you want me to leave, Sirius, just tell me."

"Dammit, Remus!" Sirius got to his feet. "That's not what I'm saying at all! We keep on having serious conversations about my life, can we just please have one about yours?" He turned Remus to face him. "You- Remus John Lupin- are about the smartest person I know. And _please_ do not tell my Ravenclaw girlfriend I said that! I know you've had a hell of a lot of things you wanted to do in your life. And none of those things were fight in a war. But you did it anyway, because you felt it was your duty. You dropped out of University to do so and I know it gutted you. Now, the war is over, we're back home... And you're staying here, essentially being a nanny to my kids. I want to see you get out there." Sirius raked a hand through his hair. "I'm bollocksing this up pretty badly. I think you should go back to school, Moony."

Remus let out a laugh, shaking his head. "Going to Muggle University was an utter waste of time, Padfoot. You guys were always taking the mickey out of me for doing it."

"We took the mickey out of you for doing anything," Sirius pointed out. He shook his head. "Truth is, all three of us were proud of you, doing that, even though it wasn't what was expected. Never wanted you to have to drop out to help in the damn war. You wanted to keep studying languages at school, get your degree, be able to go out and find creatures all over the world no one had ever heard of before! Come back and teach! You shouldn't give that up, Remus."

"We lost James, Lily and Peter," Remus said softly. "I can't leave you and Yuki and the kids."

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not saying you have to, Remus." He held out the envelope he'd brought with him. "Live with us, but don't live _for_ us. You have to do your own thing."

Remus accepted the letter from Sirius. He opened it and quickly scanned the contents. He shook his head. "I don't understand."

"It's a letter accepting your re-admission to Oxford," Sirius explained. "I sent in a request. You were a brilliant student and everyone knew it. I was even able to get some of your old Professors to write letters of recommendation for your re-admittance. Your tuition's already been paid up. Exchange rate between Wizard and Muggle money is good, so don't fuss about it."

Remus smiled, but shook his head. "Sirius, this is..."

"Don't you dare say 'too much'," Sirius said sternly. "You gave up your entire life to follow me around the world trying to take care of Harry. This is the least I can do."

Remus continued to stare at the letter Sirius had given him. "I can't accept this, Sirius..."

Sirius shook his head fiercely. "No, you're not going to do that to me, Remus. If you don't want to go, fine. My bad. But if you want to go- if you really, honestly want to finish school- then accept it with a smile, or else I'm going to have to punch you."

Remus refolded the letter reverently. Finally, he nodded. "Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius grinned. "That's more like it." He raised his glass. "I didn't want to have to beat on you until you agreed."

Remus finally lifted his glass and held it up, clinking it lightly with Sirius'. "I greatly appreciate that we don't have to go to such extremes." He took a drink. "So, Padfoot... Now that we've got me, settled, what are you going to do?"

Sirius looked towards the door. Yuki was standing by it, in Sirius's Hobgoblins t-shirt. "I've got Noriko down for bed," she said, smiling softly. "I think I'm going to head to bed myself. You coming?"

Sirius glanced to Remus. Remus gave a nod and Sirius leapt to his feet. With great ease, he scooped Yuki up into his arms. "Night Moony!" He called out, carrying his girlfriend towards their bedroom.

Remus laughed and shook his head. "Guess you aren't doing too badly on your own."


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for the continued support guys! Hope you like how things continue!

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWENTY-NINE<br>April 3, 1983, Camden Town, London, England**

It had taken well over a month for Sirius to decide what to do with his mother. He'd put it off as long as possible, distracting himself with taking care of the kids, helping Remus get ready for school and various other mundane household chores. Finally, it reached the point where he could ignore it no longer. He had to deal with his mother. There was really only one way Sirius could go about it.

He stormed into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place not accompanied by anyone since the first time he'd gone there. He'd nearly blasted the door off its hinges on his way in. He was in a foul mood, he didn't want to be there, but he really had no choice. As much as he loathed to admit it, he did feel a sense of responsibility to his mother.

Kreacher ran to his side as soon as he entered. "Master Sirius, my Mistress is quite busy. She is not being able to see Master Sirius today."

"Like hell," Sirius growled. He noticed his mother's portrait in the sitting room. It was further along than the last time he'd seen it. He pulled out his wand and blasted it, obliterating the canvas. "Get down here, you old bat!"

"Oh, it's my ungrateful brat of an heir!" Walburga howled from her bedroom. "I thought you might be on the run from the law again! Why else would you ignore your dying mother?"

Sirius stormed up the stairs, still clutching his wand tightly in his hand. "Me screwing up gives you reason to keep breathing, hag!" He threw open the door. "And you're not dying! I met with your Healer. There's nothing wrong with you."

"That woman is an idiot!" Walburga screamed, pulling her bed sheets up to her neck. "I know it in my bones! I'm dying, you stupid boy! I will be joining your father and brother soon!"

Sirius leaned in close. "No, you just wish you were." Light grey eyes were steely in resolve. "There's nothing wrong with you. You just can't deal with the fact that Father and Regulus are gone and that the world has changed while you've been holed up in here. You don't want to face it so you plan on staying up here until Kreacher decides to take pity on you and _push you down the stairs_." He drew back. "Now come on, get out of bed. You're going out."

Walburga hissed softly, shaking her head furiously. "I am not going anywhere, you horrible boy! Do you know what will happen if I step outside those doors? I will _die_."

Sirius cocked his head to the side. "Have you become a vampire, mother? I always suspected we might have those ties within our family." He smirked. "Nothing will happen to you if you go outside. You are perfectly healthy."

"They'll get me!" Walburga cried out. "The ones who killed your brother and father."

Sirius blinked, staring at his mother in incredulity. "You're... Serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm serious!" Walburga hissed. "Your brother _never_ came home, but those followers of the Dark Lord made sure we knew he was gone. Do you know what was found of your father?" She held up a hand. "We could only identify him from the signet ring he wore. The Death Eaters blasted him to pieces for the betrayal of Regulus." She leaned in towards Sirius. "You defied him openly, you have the protection of Albus Dumbledore and his followers. Your brother did so covertly and thus has earned no accolades. Those who remain loyal to the Dark Lord will seek to destroy me and those you follow will think I'm just getting what's coming to me."

Sirius sank down into the chair by Walburga's bedside. "You really believe that is true, don't you, mother?"

"It is true," Walburga insisted. "The followers of the Dark Lord are still out there, lying in wait. Waiting for opportunity. You know this as well as I do, which is why you're pretending not to be raising that Potter boy."

Sirius blinked. "I-"

Walburga rolled her eyes. "Do you think me a fool, Boy? Your association with James Potter did not escape my attention. You're hiding him from me, thinking I may use him as a bargaining chip to get myself back in good graces."

"Oh?" Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "You're telling me you never thought about it?"

"Of course I didn't!" Walburga snapped. "Did you not listen to what I just said? They _murdered_ your brother and father! I wouldn't spit on them if they were on fire." She looked away. "As much as it pains me- as much as it goes against _everything_ I was raised to believe- I would rather associate with mudbloods, halfbreeds and traitors. But since that is hardly an option for Walburga Black, I will remain here." She sat up straight, proudly. "I will wait for death to come to me."

"You'll drive yourself mad in the process," Sirius pointed out. "Doing nothing but working on that portrait of yourself. Will probably make that thing as mad as you are. I destroyed it, by the way."

"I've been working on that for three years!" Walburga screamed.

"Yeah." Sirius nodded, grabbing his mother by the arm. "That's not a sign you need better things to do. Listen, I'm Sirius fucking Black. You're a miserable, batty old crone, but you're my mother. And if anyone gets to kill you, it's me! The Death Eaters will have to get in line. So you're safe as long as I breathe. Now get your arse out of bed! We're going out."

* * *

><p>"I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable about this," Yuki watched as Harry ran around the hall with Neville, JJ and several other small children. "We've never really had Harry out in the open like this amongst wizards."<p>

"It'll be all right," Alice assured her. "No one in Frank's family has ever been accused of even having leanings towards You-Know-Who. Everyone else here is from the Order or the Auror Department and a few Professors from Hogwarts. It'll be fine letting him run around." She placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "He needs to be allowed to be a boy after all. It won't be healthy for him to stay all cooped up. If anything did happen, we've got enough protection to take on an army."

"If anyone went after him, I'd take on an army myself," Yuki said darkly.

"I bet you would," Alice smiled. "Now try to have a good time. Oh, Barty! Alastor! I'm glad you could both make it! Come on, Yuki."

Yuki took hold of the pram in which Noriko was sleeping and pushed it along with her towards the two men approaching them. One was a grizzled older man, his magical electric blue eye wizzing around the room at all times. The other was a handsome young man with straw-coloured hair, carrying a large wrapped box.

Mad-Eye Moody thumped his walking stick on the ground. "Well, look at that. Didn't think I would ever see you again, Maeda. Should have known better."

Yuki beamed. "I couldn't stay away." She frowned slightly at Moody's missing chunk of nose. "What happened?"

"Eh, bit of trouble with a Death Eater, you know how it goes." He gestured his stick towards the pram. "This the reason you left the department with barely a word?"

Yuki shook her head. "Actually, that would be the little boy running around with Frank's son." She pointed towards JJ. "Noriko's the second go around now."

"Ah." Mad-Eye nodded. "Should thump Black for that. Obviously his get. Once the little ones are a bit older, might have to try and persuade you back. Short staffed these days. Frank's not doing a bad job, but things are too lax, thinking Voldemort's gone."

"Oh I don't know." Yuki shook her head. "Think I might be a bit rusty."

"What about you, Longbottom?" Mad-Eye asked, turning his attention to Alice. "You and Frank made a deadly team."

"I've thought about it," Alice replied. She placed a hand on her stomach. "But I'm afraid it might be a while still. This one isn't quite ready to come out yet."

Mad-Eye snorted. "That's the problem with you young ones. All pairing off and breeding. Cuts down the ranks too much. Oh well. What about Black? Heard he's got himself an Animagus form that'll rip up those bastards good."

Alice laughed. "It's a party, Alastor! Do we have to keep on talking about work?" She shook her head. "Barty, can you help me talk some sense into him?"

The young man smiled bashfully and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Ma'am. When Inspector Moody gets in one of these moods he can rarely be dissuaded." He looked to Yuki. "I don't think we've been introduced."

"Oh of course!" Alice put a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Barty, this is Yuki Maeda, a dear friend of ours."

"Maeda here worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement before your time, kid," Mad-Eye explained. "Hit Witch. Don't let her size fool you. Originally came in for a position as an Auror, but she was too vicious."

Yuki laughed. "I think you just didn't want Sirius and me working together, seeing how we rowed."

"Wasn't your rowing that was the problem," Mad-Eye commented, nodding towards the pram.

"_Anyway_," Alice continued. "Yuki, this is Barty Crouch Jr. He's Frank's assistant. Don't know if I'd ever get Frank home if it weren't for him."

"Please Ma'am," Barty looked down. "You're making me blush." He held out his present. "I got Deputy Commissioner Longbottom a present. Do you have a table for them?"

Alice nodded. "That's lovely, Barty. I'll show you." She nodded to Yuki and Mad-Eye. "I'll be right back."

Yuki and Mad-Eye both watched Alice and Barty leave. Yuki smiled. "He seems very nice."

"Useless little brown-noser," Mad-Eye groused. "Only got the position thanks to dear old Daddy. Wouldn't last but a minute out in the field. Back during the war, the Department had some real fire. You kids were like tempered steel: you, the Longbottoms, Black..." He paused. "The Potters."

"I think you're romanticizing quite a bit," Yuki insisted. "And James and Lily were never Aurors."

"Saw their share of battle. And a damn sight fiercer than that lump." He pointed a finger at Yuki. "And you're not as rusty as you want people to believe." Mad-Eye's lip curved in a smile. "I heard the stories about you, Black and Lupin taking on Albus Dumbledore himself. Not an act of cowards, that. Protecting that little boy you can't keep your eyes off of, hiding under the Puddlemere United hat."

"You're too good at your job," Yuki sighed.

"You're nervous about having him out and with good reason. Lots of folks still want to see that lad's head on a pike." He sniffed. "I think you three were on the right track, keeping him out of the country. Shouldn't have come back."

"This is our home, Mad-Eye." Mad-Eye turned around at the gruff response. Sirius was behind them, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not going to be chased away."

"You always were a headstrong and idiot." Mad-Eye clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "Good to see you, regardless."

"You too." Sirius nodded to Mad-Eye before turning his attention to Yuki, giving her a quick kiss. "How are the boys?"

"Fine," Yuki replied. "I don't think anyone but Mad-Eye's figured out who Harry is. How did things go?"

Sirius leaned into the pram, picking up Noriko, who had begun to fuss. "Only time will tell." He looked over his shoulder. "Mother, stop lurking."

Walburga took hold of her skirt, lifting it off the floor so she could step gingerly over to her son. "This is a horrible idea, Sirius."

"Probably," Sirius replied. "But you need to get out." He gestured to the infant in his arms. "Mother, this is Noriko Lily. Nori, this is your grandmother. She will be doing her very her best to tear down your self-esteem."

Walburga raised her chin. "I will wait until she is a bit older, boy." She looked around imperiously. "Where have you brought me? Are they all Mudbloods and Traitors?"

"Frank Longbottom's birthday party," Sirius explained. "Shouldn't be too terrible for you. The Longbottoms are pureblood, after all." There was a bitter tone in his voice.

Mad-Eye growled softly at Walburga, obviously disgusted by her presence. "Good luck with all this, Black." With that, he stormed off.

"That was rude," Walburga smoothed down her skirt, huffing out a breath.

"Not exactly hiding your allegiances, are you, Mother?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Walburga questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Maybe you don't vomit your Slytherin pureblood pride over everyone," Sirius suggested. "Just try to be nice. Or else go have some cake and keep your big mouth shut." He felt Noriko's diaper. "Yuki, think Nori needs to be taken care of."

Yuki took Noriko back with a roll of her eye. "Since you have bigger things to take care of, I'll get it this time." She gave him a kiss. "But you're on diaper duty tonight." She put Noriko back in her pram and went off.

"Sirius!" Frank jogged up to Sirius and gave him a hug. "Glad you could come. When Yuki and Remus showed up without you, I was worried you wouldn't come."

"You think I'd miss your birthday?" Sirius laughed. "Come on. With bells on, mate." He scowled slightly. "Frankie, I think you remember my mother."

Frank nodded. "Oh, of course. It's been a long time, Mrs Black." He bowed slightly and held out a hand.

Walburga took Frank's hand, shaking it. "Francis. Happy birthday." She forced herself to smile. "I believe I shall socialize with your mother. Where is she?"

Frank looked around. "I just saw her-"

"FRANCIS!" a voice boomed. A grey-haired, well-dressed wizard stormed over. "Your son is being a terror, he and his friends. You better put a leash on them."

Frank sighed. "I'll do my best, Uncle Algie."

Walburga's eyes seemed to light up in recognition. "Algernon? Algernon Montague?"

Algie looked to Walburga. "Well, if it isn't Walburga Black." He took her hand and kissed the knuckles. "I haven't seen you since your wedding. A very sad day for me indeed."

Walburga's smile no longer looked as forced. "I can't say it was the most pleasant for me either. But Orion _did_ ask first."

"You two know each other?" Frank said, looking between his Uncle and Walburga.

Walburga nodded. "Your Uncle and I were partners in Transfigurations. He helped me out a few times. Ravenclaws were always the most respectable of the other houses."

Sirius smiled tightly. "I'm sure you mean no offense to Frank and me."

Walburga withdrew her hand from Algernon's hold. "Why would I do that? As your children are amongst those terrorizing Algernon, perhaps you should intervene, boy."

Algie blinked. "Oh, it was your grandchildren running around me like mad Cornish Pixies?"

Walburga sighed. "Believe me, Algernon, if my son would allow me, they would have a much firmer hand on them. What about you? Do you have any grandchildren?"

Algie shook his head. "No. No children either. Lifelong bachelor."

Walburga let out a small laugh. "Aren't you the lucky one?" She took hold of Algie's arm. "Let us catch up over a drink."

The pair strode off together and Sirius and Frank stood in astonishment.

"Uhhh..." Sirius was unable to move from shock. "I think your Uncle just picked up my Mother."

Frank shook his head. "No mate, that was the other way 'round. Makes you feel uneasy, doesn't it?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah." He then shrugged. "Oh well. At least she's out of my hair. Let's go find Remus."

* * *

><p><strong>POST-NOTES:<strong> So here we get one of the butterfly effects of Sirius not attacking Peter. Since Bellatrix went to Azkaban for attacking Peter, Crouch Jr was never caught as a Death Eater. I love the cause-and-effect of AUs.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks to **MWPP-Marauders-Forever, mwinter1, Lollypops101, peruser, m0ckingbird77, Wonderbee31, ceo55, Pypera** and **Mrs Yaya** for their reviews. All of you seemed to really respond Walburga getting out and flirting with Algie and Barty Crouch Jr's appearance. So I'll address them all togther:

I really loved the idea of Walburga having a former romance with Frank's Uncle. I dunno. Just seemed like something interesting for her. It will come up again in future chapters. As for Barty... Well, I have some very distinct ideas for him. Walburga doesn't recognize him as a friend of Regulus's because even thought she like Regulus best she still didn't pay too much attention to him.

* * *

><p><strong>PART THIRTY<br>June 30, 1983, Diagon Alley, London, England**

Remus weaved through the crammed desk in the Daily Prophet office. Many of them were occupied by wizards, furiously writing on parchment. He side-stepped around the row of fires, which several wizards were knelt down in front of, speaking through fire chat. He came to the door at the back, which had a gold plate on it reading BARNABAS CUFFE, EDITOR-IN-CHIEF. He knocked lightly before stepping inside. "Mister Cuffe, I have that article for you on the fountain they've added to the Ministry of Magic."

Mister Cuffe accepted the article, scanning it over quickly. "Ah, yes... Thank you, Remus. I'm sorry to stick you with such a dull piece, but..."

"...No one else wanted to do it," Remus finished, smiling softly and nodded. "It's all right, Mister Cuffe. I understand. I'm only here part-time and I get the articles no one else wants."

Mister Cuffe stood up and clapped Remus on the shoulder. "You're a cracking writer, Remus. I would love to give you a full-time position... Maybe give you some meatier pieces."

Remus shook his head. "No, Mister Cuffe. I really appreciate the offer. However, in September I will be going back to school."

Mister Cuffe frowned slightly. "Oh are you now? Where are you going?"

"Oxford," Remus explained.

Mister Cuffe frowned even deeper, clearly in confusion.

"It's a Muggle school. University," Remus explained. "I started there after I finished Hogwarts, but... Things got complicated."

"Why would you need to go to Muggle University?" Mister Cuffe asked, shaking his head fractionally. "You're a talented wizard, Remus."

"If wizards had a University I'd probably go there," Remus admitted. "But we don't have one, especially one that has Classics program. I like studying languages."

"Ah." Mister Cuffe nodded, but he still looked uncertain. "Shouldn't be surprised you have itchy feet. Your father did. Perhaps when you're finished, you'll make as good a foreign correspondent as he did. You'll still be available to do the occasional piece while you're in school, won't you?"

"Of course." Remus smiled broadly, as the door swung open with no warning. A woman with rigidly set blonde curls and jewelled spectacles swaggered in, carrying a parchment with her. "Here's your front page, Barnabas. An in-depth report on the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. I'm telling you, Mad-Eye is _completely_ barmy. No wonder they promoted Longbottom above him. If the man isn't careful, he's going to end up in Azkaban with all those fiends he put away... Oh, _Remus_!"

Rita Skeeter placed a large hand on Remus's arm, long red fingernails digging in just a bit. She let out a laugh. "I had no idea you were in today. Luckily I just had my hair done anyway." She primped her rigid curls.

Remus gave Rita a polite smile and a nod. "You look lovely, Miss Skeeter. Please, Mister Cuffe, owl me if you have any other assignments you need done." Remus carefully pulled Rita's hand off of him. "It was nice to see you, Miss Skeeter." He nodded. "Mister Cuffe."

Remus could not leave the office fast enough, but Rita was hot on his tail. She hurried up, getting in front of him. She sat down on the corner of a desk and brought her leg up, blocking his path. "You don't need to run off so quickly, do you, Remus?"

"I should really get home," Remus said quietly, his voice shaking slightly. "I've got a long way to apparate."

"Then why don't you stay in London tonight?" Rita demurred. "I would _love_ to take you out to dinner. Or perhaps we could get some takeaway. My flat isn't too far."

"It's really all right," Remus said, trying to figure out a way to get around Rita without pushing her leg off the desk it was propped up on. "My roommates will worry if I don't come home."

"Let them worry." Rita laughed throatily. "You're young. You need to have fun."

"Miss Skeeter..."

"_Rita_," she stressed. "We are collegues, after all. Sure, my stories are on the front page and yours are in the back next to the crossword, but you should still feel free to be familiar with me."

Remus shook his head. "Miss Skeeter, I'm not sure this is appropriate for an office."

Rita got to her feet and put a hand on Remus's shoulder. "You misunderstand me, Remus. This wouldn't be a personal dinner." She laughed, picking at a frayed bit of Remus's robes. "Well, not _entirely_. I've done my research. You and James Potter were close in school. Thick as thieves. If anyone would know what happened to his son, it would be you."

Remus's expression turned cold as he pulled Rita's hand off of him. "You would have had more luck seducing me, Rita."

Rita put a hand to her chest. "Oooh... Such a hairy heart, Remus."

"The safety of Harry Potter is one of utmost importance to people a hell of a lot more powerful than I am." Remus crossed his arms over his chest. "Not to mention those who most likely want to cause him harm."

Rita took a step back. "There was that whole _kerfuffle_ after it all happened though. Sirius Black disappearing and the Ministry hunt to find him. Then it all just sort of- disappeared. You're telling me there's no connection?"

"I'm not telling you _anything_," Remus insisted. He shook his head. "Besides, isn't it a bit late for an article on all this, Rita? Harry Potter was attacked by You-Know-Who almost two years ago!"

"It's not for an article," Rita replied. "It's a book. The end of the war. What happened to the boy who ended it all? Don't you think the world has a right to know?"

"I think that boy has a right to live in peace," Remus replied. He strode towards the door. "After all he's gone through, isn't that the least he can have?"

* * *

><p>Remus pushed his food around his plate. "I can't believe you're not worried about this."<p>

"Of _course_ I'm worried," Sirius replied as he fussed over both Harry and JJ as he tried to entice them both to eat the food he'd cut up for them. "Can you just eat your food, Moony? You're being a bad influence on the boys. Come on, Pronglet... It's your favourite."

Remus sighed and put his head in his hands. "It just seems to me like you're more worried about getting the boys to eat than a possible expose giving away everything about Harry's whereabouts."

Sirius sighed, giving up and taking his seat. "To be fair, that is my more pressing concern. If they don't eat now, they're going to be hungry when it's time to go to bed. And you know you could make this problem just go away... Sleep with Rita Skeeter!"

Remus shook his head. "You underestimate the woman. A tumble isn't going to get her off what she thinks is a story. You know, when we came back, we thought we were going to be safe. Okay, your name is clear now, but people are still after Harry. Death Eaters aside, there's always going to be another Skeeter. He'll never be left alone."

Sirius glanced over at the boys. "Can we talk about this later, Moony? After the boys go to bed?"

Harry seemed to agree with Sirius' statement, throwing a slice of apple at Remus. "Moony's boring."

"Yes he is," Sirius agreed. He pointed a finger at Harry. "But we don't throw food, young man."

"Never thought I'd hear you 'young man' someone." Yuki came in, smiling softly.

"Hey love." Sirius looked up at her. "Get Noriko down? Want me to fix you a plate?"

Yuki shook her head. "No, I'm all right." She knelt down next to the boys' chairs. "Are you guys giving Daddy-Padfoot trouble eating?" She gave them a warning look and both boys began to eat.

"How do you do that?" Remus asked in astonishment.

Yuki stood up again. "The power of _Kachan_. I'll be in the library." With that, she exited the kitchen.

"I think there's something up with her," Sirius said, narrowing his gaze. He shook his head to dismiss it. "Women."

"You don't want to talk about anything tonight, do you?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged. "There are better things to talk about than Rita Skeeter or what's up Yuki's bum. Like we can talk about what the kids and I did today." Sirius leaned into Harry. "Why don't you tell Moony what we did?"

"We coloured," Harry said, smiling at Remus. "And flew brooms."

JJ held his hands up in the air. "Flew very high."

Harry nodded firmly. "Took a nap with Nori."

Remus smiled at the boys. "Sounds like you guys have an exciting day."

JJ held his arms out to Remus. "Missed Moony."

Remus smiled gently at the little boy. "I missed you guys too. How about we finish up our food and I'll read you guys a story before bed?"

Both boys made noises of delight and tucked in to their food properly. Remus glanced over at Sirius. "And later we can have a proper talk."

* * *

><p>Once the remnants of dinner were vanished, Remus went up to the boy's bedroom to read them a story. Sirius took the opportunity to go into the library. Yuki was sitting in the large easy chair. She had curled up in it, a large book balanced in her lap.<p>

Sirius looked down at her, sighing. "Hey there."

Yuki didn't look up. "Hey."

Sirius picked up the book Yuki was reading. It probably weighed almost as much as she did. He closed it and placed it on the desk.

"I was in the middle of that!" Yuki protested.

Sirius shrugged, not saying anything. He simple picked Yuki up in his arms and slid into the chair, settling her into his lap. He leaned in and pressed a kiss behind her ear. "You going to tell me what's up?"

"I just wasn't hungry," Yuki replied. "I had some reading to do, but then you went and closed my book..."

Sirius nuzzled his nose against Yuki's hair. "Are you sure that's it?"

Yuki seemed to consider for a moment. Finally, she spoke up. "Sirius, do you ever get restless?"

Sirius shook his head. "Truthfully, this is the first time in my life I haven't." He squeezed her tightly around the middle. "Got my girl. Got my kids. Got my Moony. We're all safe and happy. Happy as a clam, me." He paused. "But you don't feel that way?"

Yuki shook her head. "Don't take this the wrong way. I'm very happy with you and the kids..."

"It's Remus, isn't it?" Sirius teased. "I'll kick him out if you want. I mean I like him, but he won't do a striptease on my birthday."

"Oh, if only he would..." Yuki nudged Sirius hard in the ribs. "It's not Remus. Everything's just really quiet. It wasn't too long ago we were fighting Death Eaters, standing up the worst wizard this world has ever known."

Sirius's expression went dark. "I'm glad those times are over. We didn't all get out of it."

Yuki turned to look at Sirius. "I'm not saying I want those times back." She shrugged. "I guess I just want something more than be _Kachan_ all day."

Sirius frowned slightly as if he didn't understand. "Then do something. Get a job, love."

Yuki sighed, shaking her head. "Remus is going to school in a few months and he won't be around during the day. I can't just leave you alone with the kids."

"Why not?" Sirius asked. He hugged Yuki tighter. "I can take care of them."

"You don't want to get another job?" Yuki asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I have a job. It's a bit redundant for both of us to stay home and I'm not going anywhere." He gave Yuki a kiss on the temple. "So go out and do what you have to. I'll support you all the way."

"I never thought I'd see the day where Sirius Black would be happy staying at home taking care of kids," Yuki said with a smile.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. It is a bit strange, isn't it? But I'd be quite preferred to the John Lennon Househusband routine." He sighed. "What kind of job do you think you're going to get? Now I know you are _remarkably_ violent, but I'd prefer you not go back to the Hit Wizard Office. I'd worry terribly."

Yuki shook her head. "It doesn't really suit keeping our profile low. Besides, I still want to be available for the times when you panic over having three kids to look after, which I know will happen. I'll think of something."

Sirius glanced over at the book Yuki had been reading. "Could what you were reading give some hint as to a future career?" He frowned when he recognized the book. It was one of his, which he recalled vividly crowding around with James and Peter. "That's a book on Animagic."

Yuki nodded. "Yeah. Well, I was thinking... It might be good for you to have some backup with Remus."

Sirius nodded. "And you can't _stand_ that I know a complicated bit of magic you don't."

"Oh, it drives me spare," Yuki sighed. "I just thought I would look into it."

"I could help you with that," Sirius replied. "Of course, I would need compensation." He furrowed his brow in mock deep thought. "Hm. What could you give me in return? Any notions there, Maeda?"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "You're a pervert."

Sirius leaned in. "Naw, Love... Just a man. Come on, I promise you'll enjoy my payment plan..."

Yuki turned herself towards Sirius. "We might be able to make an arrangement..." She leaned in towards him. Just as their mouths were about to meet, the door opened and Remus entered.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said lightly.

"Damn right you are," Sirius grumbled. "Already got the boys down?"

Remus nodded. "Either that or in about ten minutes from now, we'll hear them jumping on their beds." He sighed. "Can we please talk now?"

Sirius groaned, resting his chin on Yuki's shoulder. "Come on, Moony... I was just about to get shagged."

"Are you avoiding the topic, Sirius?" Remus sighed.

"Bloody right I am," Sirius replied, his voice filled with irritation. "What are we supposed to do, Remus? Go live in the Muggle world? Maybe go back to America- oh, wait- they still don't want us. Canada perhaps? They weren't too mad at us and they do have a more British sensibility as long as you stay away from the bloody frogs."

Yuki reached back and stroked Sirius' hair. "Well, Harry's got the protection on him from Dumbledore, right? And the Daily Prophet can't go publishing where a minor lives unless they want a hell of a civil suit."

"They could still publish that Harry is living with Sirius," Remus pointed out. "And someone will be able to track down Sirius's address."

Sirius scowled deeply. "Then maybe he's not at my house." He growled softly. "I don't like the idea... I happen to really like this place. But what if we move? Not out of England, but at least away from this place? We'll keep up appearances that people are living here, but actually be somewhere is. Make it unplottable."

Remus frowned slightly. "You sure you want to do that, Padfoot?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not really. I was just starting to get settled here. But if Harry's not safe, he's not safe. And the same goes for the rest of us." He shook his head. "We'll start looking for somewhere tomorrow. And maybe, Moony, you try to throw your reporter friend off Harry's scent?"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged. "You really do need to get laid, mate."

Remus groaned and turned towards the door. "I hate you, Padfoot. I really, really hate you."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong> _Kachan_ is Japanese for "Mum".


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks to **CyberArcRotarr, ceo55, Blitz-gurl-42, noamg** and **Mrs Yaya** for their kind reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>PART THIRTY-ONE<br>September 29, 1983, Cherry Estate, Westbury, Wiltshire, England**

At one point in its history, Cherry Estate was a lovely and modest _sukiya-zukuri_ style home, with a lavish garden surrounding it, filled with wild cherry trees that- while native to England- were reminiscent of the home in Japan the former inhabitants had left behind. To anyone who passed by it, they would have been surprised to find such a home in the Wiltshire countryside. But few ever passed it. That had been the goal of the former owner.

In the seven years it had been abandoned, it had fallen into disrepair. However, with determination and talented magic, it had taken only a bit over a month to make it generally liveable once again and Westernize it enough for its current occupants.

"I'm still not too sure about this," Sirius said as he surveyed the landscape, holding Noriko in his arms. He looked over his shoulder. "Didn't you say the Malfoys live around here?"

Yuki stepped up behind Sirius and wrapped her arms around his waist. "They're miles away. And they don't socialize much with the locals. All Muggles, save for us. We just have to make sure they don't know we're here. The house has been abandoned since my mother moved back to Japan." She gave him a squeeze around the middle and gestured to the fencing around the property. "No one can see anyone who is inside the fencing and the house will look as rundown as it has for the past six years. People will think it's finally going to be torn down." Yuki turned herself around to face Sirius. "And even when it was a 'functioning house' we rarely had any visitors here. _Tousan_ wasn't big on company."

"You sure this is the best idea?" Sirius asked, leaning in. "I mean, everyone knows you're my girl."

Yuki shook her head. "Most people still think I dumped your sorry arse and took off 'round the world." She took a deep breath. "Besides, this is the last place most people would think of me going. This is where my father was killed."

Sirius sighed. "Oh, that makes me feel safer."

"Ah, but we are being even more paranoid and fussy. I already own this house free and clear. If we bought a new one, there would be a paper trail." Yuki got onto her tiptoes and gave Sirius a kiss on the nose. "We'll be fine."

"I have even made arrangements with Mister Cuffe to do all of my work for the paper by owl," Remus said as he walked towards the pair, Harry and JJ attached to each leg. "He's disappointed there won't be an exclusive on the whereabouts of Harry Potter, but I managed to convince him I have absolutely no idea where Harry is." He sighed. "Mister Cuffe said I was too trustworthy to lie about something that big."

"Right here!" Harry held up his hand and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Here is I!"

Remus looked down and gave Harry a small smile. "Oh, there you are. I suppose I made a mistake."

Sirius frowned at Remus. "Are you sure we'll be all right here? You were the one who was worried about the press getting to Harry."

Remus nodded sagely. "We've gone through every precaution we can think of, Sirius. And that's saying quite a bit, considering we had the Deputy Head of the Auror Department and a paranoid old kook helping us with our spellwork."

Sirius handed Noriko over to Yuki and knelt down in front of JJ and Harry. "What do you boys think? You think this will be a nice home for us?"

Both boys answered this question by jumping on top of him, tackling him to the ground. Sirius let out a small laugh. "Well, I suppose we can try it out for now. I don't know if my bank vault will be able to hold up to buying a whole other house, if we need to maintain the Dog House as well."

"Not as long as you're playing John Lennon," Yuki teased lightly.

Sirius wrinkled his nose at Yuki. "Yeah, well, you still haven't found yourself a job there, Yoko."

"Oi, watch yourself," Yuki warned. She turned towards the house. It was not as large as the Dog House, but was very comfortable and inviting. "Come on, boys. It's time to wash up."

Despite Harry's whines of protest, the boys followed behind Yuki into the house. Sirius put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. "Things just never get easier, do they, Moony?"

Remus laid down on the ground next to Sirius and looked up at the reddish pink sky, the sun just starting to set. "We take each thing as they come, Padfoot. We always have."

Sirius was pensive, his expression darkening. "Sometimes... I wonder if I should have gotten you and Yuki caught up in all of this."

"You needed help."

Sirius shook his head. "If I had stayed alone, I could have kept on the move. No one would have been able to pin me and Harry down."

"You would have gone mad," Remus pointed out. "And that wouldn't have been any kind of life for Harry to be brought up in. He needs a family, which is what he has. Besides, where would Yuki and I be if we hadn't joined you? I was drinking myself into oblivion when I got the call from you, all of my friends gone. Yuki was raising JJ all on her own. Maybe she would have married that git you said was after her. Noriko wouldn't even be born."

Sirius closed his eyes tightly. "Maybe... I shouldn't have gotten Harry to begin with."

Remus sat up. "Are you regretting it all?"

Sirius shook his head. "I just wonder. What would have happened if Hagrid had taken Harry to Dumbledore like he was supposed to?"

"I know you," Remus replied. "You would have gone after Wormtail. Harry's the only thing that kept you sane. It's better having Bellatrix Lestrange in prison for that murder."

"But..." Sirius sighed. "Do you think Harry would be safer?"

Remus stared intensely at Sirius. "I think he would have been with Muggles who had no idea how to nurture a powerfully magical and traumatized young child. There's no one alive who loves that boy more than you do, Sirius. He's right where he's supposed to be." Remus gave Sirius a nudge. "And so are you."

Sirius grinned. "Yeah, it didn't turn out too bad, did it?" He sighed. "I just don't want to keep dragging you guys all around."

"There's nowhere else I would be," Remus assured him. He looked towards the house. "And I'm fairly certain your companion has been waiting years for you to get all domesticated, even with the caveats." Remus patted Sirius on the arm. "Come on, let's go in. We've still got boxes to unpack."

* * *

><p>Yuki pulled herself up, panting slightly and brushing sweat soaked hair out of her face. "I fail to see how this is helping with my Animagus transformation."<p>

Sirius shrugged and leaned in close to her. "When I was learning to be an Animagus, I had to get in touch with my inner animal."

"You're in touch with your inner animal just fine, Mister," Yuki laughed. She nudged him. "And I somehow doubt 'doggy-style' really counts."

Sirius pinned Yuki down on the bed and gave her a kiss. "My methods may be unorthodox, but would you rather learn from McGonagall?"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Oh, she would have a _fit_ if she knew you were teaching me like _this_." She then laughed. "Of course, I doubt she'd be surprised this would be your plan of attack."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, you got me there." He lay down beside Yuki and pulled the bed sheets over them. "Seriously though, you're going to have to figure out what animal you're supposed to be then get inside it's mind."

Yuki yawned and stretched. "Sirius, we are not actually having a lesson in Animagic. We're shagging. And I'm okay with that."

"You've never heard of multitasking?" Sirius nuzzled his nose against her hair. "Is there something wrong with me wanting us to be naked when we're alone?"

"No, it is just very male." Yuki turned her head to press her mouth against Sirius's. "Come on then, let's get some sleep. There's going to be two little boys running around tomorrow who are very excited to find out all about the new place they're living." She rolled onto her side away from Sirius.

Sirius spooned against her. "Who said I was done teaching you yet?" He ran a hand up her arm.

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Frankly, I'm surprised you aren't snoring yet."

Sirius let out a chuckle. "Seriously... There are magical ways to find out what animal you're supposed to be. Spells you can use. But the Patronus is usually a good indicator. Yours is a big cat if I recall, isn't it? Makes sense to me. You and I fight like cats and dogs." He leaned in and sniffed her. "Oh yeah, I think we've got a feline here." He gave her a firm slap on the backside. "You wildcat."

Yuki smacked Sirius. "Wildcats are quite small. But you're correct. My Patronus is a member of the genus _Panthera_, most likely a leopard, based on the relative size. It's difficult to tell as I usually only see it when I'm fighting against Dementors or calling for help from the Order."

Sirius pressed closer. "You're so sexy when you talk all smart."

"I will douse you with freezing water!" Yuki threated, reaching for her wand.

"Oh no you don't!" Sirius grabbed at Yuki's arms. He pinned her down onto the bed, keeping her from attacking.

"You're going to be sorry when I get out of this," Yuki warned, struggling against Sirius's hold.

Sirius cocked his head and looked down at Yuki, smiling. "You wanna get married?"

Yuki stopped struggling and just stared up at Sirius. "Wait... What?"

"Do you want to get married?" Sirius repeated, unpinning Yuki and moving to sit beside her. "You know, rings and vows and all that stuff."

Yuki frowned slightly, smoothing down her hair. "Wow..." She bit her lower lip. "Are you sure?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "We've been living together for two years _and_ we have three kids. Really, marriage is a formality at this point." He cupped her cheek. "You're my wife... I just thought we could make it official."

Yuki shook her head. "If you're saying this so you'll get laid again..."

"Will you let me be serious about this, you bleeding bitch?" Sirius huffed. "Been thinking about it since I walked into your flat in Tokyo. So will you?"

Yuki nodded, unable to stop the smile from blossoming on her features. She laughed. "You know, when Jamie proposed to Lily he got you three boys to fly on brooms and light _fireworks_. I get 'so will you?'."

"Ah, you love it." Sirius grinned back at her, pulling her in and kissing her hard. He grabbed his wand and waved it, producing a small black box. He opened it and pulled out a ring. He stared at it. "I've had this for a while. Lily... She helped me pick it out. I... Um... Told myself it was just a Christmas present. Think she saw right through me. I've just been waiting." He slid it onto her finger and smile. "There. That looks about right." He took her hand and kissed it. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yuki sighed as Sirius enfolded her in his arms.

Sirius pressed a kiss to her forehead. "This is good. Now Mother will stop hounding me to legitimize our kids every time I see her."

Yuki looked up at him. "You know she'll just find something else to criticize you about."

Sirius shrugged slightly. "I dunno... Mother's still quite the bitch, but I think Algernon is a pretty good influence on her. Last time I visited her, she didn't insult me. Just talked about her 'gentleman caller'."

"How much did that creep you out?" Yuki asked.

"Immensely," Sirius sighed. "Now come on. You were right. We need to get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Godric's Hollow, West Country, England<strong>

Sirius sat cross-legged in front of the pair of white marble gravestones. He clasped his hands, leaning against them. The night air was slightly chilled. He smiled sadly at the names etched in the stone.

"So I'm getting married. Thought you two ought to know." He shook his head. "Oh, you'd be crowing about that, wouldn't you, Prongs? Were aching for me to settle down so we could have couples nights and raise our kids up together." He sniffled. "Been raising Harry up along with my two. Yeah, Yuki had our other since the last time I visited. Noriko Lily. She's gorgeous." He laughed. "Bet she'll be as popular as her mum was when she goes off to school. I'm already getting ready to flip out about it."

Sirius reached into his robes and pulled out a photo. He looked down at the smiling faces of Harry and JJ, Harry carefully holding Noriko. "Got a picture of them. They're growing up fast. Harry's..." She shook his head. "Merlin, he's a wonder. Loves playing Quidditch. We got him a Snitch last Christmas. Only goes about two feet away from him, but he loves chasing it." He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from tearing up. "And every morning, when he gets up, he looks at the picture of the three of us together and he says, 'Good Morning, Mum' and 'Good Morning, Dad'."

Sirius reached into his jacket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with the tip of his wand. He brought it to his mouth. "I know you'd fuss. But I've cut down to one a day. Just can't seem to shake it. There's just... Always something. We've moved again. Some of Moony's friends from the Daily Prophet are after the real story of what's happened to Harry." Sirius blew out smoke and shook his head. "I can't let that happen. I can't let Harry be hounded by people like that. I want him to grow up normal..."

"So you've uncovered the other reason I did not wish you to raise Harry as your own."

Sirius didn't turn around to look at Dumbledore. He rose to his feet. "This was a private conversation. What the hell are you doing here?"

Dumbledore stepped to stand beside Sirius. "You are not the only one with loved ones to visit."

"Are you going to try to convince me to give Harry up again?" Sirius asked. "I thought we had that settled."

Dumbledore sighed. "Will that ever be settled between us, Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head. "You had me on the run for a year. You made my family fugitives. You may have backed off, but I don't know if I'll ever forgive you."

"I have come to terms with the fact you will protect Harry with your life," Dumbledore said quietly. "If any dark wizard were to go anywhere near him, you would tear them apart... And I shudder to imagine what a Hit Witch-turned-mother and werewolf uncle would do." He sighed. "But try as you will, you will never be able to hide Harry from his fame. He is known throughout our world. I believe that would cause irreparable harm to the boy."

"I am not giving up my son because of a fear of _fame_," Sirius hissed.

"I can not ask you to," Dumbledore admitted. "But do you think you can hide him from his fame for long?"

"As long as I can." Sirius took a deep breath. "I just want him to be normal and happy. I think we're done now."

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "Congratulations on your engagement, Sirius."

Sirius turned his back to Dumbledore, striding away from the old man. "With all due respect, Headmaster: go fuck yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>POST-NOTES:<strong> Just as an aside, I thought- since Remus and Sirius were all "what if" in this part- I would reveal what would have happened to Yuki and JJ in a world where Sirius went after Peter and went to Azkaban (aka canon). I do like to know what happened to them since I think it informs the AU.

Thinking Sirius betrayed their friends, Yuki married Akio Higashiyama- the man mentioned early in the story as pursuing her- on the rebound. Since that is hardly a good reason to marry someone, this marriage floundered a couple of years later. When it was revealed Sirius was innocent, Yuki felt horribly guilty for believing Sirius could betray them. These feelings would be compounded when Sirius died in the Department of Mysteries.

Yuki was never able to assist the Order of the Phoenix directly in the war, not wanting to go to another country without her son. She did, however, recruit foreign wizards to the Order and did an important- but unseen- job for Dumbledore which I shall reveal later, since a version of it will happen in this reality as well.

As for JJ, his stepfather told him in a fit of anger he was the "bastard son of a foreigner" (this was the ultimate cause of Yuki's split with him). He suspected for a while his real father might be James Potter as the result of an affair, as he'd been named after him and Yuki always spoke fondly of him.

He did not know the truth until he was thirteen, after Remus told Yuki that Sirius was innocent. Sirius never knew about his son, as Yuki wanted to tell him in person, something that was never meant to be.

JJ and Yuki would travel to England after JJ finished school, as he was interested in knowing of his birth father. They would meet Harry and they would become acquaintances. After they went back home, both would begin correspondences with him, JJ finding out about Sirius's life post-Azkaban and Yuki telling Harry of his parents and their friends during the first war.

...I think they get a much better fate in this version of reality. As do all, really.


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks to everyone who left me a review on the previous chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>PART THIRTY-TWO<br>October 31st, 1983, Cherry Estate, Westbury, Wiltshire, England**

There was a reverent hesitance as Sirius opened the door to the workshop in the back garden of their new home. He had not yet entered this small building. It had seemed somehow wrong for him to enter without asking. But he had reason to today.

Yuki was sitting in the middle of the dusty floor, knees drawn up to her chest. She was looking over the workshop with sad eyes. She didn't look back at him, but he knew she knew he was there.

"I was never allowed in here when I was a kid," Yuki said quietly. "_Tousan_ took his work very seriously and he didn't want me or Kei to get hurt around all of his equipment. Not until I was thirteen and he started to teach me how to forge during the school breaks." She sighed. "After it happened, I couldn't stand the idea of coming in here again. This was where they found him."

Sirius sat down on the floor silently and pulled Yuki into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Out of all the jobs you want to do, you're going to do the one that reminds you of your father's death?"

Yuki nodded. "It's family tradition. A soldier who has retired from the fight takes up the responsibility of crafting weapons for the next generation."

Sirius shook his head. "You were never a soldier."

Yuki looked at him as if he were crazy. "How was I anything else, Sirius? I fought for my country. I was willing to die for the greater good. Dress it up by another name, but we were all soldiers in the war against Voldemort."

Sirius nuzzled his nose against the back of Yuki's head. "You might find that call for swords is a little less than you think, especially if you're turning down business you think might have dark leanings."

"_Tousan_ used to take a lot of overseas orders," Yuki explained. "No matter what happened to the family name during the war of Grindelwald, people still recognized the quality of Maeda steel." She turned and gave Sirius a kiss. "Besides, the goblins around here need to be reminded they're not the only ones capable of making a sword."

"Goblin steel is the best," Sirius asserted.

Yuki laughed. "_Such_ a British view. Goblin steel is heavy. It is spelled six ways from Sunday just to keep it from _breaking_. It lacks finesse. It takes into it only what makes it stronger, but without prejudice. A sword should have a function that is the intent of the forger, not whatever it happens to be swung at. Not to mention Goblins are jerks and always try to reclaim their work when the original owner has died."

"You're a snob, Maeda."

Yuki nodded firmly. "Damn right I am. Do you know how many generations of Maeda have made swords? And I would put _Muggle_ Japanese steel up against a magical Western sword any day of the week. We know how to make them right."

Sirius shook his head. "Snob _and_ just a tiny bit racist." He leaned in to give Yuki a kiss when he heard a rattling from one of the drawers against the wall. "Hm? What's that?"

Yuki sighed. "I'm sure a lot of things have moved in while no one's lived here. Probably a Boggart."

Sirius got to his feet, carefully setting Yuki aside. "Well, Kitten... Let me take care of that for you."

"It's all right, Sirius," Yuki grabbed his arm. "It's just a Boggart." She gripped his arm tightly, knowing this was not going to be pleasant.

Sirius, impetuous as always, didn't fully consider the situation. "You think I can't take care of it? I was an Auror, Maeda. Be a sad sight if I couldn't take care of a Boggart." He waved his wand to open the drawer.

"Sirius NO!" Yuki cried.

There was a wisp of smoke and, standing before the pair was James Potter, dead and rotting. He reached out a decaying hand towards Sirius.

Sirius's eyes widened and he waved his wand. "R-R-R... Ridik..."

Yuki grabbed Sirius by the arm and hauled him out of the workshop. He was pale, shaking. Yuki cupped his face, looking up at him sadly. "Why did you go and do that, Sirius? I warned you, you silly sod." She pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"That wasn't my Boggart," Sirius murmured, shaking his head. "It was always Voldemort."

"Not anymore," Yuki said sadly, stroking Sirius' cheek.

"How-" Sirius swallowed hard. "How did you know?"

"Because I know you." She pressed her forehead to his. "Come on. Let's check on the boys. We'll worry about that Boggart later."

* * *

><p>Remus found Sirius sitting in the middle of his bedroom, photo album balanced in his lap. He had a cigarette dangling from his mouth, burned halfway down, the ash not knocked off. Next to him was an ashtray with about a dozen butts stubbed out in it.<p>

"I thought you were down to one a day," Remus sighed, sitting down next to Sirius.

Sirius reached down towards one of the photos in the book, of James and himself laughing and mugging for the camera. "It was two years ago, Moony. Two fucking years they've been gone."

Remus reached a hand out and touched Sirius's shoulder gently. "Yuki told me about your Boggart."

"You take care of it?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah I did. I think Yuki was scared about seeing the boys and Noriko dead..."

"Another second and I'm sure that's what it would've been for me," Sirius replied darkly. "Everyday I'm afraid, Remus. I'm afraid I'm going to let Harry down like I let James down. And now I've got my own kids to worry about too. I didn't think it was possible to love anything as much as I love those three kids. I've fought Death Eaters- even saw Voldemort himself- but I never let fear in. That wasn't an option. I was going to face them all down and destroy them all. Even if I did see Voldemort as my Boggart, I knew- deep down- I wasn't afraid. And now I am. I never stop being afraid for them."

"You're doing everything you can to protect them," Remus assured him. "They're safe with you."

"Are they?" Sirius let out a bitter, bark-like laugh. "I thought James and Lily were safe with me. And I let them down. I remember what it was like to see them dead. James didn't flinch. He was still holding his wand when he fell. And Lily was right in front of Harry's cot. She died trying to shield him from Voldemort. All because I couldn't protect them."

"You try to make up for it every day," Remus insisted. His grip firmed on Sirius's shoulder. "And in my opinion, you don't need to make up for it. What happened _wasn't_ your fault. Peter had us all fleeced. I was ready to _kill you_, Padfoot. I was sure you were the one who had betrayed us. Just like I'm positive you were sure I was the traitor before Prongs and Lily were killed. You've protected Harry every day since they were killed. You won't even work because you want to make sure you're here for him. And you've extended that protection to your own children. You're terrified they're going to grow up like Harry, without their parents. There's nothing more you can do."

"There's one more thing I can do," Sirius murmured.

Remus's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Harry needs to be safe. And when he's safe, my kids will be safer. The only way Harry is truly safe is if he's anonymous. If he's away from our world. He needs to be totally unassuming. He needs to be Muggle."

"No!" Remus said fiercely, rising to his feet. "Everything you've gone through for the past two years and you're just going to give up? You can't do that, Sirius! Not to him!" He grabbed Sirius by the collar and hauled him to his feet. "Not to _me_!"

Remus's hazel eyes were alight with fury. "I followed you around the world to protect Harry. I've watched you take care of that boy for two years. He's your _son_, as much as James John is."

Sirius looked just as angry. "_Don't_."

"_James John_!" Remus hissed. "Your son is named James John. After me, after Prongs! We're your family! You were the only one he trusted with Harry! Do you know what _damage_ you would do to Harry if you were to give him up now? If he had gone to Lily's family two years ago, he would have forgotten his parents. Forgotten our world. But _not now_. He's old enough to _remember_. And he would remember that _you abandoned him_!"

"He would be safe," Sirius snarled.

Remus pushed Sirius away from him. "Try explaining that to him. All he would care about is what he did wrong... Why you didn't _love him anymore_."

Remus staggered back from Sirius's punch to his mouth, his lip split. He reached a hand up, wiping the blood from his chin. "You know it's true."

"I can't let him down," Sirius said, cradling his face in his hands. "I can't let any of them down."

"You won't," Remus flatly replied. "Not unless you try to go ahead with this asinine plan. You know neither Yuki nor me would let you dump Harry on those Muggles. We'd beat you into a pulp if you tried. Wouldn't surprise me if Harry and JJ joined us in the attempt."

"What am I supposed to do, Moony?" Sirius asked desperately. He sank down onto his bed and covered his face with his hands. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. What move I'm supposed to make now?"

"Our lives were a war for so long." Remus sat down on the bed next to Sirius. "Straight out of school, we were deep into it. Right there, fighting with the Order. Every day we wondered if we were going to die, went from one plan to another to stay alive."

"Soldiers," Sirius whispered, recalling his earlier conversation with Yuki.

Remus nodded. "Soldiers, yes... Soldiers taking orders from General Dumbledore. But after you ran with Harry, you stopped taking orders. The war is over now, Sirius. What you need to realize is that taking care of Harry isn't a mission. It's _life_. You take care of him, protect him, because you love him. Just like James and Lily did. I'm not saying nothing will ever threaten him or your kids. But you, me, Yuki... We'll fight with our last breath to protect them."

"That's what James and Lily did," Sirius said bitterly.

"And they would expect no less of you," Remus replied.

Sirius got to his feet. He scrubbed his face with his hands. "I need to get out of here. I need to clear my head."

"Don't go to Professor Dumbledore like this," Remus pleaded. "Please. Just think about it. You'll just be encouraging him to come after us again if he thinks you're doubting yourself as Harry's guardian."

"That's not where I'm going," Sirius murmured. "I just... I need to think."

Without another word, he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Godric's Hollow, West Country, England<strong>

It was obvious that- save for collecting the bodies of James and Lily- no one had been in their home for the past two years. There was still spell damage to the door and it creaked ominously. Sirius's lip curled in a snarl. That this house would stand forever like this was an insult to James and Lily's memory in his opinion. They wouldn't want people to remember the horror of their deaths. They would want the house restored, lived in by a loving family. But no, the Ministry of Magic- Dumbledore- would never allow that. It would forever be a memory of the Incident.

Sirius pushed open the door and walked inside. He shuddered at the damaged bannister, remembering how he'd found James lying there two years ago. His best friend. His brother.

The house had acquired a good amount of dust in the past two years, covering the once precious possessions of the Potters. Sirius lifted a photo off the wall. It was of Lily with several of her friends from school. He recalled it being from their last day at Hogwarts. He'd been beside James when he took the photo. Lily, with Yuki, Alice, Aradia, Dorcas and Mary. With a pang, Sirius realized that Lily was not the only one in this picture who was now deceased. Most likely, it had been the last time the girls had been all together, happy and safe.

The Potters were not the only loss during the war. By far, they weren't. Dorcas Meadowes. Mary MacDonald. Gideon Prewett. Fabian Prewett. Kenji Maeda. Benjy Fenwick. Caradoc Dearborn. Marlene McKinnon. His own brother and father. Hundreds of others. So many people had suffered and died.

The war had touched everyone. Should Voldemort return, he would touch all again. Harry might be his target, but certainly others would suffer. Would Harry be better off with the Muggle family? The ones who couldn't protect him magically at all? Would his own family be safer? He was a well known supporter of Dumbledore, had been an up-and-coming Auror. Certainly, his family would be a target, as Sirius would not be able to resist fighting Death Eaters should they rise again.

Even _if_ he were to give Harry up, the assumption of all would be he had him. His family would always have to stay hidden.

"You know, Prongs... I'm really fucking angry with you!" Sirius shouted to the heavens. "How could you do this to me? Leave me alone? You were my brother! You and Lily were supposed to be safe! You were supposed to get out of all of this fine! You said nothing would get to you. You were James fucking Potter!"

"Why are you getting so mad at me?"

Sirius went very still. He stopped his ranting. That was most definitely a _reply_. The voice was exactly as he remembered it. Cocky and full of bravado.

"Prongs?" Sirius called out, looking around. He raised an eyebrow. "Did they not tear it down because it's haunted?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" The voice called out. It was slightly muffled. "Where are you, Padfoot? We've been waiting for _ages_."

Sirius broke into a run, following the sound of the voice. It led him to the cellar. Sirius had to light his wand tip in order to see where he was going. He then found the source of the voice.

It was a large square package, five feet in length and width. It was wrapped in bright red paper. Sirius ripped it open and gasped.

He found himself facing painted versions of James and Lily, looking just as they had at their wedding.

"About time," James groused. "You have no idea how long we've been down here."

Sirius shook his head. "Wh-what? I don't understand."

"We were a present for Lily," the portrait version of James explained. "I mean, the real Lily. The real me had us painted up and has been storing us down here for _months_. Honestly, life is pretty monotonous in storage." He put his hands up in surrender at a fierce look from his wife. "Not that I haven't enjoyed being with you, my fiery angel. Now Padfoot, we know something rather bad happened at the house a while back and it's been abandoned. Have you come to take us out of storage?"

Sirius fell to his knees in front of the portrait. "You... You don't know."

"Know what?" James asked, cocking his head in curiosity. "What's going on, Padfoot?"

"It's Halloween of Nineteen Eighty-Three," Sirius replied.

James's eyes went wide behind his spectacles. "Why has that jerk been keeping us down here for so long?"

Lily seemed to figure things out. "We're gone, aren't we? We heard terrible noises a while back... That was..."

"Voldemort," Sirius croaked. "He... He got you."

Both of the painted Potters looked horrified. "Harry!" James exclaimed. "Is Harry-"

"Harry's alive," Sirius whispered. The painted bride and groom visibly relaxed. "Harry's been living with me for the last two years."

"I was really worried there for a minute," James sighed, wiping his brow. "How is the war going?"

"Over," Sirius replied. "When he tried to curse Harry, it rebounded on him. Killed him."

James whooped, slapping his knee. "Well, I'll be damned! My son took out Voldemort!" He nudged Lily. "Did you hear that, Lily Flower?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm standing right here, of course I heard it."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Aren't you guys upset that _you're_ dead?"

"It's very sad for us," Lily assured him. "Truth is, we've been arguing as to whether or not that happened for... Well, I suppose years. But Harry is with you. He's safe. That's what really matters. And the war is over now. It's a shame we didn't live to see it, but there's not much we can do, is there? Are you doing okay with Harry? Is it just the two of you or do you have help?"

Sirius shook his head. "No... Remus and Yuki are with me."

"Yuki eh?" James grinned. "Come crawling back to you, did she? About bloody time."

Sirius shook his head. "Well... I kind of went looking for her. By the way, Lily... I think you and I need to have some words."

Lily cocked her head. "What are you on about?"

Of course, Sirius thought to himself. Portraits didn't have perfect memories of their subjects. "You- the real you- knew about JJ. Yuki told you. Dumbledore swore you to secrecy when he sent her off."

"JJ?" James asked, confused. "What's a JJ?"

"My son," Sirius explained. "James John."

"_What_?" The painting of James exclaimed. "You mean that Maeda had your son before we died..." He turned to his wife. "And you _knew_ about it?"

"Not _me_!" Lily gestured to herself. "And I'm sure the flesh me had a confidence to keep and Dumbledore told her it was for the best."

"Yeah." Sirius snorted in derision. "Dumbledore has a funny idea about what's 'for the best'."

"Wait..." James pointed a finger towards Sirius. "So that means you're a dad. And my son and your son are being raised up together."

Sirius nodded. "I would have really preferred the circumstances were different, but they're excellent together. Like brothers."

James let out another whoop of joy. "Marauders the next generation! How brilliant is that?" He shook his head at Sirius. "I can't believe you have a kid, Padfoot!"

Sirius held up index and middle finger to indicate the number was slightly off.

Both James and Lily looked astonished. Sirius couldn't help but smile. "I have a daughter as well. Noriko Lily. She was born on Valentine's Day."

"Oooh!" Lily clapped her hands excitedly. "Do you have a picture? I want to see!"

Sirius did indeed have a picture. He always kept several pictures of the kids within his jacket. He pulled it out and held it up to the painting.

"Look at that!" James said in amazement. "Look at how big Harry is getting, Lil! And your kids, Sirius... Wow, they are good looking kids!" He grinned. "Guess they take after their mother, don't they, Padfoot?"

"Oh fuck you, Prongs," Sirius laughed, shaking his head. He had almost completely forgotten he was not talking to his best friend, but rather a painting of him and his wife. "Yuki and I are engaged to be married. I asked her just a few months ago."

"Took you long enough!" Lily cried.

"Ah." James nodded, jerking a thumb towards Sirius. "Our boy Padfoot is all swaggering and talk, but when it comes down to it, he's a big Hufflepuff-y _chickenshit_."

"You watch your mouth there, Prongs," Sirius warned.

James threw his hands out. "Step into this frame and show me what you got."

Sirius's shoulders slumped. James's words were like ice water pouring over him. Not James's words. James's _portrait's_ words. His friends were not really there, just an imitation of them.

"Hey now," Lily said softly, seeing how morose Sirius had become. "Don't do this. You said it's been two years. Don't start mourning us all over again just because you can see us now. It's horribly depressing for us."

"I've never stopped mourning you guys," Sirius admitted. "I think every day about how I let you down."

"How did you let us down?" James asked.

"I convinced you to switch Secret Keepers," Sirius admitted, his voice hoarse. "You switched to Peter. But he was the traitor. He told Voldemort where you were hiding..."

James's hazel eyes were filled with fury at this revelation. "It sounds like it was Wormtail who let us down."

"You've been taking care of Harry for us," Lily assured Sirius. She smiled at the photograph. "If that picture is any indication, he's being well cared for. He's loved. That's all a painting of two dead parents can ask for."

James nodded. "Yeah. Now stop mourning us daily. You've got a fiancee and three kids to worry about there, Padfoot. Kind of a disservice to constantly mope about us, isn't it?"

"I don't _mope_," Sirius grumbled. "Things have been really hard. You guys don't even know, being paintings and, you know, _dead_!" And then he unloaded with the whole story. How he'd been a fugitive on the run for a year. How he, Yuki and Remus had been forced to move from place to place, while Dumbledore tried to get Harry to stay with his Muggle relatives. How the press- and possibly the remaining Death Eaters- were pursuing Harry. He even managed to work in how his mother was back in his life again, needing to unburden himself about his feelings about that to James.

Both James and Lily just looked at each other for the longest time, wordlessly trying to find something to say in response to Sirius's long rant.

"It... Sounds like you've had a busy two years," Lily admitted. "I'm so very sorry you had to go through that, Sirius. All of you."

"Thanks for sticking to your guns," James said, nodding at Sirius in approval. "And _keep doing_ that. I don't want Harry raised by those damn Muggles." He held a hand up when Lily went to smack him. "I know you still love your sister, Lily Flower... But that Dursley is a great prat. Harry's right where he should be, with Padfoot, Moony and Yuki. Can you image what would happen if he were with the Dursleys? They'd probably lock him in the cellar."

He looked around the room they were currently in. "Speaking of... Padfoot? Do you think you can get us out of here? It was all right when we were all wrapped up and could distract ourselves alone..." He put an arm around Lily's shoulders and leered at Sirius suggestively. Lily rolled her eyes at her husband. "But now, seeing where we are and knowing what happened, it's just creepy."

"Oh!" Sirius waved his wand and levitated the portrait up the stairs. "Of course!" He followed up behind the painting and frowned slightly. "Wait a second... Can paintings even keep themselves occupied like that?"

"We're a painting of a newly married couple," James insisted, grinning. "What do you think?"

Sirius sighed. "I think I'm going to have to cover you two up at night. There are children at home."

"Whoa!" James held his hands up. "Home? Your home? Where our son is?"

Sirius nodded slowly. "Yeah. Where else was I supposed to put you? Harry should be able to talk to you two..."

"No, no, no, no, no!" James insisted. Lily shook her head.

Sirius stilled, confused. "I don't understand."

"You can't put us somewhere Harry can see us," Lily sighed. "We're not _really_ his parents. Just echoes of them. It would be too confusing for him to see us like this."

"You have to wait until he's older to let him know about us," James insisted. "You've got to be his dad now, Padfoot. When he's able to understand, then he can know about us."

Sirius sighed and nodded. "All right. I won't tell Harry about you guys. Not until he's ready. But you're not staying here. You guys need to be somewhere a little nicer."

* * *

><p>Sirius hung the painting on the hook he'd just put up in the workshop. He stepped back and admired his handiwork, making sure it was straight. "All right then... I think that'll work."<p>

Both James and Lily were looking around where they both were.

"It's a bit more rustic than I thought when you said 'nicer'," James commented. "This room says to me 'blacksmith'."

"Close. Swordsmith." Sirius looked around the workshop. "When I said 'nice', I really meant convenient for me, Moony and Yuki to come and talk to you. The kids aren't allowed in here and won't be for a good long while. The door has to be opened by password. This is Yuki's workshop."

James grinned. "Oh, has she gotten into make those-" He swung an invisible sword, making a whooshing sound.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like she makes lightsabers."

"Wow, that would be cool, wouldn't it?" James looked a bit dreamy.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "To answer your question, yeah... She's starting to make swords. And I've gotten Remus to go back to school too." He perched on Yuki's desk. "Now, let me get you caught up with everything else."

* * *

><p>By dawn, Sirius was still excitedly talking to the portrait of James and Lily about everything he had been up to for the past two years. He included every single detail he could about Harry, up to and including how he'd started insisting he be allowed to brush his own teeth.<p>

"It all sounds wonderful, Sirius," Lily said with a smile. "But you know, we're not going to be going anywhere. You can come by any time you like and fill us in on Harry."

James narrowed his gaze on Sirius. "And don't you have a family you have to look after, so you'll _have_ more things to tell us about?"

"I'm sure they're-"

The door to the workshop opened and Yuki came in. Before she saw Sirius and the painting, she looked over her shoulder. "I'm just going to arm up. Take the kids over to the Longbottoms and we'll go out looking for him."

She turned and sighed at the sight of her fiance. "It's okay, Remus! I found him!"

She ran to Sirius and began to hit him. "Where have you been all night? You had me worried sick! I thought you'd gone and done something stupid like giving yourself up to Dumbledore!"

"Padfoot's not that stupid," James said happily. "And we helped talk him out of it. You know, Maeda... I'm right cross with you. You took what should have been my godson out of the country before I got to meet him. I know Padfoot had forgiven you because he happens to like your naked bits, but I'm not sure I'm able to yet." He turned around and let out a huff.

Yuki stared in shock at the portrait hanging on the wall. She then turned back to Sirius. "Sirius, is there a painting of James Potter hanging on my wall yelling at me?"

Sirius nodded slowly. "Lily is there too. And he's just speaking firmly." He jerked his head towards the painting. "You better apologize, Kitten. He'll stay angry with you."

Yuki sighed. "Jamie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about JJ."

James turned back around and grinned. "You're forgiven! I mean you _did_ name the kid after me. I'm chuffed! Give us a hug there, Maeda!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "That joke is going to get old real fast, Prongs."

Yuki smiled, waving to Lily. "Things just got interesting, didn't they?" She sighed. "I'll go get Remus."


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks to **tryagain3me, m0ckingbird77, Lollypops101** and **I.C.2014** for their feedback!

* * *

><p><strong>PART THIRTY-THREE<br>November 30th, 1983, Cherry Estate, Westbury, Wiltshire, England**

Sirius opened the door to Remus's bedroom, poking his head in. "You know, mate... It's a bit rude of you to take off right after the cake is cut. Frankie and Ted weren't able to come because of work. You've left me with nothing but _women_ on my birthday!"

Remus looked up from the paper he was furiously scribbling. His reading glasses were low on his nose and he had a joint dangling from his mouth. "Sorry Padfoot. I would've thought you liked being surrounded by women on your birthday."

Sirius threw himself down onto Remus's bed. "Well, it's a bit different now than when I was seventeen, isn't it? They're all talking about kids and work and... Girly things, rather than taking off their clothes to Muggle rock."

"I remember that," a voice said happily from the painting of the Kent Countryside. James strode into the frame. "Didn't Moony go home with one of the strippers?"

"She was a waitress," Remus sighed, rubbing his temple. "And she was just working there to put herself through school."

"Still, any time you got shagged was a momentous occasion, worthy of a plaque at the setting and perhaps a song of triumph." Sirius teased. "What are you doing up here, Prongs? Thought you wanted to stay stashed away so Harry didn't see you."

"Harry is safely asleep with Junior Me and Neville Longbottom in his room. I peeked in on them, hiding behind the lion. Nice fellow, he is. Lily is in the landscape in the kitchen clucking with the hens, so I thought I'd join you. Did the Longbottoms have another baby?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah. Alexander. Back in July."

Sirius held out his hand to Remus. "Stop hogging that joint, Moony. Share, share, that's fair."

Remus gave Sirius a withering look but past the joint to him. "You know I use this stuff to ease the symptoms of my transformation, not for fun, right? And you are a _father_."

Sirius toked on the joint. "Doesn't mean it isn't fun, now does it?" He closed his eyes and slowly let the smoke out of his mouth. "And there are several very sober mothers downstairs _and_ my kids are asleep, so I don't see how my paternal responsibilities will be impeded. You had no problem sharing your special little weed when we were teenagers."

Remus laughed, shaking his head. "I had a lot of problem. I was the halfblood, half-Yank werewolf corrupting all of the good little Purebloods."

"It's a recognized magical herb," James pointed out. "They even taught us about it in Herbology."

Remus shook his head. "It was hardly recognized for the reasons you blokes used it. In fact, we could have gotten in big trouble for that."

Sirius grinned. "But it was fun, wasn't it?" He cocked his head in curiosity. "So why are you toking now anyway, Moony? The moon was over a week ago."

Remus rubbed his ribs. "A few of them still haven't set quite right. You know, even when you set a bone using magic, it's still not going to be as good as it was before." He sighed. "And I have a lot of work to do. I can't be worried about the pain of becoming a werewolf all the time."

"What are you working on anyway?" Sirius peeked over Remus's shoulder at the paper he'd been writing.

Remus shooed Sirius away. "I have a paper due on Hellenistic Poetry. I really need to work on it."

Sirius looked over Remus's books. "You know mate... None of that is in English."

"Of course it's not. It's Greek."

James laughed, shaking his head. "It's all Greek to Padfoot. You are the _worst_ when it comes to other languages, mate."

Sirius glared at the painted version of his friend. "Turpentine, Prongs."

Sirius relaxed on Remus's bed, stretching out. "Don't think I'm trying to insult you or nothing, Moony... But why are you doing all of this? I mean, I don't really see how going to Muggle school is going to help you be a better wizard. I mean you're studying poetry."

Remus sighed and took off his glasses, resigning himself to the fact he was probably not going to be getting any more work done. "I'm half-Muggle, Sirius. Just because I went to Wizarding school doesn't mean that part of myself completely shuts off."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Besides, wizards are crap when it comes to education when you think about it. Sure, we learn about our magic, but what about further than that? There are so many other things in this world we can learn to appreciate through study. I'm studying more than just poetry. It's language, literature, art, philosophy... Culture! All from a time and a place in which Wizards and Muggles co-existed. Sure, maybe it's not completely spelled out for you, but you can see it there. Like this!"

He picked up a book and flipped through it. "This is an epic poem which mentions Circe transforming a crew of men into pigs. The Muggles have lumped this in with fiction, but much of what Homer was writing was Wizarding history! While what I'm studying may have the appearance of 'Muggle stuff', you can't make a clear distinction back in these days."

He smiled broadly, shaking his head. "And the languages I'm studying... Latin, Greek... These are the _foundations_ of every spell we know. We say _Expelliarmus_ in order to disarm someone... Why? It's Latin! _Expelo_ is to drive out. _Arma_ is weapon. When you know the roots of the spells you use, you can modify them, even create your own."

James frowned slightly. "Hey Padfoot, is he stoned or is he just getting excited talking nerdy?"

"Possibly both," Sirius replied. "I just don't get it myself. How excited you get over other languages or cultures..."

Remus looked at Sirius with a frown on his face, his eyebrows knit. "Seriously? You're marrying a Japanese girl and you have no idea what would be so fascinating about foreign cultures?"

Sirius snorted. "She's from Wiltshire! Okay, the martial arts are cool... But she loves steak and kidney pie, she watches Doctor Who with me at the Tonkses!" He turned to the painting. "By the way, Prongs, current Doctor: very threatening to a bloke's self-esteem. The girls keep saying he's 'dreamy'." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the point is... She's hardly foreign!"

Remus shook his head. "She's a 'hardly foreign' girl who spends nearly two hours a day practicing and teaching a form of duelling which is not officially recognized in Britain and has chosen a career in which most of her orders will have to come from overseas. She might be British by birth, but her heritage is deep within her. And she's passing that on to _your_ children. Even Harry pops off with a Japanese phrase every once and a while." He shook his head. "I can't believe you have absolutely no interest in that."

Sirius shrugged. "Well... _I'm_ British."

"Your family motto is _Toujour Pur_," Remus pointed out. "You've got to have some French in there."

Once again, Sirius shrugged. "We've been in Britain for as long as anyone can remember. Why should I need to know anything that's not British, aside from maybe the _occasional_ bit of information pertaining to my apparently _extremely_ Japanese fiancée?"

Remus flopped down on the bed. "I guess I just see things differently than you, Padfoot. I mean, my parents were from two entirely different countries."

"Not that different," Sirius pointed out.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You lived there for nearly a year. You know America might as well be a different _dimension_. And besides that..." He sighed. "You know, I was bitten when I was five years old. And no one around here was able to help." He shook his head. "You know, some people thought the kindest thing my parents could do to me was turn a wand on me and put me out of my misery?"

Sirius let out a growl and Remus nodded. "Yeah, that's how they felt about it too. They decided if no one around here knew what to do, maybe they would have more luck elsewhere. We went _everywhere_. We were like Gypsies- we actually spent a great deal of time with several magical Romani clans in Bulgaria. They had _quite_ a few interesting ideas for remedies for my symptoms. Pity most of the ingredients are impossible to get around here. I met so many wonderful, talented wizards who did things differently than British wizards." Remus let out a deep sigh. "I just can't limit myself to what's around us. And I think we do ourselves a disservice by believing we've done it the best and thus shouldn't learn what other cultures have to offer."

Sirius furrowed his brow. "Are you saying I'm ignorant, Moony?"

"No, Padfoot..." Remus laughed, knowing truthfully, he _was_ a little. Came with the position of privileged, Pureblood Londoner. "I'm saying I'm probably going to end up an eternal grad student."

Sirius was about to reply when the door to the room opened and Yuki poked her head in. She was clutching a dressing gown tightly around herself. "Sirius? Ali, Andi and Dora have headed out." She smiled. "And I have your birthday present ready."

Sirius jumped to his feet, grinning madly. "I'm right behind you, Kitten." Yuki strode off and Sirius looked back at Remus, his look absolutely wicked. "Oh, very happy birthday to me."

Remus shook his head. "I don't think I want to know."

Sirius's eyes twinkled. "Let's just say it's very handy to have a fiancée with a working knowledge of goldsmithing."

Remus nodded knowingly. "Princess Leia, huh?"

Sirius rubbed his hands together eagerly. "I've been waiting for this since June."

Sirius ran off out of the room, leaving Remus alone with the painting of James. The painting frowned. "What about Princess Leia?"

Remus sighed. "Believe me Prongs... You _really_ don't want to know."

* * *

><p><strong>December 5th, 1983, Cherry Estate, Westbury, Wiltshire, England<strong>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alice asked, frowning at Sirius in question. She held on tightly to Alexander in her arms. Neville was at her side, clutching to her robes.

"It'll be fine, Alice... Really," Sirius insisted. He held out his arms. "Now give Lex over." He sighed in exasperation at her hesitance. "Alice, you are aware that I have three children, all of whom I held as infants? I'm not going to drop him."

Alice sighed and handed the baby over. "It's not that, Sirius. I just think you're biting off more than you can chew. It's really all right. I can wait until Augusta is free."

Sirius shook his head and allowed Lex to suck on his index finger. "It's really not necessary. You said you really wanted to get back into training. Moody has time to work with you now. Don't turn him down just because of your mother-in-law's appointments! Why do you seem to think I can't handle kids?"

Alice put a hand on Sirius's shoulder, shaking her head. "Oh Sirius, you're a wonderful father! But it's _five kids_. Three of them whom are quite active toddlers who tend to wind each other up. And you're just one man. Remus is in class and Yuki is working."

Sirius held Lex carefully in one arm and with his free one, jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Yuki is just out the back garden."

Alice glared at Sirius through narrowed eyes. "And you are so proud and arrogant you would _never_ call on her to tell her that you are in over your head."

Sirius gave Alice a cocky smile. "It'll be _fine_, Ali... Believe me. The boys will end up playing together. And since I'm sure your youngest will end up _desperately_ in love with my daughter, I better get used to him before he becomes a teenager I can't stand." He gave her a stern look. "If you're going to go back to work as an Auror, you're going to have to have people around who will look after Nev and Lex."

Alice sighed, nodding finally. "All right. I'll only be gone for an hour or so. Just _be careful_, all right? If things get really bad, call on Yuki for Merlin's sake. Try not to be so ridiculously prideful."

Sirius grinned. "Harry, Jay! Neville's come to play!"

Both Harry and JJ tore into the front room, Harry in the lead. Neville grinned at them and let go of his mother's robes, jumping onto Harry and ruffling his already mussed hair.

"You be a very good boy for Sirius, Nev," Alice insisted. "And play nicely with Harry and JJ."

Neville waved his hand at his mother. "Bye Mummy." He was already engrossed with Harry and JJ, who were showing him the game they made up, which seemed to involve a rampaging hippogriff and the three boys waving imaginary wands to stop it.

"See?" Sirius flashed a smile at Alice. "They'll be fine. We'll all be fine. Go off and meet up with Mad-Eye. I bet he won't wait much longer for you." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "But you know, if you're training up to get back into Auroring, maybe you should work with Yuki. She trains every morning still."

Alice nodded. "Hm. That is an idea." She then smiled mischievously. "And she must be doing something right. Giving birth not long ago but _still_ willing to wear a metal bikini."

Sirius scratched the back of his head. "Told you about that, did she?"

Alice turned towards the door. "Like you didn't tell Remus... And Frank... And probably Ted."

Sirius grinned. "You can tell Mad-Eye if you'd like. It was _amazing_."

Alice shook her head. "You're a dog, Sirius Black."

"Pretty much full time," Sirius shot back. "Just go, Ali. It'll be fine!"

* * *

><p>Sirius struggled to get Lex to stay on the changing table while Noriko howled from her cot. "It's all right, Nori! Daddy will be there in just a minute!" Finally, Lex had stopped squirming so much and Sirius was able to wave his wand so his diaper would begin to put itself on. Sirius turned to pay attention the crying girl, scooping her up into his arms. "I'm right here, whelp." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot!" Harry tugged desperately at Sirius's trousers. "Hungry _now_."

"Just a moment, Harry!" Sirius said desperately, looking around at the three boys who were bouncing up and down excitedly. Apparently, running around like mad doxies for two hours hadn't burned all of their energies, despite needing to be fed _right now_.

Two hours. Fuck Alice and her 'hour or so'.

"Pease Miffer Padfoot?" Neville asked, rubbing his stomach.

"I promise it'll be soon, Neville." Sirius placed Noriko, who was still sobbing on his left hip so he could scoop Lex up carefully in one arm. "I've just got to lay your brother down first." He turned to the bassinet Lex had been laying in and set him down.

The moment his back was turned, JJ's foot slipped out from beneath him and he ended up flat on his face. His cry filled the room. "!"

"Oh dammit!" Sirius swore, running to his son. Noriko was howling even louder now with her brother so upset. "Jay..." He helped his son up and gulped when he saw blood. When he'd fallen, JJ had bitten his lip hard enough to break the skin. "It's all right, Pup. Don't cry."

"Where's Yuki 'n Moony?" Harry asked.

"It's just me here right now, Pronglet," Sirius said desperately, trying to stem the blood from JJ's lip with the sleeve of his sweater and stop him from crying. He tried to put Noriko back in her cot, but she resisted, holding tight to him. "I've got to take care of your brother right now."

"Want Yuki 'n Moony," Harry whimpered.

Neville also sniffled, rubbing his hand underneath his nose. "Want my Mummy."

"Please don't you boys do this to me too," Sirius begged.

"Looks like both Ali and Yuki owe me a Galleon," a voice said mildly from the doorway. "I bet them you'd never ask for help."

"Moony!" Harry cried happily, running to the werewolf as fast as his small legs would take him and throwing his arms around Remus's knees.

"I'm handling this just fine!" Sirius said irritably to his friend. "It's just JJ fell and..."

"Really hungry, Moony," Harry insisted. He pointed to Neville. "Nev too."

Remus nodded. "All right. I'll get you something to eat." He held out a hand to Sirius. "Let me take Noriko."

Sirius scowled. "I can handle my daughter, Moony."

"Your son is bleeding," Remus replied. "Just worry about that right now. I can take care of Noriko and the other boys."

Sirius finally relented, handing Noriko over to Remus. He hummed softly to her and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. He walked with her towards the kitchen. "Come on boys... How do you feel about beans on toast?"

Sirius turned his attention back to JJ, who was still sobbing. "Come on, Pup. It'll be all right." He looked around for his wand. "Let me just heal that up for you..." He frowned. "Where did my wand go?"

Remus's panicked cry could be heard from the kitchen. "Harry, _stop_!"

But it was too late. There was a long _BANG_ followed by the sounds of shelves crashing down.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry, Sirius," Alice called out through the open back door. "Moody was being relentless. Said I've let myself get too out of shape for Auror work in the last four years."<p>

"Oh, don't apologize, Alice," Yuki said, giving her friend a light rap on the shoulder. "He should have just asked me for help. _Baka na inu_!"

"You know I've figured out what that one means!" Sirius yelled back. He was leaning against the house, shivering slightly as he puffed at a cigarette irritably. "They all waited! Until I was the only one there! Then it was like there was double the amount!"

Yuki licked her lips and smirked deviously. "Guess this is a bad time to tell you I'm pregnant again!"

Sirius stepped to the open door. His eyes and mouth were both wide, cigarette dangling from his lower lip. He shook his head slowly. "No... No, don't you do this to me, Kitten."

She cracked up with laughter. "Oh, the look on your face, Sirius."

Sirius pointed a finger at Yuki, glaring at her with angry grey eyes. "That is not funny, Maeda."

Yuki continued to smirk. "It was a little funny."

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "Not funny at all. I don't think I'll be able to give you Animagic lessons for a _month_."

Yuki shrugged. "All right. When I study on my own, I'm able to wear knickers."

"So they're quiet now?" Sirius asked, brow knit.

Alice peeked into the sitting room. Remus was sprawled out on the floor asleep, Noriko on his chest, one arm keeping her in place. The other was curled around Harry at his side, while JJ and Neville rested their heads on various parts of his legs. Lex was in his bassinet close by. "Remus has got them."

"Oh, just look at that," Yuki cooed. She flicked her wand and produced a camera, snapping a quick picture.

"Oh, so _Moony_ is all cute with the kids and I just get the mickey taken out of me," Sirius groused, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray finally. He stomped back into the house, shivering again as he got used to the different temperature.

"You're cute with them," Yuki assured him, wrapping Sirius's arms around her and leaning back against his chest. She turned her head slightly and pressed a kiss to his stubbly jaw. "Utterly adorable."

"Don't try to get on my good side," Sirius grumbled. "Your little joke has frightened me away from touching you ever again." Despite his words, he didn't move away from her embrace.

Yuki smiled. "I could put on the gold bikini again."

Sirius's eyes lit up. "I'm listening..."

Alice laughed. "Okay, as cute as my boys are with Remus, I should probably be getting them home. Frank should be in soon." She gave Sirius a pat on the shoulder. "I'll really try to schedule my training when Augusta is free."

"I am perfectly capable, Macmillan," Sirius insisted. "If you need to leave your boys with me and mine, I can handle it. This was just a bit of a rough start." He sighed deeply. "But maybe you give me a bit of time to recover."


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks to **tryagain4me, Lollypops101, Mrs Yaya** and **He who writes fanfiction** for their feedback!

**PART THIRTY-FOUR  
>April 16th, 1984, Cherry Estate, Westbury, Wiltshire, England<strong>

"Moony, why don't you just go up to your room?" Sirius asked as sat on the grass in the back garden of their home. Noriko was sitting in front of him, carefully pushing a ball towards him.

"'m fine," Remus sighed, laying flat out on the grass, one arm thrown over his face to shield his eyes from the sun. "You need help with the kids."

"I've gotten a lot better about that," Sirius grumbled as he rolled the ball back to Noriko. "Don't go far!" He called over his shoulder to the boys he knew were running around. "Really, Moony... I've got this covered. You're still looking rough."

Remus turned his head and moved his arm away from his face, which was covered in red scratches. "It's really okay, Padfoot. This is very nice. I'm enjoying being out here with my family."

Sirius gave Remus a pat on the arm. "Well, any time you think you need to have a kip, just tell me, okay? I'll be all right."

Noriko, tiring of playing with the ball struggled to her feet and toddled to Sirius. She threw her arms around him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Da-foo."

Sirius laughed and gave her a kiss back. "That's what I am, Nori. Dadfoot." He was tickled by her combination of both Harry and JJ's names for him. He picked up his daughter and leaned back, holding her up in the air and causing her to squeal in delight.

"Daddy!" JJ ran over, fall onto his knees next to Sirius. "_Kachan wa doko?_"

Sirius blinked at his son blankly. He pulled Noriko back down into his lap and sat up, scowling slightly. "Blast that woman and her need for bilingual children," he muttered under his breath.

"English, JJ," Remus sighed, forcing himself to sit up. "Daddy _no nihongo wa heta desu_."

Sirius turned his scowl towards Remus. "What did you just tell my son?"

Remus smirked at Sirius. "I told him that his dad is a lead eared mutt with no appreciation for anything outside his back garden." He turned his attention back to JJ. "Ask Daddy in English."

"Where's _Kachan_?" JJ asked, still using the Japanese word for mum as he had gotten into the habit of doing.

"She's still working, Pup," Sirius replied, ruffling JJ's hair. "She'll be out of her workshop for dinner. Aren't you having fun with Moony and your old man?"

"Thirsty," JJ said simply, sitting down beside his father.

Remus nodded. "I'll get him something."

Sirius frowned. "Remus, you're still weak."

Forcing himself up with a groan, Remus scrubbed his face. "Too weak to be responsible for three kids while you're in the kitchen. I'll just be a minute." He slumped inside.

"Get something for Harry too, I'm sure he's thirsty as well, all the running around he's doing!" Sirius called after Remus. He then frowned, looking around. "Where is Harry?"

JJ pointed towards a group of shrubs. Harry was indeed crouched down over there, seemingly not doing anything at all.

"Harry, you all right?" Sirius called out.

Harry turned his head and waved.

"Don't get into any trouble," Sirius replied and sighed, relaxing as Noriko leaned against his chest and started to drift off to sleep.

JJ leaned against Sirius as well and he reached down, stroking his son's hair absent-mindedly.

Remus came back with a tray of drinks. "Harry, do you want something to drink?"

Harry didn't reply to Remus, remaining crouched down by the shrubs.

"Harry is stupid," JJ muttered. "Won't pay wif me." He snuggled against Sirius. "Paying wif snake."

Remus immediately dropped the tray of drinks. Sirius was on his feet, still clutching tightly to Noriko. Despite Remus's fatigue, both men rush over to the shrubs, where the little boy was crouched down in front of the decent sized snake.

"Harry!" Sirius barked. "You don't play with..."

His eyes grew wide as he heard the hissing language coming out of his adoptive son's mouth. He staggered backwards a step. "Harry..."

"He's lonely." Harry turned to Sirius and smiled widely. "He's my friend now."

"Harry, come over here," Remus said quietly.

Harry shook his head fractionally. "Why Moony?"

"_Now_!" Remus demanded, his hoarse voice rougher than the boy had ever heard before. Chastised, he got up and walked over to Remus.

"I'm in trouble?" Harry asked.

"Don't play with snakes, Harry," Sirius finally managed out. He swallowed hard. "They... They could be dangerous."

"He's nice," Harry insisted, pointing towards the grass snake.

"Harry, go inside with JJ," Remus said sternly.

"Why?" Harry asked, his wide green eyes filling with tears.

"Do what Moony says!" Sirius barked out.

Tears began to stream down Harry's cheeks, utterly confused as to why his adoptive fathers were angry with him. Head down, he slunk over to JJ and took him by the hand, taking him into the house.

Sirius turned his gaze to Remus, grey eyes fearful. "What are we supposed to do, Moony?"

Remus shook his head slowly. "I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

><p>Remus and Sirius sat around the kitchen table, staring at each other intensely. They were waiting for Yuki to return before they delved into the current issue befalling their family. Immediately after Harry had gone into the house, Sirius had gone to the workshop and pulled Yuki away from her project.<p>

Yuki strode back into the kitchen, sighing deeply. "I've got Noriko down. JJ and Harry are in their bedroom." She sighed. "Harry's crying and JJ is in an absolute temper. Neither of them will talk to me."

"That's fine for the moment," Remus said gravely. "They can be upset with us while we try to sort out what exactly we're going to do."

"There's not a whole lot we can do," Sirius pointed out. "Harry displayed Dark Magic."

"That's ridiculous," Yuki sighed, sitting down next to Sirius, shaking her head. "Parseltongue is not in of itself a Dark Art. Yes, primarily Dark Wizards have pursued it. However, snakes are not inherently evil and neither is conversing with them. Dumbledore understands Parseltongue. I also read about an Animal Healer from Puddleby-on-the-Marsh who learned how to speak it..."

"_Learned_," Remus pointed out. "There's a big difference between learning Parseltongue and having an inherent ability to speak it. The only wizards I know of which possess it as an inborn gift are part of Salazar Slytherin's lineage."

Sirius nodded knowingly. "My tutors taught me all about it. Salazar Slytherin permanently altered his blood in order for the gift to pass down through the generations. His is the only family that is known to have it as an hereditary trait."

"Harry is not descended from Salazar Slytherin," Yuki pointed out. "Lily's family was Muggle. And hell, there were rumours Jamie was descended from Godric Gryffindor!"

"That was complete tosh," Sirius insisted. "Prongs made up those rumours himself to make himself sound more impressive."

Remus nodded. "Godric Gryffindor had no descendants. He was the bachelor Founder. You really should know that, Maeda." He shook his head. "And who knows where Lily's family line come from? She must have had wizards in the lineage at some point. Magic doesn't just spring out of nowhere. There really are no true Muggleborns. Just wizarding family that have married so many Muggles that the line eventually turned Squib."

"And you're suggesting Salazar Slytherin?" Yuki shook her head. "If Lily descended from Slytherin, whatever magic he did to ensure Parseltongue passed on would have died out when the line turned Squib."

Remus furrowed his brow. "Who knows exactly what the magic Slytherin did was? I mean, it could have just been dormant..."

"Stop it!" Sirius jumped to his feet, slamming his fists down onto the table. "Are you two really having a debate about wizarding genetics? While our son is in his room, for some reason able to _talk to snakes_? Maybe you two don't get exactly how _serious_ this is..."

"We get it," Remus sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands. "We're just trying to figure out the how and why. Then maybe we can figure out what we're supposed to do."

Sirius rose to his feet, striding out of the kitchen. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I know what I have to do."

Remus looked to Yuki. "And what about you? I get the feeling you know what you want to do."

Yuki nodded, rising to her feet. "Oh definitely. My little boy is crying because he thinks he's done something wrong. So I'm going to be his mother and stop those tears. And what about you, Remus?"

Remus leaned back in his seat. "Still got to think about that. I'll get back to you."

* * *

><p>There were only two people in the world Sirius could possibly talk about the current problem with. He loved Yuki and Remus. He trusted them implicitly when it came to Harry. However, there were two other people he would defer to when it came to raising that boy.<p>

Sirius stormed out to the workshop. He slid open the door and slammed it shut again with a loud clatter. He stalked to the painting that hung above Yuki's worktable. He looked up at the pair of newlyweds. "We have to talk. There's a problem."

James cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong there, Padfoot? Maeda hasn't gone and left you again, has she?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. Harry's a Parselmouth."

Both of the painted wizards blinked at Sirius blankly.

"Oh, is he?" Lily said lightly. "Hm. That is a surprise."

"That's all you have to say?" Sirius exclaimed. He raked a hand through his hair. "I'm telling you that your son is able to talk to snakes. All you're able to manage is 'oh, is he'? Have you two gone _mad_?"

"What are we supposed to say?" James asked. "It's very shocking. But I fail to understand why you're talking to us about it if you're so distressed."

"You're supposed to tell me what to do!" Sirius cried. "That's your son! You should care about him! Want him to be okay! You need to tell me how to raise him!"

Lily shook her head sadly. "Sirius... No."

"How can you be so cold?" Sirius demanded.

"Because paint doesn't hold in warmth," James said flatly. His hazel eyes were filled with sadness. "Sirius, we're not Harry's parents. We're paintings of them. Harry's parents died. You're his parent now. You've _been_ his parent even longer than they were. You, Maeda and Moony."

Sirius shook his head savagely. "James would know what to do."

"James is _dead_, Sirius," the painting pointed out. "Yeah, I have some of his memories. Echoes of what it was like to be him. I have affection of the things he did. But that doesn't make me able to tell you what the hell to do with his son. Put on your big boy trousers and do it yourself."

Sirius let his head fall back. "I'm not Harry's father."

"Yes, you are," Lily said gently. "We wish it had been different. But you know we wouldn't want you turning to a painting to raise our son."

James nodded. "We made you Harry's guardian because we knew you would raise him as your own. Don't let us down on that, Padfoot."

Sirius nodded slowly. "So I'm just supposed to... Deal with things on my own."

"Not on your own," Lily sighed. "You have Remus and Yuki there too. Harry couldn't be luckier, having three parents who love him so much. Just trust yourself, Sirius. You'll do what's right."

Sirius nodded slowly. "All right." He turned to look at the door. "I suppose I should..."

James nodded. "Yeah. You should." He looked to Lily. "But before you do... There's something we want you to do after you've talked to Harry."

Sirius frowned slightly. "What is it?"

Lily sighed. "You're not going to like this..."

* * *

><p>When Sirius went to the room Harry and JJ shared, his son confronted him immediately. JJ stood in front of the door to his room, his arms crossed over his chest and an angry, protective expression on his face. Despite the delicate features he had inherited from his mother, his Black heritage was clear in his mutinous grey eyes and deep scowl.<p>

Sirius knelt down next to JJ. "I guess you're in a right strop at your old man, aren't you pup?"

JJ glared at his father. "Harry's _crying_."

Sirius reached out to ruffle his son's hair, but he would have none of that and jerked his head away. Sirius smiled softly. "Harry is very lucky to have a little brother who is so protective of him."

"Daddy's _mean_," JJ insisted.

"Yeah, I'm a right old git," Sirius sighed. "Is _Kachan_ with Harry?"

JJ nodded firmly. Sirius slid open the door of the room to peer inside.

Yuki was sitting on Harry's small bed. The little boy had his head in her lap as he cried. She gently stroked his hair, trying to soothe him. "It's all right, sweetie," she murmured to Harry. "Padfoot and Moony were just surprised. You shouldn't be playing with snakes. It could be dangerous. They might be poisonous."

"He was nice," Harry sniffled. "Lonely."

"How do you know he was telling you the truth?" Yuki asked softly. "If I was a poisonous snake and wanted to bite a little boy, I might lie to him."

"_Gomen nasai_," Harry murmured softly.

Sirius turned to JJ. "Moony is with Noriko. Can you go sit with them for a bit?"

JJ scrunched up his face, still clearly angry with his father and Remus. However, he nodded and stomped off towards Noriko's room. Sirius then stood up and crept into the bedroom. "Hey... Someone wanted to keep me out of here."

Yuki nodded. "He very nearly didn't let me in."

Harry looked up, his emerald eyes still filled with tears. "Padfoot."

Sirius knelt down next to Harry. "Hey there, Pronglet. I didn't mean to get stroppy with you. You scared me and Moony. We didn't want you to get hurt."

"Was he lying?" Harry asked innocently.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I can't take any chances with that. You're so special to us. We don't want anything to happen to you."

"Sorry, Padfoot," Harry murmured.

Sirius leaned in and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. "It's all right, Pronglet. Just promise me you won't do something like that again."

Harry dashed away his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. Sirius reached a hand up, catching the rest with his thumb. Harry then nodded.

Sirius smiled at the young boy. "That's my boy. Now, Moony and I have to go out. Will you be okay with Yuki?"

Harry nodded once again. Sirius ruffled his hair fondly. "I won't be long."

He turned his attention Yuki, who looked up at him with questioning eyes. He gave her a serious look and she nodded, understanding. "Are you sure?"

Sirius nodded before leaning in, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Take care of the kids, Kitten. We won't be long."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Scotland<strong>

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, hands folded together. He nodded slowly as he listened to the story of Harry's encounter with the snake in their back garden. After they had finally finished, he rose to his feet and let out a great sigh. "You must have been terribly concerned to come to me with this. I thought for certain I had assured myself forever a place on your bad sides."

"What does this mean?" Sirius asked, shaking his head. "What are we supposed to do?"

Dumbledore placed his hands on Sirius's shoulder, trying to calm him. "Sirius, Yuki is correct. There is nothing inherently evil about Parseltongue. His possessing this ability does not mean he is an evil wizard. He is a little boy and, from what I have heard from Alice and Frank, he has not a malicious bone in his body."

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore answered the unasked. "Yes, Frank and Alice have kept me informed of the boy's progress. Do not be angry with them or try to shut them out of your lives. I only wished to know if he was doing well."

"Okay, let's put that aside," Remus sighed. "I've done research on Parseltongue before..." At Sirius's disgusted look, Remus rolled his eyes. "Come on, Padfoot. Do you know a language I haven't looked into at least once? Anyway, it's incredibly difficult to learn. Even you, Headmaster, are only able to _understand_ it, not speak it. Most people I've heard of learning it have only known a few scant phrases. Harry was carrying a fluent conversation. He was born with the ability. The only people who are able to do that..."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "...Are of Salazar Slytherin's lineage. Which Harry is not. Salazar Slytherin's bloodline died out in nineteen-eighty."

"Nineteen-eighty?" Sirius scoffed. "That's pretty damn specific, isn't it, Dumbledore? How would you know that unless..." He nodded slowly. "Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded once again. "Yes. He was a direct descendant of Slytherin through his maternal line."

Remus gulped. "That still doesn't explain how Harry is able to speak Parseltongue."

"Doesn't it, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, cocking his head towards the young werewolf. "I am sure Sirius has told you of the Prophecy pertaining to Harry."

Remus nodded, shifting uncomfortably under the Headmaster's gaze.

"The Prophecy said that Voldemort would mark the boy _as his equal_. If Harry is able to speak Parseltongue, it is because Voldemort himself was capable of it. When that curse rebounded, a connection was made between Harry and Voldemort." He sighed. "This is simply a symptom of that connection."

Sirius growled softly. "Well, what if other 'symptoms' begin to pop up? What if he suddenly gets a black skull and snake on his arm?"

Dumbledore gave Sirius a stern look. "Do you really believe that will happen, Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head silently.

"There are so many reasons I wished Harry to be with his Muggle relatives," Dumbledore sighed. "I cannot even begin to tell you. But one was I knew you would overreact to every abnormality the boy displayed. The Dursleys would have simply chalked all up to his wizarding heritage."

"You want Harry to be ignorant of what he can do?" Remus said, a sneer in his voice one usually expected from Sirius rather than him.

Dumbledore held up a hand to calm Remus. "I simply wanted him to have time as a normal, innocent child. But you three will always be watching for signs of Voldemort rising."

"That ship's sailed, Dumbledore," Sirius growled softly.

Dumbledore nodded. "I am well aware of that, Sirius. But you must take extra care now."

Minerva McGonagall strode up the spiral staircase into the Headmaster's Office, carrying a large wrapped package. "Professor Dumbledore..." She looked to the others within the room and straightened up, eyeing them like a hawk. It was clear that McGonagall was not terribly happy with their interactions with Dumbledore of late. "I apologize. I was unaware you had guests with you."

"It is all right, Minerva," Dumbledore replied. "I believe we were just finishing up. What may I help you with?"

"It is rather distressing," McGonagall replied. "This package was down next to the gargoyle by your office. It was speaking. With James Potter's voice."

"Really," Dumbledore said, looking to the two young men in curiosity.

Sirius glowered. "Oh come on, Prongs. You couldn't shut your gob for twenty minutes?"

"I got bored!" James called out. "Don't like being all wrapped up."

"Sorry!" Lily called out. "I tried to keep him quiet!"

McGonagall ripped open the wrapping, revealing painting of the recently married couple. "My goodness..."

"They asked me to bring them here," Sirius explained to Dumbledore. "Thought it would be best. You know, not to..."

"Mistake echoes for the real thing," Dumbledore finished. "Very wise. If Mister and Missus Potter are amenable to it, I believe there is a very nice spot for them on the sixth floor."

Sirius sighed sadly and touched the frame. "Bye Prongs... Lil..."

"Don't be like that, Padfoot," James assured him. "You're going to be fine."

Lily beamed at him. "Come on, you're Sirius fucking Black after all." She lowered her head. "Sorry Professor, Headmaster."

Remus placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "We should get going, Padfoot."

Sirius nodded. "Professor McGonagall. Headmaster."

Dumbledore held up a hand. "Oh, Sirius, Remus... You will tell me if Harry displays any more... Symptoms."

Sirius blinked. "I thought we shouldn't overreact."

There was darkness in those light blue eyes. "That does not mean that no one should."


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks to **tryagain4me, Lollypops101, noamg, Mitarose, Mrs Yaya, lyaser53, mwinter1, m0ckingbird77, hotflower901, Rori Potter** and **FleurSuoh** for their reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>PART THIRTY-FIVE<br>April 25rd, 1984, Diagon Alley, London, England**

Sirius was finding it very difficult to chase after the two active young boys, seeing as he had Noriko strapped to his chest and she was tugging at his long, dark hair.

"Stop rushing about!" Sirius hissed at the boys as they both nearly careened headlong into a table full of phials. "You'll break something if you're not careful! Up to and including each other."

Neither boy seemed to hear Sirius and continued to laugh and play with one another. There was a pang in Sirius's heart as he was reminded of miniaturized versions of James and himself. Physically, JJ might have taken more after his mother, but without a doubt Sirius's mark was left on the boy with the way he carried himself. Harry, meanwhile, was the spitting image of his father.

Harry strode up to his Godfather, standing before him with his chest puffed out. "Padfoot, this is _boring_."

"I know, Pronglet." Sirius knelt down next to Harry. "But Yuki needs us to pick up some things for her. She's working really hard."

The last place Sirius had wanted to bring the boys was Diagon Alley, considering the Daily Prophet office was only a block away. Slug & Jiggers was a particularly unappealing place to bring the kids, as an Apothecary's was not really child-friendly. However, Yuki required some ingredients for a sword she was currently forging for a Japanese official she had been friendly with during her stay in the country. Sirius hadn't really listened to her excited explanation as to how potioneering and alchemy during the initial steps of swordmaking could imbue specific properties onto the weapon. He'd simply taken down the list of the things she required and went off to buy them. He'd taken care to hide Harry beneath the Puddlemere United cap the boy had become very fond of. The boys were very enthusiastic about getting out of the house for a jaunt, Noriko less so as she continued to tug at Sirius's hair in displeasure at being carried around.

Remus was off in class and Yuki was locked in her workshop. Sirius had sworn up and down he was more than capable of taking care of the kids while shopping. Now that he was out, he wasn't certain he hadn't gotten himself over his head once again.

The owner of the shop was eyeing Sirius and the two young boys warily. Sirius gave him an apologetic smile. "We won't be long, promise." He reached into his jacket to fish out the parchment Yuki have given him with the list of ingredients she required.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice snarled behind Sirius. "Isn't this a nice little outlaw family?"

Sirius whirled around and found himself face to face with Severus Snape. Snape glowered at Sirius with the greatest loathing. Spindly fingers were reflexively grasping at the wand at his waist as if it were taking all of his energy not to curse Sirius where he stood.

"Rather off to curse a bloke with kids," Sirius growled at Snape, noticing the movements of his hand. "Not to mention an unprovoked attack could get you in Azkaban... Not that it hasn't been a long time coming."

Snape hissed softly. "You speak to _me_ about who deserves to go to Azkaban, Black? I believe you're the one who has been waiting for that honour a very long time." His lip curled in a snarl. "One attempted murder at sixteen and accomplice to two at twenty-one. How you are still able to walk the streets..."

"Did you not get the memo?" Sirius snapped back at him. He pulled himself to full height, trying to look impressive despite Noriko still tugging at his long hair. "The accusations against me were false."

"They were _dropped_," Snape hissed in response. "There is a world of difference, Black. Your story may have fooled the Headmaster, but I will not be dissuaded. You are a criminal."

"You know damn well who did it!" Sirius hissed back, trying to keep his voice low enough that the storeowner did not hear.

"The guilty man is the dead man," Snape drawled. "How _convenient_."

"I actually find that to be quite inconvenient," Sirius replied in a clipped voice.

JJ ran to his father's side, hugging tightly to his leg. "Daaaaddy," he whined, burying his face in Sirius's trousers, obviously upset by the presence of Snape.

Snape's lip curled in disgust. "That you have unleashed two spawn onto this world..."

Sirius's eyes darkened. "If you have a go at my kids, Snivellus..."

"You'll _what_?" Snape challenged. "I doubt you can do much with that brat lashed to your chest. So where is your whore, Black? Walked out on you again?"

"This from the unloved virgin," Sirius snapped. He brought a hand up, trying to stop Noriko from tugging at his hair anymore. "You know, I owe you for what you did to Yuki and Remus in New York..."

"Try it, Black," Snape's voice was sleek and dark. His black eyes shifted towards Noriko and his hand wrapped around the handle of his wand. "Shame I didn't make her miscarry that sprog when I had the chance."

One of Sirius's hands cradled Noriko's head protectively while the other reached for his wand.

Snape smirked malevolently. "Do it. I know you're _aching_ to. Or are you impotent without Potter at your side to gang up on me?"

Sirius's wand was out and pointed at Snape's large nose. Snape had his own wand out at the same moment. The storeowner had rush out from behind the counter. "Gentlemen, there is no need for duelling in here! Do not make me get law enforcement..."

"Perhaps we'll just step outside then," Sirius growled, keeping his grey eyes trained on Snape. He was painfully aware he hardly made an intimidating opponent in his current situation.

"Padfoot?" A small voice said behind Snape. "What's wrong?"

Snape whirled around and looked down at the small boy, his emerald eyes shining beneath the shadow of the Quidditch hat he wore. Snape took a deep breath as he stared down at the small boy, into those haunting eyes.

"Pronglet, come here!" Sirius said hurriedly. He gestured for Harry to come to him. "Stay by my side."

Harry ran to Sirius, hiding behind him and peeking out from behind his leg. "Who is he, Padfoot?"

"A very bad man," Sirius growled.

Harry looked out from behead Sirius, glaring at Snape with brash bravado. "Go away, bad man!"

Snape stopped staring into the boy's eyes as if to look at the rest of his features and his lip curled in a disgusted snarl. With that, he turned and strode from the store without another word.

"What in the world was that?" The storeowner demanded, striding over to Sirius. "You just ran my best customer out of here!"

"He'll be back," Sirius growled, not taking his eyes off the door Snape had just gone through. "He always is." He reached into his pocket and drew out the list Yuki had made up. "Meanwhile, why don't you get these things for me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cherry Estate, Westbury, Wiltshire, England<strong>

Yuki frowned up at Sirius, brushing a lock of his hair out of his face. "I'm really sorry, sweetie. I shouldn't have sent you out for me."

Sirius shook his head. "No, it's all right, Kitten." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I told you I was able to handle it. And I was... Got you everything you needed, didn't I?"

Yuki slipped her arms around Sirius's neck. "You very nearly got into a duel while our daughter was strapped to your chest."

"Look on the bright side," Sirius smirked and leaned down closer to Yuki. "If the kids hadn't been there, I would've cursed Snape six ways from Sunday and then I would've been in real trouble."

Yuki frowned slightly as Sirius's lips brushed against her. "That is hardly a bright side."

"You're too much of a pessimistic," Sirius replied. He pressed his mouth firmly to Yuki's, wrapping his arms around her waist to lift her up and bridge their considerable height difference. "The kids and I are both fine, aren't we?"

Yuki's feet dangled down towards the floor, almost a full foot different in her height from Sirius's. "We are supposed to be under the radar. That's hard to do when you're nearly getting into duels in the Apothecary's!"

"No one except Snape saw Harry," Sirius said assuredly. "And as much as I dislike the man, Dumbledore seems to trust him."

Yuki shook her head. "Since when do we trust the Headmaster again, Sirius?" She sighed.

He set her back down upon the ground, but leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers.

"It was probably Lily's death," Yuki murmured. "One death too many for Snape."

"Snape didn't care about 'Mudbloods'," Sirius said, his voice filled with disgust at the derisive name.

"He cared about Lily," Yuki replied. "Come on, I know you and Jamie liked to be intentionally obtuse about it, but Snape was mad on Lil."

Sirius shuddered visibly. "Can we not talk about that? I'd rather not think about Snape having a one off the wrist over Lily."

Yuki arched a brow. "I hardly think it was _one_."

"Oh, you stop it now!" Sirius complained, poking Yuki firmly in the chest. "That is absolutely _disgusting_."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Fine. Snape is an asexual virgin who probably doesn't even have a proper dangle."

"Better." Sirius said with a nod. "However, I know for a fact that's actually not true. One time, Prongs and I hexed his bollocks off." He grinned, shaking his head. "Oh, it was absolutely brilliant. He was running around, his hands over his tackle and yelling how we were going to pay..."

Yuki furrowed her brow. "_Why_ did I go out with you?"

Sirius leaned in close. "'Cause I smiled at you and you got all warm between the thighs." He wrapped his arms around her waist once again. "And you were pretty bad yourself, my five-foot-two tower of fury. How many Slytherins did you end up putting in the Hospital Wing?"

Yuki pulled back from her fiancé. "Oh, no no no... I duelled for honour and conviction. _Not_ because of vague ennui and a desperate need for attention."

"You really should have been in Gryffindor," Sirius sighed, kissing her on the nose.

"So were the kids okay with the run-in with Snape?" Yuki asked, giving Sirius an irritated look. "I know you get cross when you're around him."

"Barely even registered," Sirius replied. He lifted Yuki up once again and walked her to the door of the boy's bedroom. He slid open the door and they both peeked in.

Both boys and Noriko were on Harry's bed, piled on top of Remus who was trying to read, despite all three trying to look over him to see the pictures.

"_Tunc demum Porcellus intellexit se porcellum stultulum fuisse et adeo eum pudebat stultitiae suae capite laborans cubitum iret. Christophorus Robinus autem et Pu ad jentaculum sumendum domum ierunt._"

Harry pulled Noriko into his lap so she could see the pictures better and looked up at Remus in rapt attention himself. "'_O urse,' dixit Christophorus Robinus, 'quam ex animo te diligo!_'"

"Remus's Japanese sounds different than yours," Sirius murmured.

Yuki rolled her eyes and elbowed him. "It's Latin, you great prat. You know, I excuse your lead ear with my language, but you _learned_ Latin."

Remus smirked, overhearing the conversation, but he ignored it, continuing to read. "'_Egomet quoque te,' dixit Pu._" He then closed the book, causing the kids to all whine in disappointment.

"Read more, Moony," Harry begged.

JJ leaned against Remus, although his eyes were already closed. "Please Moony?"

Noriko sucked her thumb and grinned up at Remus. "Moo."

"The chapter's over," Remus said. He got off the small bed, smiling down at the children. "We'll read more tomorrow." He gave each of the kids a kiss on the forehead. "Good-night."

"Good-night Moony," Harry and JJ sing-songed while Noriko just waved with the hand she was not sucking on.

"Since when are you teaching the kids Latin?" Sirius asked. "I thought they were learning Japanese."

"They're going to need Latin for school," Remus pointed out. "Besides, it's Lily's book I'm reading them. It was her favourite story as a girl and when she went to Hogwarts, she got a Latin translation."

Sirius swallowed hard, nodding slowly. "Oh."

"Sing to us, Yuki?" Harry asked quietly as he crawled under his covers. Neither JJ nor Noriko seemed all that concerned about getting out of his bed.

"Moony already read you a story!" Yuki laughed.

"Song goes with story," Harry said knowingly. JJ nodded in firm agreement with his brother. Noriko was meanwhile smiling at her mother.

"I don't know..." Yuki sighed.

Harry looked up at Yuki with pleading eyes. "_Onegai shimasu_?"

Yuki beamed down at Harry, shaking her head. "Oh, you knew I wasn't going to be able to resist that, didn't you?"

Yuki picked up JJ and put him into his own bed. "Christopher Robin and I walked along... Under branches lit up by the moon..." She did not have the best singing voice, but the three children seemed to love it.

She sat down on Harry's bed and moved Noriko so Harry could get comfortable. "Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore... As our days disappear all to soon... But I wandered much further today than I should... And I can't find my way to the three acre wood."

Sirius closed his eyes tightly, memories flooding him. He stepped outside of the door and leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath.

"It's a song based on the story I was reading them," Remus explained, following Sirius out of the room. "Like I said, it was Lily's favourite..."

"She used to sing that to Harry," Sirius finished. "I remember."

"Yuki remembered too," Remus sighed softly. "Learned it while we were in Idaho."

"That was two years ago." Sirius's voice sounded slightly hoarse. "How come I didn't know until now?"

Remus studied Sirius's face carefully. "I don't think she wanted to see you look like that."

"I'm fine," Sirius said quickly, dashing away the few tears that had escaped. He forced himself to smile broadly. "Good of her to learn it. Looks like our kids like it just as much."

Yuki's song continued to come through the open door. "So help me if you can I've got to get back to the house at Pooh Corner by one... You'd be surprised there's so much to be done... Count all the bees in the hive... Chase all the clouds from the sky..."

Sirius peeked into the room just in time to see Harry join Yuki for the last verse, clamouring into her lap. "Back to the days of Christopher Robin... Back to the ways of Christopher Robin... Back to the days of Pooh..."

Harry beamed brightly. "Poo-oo-ooh!"

Yuki smiled. "All right." She gave Harry a pat on the backside. "Time for bed, little boy. Your brother and sister are asleep already."

"Yuki?" Harry leaned against Yuki and looked up at her with wide, bright eyes. "Can be my _Kachan_?"

Yuki went very still at this request. Her hand trembled slightly as she smoothed down Harry's hair. "Harry, your mum..."

"Mummy is my Mummy." Harry said, nodding. "Yuki can be my _Kachan_?" The last part was without a doubt a question.

Yuki's eyes welled with tears. "Harry..."

"I think that sounds just about right," Sirius said softly. He looked to Remus. "Help me out?"

Remus leaned in and whispered something in Sirius's ear and he nodded, repeating what Remus had whispered. "_Yuki wa Kachan desu_." Yuki wiped away her tears and nodded to Harry. "All right, Harry... I can be your _Kachan_." Harry gave Yuki a big hug. "_Oyasuminasai, Kachan_."

Yuki smiled again as she laid Harry down in his bed again and pulled up the covers and took off his glasses, setting them on the nightstand. "Good-Night, Harry."

She then picked up the sleeping Noriko, carrying her into the hallway. There were still tears in her eyes.

"I'll put her down," Remus said quietly, accepting Noriko from Yuki.

Yuki turned back to look at the sleeping boys. She waved her wand, the room darkening. She then closed the door and turned to Sirius.

Without a word, he enfolded her in his arms.

"I never wanted to replace Lily," she murmured against his chest.

"You're not," Sirius assured her. "But Harry needs parents. We're it, Kitten. Lily and James will always be Mummy and Daddy." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We'll just be Kachan and Dadfoot."

* * *

><p>The book Remus is read to the kids is <em>Winnie Ille Pu, a translation of A.A Milne's Winnie the Pooh, done by Alexander Lenard. The song Yuki sings is The House at Pooh Corner written by Kenny Loggins.<em>


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks to **mwinter1, Rori Potter, tryagain4me, lyaser53, m0ckingbird77, Mrs Yaya, DarkRavie** and **hotflower901** for their feedback!

**PART THIRTY-SIX  
>June 17, 1984, Blackpool, Lancashire, England<strong>

Sirius kept his eyes locked on Harry and JJ as the two boys played with Neville on the beach. It was true Alice and Yuki were not far away from them with Noriko and Lex, but still he fretted, especially given the circumstances.

Walburga smirked unpleasantly at Sirius, glaring down her nose at him. "Sirius, you can take your eyes of the Potter boy. I will not abscond with him the second your back is turned in order to earn favour again."

Sirius turned to look back at his mother. She was sitting beneath a tent with Algie at her side. He smiled tightly back at her. "I'm not going to take any chances, Mother. Still don't trust you farther than I can throw you."

"Sirius, you can't blame your mother for maintaining her pride," Algie said, patting Walburga on the hand. "You know a lot of people were confused during the war."

"She wasn't confused," Sirius growled. "She knew exactly what she was doing." He looked hard at Algie. "You know, you can do better."

"Why do you continue to see me if I am so horrible?" Walburga asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Because you'll send that mad House Elf after me if I don't. And frankly, when you asked me to meet you here, I was dead curious. I didn't think you knew there was a world outside of London."

"I haven't been in London in several months," Walburga replied, looking fondly to Algie, something which caused Sirius's stomach to twist in disgust. "I've been staying with Algernon. I've left Kreacher to watch the house."

Sirius's face contorted in a grimace. "You two have been living together? Like-"

"Yes, we've been having sex," Walburga snapped waspishly.

"Gah!" Sirius jumped to his feet, clapping his hands over his ears. "I don't want to hear that!" He shuddered. "_No one_ wants to hear that!"

He turned back to his mother and pointed a finger at her. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't you care what people will think?"

Walburga rolled her eyes. "I'm old. No one cares what I do. And as you have been so kind to point out on multiple occasions, all of my old associates have no desire to speak with me. I'll do as I wish."

Sirius continued to gag. "Do what you like. Just don't tell me about it." He shook his head. "Merlin's beard... Don't do that to a bloke."

"You won't have to put up with it for long," Walburga sighed. She looked to Algie once again and smiled. "We've decided to go on holiday. Indefinitely. In South America."

Sirius went very still. He furrowed his brow deeply. "Holiday. In South America."

Walburga nodded. "Yes."

Sirius slipped back into his seat. "Mother, you are well aware that is another country, right? Another continent, in fact." He shook his head. "There will be wizards who don't look like you. And Muggles."

Walburga rolled her eyes once again, shaking her head. "You must think me the fool, Boy. I am quite aware of that. I am bored of being around people who wish nothing to do with me. Neither my former social circle nor your little... Gang... Think me worth anything." She gestured to her companion. "Algernon is the only person worthwhile to be around. Thus, why not be around him amongst an entirely new group of wizards?"

Sirius rubbed his temples. "I think I need a stiff drink."

"I would think you would _enjoy_ this, boy. I will be out of your hair for good." She reached for her handbag. "Now, Kreacher will be fine running the house while I am gone. However." She withdrew a slender gold key from her bag and held it out to Sirius. "This is for you."

Sirius took the key from his mother and stared down at it. "What is this?"

"I realize your uncle Alphard left you some gold. However, I suspect over the past eight years it's dwindled considerably, especially with your tastes. I know your fiancée-" Her lip curled in distaste. "-is working a trade, but you are unemployed. You have my grandchildren to support. So- there. That's your trust fund. Didn't touch a Galleon after you left. Thought you would come back to your senses."

Sirius continued to stare at the key. "My trust fund."

Walburga gave him a withering look. "Don't expect more than that until I'm dead, Boy."

Sirius finally slipped the key into his pocket. "This was more than I expected." He swallowed hard as he looked up at his mother. "Th-" The words seemed to stick in his throat. "Thank you?"

Walburga sneered. "Was that really so hard? _James John_!" She called out sharply.

JJ ran up to his Grandmother, his legs sandy from his play with Harry and Neville. Harry followed closely behind JJ, wary of the older woman.

"I have something for you too," Walburga said, looking through her handbag. "I found it in Regulus's room. Had a devil of a time getting it away from Kreacher. Didn't want to part with it. But it shouldn't just collect dust. Ah, here it is."

She drew out a heavy gold locket, with green stones inlayed in a serpentine S. She held it out to JJ. "Well? Take it, boy."

Sirius's lip curled at the gaudy jewellery. "It's jewellery. Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait and give that to Noriko when she's older? Or maybe throw it on a fire?"

"It was _Regulus's_," Walburga snapped waspishly. "Therefore, it should go to the Black Family Heir."

Sirius smiled tightly. "Technically, that's me again."

"It belongs to James John," Walburga intoned darkly, urging JJ to take it.

JJ took the locket from his grandmother and looked down at it curiously, as if he was unsure what to do with it. "Fank." He bowed his head. He turned to show it to Harry.

Harry scowled and his shoulders seemed to tense up as he looked at the locket. "Don't like it."

He reached to snatch the locket from his brother to throw it away, but JJ held the locket to his chest protectively, frowning at Harry. "Gamma gave _me_."

Harry frowned deeply at JJ and turned, running off back towards Neville. JJ looked down at the locket curiously.

Sirius held out his hand. "Give it here, Pup. I'll hold onto it until we go home."

JJ handed the locket over to his father and then ran off back after Harry. Sirius held the locket by its chain and looked it over. "Well, mother... You've picked the absolutely most _wretched_ present for a three year old boy ever."

Walburga glared at Sirius. "If I find out you've thrown that out, Sirius Orion, I'll make you suffer."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Because you've never done that before."

* * *

><p>Once the family arrived back home, JJ insisted on getting his locket back from Sirius. Then, with Yuki's help, he placed it in the top drawer of his dresser.<p>

"That thing is just awful," Sirius groused, wrapping his arms around Yuki's waist. Remus was in the boys' room with the kids, regaling them tonight with a chapter of _Alicia in Terra Mirabili_, another Muggle tale that had been translated into Latin.

"JJ wants to keep it," Yuki said plainly. She looked up at Sirius before getting onto her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "He'll forget about it eventually and we'll be able to throw it out when we have a spring cleaning. Just let it go for now."

"Can't believe my mother is going to South America," Sirius sighed. "With a boyfriend." He couldn't suppress his shudder.

Yuki gave him a stern look. "Our children are currently Remus's captive audience. Darling, we are wasting time with your grousing. We should be having an Animagic lesson."

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Haven't you been listening to me, Woman? I was talking about my mother and a _boyfriend_. How you think I can shag you..."

Yuki rolled her eyes and turned to Sirius. "You know, it was _entirely_ possible I was talking about an actual lesson in Animagic and not one where my knickers end up across the room."

"What's the fun in that?" Sirius asked.

Yuki gave Sirius a hard punch in the arm and he winced, rubbing the spot where she had hit. "Don't do that," he grumbled. "You have tiny but powerful fists." He took her hands. "It's like they're made of goblin wrought steel."

Yuki glared at him silently.

He smirked at her and leaned in. "Okay, gorgeous, Japanese violent wench wrought steel?"

Yuki just continued to glare at him. "Are we going to have a lesson or what?"

Sirius wrinkled his nose once again. "I dunno. If I'm not able to give you detention and then put you over my knee, I don't know if it's worth it..."

Yuki's glare became more pronounced. "Sirius, I will hit you and it will hurt and you will cry."

Sirius's jaw dropped and there was a dangerous glint in his grey eyes. "I do not cry!"

Yuki crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't remember when I caught you flirting with that fifth-year, Charity?"

Sirius glowered at his fiancée. "You kneed me in the Misters." He gestured down to himself. "Any tears involving _that_ area don't count as real tears. And you know, you really weren't very nice to me when you caught me in situations like that."

"Nice? _Nice_?" Yuki's eyes flashed dangerously. "The fact that it happened multiple times just proves I have _endless_ patience."

Sirius gestured to himself, smirking unpleasantly. "Whenever I caught some bloke sniffing around you, I was always a gentlemen... I hexed him when you weren't looking."

Yuki nodded slowly. "Is that how Davey Gudgeon ended up on top of the Quidditch goal post?"

"Yeah." Sirius nodded resolutely, continuing to smirk at Yuki, obviously trying to rile her. "Because I'm a gentleman."

"You're a savage, more like it," Yuki replied in disgust, crossing her arms. "I never encouraged any of the boys who came after me. You, on the other hand, would've withered away and _died_ if you didn't think the whole _world_ wanted to boff you."

Sirius continued to glare down at Yuki. "Yeah, well..."

They were both quiet for a moment. Sirius then grabbed Yuki by the hips and she hopped up, wrapping her legs around Sirius's waist. Their lips met passionately and Sirius pressed Yuki up against the wall.

After a heated moment, they parted, but still kept themselves only a breath apart. "You are fun to rile," Sirius panted. He walked them towards their bedroom. "Been a while since I riled you like that."

"Yeah, well, we've got kids to look after." Yuki buried her fingers in Sirius's hair. "Being riled isn't exactly top priority. So are we going to have a lesson?"

"Regular or a fun one?" Sirius asked as he opened the door.

"What do you think, _baka na inu_?" Yuki closed the door behind him and allowed Sirius to draw her into another kiss.

Sirius fell down onto the bed, pulling Yuki with him. "That I'm a very lucky man to have found a girl who thinks it's hot to fight with me."

Yuki grinned and leaned in close to Sirius. "That's because you piss off everybody you meet something awful."

Sirius reached up to undo Yuki's robes. "Well, what can I say? I'm a tempestuous individual. It means I'm deep."

Yuki laughed. "Oh, yeah... Still water, you are."

Sirius sat up slightly. "My lovely Miss Maeda, we have completed the insulting part of this evening and have moved onto the shagging. Please catch up."

Yuki just smiled at him, running a hand over his face. Sirius leaned into it with a sigh. "You know I was just trying to make her blush. Charity. The underclassmen were fun to embarrass. My head was pretty full of you by seventh year."

Yuki ran her thumb over Sirius's lip and he pressed a kiss to it. She smiled. "I know. In fact, I knew the moment you asked me out you were going to marry me."

Sirius laughed. "That right? And how is that?"

Yuki nodded firmly. "Because I decided I wanted to marry you." She leaned in. "And I always get what I want."

Sirius laughed once again, flipping them over so Yuki was beneath him. "Just don't mind taking the slow road."

Yuki pulled Sirius down towards her. "Oh, I'm a very patient one."

As the couple kissed again, there was a flash of fire beside them on the bed. Sirius pulled back immediately, seeing the scroll of parchment and the single phoenix feather lying beside them. "What the hell?"

Yuki reached for the parchment and unfurled it, beginning to read. Her eyes widened and she rolled it up once again. She began to right her rumpled clothes and ran a hand over her lip to see if her makeup had smeared. "I have to go."

"What is it?" Sirius asked. "It's from Dumbledore. Is it about Harry? Let me go tell Remus we're heading out."

Yuki shook her head. "No, Sirius... I said it's for _me_. The Headmaster wishes to see me. Alone." She gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon."

With a dark expression, Sirius watched her leave.

* * *

><p>Yuki took a deep breath as she walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, escorted by Filius Flitwick. It had been a long time since she had been at the school, almost six years by her count, back when the Order still took meetings at the Castle.<p>

Flitwick stopped in front of the stone gargoyle that blocked the entrance to the Headmaster's Office. He looked up at Yuki and gave her a smile. He held out a hand. "It is good to see you, Miss Maeda. It has been far too long."

"Thanks Professor," Yuki replied, shaking Flitwick's hand. "I've missed you too. I just hope I haven't done anything wrong. The last time I was called to the Headmaster's Office, I got two week's detention."

The gargoyle moved by its own volition, revealing Dumbledore. "If I recall correctly, you and Mister Black were caught going to Ravenclaw Tower together."

"Sirius was just escorting me home," Yuki said, smiling when she recalled Sirius's own words during their squabble. "He was being a gentleman."

"Three in the morning is hardly a gentlemanly time." Dumbledore gestured up the stairs. "If you would please, Yuki. There is something I wish to discuss with you. I promise there will be no cleaning of cauldrons."

Yuki allowed the Headmaster to escort her up the stairs into his office. She sat down in front of his desk, a wary look in her eyes.

"How are you doing, Yuki?" Dumbledore asked. "We have no had the chance to speak since that unfortunate incident in New York. You are looking well. How are the children?"

"Fine," Yuki said, her voice slightly clipped. "Noriko's starting to talk, JJ insists on being allowed to dress himself and Harry is calling me _Kachan_."

"Is he now?" Dumbledore looked very interested in this bit of information. "You're allowing him to call you mother?"

"It's what he wants," Yuki replied. "It's not like he doesn't know about Lily." She looked irritated. "You didn't call me here to talk about Harry, did you? Because if so, Sirius and I were about to have sex and I really don't appreciate being interrupted for whatever opinion you have that you feel needs to be expressed _right now_."

Dumbledore blinked in shock. "No, this is not about Harry, Yuki... Although, I am pleased to hear you and Sirius are still finding time for one another even with your familial obligations."

Yuki had the good nature to blush a very deep crimson, hand flying up to cover her mouth. She kept her eyes downcast. "Why have you called me here then, Headmaster?"

"Ah." Dumbledore nodded. "I wanted to speak to you about your career. A pair of painted birdies told me you have decided to follow in your father's footsteps and work as a swordsmith."

Yuki nodded slowly. "Yeah. I have." Her brow furrowed. "You know, career advice is usually given out in fifth year."

"I will make an exception in this case." He took a parchment up from the desk. "I was looking over your school records. Top marks, made you a very impressive Auror candidate, thought I understand with your... Viewpoints... Why you would end up in the Hit Wizard Office instead. There is one thing I find curious thought."

Yuki frowned slightly. "And what is that?"

"You did not take Alchemy while you were in school," Dumbledore replied. "Which I would believe would hinder you somewhat in your new career."

Yuki shook her head. "No... It wasn't offered while I was here. I thought you would have remembered that. With the war it was hard to find someone able to teach it." She looked down at her hands, suddenly very embarrassed. "I've done a lot of research on my own on the subject and my father taught me what he could before he died."

"I believe I may be able to help you." Dumbledore took out a large quill and wrote down onto a piece of parchment. "If I am not mistaken, you have never been adverse to lessons on your own time." He held out the parchment to her. "I have told Nico of your work and he is very eager to assist you wherever he can and I assure you, he can do quite a bit."

Yuki took the parchment from Dumbledore warily. "You called me to Hogwarts in the middle of the night to get me a tutor... Just..." She shrugged her shoulders. "For the hell of it?"

"You know I always have my reasons. I wanted us to meet at a time when eyes would not be prying." Dumbledore smiled mysteriously. He pointed a long finger to the parchment Yuki clutched. "That is a very valuable name you have there. It will not be the entire sum, but think of it as a... Downpayment on your services."

Yuki looked down at the parchment she clutched, nodding slowly. "You want me to learn alchemy good and proper so I can forge something for you."

"Indeed." Dumbledore rose from his seat. "I want you to forge something very special." He turned his back to Yuki.

When he turned back around, he reverently held out the shining silver sword, rubies glittering in the hilt and the name _GODRIC GRYFFINDOR_ clearly etched in the blade.

Yuki took the sword from Dumbledore and looked at it with awe. After a moment, she looked up at the Headmaster. "I hate to break it to you, Headmaster... But someone's already made this sword." She held it out to him once again.

"I wish to own a copy of it," Dumbledore explained. "Something that could be held up against the original and be nearly indistinguishable."

Yuki scoffed. "This is the most famous sword in Wizarding Britain. It's a Goblin-Wrought piece of medieval weapon _artistry_." She shook her head slowly. "So you're going to train up a fairly novice _Japanese_ swordsmith in order to make you a _forgery..."_

"Duplicate, Yuki," Dumbledore said gently. "A duplicate."

"Okay. Duplicate," Yuki emphasized the word, rolling her eyes. "Still begs the question... Why aren't you asking the Goblins?" She paused for a moment, thinking about it. "Unless... You think the Goblins might come after this sword sometime in the near future."

Dumbledore shrugged slightly. "Near or far, whenever it comes... I wish to be ready for whomever wishes to take it. And I believe that day will come."

Yuki nodded slowly. "And you're asking me because regardless of all of the troubles we've had, I'm still ostensibly a member of the Order of the Phoenix and the closest thing to a swordsmith we have."

Dumbledore smiled. "And being able to figure all that out is why the Sorting Hat put you in Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor, Yuki."

"It's going to take me time," Yuki said quickly, very business-like. "We're talking years. Like I said, that sword is a piece of art. And I expect you want me to train up with this Nico fellow before I start to work on it."

Dumbledore nodded. "I suspected as much, which is why I am asking now."

Yuki pursed her lips. "When I'm ready to actually get to work on the... Duplicate..." She smirked. "I'm going to need access to the original sword."

Dumbledore nodded once again.

"...And the Sorting Hat."

Dumbledore blinked at this. "I'm sorry?"

"The Sorting Hat," Yuki replied. "It's a sentient object that is the only other known artefact of Godric Gryffindor. The hat and sword are intrinsically connected to one another."

When Dumbledore blinked again, Yuki sighed. "I am, as your pointed out, a Ravenclaw swordsmith. And the sword is, as I pointed out, the most famous sword in Wizarding Britain. You had to know I had researched it. The hat might have some insight into the sword we're unaware of. Since I can't exactly go to the Goblins asking questions, it's the only lead I have."

Dumbledore nodded. "We will come to that when you are ready to start forging. Now, Miss Maeda, I believe you said you had a prior engagement with your fiancé..."

Yuki rose to her feet. She glanced at Dumbledore warily. "You know, I wish I could see how many steps ahead on the board you are. Because I still don't think you're telling me everything..."

"Of course I'm not." Dumbledore smiled. "What fun would that be?"


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks to **shugokage, Rori Potter, noamg, lyaser53, Nanchih, Reishin Amara, hotflower901, traviswj** and the guests who left feedback!

* * *

><p><strong>PART THIRTY-SEVEN<br>November 10, 1984, Ashmolean Museum, Oxford, England**

Remus smiled gratefully as the pretty brunette set the pile of books onto the table in front of him. "Here we go. An absolutely _wealth_ information on Neronian Literature. I think this should be enough to get us started."

Remus, who was looking very pale and worn so soon after the moon, raised his head up from his hand to glance at his companion. "Thank you so much, Abbey. I feel so ungentlemanly asking you to get the books. I'm just feeling a bit weak right now. I'm not having a terribly good week."

Abbey nodded slowly. "I've noticed you have a lot of not very good weeks. You missed all of the lectures on Monday." She worried her lower lip. "What's wrong, Remus?"

Remus went very still and observed Abbey. She was very pretty. He had fancied her since the beginning of term and had honestly been trying to work up the courage to ask her out on a date. She was also very smart, thus Remus shouldn't have been surprised she'd noticed something odd about his disappearances from class.

He couldn't leave her with absolutely no explanation. Oh, he wasn't about to tell her the truth. He might have wanted to go out with her, but this wasn't like his parents. His father had told his mother he was a wizard within a day of meeting her. That had worked out well for them, as they were still happily married. However, Remus wasn't sure he felt that strongly about Abbey. Besides, being a werewolf was very much different than simply being a wizard.

"I have an illness," Remus explained softly. "It leaves me feeling quite tired a lot of the time. It's really not something I like to discuss much."

The colour seemed to drain from Abbey's face as she looked Remus over, at his thin, pale body. She shifted her seat away from him a little bit. "It's not..." She trailed off and looked worried. "That one that's been affecting all those haemophiliacs and homosexuals, is it?"

"Oh no!" Remus shook his head. He read the Muggle papers and knew what disease she was referring to. Ironically, the way the Muggles were reacting to it was very much how Wizards reacted to lycanthropy. He suffused with what little colour his pallid cheeks could manage. "It's a chronic illness I've had since I was a little boy. I manage it, but I still get very tired."

"Oh." Abbey nodded. She then gave Remus a weak smile. "That's not really much of an explanation, Remus."

Remus smiled apologetically. "That's about the only explanation I can-" He cut himself off quickly, a horrible knot in his stomach. The air seemed to have changed. This dark feeling of foreboding set over him. It was something he hadn't felt in years. Not since...

"Get down!" Remus shouted, grabbing Abbey and shoving her beneath the table, knocking over the pile of books she had brought for them to go through for the papers.

The movement was just in time as a shot of red sparks shot right where they had been. It hit one of the large shelves and ripped through the books, scattering torn paper into the air.

Remus's wand was out in an instant and his hazel eyes were hardened in determined concentration.

"What is going on?" Abbey demanded, panic lacing her voice.

Remus spotted them, storming into the library, black cloaks billowing and flat white masks shielding their identities. There were only two of them, but he was the only wizard on campus as far as he knew. He was one person and there were plenty of innocent Muggles in the way. Things could get very nasty very fast.

"Something very bad," Remus replied, looking into the girl's fearful face. "Just run. Don't look back."

Abbey nodded and took off running.

Remus rose to his feet and strode to face the Death Eaters, his wand held in front of him. "I expect since I am the only wizard here and you haven't been engaging in Muggle-Baiting since your Master fell, you're looking for me." He glanced between them. "Two against one is hardly fair. Then, you lot have never given much respect to the proper rules of duelling."

"Where is he?" A dark voice inquired, a very long, dark wand trained on Remus.

"I have no idea whom you are referring to," Remus said mildly. Of course he knew who the Death Eaters were talking about, but he would not break, would not allow himself to waver in his protection of Harry.

"_Crucio!_" One of the Death Eaters cried.

"_Protego!_" Remus shouted, a blue glow surrounding him, the red sparks bouncing off of it.

He was only able to shield against the first curse. When the second Death Eater cast his spell, it struck him in the chest and he doubled over as red-hot knives seemed to lance through his body.

His vision swam as the curse coursed through him. He took a deep, shuddering breath. If anyone could withstand the pain of the Cruciatus, it was him. After all, his body broke and reformed twice a night every full moon. No matter how potent the magic, nothing could replicate that agony.

The weariness of past full moon seemed to intensify as the Cruciatus curse worked its way through his body, but Remus could not yield. "_Expelliarmus!_" He shouted, dislodging the wand from one of the Death Eater's hands, causing it to arch up gracefully towards the ceiling and landing with a thump on the ground.

He had no time to disarm the other Death Eater. Wheezing for breath, he stumbled into the stacks, dodging curses as they were shot towards him. He threw his own back, but was stymied by his need for cover. One of the curses hit him, feeling like a powerful punch to the face. He stumbled, but kept on his path towards the stacks.

The enemy he'd disarmed had already gotten his wand back and was trying to hit him, but was going terribly wide. He'd ended up striking several of the walls, cracking them. Remus wondered if the building was going to be able to withstand this attack or if it might have to be torn down after.

Remus took shelter in a darkened corner, putting his back to the wall. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He recalled seeing the stag, rat and bear-like black dog for the first time and his friends transforming back, laughing about how much fun they were going to have now. A small smile came to Remus's face. He didn't know much wordless magic, but he knew this one. He had after all, had a big hand in the innovation of it. Inside his head, he could hear the words clearly: _Expecto Patronum Communicatio_. He concentrated on the message he wanted to impart.

The elegant falcon emerged from Remus's wand, but disappeared a moment later.

He wretched, blood dribbling from his mouth. He looked up at the Death Eaters who approached him menacingly. He spat the blood that had gathered in his mouth out and pulled himself up to his full height. "Right then." He pointed his wand.

* * *

><p>"Just get Neville and Lex to safety!" Alice shouted to her mother-in-law as she hurled another hex at the trio of Death Eaters who had attacked while she and Augusta were talking a walk with the children. She could see the haze of her mink Patronus disappearing, alerting Frank to the attack on her. She just hoped he would receive it in time.<p>

She could hear both of her sons howling, but could not comfort them. Her only thought was protecting them. She had snapped back into the mindset of the war. Take them down, keep on fighting.

Augusta had her hands full with Neville howling in her arms and trying to push the pram containing her other wailing grandson. She still had her wand clutched tightly in her hand, throwing up shield charms to block the children as best she could.

"Run!" Alice bellowed, her voice husky with ferocity. "Apparate with them if you have to! Just _get out of here!_"

A spell hit her in the chest and she flew back, hitting the ground hard. She let out a groan, trying to lift herself back up.

Before she could right herself, one of the Death Eaters placed his foot on her wrist, pressing down hard. She howled as the bond broke with a sickening crack. The Death Eater leaned in close, the expressionless mask filling her with dread. "Your boy was a target of the Dark Lord," the voice hissed out and for a horrified moment, Alice thought it sounded familiar. "Once we get rid of him and Harry Potter, he will be able to return."

"Over my dead body," Alice hissed.

The Death Eater chuckled darkly. "That was part of the plan, Mrs Longbottom."

The Death Eater suddenly went rigid and collapsed on top of Alice. With a grunt, the pain in her wrist shooting through her arm, she pushed the Death Eater off of her and she took Frank's hand to help her up. "It's about time you got here."

"Some Muggles got attacked," Frank replied, giving his wife a relieved smile at seeing her alive. "Besides, never known you to need help before."

He got back to back with her, both of them holding their wands out- Alice's in her left hand- in front of them. "You all right?"

"Your mother has the kids," Alice replied. "That one on the ground mentioned Harry. _Impedimenta!_ DAMMIT!" Her spell missed the Death Eater who had collapsed on top of her just as he disapparated. "We have to get a message to Sirius!"

Just then, the silvery falcon soared into her field of vision. It stopped in front of her, speaking in Remus's voice, "Ashmolean Museum has been attacked. I'm pinned down by Death Eaters. They're after Harry. Get out!"

Frank's fierce expression faltered slightly as he looked over his shoulder at his wife. "If they're mounting multiple attacks and aren't afraid to let us know Harry is a target..."

"They know where he is," Alice finished. "They know we don't have time to get him to safety."

"Right." Frank nodded, the determined look returning to his features. "We have to let Sirius and Yuki handled it. They're trying to hurt our own boys."

Alice nodded, her own expression become hard and cold. "Once more into the breech, Darling?"

* * *

><p>Sirius was in the bedroom shared by Harry and JJ. He had been reading to them from Tales of Beedle the Bard. While the kids had desired another one of Remus's Latin Muggle stories, the werewolf was staying late at school. The pair of boys seemed entertained none-the-less. Noriko was already asleep on Harry's bed, clutching tightly to the lion Sirius had given the boy for Christmas several years ago.<p>

Harry was about to turn the page for Sirius when the Intruder Charm went off. He threw his hands over his ears. "Padfoot!" He yelped.

Sirius's wand was immediately out and in his hands. Remus, Yuki, the Tonkses and the Longbottoms knew the counterspell to keep the charm from going off. Whoever had tripped it was an unwelcomed presence. Perhaps it was an unsuspecting Muggle trespassing on what they thought was an abandoned property, but Sirius couldn't take that chance.

"Stay here with your sister," Sirius said to both Harry and JJ, waving his wand at the windows to seal them. "Make sure she's okay." He glanced over to the bed. Noriko was awake already and crying.

"It's okay, Nori... Harry and JJ will take care of you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Harry looked up at Sirius, his emerald eyes filled with fear. "Is it the bad man?"

Sirius swallowed hard. "Just stay with your brother and sister, Harry."

Sirius strode out of the room and shut the door tightly, waving his wand to seal it shut magically. He cast an Inperturbable Charm as well, keeping the noise of the Intruder Charm out of their room- and the noise of their crying inside.

Yuki ran into the house, wand clutched in her hand and several dangerous looking weapons at her waist. Her eyes were wide.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"It's them," Yuki replied, looking back. "I saw them from my workshop. I think there's three of them, but there could be more."

A moment later, Remus's Patronus appeared, speaking its message. Sirius growled softly. "Oh, you think, Moony? Thanks for the warning."

"We have to get the kids somewhere safe," Yuki said.

"We thought _here_ was safe," Sirius intoned darkly.

"No time to argue about that," Yuki muttered. The windows in the front room blew out and it was only quick Shield Charms from both Yuki and Sirius that stopped them from being cut to ribbons.

Sirius got back-to-back with Yuki, facing off against the Death Eater striding towards him. "We just have to... Dammit." He looked over his shoulder briefly at his fiancée. "You know, it was a really brilliant idea making it so we can't disapparate on the property."

"It's the only way we could make it so no one could apparate _onto_ it," Yuki snapped back, drawing the _Wakizashi_ from her belt, wield it in her right hand, her wand in her left. "No time to make a Portkey and they'll follow the kids through Floo."

Sirius grimaced. "Right then. Going to have to fight out way out."

Yuki swung her sword at the Death Eater coming at her. An arc of flames blocked his path. "Was always better at the straight fight."

Sirius noticed the Death Eater at the side coming towards them and threw a stunner. It missed and the red sparks thrown from his wand caught him in the chest. The pain seared through him and he howled.

"SIRIUS!" Yuki cried.

"Just keep them off the kids!" Sirius's voice was laced with agony. He raised his wand in a trembling hand. "_Impedimenta!_"

The other Death Eater that had been attacking Sirius moved towards the door of the kids' room. He pointed his wand at the door, trying to break the charms Sirius had placed on it.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Yuki shouted, dislodging his wand from his hand. She raced towards him.

"Bitch!" The Death Eater cried, backhanding her and sending her flying.

Yuki hit the ground hard. She let out a cried of pain, but forced herself onto her hands and knees, trying to pull herself up.

The Death Eater had retrieved his wand and pointed it at her. "_Crucio!_"

It was now Yuki's turn to scream as the Torture Curse lanced through her. Her vision swimming, she waved her wand and whispered a Japanese spell. It was harder to block against foreign spells, not knowing the intent of the caster. It worked and the spell lifted as the Death Eater was now distracted by the painful pustules erupting on his skin.

Sirius and Yuki were outnumbered. They could only deal with one Death Eater at a time and the spare was constantly bombarding the door with spells to attempt to get to Harry.

"This isn't working!" Sirius yelled.

"We've got to run for it!" Yuki cried.

Knocking back the Death Eater attacking the door, Sirius and Yuki got in front of it, shoulder to shoulder. He looked over at her. "I'll grab JJ and Harry and head towards my bike. You grab Noriko and keep covering me."

Yuki gave a nod, looking up at Sirius, her eyes filled with fear.

"I love you, you bleeding bitch," Sirius whispered.

Yuki nodded. "I love you too, _baka na inu_."

Yuki threw up a Shield Charm while Sirius lifted the charms on the door. The sounds of the children howling filled the house. Sirius ran in, grabbed up Harry and JJ. He kept his wand tightly in his hands, but could no longer aim as long as he was hampered carrying the pair of them.

"Come on, Yuki!" Sirius bellowed, seeing her throw another Stunner that was deftly blocked by one of their opponents. "Gotta go!"

Yuki sheathed her sword, but kept her wand out. She scooped up her daughter in her arms, continuing to throw spells as best she could. She blew out the glass in the window to allow Sirius an escape route. "Get out with the boys! Noriko and I are right behind you!"

Sirius leapt out the window, clutching both boys tightly. Now out in darkness of the night, he saw a figure limping onto the property. His breath caught in his throat, but he relaxed when he realized it was Remus.

"Moony!" Sirius ran up to him. "Picked a devil of a time to come home."

"They disapparated," Remus wheezed. "I knew they were heading here. I had to follow... I splinched myself."

Sirius looked over Remus. "Think you were a right mess before the Splinching." He handed JJ over to him, knowing the werewolf would not be able to bear the weight of four-year-old Harry. "Going to need wand up, Soldier."

With JJ now with Remus, Sirius had his wand hand free once again. He could see the two Death Eaters- the ones Remus had no doubt been tussling with- heading towards him. He threw a Shield Charm quickly followed by a Stunner, but it was difficult to fight while holding his adoptive son. He caught a curse on the neck, the skin erupting in boils. He looked over at Remus.

Remus was having even more trouble just producing magic, losing blood profusely from where he had been splinched and the numerous injuries caused by the Death Eaters. He let out a howl of pain, nearly matching the ones let out by Sirius and Yuki when they had been hit by the Cruciatus. Magic was agonizing for him while so weak.

"Get to my bike!" Sirius yelled. He raced towards the motorcycle that was stashed next to Yuki's workshop.

"Which one of the brats is Potter?" One of the Death Eaters asked his fellows.

"Just kill all of them," Another replied.

Sirius reached his bike, placing Harry in the sidecar. He looked back at the fray. Yuki was still combating against several Death Eaters, while Remus...

"MOONY!" He cried, watching in horror as Remus's Shield Charm gave up and the weakened werewolf crumpled to the ground, JJ still clutched in his arms.

Sirius put a Shield Charm around the sidecar and looked to Harry. "You have to _stay here_. Don't move. I need to get Moony and JJ."

"Padfoot!" Harry wailed.

Sirius looked at Harry, a pained look in his face. But he couldn't stop. He had to keep going.

He ran to where Remus had fallen, picking up his howling son and looking over Remus. He was still alive, but unconscious. "Dammit, Moony..." He picked Remus up as carefully as he could, putting him over his shoulder. He carried both to the motorcycle, putting them into the sidecar with Harry. Harry whined, touching the slack werewolf's face. "Moony..."

"Yuki!" Sirius shouted. "We've got to get going!"

Yuki ran to the motorcycle. She placed the screaming Noriko into the sidecar. Harry and JJ both grabbed her tightly, trying to shield their little sister with their bodies.

Sirius got onto the back of the bike. "Come on Yuki! No time to be afraid of flying!"

Yuki was moving away from the sidecar when she was tackled by one of the Death Eaters. "Get them!" The Death Eater shouted.

Sirius twisted back, pulling out his wand to assist Yuki, but then he saw it. The fire in her eyes, the gleam of metal.

"Those. Are. My. KIDS!" There was a sickeningly wet noise and Sirius could see the blade coming out of the Death Eater's back. Yuki pushed the body off of her and got onto the back of the bike, crimson rivulets dripping down her fingers even as she sheathed her sword and wrapped her arms around Sirius.

Not able to focus on what just happened, Sirius cast the spell on the bike and it roared to life.

"Keep your heads down!" Sirius barked at the kids. He turned back to Yuki. "I need to concentrate on driving. Keep us covered if they come after us on brooms."

The motorcycle tore through the grass before lifting off the ground, soaring into the night sky. The Death Eaters continued to throw curses, trying to catch the family before they were too high in the air. But it was pointless. They had escaped.

Sirius gripped tightly to the handlebar, his knuckles turning white. There was only one place they could go after a battle like this. Only one possible place they would be safe.

He looked to the still-crying children in the sidecar and then the bloodied hand wrapped around his waist.

He had wanted all of this to be over. But perhaps it never would be.


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks to **DarkRavie, MWPP-Marauders-Forever, noamg, lyaser53, IWLTxo, ArgentRoseSableWolf, mwinter1, traviswj, TriniRandy86, tryagain4me, hotflower901, m0ckingbird77** and **hmm** for their feedback.

* * *

><p><strong>PART THIRTY-EIGHT<br>November 11, 1984, Hogwart School, Scotland**

Despite working as a matron at a boarding school, Poppy Pomfrey had seen many serious war injuries. This was the unfortunate result of the school she was employed at being considered a major strategic target.

It had been years since she had seen injuries like she had before her. At least four of her patients had been hit with the Cruciatus Curse. There was nothing that could be done about that. They just had to ride out the feelings of pain.

The most salient injuries to take care of were the ones to Remus Lupin. His body was weakened by the moon and the splinching he'd suffered had taken a good chunk of muscle out of his leg. She had been able to repair the injury, but he would need to take blood replenishing potions to make up what he had lost before he'd been treated.

The Longbottom couple were both beaten up, Frank was still trying to shake off the remnants of Cruciatus and Alice bleeding from a nasty curse across her torso.

Yuki Maeda was bruised, but Pomfrey discovered quickly most of the blood on her was not her own. There was not much to do with her other than let her heal naturally.

Sirius Black had a series of nasty, painful boils on his neck from a well-placed curse that had been easy enough to care for. Pomfrey was finding the worst part of his treatment was trying to keep him in bed, as opposed to rushing to the bedside of the terrified young children, all of whom had gathered together, holding onto one another.

There was nothing that could be done for Augusta Longbottom. In defending her grandchildren, she'd been hit by multiple curses. With the difficulty of apparating with both children, her heart had not been able to take it and she had been dead when she arrived at Hogwarts.

That Augusta Longbottom was the only casualty on their side after this battle was something of a minor miracle. There had not been an attack like this since the end of the war.

Alastor Moody looked over his compatriots with grim appraisal. He let out a small growl of displeasure.

The doors to the Hospital Wing swung open and Albus Dumbledore strode in, Bartemius Crouch Senior at his side. Despite the injuries all had suffered, these new arrivals brought everyone to attention, sitting up and speaking all at once.

"Headmaster!" Pomfrey admonished her employer. "I can't have you disrupting my patients!"

"Poppy," Dumbledore sighed, placing a hand on Pomfrey's shoulder. "I'm afraid it cannot wait. This is a very dire circumstance that must be dealt with expediently. Would you please take the Black and Longbottom children into your office? I need to speak with their parents."

Pomfrey let out of huff of displeasure, but did as instructed, bustling the children towards her office, despite how the older ones complained at being separated from their parents.

"What happened, Bartemius?" Moody growled. He pointed his walking stick towards the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. "I thought Minister Bagnold said this sorta attack _wouldn't happen anymore_," his words were laced with heavy sarcasm. He had known it was only a matter of time and had lobbied heavily against the lax action of his department.

"The fact that is has taken three years for such an attack and the ferocity of it suggests the Death Eaters have been very carefully planning," Crouch replied. "Four attacks were staged in a very short succession of time in order to isolate their target... The first attack was in Bristol. It was against Muggles. It's clear this attack was a diversion for the Aurors. We sent in a full assault but by the time we'd arrived, the perpetrator had gone."

"Disapparated," Dumbledore explained. "Most like to join the pair that had attacked Alice in Lancaster. Two more Death Eaters attacked Remus almost simultaneously at Oxford."

"Alice and Frank managed to stun one of their attackers. He's currently in Auror custody. Cassius Flint." Crouch nodding in approval to the Longbottoms.

"It seems once you took down one of their fellows, they joined the attackers going after Harry," Dumbledore's blue eyes surveyed Remus. "We believe the Death Eaters who attacked you, Remus, thought they had killed you."

"How many Death Eaters were there?" Sirius asked, looking irritated and exhausted. "How many of them are still running around?"

"It seems this assault was comprised of six or seven Death Eaters," Dumbledore replied. "But they were organized to commit maximum damage."

"How many of them did we get?" Frank asked.

Crouch averted his gaze, looking somewhat ashamed. "By the time the Aurors arrived at the Maeda home, the Death Eaters had fled. Only Flint was taken into custody." He glanced to Yuki. "There was a corpse on your property. He's been identified as Medan Blishwick. Stab wound to the heart."

There wasn't a trace of regret in Yuki's face. "_Sou desu ka_."

Sirius glanced briefly to his fiancée, but shook it off. "Six or seven Death Eaters attacked us and only two of them were incapacitated?" He let out a growl. "Sorry, Barty... Can't say I much care for how the department's been run since I left."

Crouch glared at Sirius. "If you wanted the Death Eaters caught so much, maybe you shouldn't have fled."

Sirius was on his feet, squaring off against the other man. "I had my kids to look after!" He bellowed. "What was I supposed to do? Leave them helpless while I stunned Death Eaters?"

There was a dangerous glint in Crouch's eyes. "Maybe if you- like your fiancée- had the stomach for _execution_..."

"Gentlemen!" Dumbledore insinuated himself between Crouch and Sirius, knowing Sirius was only a moment away from hexing Crouch or else just punching him. "Nothing can be done about the Death Eaters that have escaped capture. I assume the Aurors will be working on it?"

Moody nodded. "Already got the boys on it. Aren't too pleased the boss took some licks." He nodded to Frank.

Dumbledore turned to Crouch. "Perhaps you and Alastor should go and coordinate the manhunt."

Crouch glared at Sirius once again before letting his gaze slip to Dumbledore. "Keep me apprised of any developments, Albus." With that, he strode off out of the Hospital Wing.

Moody gave Dumbledore a nod. "And keep me up on any of the _real _developments." He looked to the battered twentysomethings. "You kids did good tonight. Did what you had to. Don't forget that." With that, he stumped off after Crouch.

Dumbledore turned his attention back to the worried parents. "Crouch, like most of the Wizarding World, remains unaware of the prophecy that referred to either Harry or Neville. He does not know that Neville was also a target of the Death Eaters. I believe it best that remains on a need-to-know basis. But I believe the Death Eaters were informed of it or at least told both boys were targets." He nodded to Frank and Alice. "This explains the planned attack by the Lestranges shortly after Voldemort's fall."

Remus groaned, forcing himself to sit up. The slight movement seemed to take all of his energy. "I don't understand, Headmaster. I thought you did protective blood magic to protect Harry as long as he was in Sirius's care."

Dumbledore's expression darkened and light blue eyes were fixed on Sirius. "I believe I made a miscalculation. Perhaps too much time had passed, perhaps the blood bond was not sufficient a tether, perhaps James's sacrifice was not potent enough to give adequate protection..."

"So this is all my fault?" Sirius growled softly.

Dumbledore shook his head. "This is not a time for blame, Sirius. It is a time for action. This is the second time there has been an attempt on the Longbottoms. I believe there would have been more attacks on Harry had they been able to find him."

Yuki shook her head. "How were the able to find us, anyway? We took so many precautions..."

Dumbledore bowed his head. "No matter the precautions you took on your homestead, you still showed yourself within the Wizarding World. Someone might have glimpsed Harry..."

"Snivellus," Sirius snarled. His hands tightened into fists. "I ran into him a few months ago in the Apothecary..."

Dumbledore waved a hand of dismissal. "Severus Snape has my trust. He would not have brought harm to the boy." He ignored Sirius's disbelieving look. "But someone else may have seen him when you were in Diagon Alley."

"Or maybe my mother said something... Or someone saw him at Frank's birthday." Sirius growled softly again.

"Whatever the identification of Harry was, it happened. That cannot be changed." He sighed deeply. "It is a mistake for Harry to remain here. This was where the majority of Voldemort's followers resided. Those who still follow him will cease upon any opportunity to hurt him- and, it seems, Neville as well."

Sirius sank down onto his bed. "So instead of going around the world running from you, we're going to have to run from Death Eaters."

"It may require less running on your part," Dumbledore replied. "I doubt the Death Eaters will be as dogged as me in their pursuits once you are out of England."

Frank frowned deeply. "And you mean all of us, don't you, Headmaster? Not just Sirius and his family..."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "This is the second attempt on you, Frank. It is your decision, of course..."

Frank put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. "Those bastards killed my mother. As much as I hate running... I can't let the same thing happen to my kids."

Dumbledore nodded. "I will speak with the Ministry, start to make arrangements. Considering the difficulties of Sirius's last sojourn, we will have to take great care with the immigration, making sure you are legal immigrants, but remaining under the radar."

Without another word, he swept out of the room.

Pomfrey came back in, bustling around the beds. "I've managed to get your children to sleep. I'm afraid I had to resort to some dreamless draughts for all of them, but they need the rest."

Sirius waved Pomfrey off when she tried to attend to him. "Just worry about Remus. I think he's the one feeling the roughest." He rubbed the side of his neck, that patch of skin that had been repaired by Pomfrey still feeling tender. "Can I wash up somewhere? I feel dirty." He held up his hands to block himself when she held out her wand. "I'd rather not have washing spells right now, Poppy. I just... I need to clean up."

"Prefect's bathroom is the closest," Pomfrey gestured upwards. "You know where it is. I remember when Minerva caught you with the Daggersmith girl."

He shrank at Yuki's glare. "Before we started dating, Kitten." There was a dark expression in his eyes as he looked her over. He then grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her up. "Come on. You need to clean up too."

Pomfrey eyed the pair warily. "The students _should _be asleep, but you know that never stops them. Take care not to be seen. The password is 'Whistle Clean'."

Yuki allowed Sirius to pull her along. He stopped briefly between Remus and Frank's beds. Remus had fallen to sleep, a pained look on his face. "Take care of him, Poppy."

"Of course I will, Mister Black," Pomfrey said quickly, more than a little irritation in her voice.

Sirius then turned to Frank. "Frank... Your mum... I'm..."

Frank nodded. "I know. Go on, then. Need to talk with the Missus before Dumbledore comes back."

Sirius gave a firm nod to Frank before continuing out of the Hospital Wing, pulling Yuki along with him. Just as they exited, he saw McGonagall rushing towards them.

"Professor," Sirius said, his brow furrowing. "Is everything-?"

Before he could finish, McGonagall had thrown herself onto him, hugging him tightly. His eyes grew wide at this shocking development. But then the body shrank, became one belonging to an eleven year old girl and hair turned neon blue.

Nymphadora pulled back and looked up at Sirius with wide, grey eyes. "It's been going all around school," she said breathlessly. "Some Ravenclaws saw your bike fly in. No one knew what it meant, but I did! I had to come to see you! What happened?" She eyed the obvious injuries on both Sirius and Yuki- and the bloodstains on Yuki's sleeve.

"Don't worry, Pixie," Sirius said quietly, ruffling her hair. "We had some trouble, but we're all right. The kids and Remus are with Madame Pomfrey."

Nymphadora looked to the door of the Hospital Wing. "Can I go in and see them? I can disguise myself as McGonagall again."

"You shouldn't do that," Sirius replied. "If you're caught, you'll lose a lot of points for Hufflepuff. How did _that _happen anyway, Pixie? I was sure you were on your way to my old house."

"I wanted to be where my dad was," Nymphadora said matter-of-factly.

"You'll have to excuse him, Dora," Yuki said. "Sirius labours under the delusion anyone who displays any sort of fortitude should be a lion."

Sirius ignored Yuki and ruffled Nymphadora's hair once again. "You get back to your Common Room. We'll come to see you before we leave."

Nymphadora looked wary, but nodded finally. "You better. I need to see the kids. I want to know my cousins are okay."

"All right," Sirius said with a small smile. He gave Nymphadora a kiss on the cheek and she turned red. "We'll have Sprout bring you to the Hospital Wing before class tomorrow."

With one more wary look, Nymphadora ran off back through the corridors.

Sirius looked to his fiancée and sighed softly. He gestured towards the stairs that led to the Prefects bathroom. Without a word, Yuki continued towards the bathroom. The password was spoken and the door swung open, allowing them into the luxurious bathroom.

Sirius stood behind Yuki and started to undress her. He took care with each piece of clothing, eyeing the revealed skin closely, surveying the damage.

"It's not bad," Yuki murmured softly. "Still a bit shaky from the Cruciatus and there are some bruises... Worry about yourself."

Sirius started to undress himself, but looked down at the clothes he had just removed from Yuki. Specifically, he focused on the bloodstains. "Are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what? Us moving?" She shook her head. "Frankly, I'm not surprised. I figured it was a matter of time before we'd have to take off again."

"Not what I'm talking about." Sirius placed his own clothes beside Yuki's before waving his wand and casting cleaning spells, removing the grim and gore from the fabric. "You killed a man tonight."

"He was going to kill my kids," Yuki replied. "The fact I didn't tear him to pieces is a miracle."

"You took a human life," Sirius shot back. "That's got to have an impact, no matter what the situation." He paused, realization sinking in. "Unless... This isn't the first time you've killed someone."

Yuki grabbed a sponge and turned on a tap, collecting hot water in it and beginning to scrub her skin. "We were in a war for years, Sirius."

"I never killed anyone," Sirius replied. "I was in a war as long as you were. Longer."

Yuki nodded. "I know. I remember. That's what you and Crouch fought about the most. That the Aurors were given orders to kill rather than capture. And you still never did."

"I was good at what I did," Sirius said quietly. "I didn't need to kill."

"I was good at what I did too," Yuki replied, just as quietly. "Sometimes I did need to kill." She glared at Sirius. "What did you think being a Hit Wizard was?"

"Hit Wizards apprehend dangerous criminals, the same as Aurors," Sirius replied.

"Party line," Yuki retorted. "There has to be more of a difference, doesn't there, Sirius? Aurors investigate, interrogate and apprehend those the Ministry wanted brought in. Hit Wizards..." She let out a small, bitter laugh. "Do you know what I was told my job was why I was assigned? We were to subdue dangerous criminals with no strategic value to the Ministry by any means necessary."

Sirius sighed softly. "How come I'm only hearing about this now?"

Yuki bit her lip. "The Ministry isn't exactly going to advertise that there are people in their employ whose Auror Personality Test suggested moral fluidity."

"Moral fluidity?" Sirius replied, a hint of disgust in his voice. "And what sort of '_moral fluidity_' do you have?"

"That sometimes, people deserve to die," Yuki replied, keeping her voice quiet. "I don't like killing, but I damn well won't hesitate to do it if I have to. I was sent after dangerous people who weren't going down without someone copping it. Rather them than me or someone innocent. Frankly, I think death is kinder than rotting away in Azkaban. You know how terrible that place is." She turned back to face him. "Considering how you liked when I was full of fury and covered in blood, I'm surprised you're so upset."

"That's different!" Sirius protested. "That wasn't... You didn't kill any of those Death Eaters."

"I killed other ones," Yuki said quietly. "And you would've killed Wormtail if you had the chance."

"Now that was _definitely_ different..."

"Why?" Yuki asked. "Because it was out of anger and a need for vengeance? I did what I had to. Not ashamed of it for a minute."

Sirius went quiet. "Why are you only telling me this now?"

"Killing is dark," Yuki replied. "I know that's how you think. Black and white. You've felt the need to push yourself to the extreme because of the way your family is. You don't want to kill because you think that's something dark wizards do. It sets you apart from them who gain pleasure in it." She looked down. "I don't think that way."

"You put a sword through a man's heart, Yuki," Sirius whispered. "You couldn't at least use the Killing Curse?"

Yuki's lip curled in a disgusted snarl. "The Killing Curse? Are you _mad_?"

"The Killing Curse just snuffs the life out..."

Yuki's expression was dark. "If it was such a merciful death, it would not be the favourite of dark wizards. It leaves the body unmarred, but still _dead_." She shook her head. "I don't know about you, but that suggests the soul doesn't fair very well. No matter how unmarred the body is it rots eventually. Death may be mysterious, but we know the spirit remains in some form. I'd rather have whomever I kill feeling a moment's pain before death rather than an eternity of damage to their spirit. I doubt such a horrific spell leaves the caster's spirit untouched either." She shook her head savagely. "My hands may be stained, but my soul is clean. Never used the Killing Curse and I never will."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Sirius muttered.

Yuki shrugged. "Well, I suppose you do that after you've killed people."

Once she was done cleaning, Yuki began to put her now clean clothes back on. She looked down at her hand and slipped the engagement ring off. She held it out to Sirius.

Sirius shook his head and drew her into his arms. "Don't be stupid." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm not going to leave you because of a difference of opinion."

Yuki looked up at him. "This is a pretty big opinion."

"You own over a dozen swords. I suppose I was being dense thinking you never used them proper." He kissed her on the forehead. "I just... I wish you had told me. I know Frank, Alice and Moody have had to kill people..."

Yuki clutched to Sirius. "And I saw how disappointed you were every time someone in the Order reported they'd done so. I didn't want you to look at me like that too."

Sirius sighed deeply. "You did what you had to." His expression darkened. "Besides, with the Death Eaters after Harry... Might not be able to keep those lofty values."

Yuki looked up at him. "You think you'll be able to kill?"

Sirius's eyes glinted with determination. "I think I'll do anything to keep our kids safe."

Yuki placed a hand on Sirius's cheek. "Get dressed. We should check on the kids."

* * *

><p>When they returned to the Hospital Wing, the kids had been moved back into beds in the ward. Harry was still sharing a bed with Noriko, Madame Pomfrey seemingly unable to prise the little girl out of his protective hold.<p>

Frank's bed had been transfigured so it was large enough to take himself and Alice, Neville and Lex between them. They were all asleep, although it seemed uneasy on Alice's part, her wand still tight in her hand.

Remus was still asleep, Pomfrey tending to him even as he slept.

Yuki knelt down beside JJ and gently stroked his hair. He had several bruises from the fall he took while Remus was holding him. She bit her lip.

Dumbledore was standing over the four-year-old boy, looking down at him. Sirius walked to stand by his side. "Truthfully, Headmaster... Is this my fault?"

"It is your fault the protective magic did not work on Harry," Dumbledore said firmly. "However, it was James and Lily's wishes that you be the one to care for him."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Sirius growled.

Dumbledore blinked. "I was not aware it was my job to make you feel better, Sirius."

Sirius's expression darkened. "So what are we supposed to do now? You said you were going to send us away. Make us hide."

Dumbledore put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "For now, I believe the best solution is for you and the Longbottoms to go on... Holiday. Indefinitely."

Sirius nodded grimly. "Seems members of the Black and Longbottom clans keep doing that together."

Dumbledore narrowed his gaze. "Hm. Yes. I did heard rumour of your mother and Algernon Montague taking a trip together." He waved his hand in dismissal. "I am sure Yuki told you of my talk with her regarding my friend Nico?"

Sirius nodded. "That doesn't have anything to do with this, does it? I mean, it's not every day someone is put in contact with Nicol-"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "Anyway, Nico and his wife have a home in Provence. They haven't used it in many years. It's been cared for by a House Elf. It is well-fortified."

Sirius nodded. "I suppose it would have to be, considering how many people look for them."

"Exactly right," Dumbledore replied. "They- like you must now- move around quite a bit. Records of their movements are not _entirely _accurate as well. I believe most books have them living in Devon..." He nodded knowingly. "In fact, neither Nico nor Nelle have been in England since we worked together."

"Will we be safe?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot guarantee anything, Sirius. The best I can do to protect your children is to send them away to another country, under the guard of five of the most talented young wizards I have known."

Sirius looked to his children. Harry was still clutching tightly to Noriko, while JJ had snuggled to his mother in his sleep. "What about them? What they saw tonight... And the Longbottom children... They saw their grandmother die."

Dumbledore nodded. "I am loathed to suggest it, but the horrors they saw will not be easily forgotten." He sighed. "That is, without help."

"A memory charm," Sirius finished.

Dumbledore nodded again. "Yes. A temporary one. Time heals a great deal, but for the time being... They need to forget the events of the night. Let them move past it."

Sirius nodded. "If you think it's best. You'll of course ask Alice and Frank before you do it to their children, but mine..." He swallowed hard, remembering the sight of Yuki's sword thrusting through the Death Eater. "They shouldn't remember what happened."

Dumbledore placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "I shall ask Filius to do so tomorrow. Now, get some rest, Sirius. There is much to do."


	39. Chapter 39

Thanks to** IWLTxo, DarkRavie, Wonderbee31, tryagain4me, Diamondgirl3, shenmi meiren, Way Worse Than Scottish, lyaser53, hotflower901, iluvsweets3100** and** Elliesmeow** for the feedback!

And thanks to **Pablo** for the beta.

* * *

><p><strong>PART THIRTY-NINE<br>November 11, 1984, Hogwart School, Scotland**

Sirius awoke to the sensation of three small children crawling into bed with him, snuggling up against him. He opened his bleary eyes and glanced down at Harry, JJ and Noriko finding various places to nestle against. Obviously the dreamless sleep draught Madame Pomfrey had used on them had worn off.

"Why didn't you climb into bed with _Kachan_?" Sirius murmured tiredly. Whenever the kids sought to cuddle, it tended to be with their mother.

"Talkin wif Dumdore," Harry replied. Bright green eyes looked up at Sirius. "When we going home?"

Sirius blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked over the boy. There was a slightly vague expression in his face. Obviously, Flitwick had already done the memory charm. He felt a big of protective anger at this realization. He wished they had woken him up before he had done it.

"We're going to go on a trip," Sirius replied, sitting up. He pulled Noriko into his lap and looked to the boys. "With Neville and Lex and their parents. What do you think of that?"

Harry grinned at Sirius. "I like Neville."

"So do I, Harry," Sirius replied.

He noticed Remus was up. Despite looking remarkably pale and drawn, he was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting?" Sirius asked.

"Very," Remus replied, waving his wand and levitating the paper over to him. Sirius snatched it out of the air and began to read. The 'interesting' headline was right on the front page.

**SHOCKING ATTACK OF YOU-KNOW-WHO'S FAITHFUL**

By Rita Skeeter

Three years after You-Know-Who was defeated by Harry Potter,  
>the Death Eaters showed themselves to still be active and willing to do<br>anything to bring their master back from death, orchestrating several  
>simultaneous attacks on heroes of the Wizarding War.<p>

The Auror Department refuses to confirm or deny the identities of targets  
>of the attacks. Bartemius Crouch, Head of Magical Law Enforcement,<br>is quoted as saying, "Whomever the Death Eaters were attempting to  
>harm are safe and their continued safety depends on their anonymity. It<br>would be irresponsible to allow these names to enter public consumption."

The Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal that- according to insiders at the  
>Ministry- one of the targets for the wrath of the Death Eaters was none other<br>than Sirius Black, 24, former Auror and suspected-but-unconfirmed to  
>be the guardian of Harry Potter.<p>

Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement Frank Longbottom, 26, and his  
>wife, former Auror Alice MacMillan-Longbottom, 24, were also purported<br>subjects of assault by the Death Eaters.

Two other attacks were reported at the Port of Bristol and Oxford University,  
>a Muggle Post-Secondary School. These attacks are believed to have been<br>Muggle-Baiting diversions in order to distract Aurors from the real targets of  
>the Longbottoms and Black- or, perhaps, Harry Potter himself.<p>

Two deaths were reported in connection to these attacks. Augusta  
>Longbottom, mother of Frank, was declared dead at St. Mungo's Hospital<br>for Magical Maladies from a combination of curse and apparition strain.

Medan Blishwick was also said to have died in the assault. His death  
>has been declared an act of self-defence and a full investigation into his<br>connection with the Death Eaters is commencing. His cause of death is  
>rumoured to have been sword wound to the chest. Sirius Black is romantically<br>involved with Yuki Maeda, 24, swordsmith and practitioner of Japanese  
>duelling, which utilizes swords in lieu of wands.<p>

Our world has just begun to recover from the horrifying attacks of three  
>years ago. Could this assault on several prominent opponents of<br>You-Know-Who be a portent of more terror to come?

"Fuck," Sirius growled, crumpling the paper angrily.

Harry gasped, throwing his hands over his mouth. "Padfoot! _Kachan _is going to be mad!"

"_Kachan _actually said worse before they were awake," Remus replied wryly, leaning back against his pillows. "Could've made a sailor blush. She and Frank are livid, giving Dumbledore and Crouch the business. Don't understand how this got out so quickly."

"I'm not surprised it got reported," Sirius grumbled, tossing the paper away. "I'm just surprised how many details this Skeeter bint was able to get." He smiled tightly at Remus. "Suppose you got left out of it because she fancies you."

Remus shook his head. "I was left out of it because 'Attack on Lycanthropic, Halfblood University Student' doesn't make nearly as good a headline."

Sirius leaned in and pressed a kiss to Noriko's dark hair. "What are we supposed to do, Moony?"

Remus removed his reading glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This latest development just makes it more imperative we get out of the country."

"You're leaving again?" A sad voice said from the doors.

Sirius turned and saw Nymphadora standing there with Professor Pomona Sprout. Nymphadora's vividly red hair immediately turned mousey brown, as if it was a rose wilting at the news.

"Oh Pixie," Sirius sighed. "I'm really sorry." He patted the edge of his bed, one of the only free spots while the kids were still crawling over him. "It's not safe for us."

Nymphadora ran to the bed and sat on it. "But I liked having you around. It was horrible when you were on the run from stupid Dumbledore."

"Nymphadora!" Sprout admonished. "Please do not defame the Headmaster in the school!"

"He _is _stupid," Nymphadora insisted. "He had Sirius and Remus and Yuki and the kids on the run. And now he's making them go away again."

"It's not Dumbledore," Sirius replied. "You saw what Yuki and I looked like last night. We were roughed up something awful. And that might happen again- worse- if we don't go. We've got to protect your cousins."

"Why don't you stay _here_?" Nymphadora stressed, looking up at Sirius with tear-filled eyes. "Everybody always says Hogwarts is the safest place ever. And the castle is so big. There's plenty of room for you guys too. And then I could see you all the time."

Sirius put a hand on Nymphadora's shoulder. "We can't hide in the Castle."

"You're just going to go hide somewhere else!" Nymphadora jerked herself away from Sirius and stood up, pulling herself to her full- and very unimposing- height. "Do you want to go away?"

"Of course we don't," Remus sighed. "Nymphadora, if we were to hide at the school, we could put you all in danger."

"I would help fight against them!" Nymphadora said fiercely. "Protect the kids!"

"I told you that you should've been a Gryffindor," Sirius said teasingly.

Nymphadora did not look at all amused. Her hair turned canary yellow even as she spoke. "I'm a _Hufflepuff_. And I glad I wasn't put in Gryffindor if you two are the best showing they've got!"

With that, she turned on her heels and ran out of the Hospital Wing. The kids began to cry at Nymphadora's tirade and abrupt exit.

With a groan, Remus forced himself to his feet. He looked to Sirius, who was trying to calm down the trio of bawling children, while also glancing helplessly at the doors. "I'll take care of it, Padfoot. You just get them calmed down."

Remus followed after Nymphadora, groaning softly with each step he took, the effects of his splinching and the various curses he'd suffered still wearing heavily on his moon-ravaged body.

"Nymphadora!" Remus called after the fleeing girl.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Nymphadora shouted angrily back at the man.

"I may well collapse if you don't stop," Remus said, his voice hoarse. "But that won't stop me from going after you."

Nymphadora turned around, her pale, heart-shaped face stained with tears. "Why do you guys have to go? It feels like you just came back!"

Remus strode to Nymphadora and put his hands on her shoulders. "You know Harry is very special. And there are a lot of people who want to hurt him. Sirius, Yuki and I have sworn to protect him. Unfortunately, that means taking him where he can't be found."

Nymphadora looked down, her lower lip trembling. "But..."

"You're in school now," Remus said gently, tilting Nymphadora's chin so she looked up at him. "We weren't going to be able to see each other as much anyway. We'll see if we can make arrangements for you to visit us when you have breaks. I'm sure your mother is going to be just as cross with Sirius as you that we're disappearing."

Nymphadora threw her arms around Remus's waist, hugging him tightly. "You guys aren't allowed to go get yourself killed in some bloody foreign country, all right?"

Remus smiled. "I promise we'll only get killed on British soil."

Nymphadora glared at him. "I don't want you to do that either. But if you are leaving, that means you have to be really really _really _protected, all right?"

Remus put an arm around Nymphadora's shoulders. "All right." He walked her back towards the Hospital Wing. "Now come on. Spend some time with your cousins before we have to go."

Nymphadora nodded. "All right."

Remus couldn't help but smile mischievously. "Who knows? Maybe with us out of the country and you off at school, you'll get over your crush on Sirius."

Nymphadora turned very red in the cheeks. "You're not supposed to say anything about that, _Wee-Wee_!" She used her nickname for whenever she got particularly irritated with Remus. She continued to flush deeper. "Besides, I know he's a grown wizard and engaged to Yuki and I like her and..." She huffed out an annoyed breath. "You're a tosser."

Remus leaned in and pressed a kiss to Nymphadora's bright yellow hair. "Well, who knows when I'm going to be able to tease you again? And you shouldn't call people that."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "Oh, did I offend my elder? Your ears are delicate, aren't they, Wee-Wee?"

Remus opened the door the Hospital Wing and pointed inside. "Go spend time with your cousins."

Nymphadora ran back into the Hospital Wing, forcing herself to smile brightly as she ran to Harry, JJ and Noriko, hugging and kissing them, stopping whatever tears she had inadvertently caused.

"Are you okay now?" Sirius asked quietly.

Nymphadora nodded. She looked up at him sadly, while Harry wrapped his arms around her neck. "Are you guys at least going to be able to write? I'll drive myself spare with worry if you don't tell me you guys are all right."

"Of course we will," Sirius said with a firm nod. He then grinned. "Besides, I still haven't told you the best pranks we pulled at school."

"Sirius Black..." Sprout said warningly.

Sirius held up his hands. "I am only passing on stories. If Nymphadora decides to replicate, then it's her own fault."

Nymphadora wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at Sirius.

Sirius gave her a pat on the shoulder before pulling himself out of bed. "Pixie, can you stay with your cousins? I've got to find Yuki and Dumbledore. We've got a lot of things to sort out."

Nymphadora nodded and Sirius strode to the door. He looked at Remus, into his pallid face. "Lay down, mate. We've got a long trip ahead of us and you still look like death on toast."

"When do I not?" Remus sighed.

Sirius went into the corridor. Instead of walking towards the Headmaster's Office, he turned the other way, to a corridor near the Trophy Room where he had liked going back in school. He'd often brought girls there or planned pranks with James. He hoped it remained just as unused now.

Sirius pulled his cigarettes out of his robes and lit one with the end of his wand. He inhaled deeply before leaning against the stone wall and sliding to the floor. He leaned his head back and let out a fury of profanity targets at oh-so-many people. The Death Eaters. Voldemort himself. Fate for putting him in this position again.

"Don't make me take off points from Gryffindor."

Sirius turned his head to look up at Frank, who stood in the doorway. He sighed, bringing his cigarette to his mouth. "You're powerless, Head Boy. I've left school."

Frank sank down on the floor next to Sirius. "Powerless in a lot of ways." He looked over Sirius. "I suppose that's not the worst thing I've caught you smoking at school."

"Hey, that was _Moony's_," Sirius said firmly.

"He used that therapeutically," Frank retorted. "You had no excuse."

Sirius shook his head, bringing his cigarette back to his mouth. "I'm really sorry about your mum, Frank."

Frank's expression darkened. "Woman was made of iron. Didn't think anything would take her down. But it's not the first time the Death Eaters have proven me wrong." He swallowed hard. "She loved Nev and Lex. Think she died happy knowing she'd gotten them somewhere safe."

Sirius took another puff of his cigarette, but it was less a need for nicotine and more he wanted something to do with his hands. "I feel like this is my fault. Maybe if Harry had gone to stay with Lily's sister..."

Frank shook his head. "No, Sirius. The Death Eaters targeted Neville too. We would have been attacked regardless of what your lot did. We're in this because of that damnable prophecy." He let out a growl. "That prophecy... Always hated Divinations. Can be interpreted a million different ways. Jamie and I talked for _hours_ about what the one about our kids-" He paused. "_His kid_- meant. Couldn't make heads or tails of it. As far as I can tell, it's just putting a pack of trouble onto a kid who right now can't even _read_. He doesn't deserve that. And it seems like the Death Eaters want to take out Nev too, just to make sure keeping the spare around doesn't cock things up for them."

"How are Alice and the kids doing?" Sirius asked.

"How do you think?" Frank asked. "Alice is fucking livid. She wants something she can hex but the damn department can't find anyone to point her at. Lex is still too little to understand what's going on. But Nev..." He shook his head. "Filius did a memory charm on him to, the same as your kids. Not a strong one. Will lift gradually. Nothing that will affect him too much."

Sirius nodded slowly. "You guys going to stay for a funeral?"

Frank shook his head. "The Headmaster thinks with the press we've gotten already, it would be a security risk." He sighed. "I can't say I disagree with him. Mum would understand. She'd be in a right strop if she got herself killed just for me to put Neville in danger to mourn her." He eyed Sirius. "How are you doing, mate?"

Sirius furrowed his brow. "I'm fine. I mean you're the one whose mother just died..."

"I talked to Yuki," Frank said quickly.

Sirius scowled now. "You knew about her?"

"I'm the Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement," Frank replied. He then sighed. "Well, I suppose I _was_. Turned in my resignation already. But when I got bumped up, I looked at the records. All of the Order's. Knew I didn't know everything that went down during the war."

"She killed people, Frankie," Sirius sighed. "I'm trying to be okay with it, but it's a lot to deal with."

"_I've _killed people," Frank replied. "And I damn well would've killed those bastards who came after Nev if I'd had the chance. Sirius, she had a job and she was good at it. Didn't like it, but some of the bastards we went after in the war weren't going to go to Azkaban without taking out of a whole mess of people."

"Seeing her skewer that guy..." Sirius puffed on his cigarette. "It's not even that I look at her differently. She's still Yuki." He paused, shaking his head savagely. "She did it to defend our kids. And I guess I realized that... One day, I'm going to have to do that. This wasn't an aberration. The war's not over. The day's going to come when I have to kill someone to protect my kids. And I just don't know if I have that in me."

Frank's expression darkened. "You don't know until you're confronted with it. Until you're pointing your wand at someone's heart and you know it's the only way it's going to end." He looked to Sirius. "Not wanting someone to die- even someone horrible- is hardly a fault. I suspect that's one of the reasons being a Hit Wizard isn't nearly as prestigious as being an Auror. You always want to find another way."

"I wanted to kill Wormtail," Sirius intoned darkly. He looked to Frank. "I never wanted to kill anyone. I judge people for doing so. I judge my _fiancée_ for doing so. But I still wanted to _murder _Wormtail." He shook his head. "What does that say?"

"It says that you think the biggest crime one can commit is betraying friends." Frank's expression was hard. "And I can't say I blame you."

Frank got to his feet. "Come on. There's a lot of things to plan and not much time to do it in."


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks to** DarkRavie, noamg, 93 Diagon Alley, Wonderbee31, Diamondgirl3, tryagain4me, AlienTourist, hotflower901, Allimba, Emberka-2012** and ** Benedict-Addict Holmes** for the feedback!****

Much love to** Pablo** for the beta.

* * *

><p><strong>PART FORTY<br>December 15, 1984, Camargue, Provence, France**

Being on the run from Dumbledore for a year, Sirius and his family had squeezed themselves into cramped hotels, motels, rowhouses and dingy rentals.

Now that they were on the run from Death Eaters, the entire experience could not be more different. Their 'hideout' was a beautiful Sixteenth Century white stone house in the countryside, surrounded by fields. Wizards had built it without doubt, a large fireplace located in the sitting room and a broom shed in the garden. There was also a workshop beside the broom shed, specifically for potion's making and alchemy. Dumbledore had said their benefactor had built the home. Sirius supposed if one had unlimited gold, there was no point in a home- even a part-time one- being anything but lavish.

The addition of the Longbottoms to their ragtag family, while making the house a bit more cramped than it would have been otherwise, was very much a blessing. Harry and JJ were incredibly excited to have their best friend to run around with. Neville had begun taking lessons along with the two boys.

Alice and Frank themselves were a great help with the education of the boys. Alice was dead clever with Herbology and Frank was brilliant at Potions. With Sirius's expertise at Transfiguration, Yuki's excellent Charms and Remus's aptitude for history and language and the overall talent for Defence, the boys would no doubt be miles ahead when it was time for school.

Now that they were travelling together and there was a werewolf to deal with, Alice and Frank had joined Yuki in her study of Animagic. This was of great disappointment to Sirius, as it meant Animagic lessons had to be conducted with quite a few more clothes than they had previously.

Probably what made Sirius the most uncomfortable about the current arrangement was Mimi. She had been the caretaker of the home for many years and had not had any company. Unlike the House Elves Sirius had grown up with, Mimi was incredibly friendly and chipper, with a squeaky, accented voice. She was always full of joy when offering up plates of _Moules à la Marseillaise _and _Boeuf à la Gardiane_ and making sure the home was as comfortable as possible for her new family. She had received orders to make sure the Blacks, Longbottoms and Remus were treated just as Mimi would treat her true masters.

She was such a friendly House Elf, with large, shining blue eyes and dressed in a pillowcase of clean red silk, Sirius tried very hard to push aside his bias against House Elves. However, his experiences with Kreacher in his youth made it difficult to accept the exuberant elf.

Sirius couldn't say he was happy about the other new addition to their lives: yet another language. As they were now staying in Provence, it was decided French needed to be added to the children's curriculum. Remus was absolutely fluent at the language, having learned from his _Arrière-Grand-Mère_ Lupin in his youth. Alice was also adept at the language. Frank and Yuki were adapting well, with the kids picking things up as easily in French as they did English. Sirius, as usual, floundered to the tremendous amusement of his friends.

"_Monsieur_ Sirius! _Ça va_?" Mimi asked, bustling over to him as he made his way into the kitchen to fix the kids something to eat.

Sirius huffed out an annoyed breath. "_Je ne parles pas francais, Mimi_." This was the one phrase he'd managed to master. In fact, Remus had taught him it in several languages. _Nihongo ga wakarimasen_. _Scientiam linguam latinam non habeo_. _Signomi, ala then milao elinika_. _Balgarskiiat mi e losh_. Sirius wasn't even sure he remembered quite what the last language was, only that Remus knew it and he now knew how to tell people he sucked at it.

Mimi bowed deeply. "_Je suis vraiment désolée! veuillez m'excuser!_" Mimi then began pound her head against the stone countertop.

"Now don't do that!" Sirius pulled the House Elf away. "It's all right. I'm about the only one in the house who doesn't understand you."

"Mimi iz 'aving some _Anglais_, _Monsieur _Sirius. Mimi will use more, _non_?" She paused. "Iz _Monsieur_ Sirius okay?"

"I'm just getting the kids something to eat," Sirius replied. He scowled when Mimi pushed him out of the way.

"Mimi can care for _jeunes maîtres_." She began to bustle around the kitchen, waving Sirius off. "Mimi iz 'appy for family to care for. _Monsieur_ _et_ _Madame_ 'ave been gone so long."

Knowing better than to argue with a House Elf who was eager to attend to a family, Sirius gave up and went into the sitting room, where Remus was sitting with Harry, JJ and Neville. He had a large art book open in front of them, pointing at pictures one by one. "Van Gogh's Arles period was considered to be the most creative in his career. Many of his most beloved paintings were done then."

Sirius picked up the guitar that was standing beside the Christmas tree decorated with shining Fairy Lights. He'd played as a teenager and had taken it up again in an attempt to keep his hands occupied while he quit smoking again. "I thought you were going to be teaching the kids history."

"I am teaching them history," Remus replied. "Vincent Van Gogh is one of the most influential Muggle artists ever. His most famous paintings were done about ten minutes away from here. The boys should know about it."

Sirius began to strum. "Starry, starry night... Paint your palette blue and grey... Look out on a summer's day... With eyes that know the darkness in my soul... Shadows on the hills... Sketch the trees and the daffodils... Catch the breeze and the winter chills... In colours on the snowy linen land."

Remus blinked at Sirius, staring with his mouth gaped slightly.

"What?" Sirius asked, continuing to play.

Remus shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit... Taken aback. Van Gogh is not exactly a Muggle reference I expected you to know off-hand... Especially enough to sing a song about him."

Sirius scowled at Remus. "You seem to forget I'm _brilliant_." He grinned. "Besides, Melody Rivers asked me to learn this song back when we were in school since her record player wouldn't work at Hogwarts. Learned a whole lot from Rivers, I did."

"You were in second year when Rivers was in seventh!" Remus exclaimed.

Sirius grinned cheekily at Remus. "I had a lot to learn then, didn't I?"

Yuki entered the room and gave Sirius a swat on the back of the head with the pile of parchments she carried. "You shouldn't brag about being an absolute tart at such sinfully young age."

"Don't be jealous, Maeda. You're the one who got the ring." He smiled up at her. "You know, I should teach the boys to play the guitar. Excellent way to sway the birds."

Remus shook his head. "You never needed any help on that front, Padfoot."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "I dunno. The way Maeda's glaring at me right now, I think I'm in some pretty dire straits."

He got up, continuing to play the guitar, but switching to a much faster song. "Oh Maaaaaeda, you're breaking my heart! You're shaking my confidence daily!" He fell down onto his knees. "Oh, Maaaaeda, I'm down on my knees! I'm begging you please to come home! Come on home!"

Yuki shook her head, but smiled at Sirius. "You are such an idiot."

Sirius jumped back to his feet, grinning like mad. "Jubilation, she loves me again! I fall on the floor and I'm laughing! Jubilation, she loves me again! I fall on the floor and I'm laughing!"

Yuki shook her head as Sirius put the guitar aside and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She looked to Remus. "How you've been friends with him for thirteen years..."

"You're the one that's marrying him," Remus wryly retorted.

Mimi bustled into the room with several silver trays piled high with sandwiches and set them down on top of the books Remus had been showing the kids. The three boys descended upon them ravenously.

"I guess we'll take a break from lessons for now," Remus said, getting to his feet. He looked to the parchments in Yuki's hands. "What have you got there, Yuki?"

"Post arrived," Yuki replied. She wriggled out of Sirius's hold and began to hand out letters. "Both of you have letters from Nymphadora. Sirius, you've got ones from Andromeda and your mother. Remus, you've got ones from your parents as well as one from Barnabas Cuffe."

"What's Cuffe still writing you for?" Sirius asked as he opened the letter from Nymphadora.

Remus opened the letter and scanned it. "He wants to know if I'll do an article on the inventor of this Enchanted Razor. I didn't exactly tell him I was leaving the country." He tossed it aside dismissively and turned his attention to the letter from his parents. "Oh, that's wonderful. Apparently, my parent's commune had their best harvest ever."

Yuki turned her attention to her own letters. She smiled brightly. "Nico has written. He says he hopes Mimi is being hospitable to us."

Sirius eyed the letter. "That's a pretty thick letter for just some salutations."

Yuki rolled the parchments back up. "The rest is alchemy lessons that I'm sure will make those beautiful greys of yours glaze over." She gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek. "I'm heading back to the Workshop to put some of these lessons to use."

Just as Yuki was leaving, Frank entered, several letters clutched in his hand. Clearly, Yuki had delivered things to the Longbottoms as well. He looked absolutely livid. "I can't believe this! This is just... I can't believe how absolutely _thick_ the Ministry is being!"

Neville abandoned his sandwiches and ran to his father, hugging him tightly around the knees. "Don't be cross, Daddy."

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

Frank clenched his hands, crumpling the parchments. "Moody has sent me an update on the current situation in the Ministry. Do you fellows remember Barty Crouch Junior?"

Sirius nodded. "Bootlick you and Mad-Eye were always grousing about."

Frank held up the crumpled letter. "Been promoted, he has. Head of the Auror Department now. Boy knows how to keep the filing, but the idea of him being any sort of position of authority..." He let out an aggravated grunt. "They're _never_ going to catch the Death Eaters who came after us."

Remus grimaced. "How is Alice taking the news?"

Frank jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Out back, knocking some bludgers around. She's absolutely fit to be tied." His lip curled in a snarl. "It gets worse."

Sirius sighed. "Usually does, it seems."

Frank held out the Daily Prophet. "Seems the Department under Junior has managed to apprehend several suspects in the attacks."

Sirius took the paper and looked over the names. "Clovis Wadcock, Aristotle Gamp, Finley McBride, Ian..." He shook his head. "None of these people were ever suspected of being Death Eaters."

"And yet," Frank sighed. "Finley McBride was Seeker for Gryffindor when I came to Hogwarts. He's Halfblood! He was always on about his father being a Doctor and how he didn't like Healers... Not exactly the makings of a Death Eater."

Sirius sighed. "So they've got the wrong men."

"They've confessed," Frank intoned darkly.

Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Imperius?"

Frank nodded. "That's what Moody thinks and I'm inclined to agree. Seems Junior is taking it at face value. Wants this whole mess put behind them. Daddy's going along with him. Either he wants to crack down on any suspected Death Eaters or he doesn't want to say his son to be wrong on his first big out... Either way..." He sighed and ruffled Neville's hair. "I've got to check on Lex."

"I'll join you. Should peek in on Nori." Sirius followed along with Frank. "Are you thinking Crouch might be a mole?"

Frank sighed as he went into the room that had been designated the nursery. He picked up his youngest son. "It crossed my mind, without a doubt. Constant Vigilance and all that rot. But his dad is Head of Magical Law Enforcement and the fiercest opponent of the Dark Arts we've seen in a long time. Doubt his boy would be led over to the dark side. I think he's just green and scared. Wants this all to just go away."

Sirius looked into the cot containing Noriko, who was still fast asleep. "We're going to have to stay hidden. Don't see any way things are going to be sorted out any time soon. Nothing that can be done about that."

Frank conjured up a bottle and began to feed Lex. "We ever going to be able to go back to England?"

"Think we'll have to eventually," Sirius sighed. "You know it's not over. Whatever that Prophecy meant, Harry's going to have to see it through."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Sirius sings "Vincent" by Don McLean and a modified version of "Cecilia" by Simon & Garfunkel.


	41. Chapter 41

**PART FORTY-ONE  
>March 6, 1985, Camargue, Provence, France<strong>

The full moon was always a strange night in the Black-Longbottom home. There was a deep sense of foreboding amongst the inhabitants. Even Sirius, who at one time had greatly enjoyed the midnight romps in his canine form, had become subdued about it with the loss of James and Peter.

Remus was looking very pale and shaky, sitting at the kitchen table. Mimi had brought him a completely raw steak, finding nothing odd about the request. Remus eyed it guiltily for a few moments, seeming to fight against his desire. Eventually, he gave in and bit into it, taking a perverse pleasure in letting the blood drip down his chin.

Frank and Yuki came back into the house, both clutching their wand tightly in their hand. "All right. We've manged to secure an area for you, Remus," Frank said. "Got lots of room to run around. You shouldn't be able to get passed the barriers."

"How far away from the house is it?" Remus asked, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. "I don't want it to be close."

"It's right on the edge of the land. We can't go any farther. The French Ministry was nervous enough about allowing a werewolf to stay in the country without having his transformation location being off private property." He pat Remus gently on the shoulder. "We'll keep the kids upstairs and we won't go outside."

Yuki nodded in affirmation. "We'll even spell the doors so we can't go out... And you can't get in."

Harry ran into the kitchen, clutching a book tightly in his hands. "Moony Moony Moony!" He jumped into Remus's lap, causing him to let out a grunt of discomfort. "We need a new book tonight!" He held out a book to him. "This one?"

"_Kachan_, Frank or Alice will have to handle reading tonight," Remus admitted sadly, ruffling Harry's hair. "Padfoot and I are going out."

"But you do the voices," Harry pouted. "We like when you do the voices."

"I'm really sorry," Remus murmured, giving Harry a kiss on top of the head. "Another night, all right?"

Harry got out of Remus's lap and walked, head hanging, out of the kitchen. Sirius walked passed him on the way in. "Hey there, Pronglet. Better watch it. A bird might perch on that lip."

Harry ignored Sirius and went back into the sitting room, where Alice was currently playing with JJ and Neville. Noriko and Lex had already been put to bed.

Sirius furrowed his brow at his godson's mood. "What was that all about?"

"Harry's feeling a little sighted that his favourite storyteller won't be around tonight," Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair. He then pulled some of the lengthier locks down. He thought he'd spotted some grey.

"He'll get over it," Yuki assured him, giving Remus a light kiss on the cheek. "Don't you go feeling guilty. It's not like you want to transform into a wolf."

"We're going to have to head out soon, mate," Sirius said. "You ready?"

"Never," Remus sighed. "But I suppose I've got to do it anyway."

Sirius turned to his fiancée. "Okay, so I leave the house to you, Frankie and Ali. Think you can handle it?"

Yuki smirked. "Handled it before I had help, didn't I?" She got on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. "Have fun marauding."

"Before I go, why don't you show me how well you're doing on your transformation, hm?"

Yuki groaned. "Oh, Sirius... You know I've been swamped, with the kids and my studies..."

"Come on now," Sirius placed his hands on her hips. "Know you've got some progress."

"Fine." Yuki screwed up her face in pained concentration. Finally, after a few moments, black ears appeared in her long, dark hair and a tail slid out from beneath her skirt. "Happy now?"

"Ruff," Sirius mock-barked at her. He reached up and gave her a tug on her new ears. "Going to have to exploit this at some point, Kitten. I kind of dig it."

This pronouncement earned a groan from both Remus and Frank.

"Just get, you mutt," Yuki gave him a swat on the backside. She gave Remus a small smile. "Be well, all right, Remus?"

Remus forced himself to stand up, Sirius coming to his side to help him along. "Come on, Moon." Before leading him outside, he took Remus to the sitting room. "All right guys, Dadfoot and Moony are off for the night."

Neville waved happily. "Bye Mister Padfoot! Bye Mister Moony!"

JJ ran up to his father, throwing his arms around his legs. "Night Daddy." He then did the same for Remus. "Night Moony."

Harry stayed with Alice, his gaze a little too focused on the easy reader in front of him.

"Pronglet?" Sirius said quietly. "Don't you want to say good-night?"

Harry hid his face in his hands, ignoring the pair of them.

"It's all right, Padfoot," Remus sighed. "We've really got to go out."

Alice bit her lip, looking up at her friends. "I'm sorry."

Remus shook his head. "Don't worry on it, Alice. We'll see you tomorrow."

Alice gave Remus a saddened look and silently raised her hand in farewell.

With that, Sirius put an arm around Remus's shoulders and led him out into the grounds. It was dusk and the light had not quite gone out in the sky. They walked towards the end of the property. There was a faint glowing line on the ground where Frank and Yuki's spells had been cast. Sirius took his wand from his pocket and lightly tapped the line with it. The glowing line receded enough to allow them entrance.

Once inside, Remus began to remove his clothing bit by bit. Sirus kept his gaze averted from Remus, just collecting each piece as it was removed, folding it and placing it outside of the protective circle. Once he was naked, Remus seemed to fold in on himself.

Sirius busied himself making sure Remus's clothes were on the other side of the circle and closing the charm once again.

"Transform," Remus rasped to Sirius. "And don't look at me."

Remus said the same thing before every moon. Sirius was used to the command. He stretched and transformed into the large black dog. He lay down on the grass, his back turned away from the pale, naked young man.

As the dusk turned to night and the moon was revealed high in the sky, the dog could hear the screams. He put his paws on top of his head, trying to block out the horrible noise. The screams then turned to howls.

After what seemed like an eternity, a cold nose was pressed against Padfoot's muzzle. He opened pale grey eyes to look at the sandy brown werewolf. He jumped up to his feet, running around the werewolf.

The werewolf looked around, as if trying to find the stag and the rat. Even after so many years, it still wondered where the rest of its pack had gone.

Padfoot barked loudly, leaping on top of Moony, trying to distract him. It worked and the werewolf joined him in play. They continued to playfully snap and bite at each other, loping around late into the night.

* * *

><p>Sleep never came easily to Yuki on the nights of the full moon. She always wanted to stay wary of what the two canines were doing not far from the house. She wanted to be ready if the kids needed anything. And, as much as she hated to admit it, it was difficult for her to sleep without Sirius by her side. She had gotten far too used to it after nearly four years. Even his growling snoring was sorely missed. She had her arm slung over his pillow, which was very inadequate replacement for the real thing.<p>

She could hear the sound of the door opening and small footsteps padding into the room. She brought her head up to see who it was. She blinked blearily. "Harry?" She murmured, voice still sleepy. "_Daijoubu_?"

Harry stopped creeping towards the bed. He gave a slight nod. "_Un. Daijoubu._" His voice was very quiet. After debating with himself for a moment, he climbed into the bed next to Yuki, in Sirius's vacant spot. "_Kachan?_"

"_Hai?_"

Harry leaned against Yuki, snuggling against her. "_Where do they go?_" She noted sleepily Harry continued in Japanese. She made a note to be highly proud of that when she was more awake and the conversation was not so serious. It was obvious who 'they' were.

"_Padfoot and Moony need to go out on the moon,_" Yuki replied, combing her fingers through Harry's hair.

_"Why_?"

Yuki sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. This conversation was definitely going to be serious. They had all spoken about what they were going to do when one of the kids starting asking about what was wrong with Remus or what he did every full moon. Yuki hadn't thought she was the one Harry would go to, but she suppose it made sense, as the question would undoubtedly come up when Remus and Sirius were not around.

"_Come on_." Yuki helped Harry out of the bed and led him to the window. She knelt down beside the boy and pointed out towards the back of the property. The two animals were not very clear, but they were still visible.

Harry squinted as he looked outside. "Padfoot," he said, placing his hand against the glass. He, of course, was very familiar with Sirius's animal form. "_He's a dog._"

Yuki nodded. "_He's with Moony._"

Harry cocked his head to the side. "_Ano_..." He seemed to struggle with Japanese and gave up, switching to English. "Moony doesn't change."

"He does," Yuki said, switching as easily as Harry. She led him back to the bed, sitting him down. "Padfoot can change any time he wants. But Moony... He can only change on the full moon. And he has to change, he doesn't have a choice."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Moony is a werewolf," Yuki replied.

Harry looked up at Yuki. "What's a werewolf?"

Yuki sighed. Now that she and Harry were into the conversation, she wasn't sure she would be able to answer all of these questions. There was really only one person who would be able to answer them. "Sweetie, it's late. Why don't we go to sleep? We can talk more about this tomorrow."

Harry frowned slightly, but he looked very sleepy himself. "_Kachan_? Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Yuki nodded. She pulled back the covers and allowed Harry to slip under them. He nestled against her, sighing softly. "_Kachan_?"

"Hm?"

Harry smiled softly, hugging Yuki tightly. "I'm happy you're here when Moony has to be a werewolf and Padfoot is a dog for him."

* * *

><p>Ragged breath escaped Remus as the first rays of light fell onto his tired, pale body. After a moment, he saw Sirius hovering over him. "You look a right mess, mate." He felt his robes wrapped around him and Sirius helping him to his feet. "Come on."<p>

Remus leaned heavily against Sirius, keeping his eyes shut against the early morning light. He testingly pressed a hand to his torso. It felt like all of his ribs had set all right. All in all, the werewolf seemed to be quiet suited for the French countryside. Transforming out in the open, as opposed to in a cramped room, seemed to ease the inner animal. He still felt awful, but at least his body was not torn to shred by self-inflicted injury.

On their way to his room, Remus stopped abruptly, running to the bathroom to heave. The steak Mimi had given him was not sitting right post-transformation.

"You need anything, mate?" Sirius asked. "Pepper-up? Skele-gro? Cup of tea?"

"Just bed," Remus said with a groan. He forced himself back up to his feet. "I just want to go lay down." He finished vomiting up the rest of his stomach contents, wincing at the acidic taste in his mouth. He stopped at the sink briefly to rinse out his mouth, but could not stand the idea of standing there long enough to brush his teeth.

Remus padded back out of the bathroom and Sirius met him, helping him towards his room. He helped Remus sit down on the bed. "All right, mate. Arms up."

Remus obliged, putting his arms up in the air and Sirius helped him put on a grey t-shirt bearing the Oxford school crest. The shirt was ridiculously large on Remus's painfully slender frame. "I really wish you wouldn't coddle me."

"Someone's got to," Sirius replied. "Would you rather I get Yuki or Ali in here? Be more comfortable with the woman's touch?"

Remus laid back in bed. "I'd really wish I could do it myself."

Sirius smiled grimly. "And I wish I could meet the Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies and that my fiancée was open to threesomes." He placed a gentle hand on Remus's shoulder. "Unfortunately, we are all stuck with our lots in life."

"Moony?" A tiny voice said from the doorway.

Remus opened his eyes and raised his head only slightly. He could only see the top of a head, covered in untidy black hair. "Harry? What are you doing up so early?"

Harry sniffed, clutching tightly to his stuffed lion. "_Kachan_ woke up early. Was sleeping with her." He clambered onto the bed. "Wanted to see you."

"Pronglet." Sirius grabbed the boy before he could climb onto Remus. "Be careful. Moony isn't feeling well."

"Because he's a werewolf," Harry said quietly.

Both men looked at their ward. "What?"

"_Kachan_ said..." He sat cross-legged on the bed. "I wanted to know where Moony and Padfoot went. She said he couldn't read stories during the moon 'cause he was a werewolf."

Remus sighed. "Oh Harry. Do you understand what a werewolf is?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck before shaking his head. "_Kachan_ said... Moony is a wolf and he has to be a wolf. It's not like Padfoot being a dog."

"That's right," Remus sighed. He held his arm out so Harry could snuggle up against him, which he immediately did.

"We can do this later," Sirius said quickly. "Come on, Pronglet. Let's let Moony rest."

"It's all right," Remus insisted. "I can explain it to Harry now. I'd rather he not come up with his own ideas while I'm asleep up here."

Harry looked up at Remus with wide, innocent green eyes. Remus smiled sadly, tiredly at him. "Being a werewolf is not a good thing. Do you remember when you got the cold and you were sick in bed?"

Harry nodded. "Padfoot made me soup and _Kachan_ put stuff on my chest and you read to me."

Remus nodded. "That's right. And you felt really bad, because you were sick. Being a werewolf is kind of like being sick all the time."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "You feel like that all the time?"

"Well, not _all _the time. Just around the moon. When I just stay in bed and don't do anything." Remus brought a shaking hand to Harry's hair, in an attempt to smooth it down.

"How did you get sick?" Harry asked.

"When I was around your age, a werewolf bit me," Remus explained. "And that made me a werewolf too. It means that when the moon is full, I turn into a wolf. But it's not like with Padfoot. He can change any time he wants. And he remembers who he is. I'm just a wolf."

Harry nodded, but he seemed to be thinking very hard about what Remus was saying, as if he didn't completely understand it.

"Changing makes me feel sick. It's not as bad as it was when I was little, because I had Padfoot to help me. And when we were in school, we had your Daddy help too."

Harry looked up at Remus. "Can I help?"

"Maybe when you're older," Remus said quietly. "If you want to become an Animagus like Padfoot and your Daddy and like _Kachan_ is trying."

Harry nodded eagerly.

Remus smiled. "Well, you'll have to work really hard at your studies if you want to do that. Become a very strong wizard."

Harry leaned against Remus. "What can I do now?"

Remus's expression darkened. "Promise me that you'll never try to go outside during the full moon if I'm at home."

Harry nodded, seeing the serious look in Remus's eyes.

"And if for some reason, you're ever near me when I'm a wolf, you'll run really, really fast. As fast as you can."

Harry continued to nod.

Remus took a breath. "And you can't tell anyone I'm a werewolf. There are a lot of people who don't like werewolves."

Harry chewed on his thumbnail, thinking about this statement. "Why? I like you."

Remus smiled. "Some people are afraid of werewolves. Werewolves are not all like me. Some werewolves are really scary."

Harry nodded and gave Remus a careful hug. "I'm glad you're the werewolf I know."

"I'm glad too," Remus said, his smile growing.

"Come on, Pronglet," Sirius said, placing a hand on Harry's back. "We should let Moony rest now. He's had a rough night."

Harry climbed out of bed with Remus. Before he left the room with Sirius, he stood by Remus's bedside. He held out the stuffed lion to him. "This will make you feel better."

Remus accepted the lion, holding it close to him. "Yes, I think that's working very well."

Once Sirius had escorted Harry back out of the room, Remus lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. Even as he fell asleep, there was a smile on his face.


	42. Chapter 42

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I've not changed any of Remus's history based on his bio from Pottermore, as that's not how I wrote it and it won't fit with my story. Also, Yuki's letter with her sister is meant to be in Japanese, but is obviously not so you actually know what they're saying.

* * *

><p><strong>PART FORTY-TWO<strong>

**To: Sirius Orion Black  
>Wherever in the World He Is<strong>

**From: Walburga Irma Black-Montague  
>São Paulo, Brazil<strong>

May 1, 1985

Boy,

Not that you care one bit about my wellbeing, but my trip is going excellently. Algernon and I are having a marvellous time. Try not to be too disappointed. We went to the São Paulo Art Bicennial and Algernon was telling me about Muggle artists. While their paintings are very dull without the subjects moving around and talking, I suppose there is some artistic merit to it. Even lower creatures can occasionally produce something that is pleasing to the eye.

Algernon and I were married yesterday. We both agreed as we have been together for nearly a year and we plan to remain together convention dictated we make our union official. You and your strumpet should take note. You have been together for quite a long time and you have several bastards. It is really getting to be quite gauche for you to remain unwed.

As I am now married to Algernon, I will no longer be residing at Twelve Grimmauld Place. I shall leave Kreacher to maintain the home, but you and your halfbreed brood are welcome to use it. I will insist you do not burn it to the ground, no matter how much you may wish to. I also have neglected to tell you I have taken over your father's chair on the Board of Governors at Hogwarts School. I have not been attending to this post while I was in exile, however the seat still belongs to a member of the Black Family. You may exercise your right to take it if you wish.

We have not been taking the Daily Prophet and have only just heard about your purported brush with the Dark Lord's Followers. I suspect the rumours are true and you have gone into hiding once again in order to shield the Potter boy. You would really do better to just drop him off at the Children's Home and be done with it.

Do not bother writing back. I do not care to hear you argue with me through post.

Sincerely,

Your Mother

* * *

><p><strong>To: The Blacks, the Longbottoms &amp; Remus Lupin<br>Somewhere Over the Rainbow**

**From: Dora Tonks  
>Hufflepuff Common Room<br>Hogwarts, Scotland**

May 4, 1985

Dear Sirius, Remus, Yuki, Harry, JJ, Noriko, Alice, Frank, Neville and Lex (Wow, there are a lot of you!)

I hope you're all doing well. I have been terribly worried for you. Professor Dumbledore has kept me up to date telling me you are all right, but he hasn't had any other information for me. I expect you haven't been telling him much. I don't really blame you there.

I know you can't tell me where you are, but can you at least tell me if it is nice? Are the kids able to keep themselves occupied without their favourite cousin around? I keep thinking about how much I loved playing Quidditch with Harry and Jay when I got out to watch the teams practice. Next year, I will be trying out for the House Team. Priscilla Madley is leaving, so there is going to be a Chaser position open. If I'm able to see you this summer, we'll have to practice lots! Will you be able, Sirius? I know you and Alice were both Beaters, but you must know a bit about Chasing.

School is going very well for the most part. I got detention last week for locking Bill Weasley in the Girl's Bathroom on the Second Floor. I would've gotten away with it, except Moaning Myrtle kept thanking me for giving her a boy to keep her company. So I ended up having to extract newt eyes in the dungeons with that git Snape.

We will be going on summer break soon and Mum says we might be able to come see you. I really hope so. I miss you guys so much!

I don't know if you have it where you are or if you even have access to television, being that you're in a Wizard House and all... But for Christmas, Dad bought me a Muggle device called a Veecee Are, so he could record Doctor Who for me while I was at school. When you guys are finally able to come back to England, we will need to watch it together. I hope I will like this new Doctor. Peter Davison was ever so handsome and I will miss him.

I miss you all terribly.

Lots of love,

Dora

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: Maeda Yuki<br>Somewhere**_

_**From: Hoshino Kei  
>Toyohashi, Aichi, Japan<strong>_

_May 3, 1985_

_Imouto:_

_I hope you do not mind me writing in Japanese. I thought it would be best, given your need for secrecy. I must admit I am also growing a bit rusty with English. Most of my correspondences have dried up over the years._

_Thank you for the pictures of your children. I was indeed able to remove the charms on it to see all three of them. They look to be very happy. Okasan would like for me to convey her wishes to see them in person. My husband has pulled some strings at the Ministry and I believe you will find a visit to be favourable now. Okasan would very much like to meet both Harii and Noriko. She would also like to make sure Shiriusu is good enough for marriage. She remembers how Otousan spoke of his family line and Shiriusu did leave you pregnant and alone with Jemuzu Jon. I am just happy you have reconciled and things seem to be very steady between you._

_Keiko and Tatsuya are doing well. Keiko is already eager to attend Izanaki Academy, despite only being six years old. Ryu is also well. He has received a promotion at work. In a few years, I expect him to be the head of the Department of Magical Transportation._

_As for my own work, I suffered a very bad injury in my last Kwiditchi match. I took a burajjā to the head and was knocked off my broom. I ended up with several broken bones and was in hospital unconscious for a week. I believe I am getting too old to play this game. After two Professional teams and two National teams (and the controversy that comes with being on two separate National teams), I believe the time has come to retire. Again, having a husband already working in the Minstry is helpful. I have lined up a job in the Department of Magical Games and Sports when the season is over. With this position, I should be able to get you tickets for the World Cup matches. While I know you do not wish to watch, I expect Shiriusu will greatly enjoy the favour._

_I wish you could tell me more of what you are doing and where you are. I realize you are doing what you believe is right and just, but it is of great worry to Okasan and me._

_Your Oneechan,_

_Kei_

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sirius Black<br>He Knows Where**

**From: Andromeda Tonks  
>Lower Clapton, Hackney, London, England<strong>

May 4, 1985

My Dear Cousin,

It is of my greatest hope that you and your family are all right. I realize you are not able to correspond much, as every owl risks revealing your location to undesirable elements. However, it would be most beneficial to my ease to receive post from you on a more frequent basis.

Things are well here. Work is the same as ever for me. Edward has received a promotion at work. When he first took the job, I was very uncertain as to how a wizard would fair in a Muggle office. However, he has absolutely blossomed and enjoys his work greatly. There is also the rebellious streak in me that enjoys having a husband who works with Muggles all day long.

I dearly wish things were going better with Nymphadora at school. While her Professors assure me she has a keen mind and her marks will no doubt be good, she has a mischievous streak that I entirely blame on you, dear cousin. Well, perhaps not entirely. Remus is also a bit of a bad influence on her.

Edward and I have been looking over your financials. I am shocked that Auntie Walburga gave you your trust fund. I expect my parents used mine to purchase an even more lavish gown for Narcissa's wedding. Anyway, while most of your money is in savings at Gringotts, you do have several investments in Goblin Silver. While this is all well and good, we believe it might be good for you to diversify. With the end of the war, Gringotts has become much more open to the trading of Muggle Money for Gold. I believe it would be wise to make some Muggle investments. Edward was trying to explain this thing call compoters to me and he believes it is a sound investment. There is a company in California named after fruit that he seems to be very enthusiastic about. You might want to look into it.

I shall not bore you any longer with inane news. I'm sure you are very busy. Watch yourself and please do not get into any trouble. I am certain this is a very tall order for you, dear cousin. But you do have a family to look after and I am sure they would be very upset were you to perish.

Love,

Andromeda

* * *

><p><strong>To: Former Deputy Commissioner Frank Longbottom<br>Parts Unknown**

**From: Deputy Commissioner Bartemius Crouch Junior  
>Department of Magical Law Enforcement<br>Ministry of Magic**

May 5, 1985

Dear Former Deputy Commissioner,

All of the followers of He-Who-Must-Be-Named who attacked you and the Black family have been apprehended and are now in Azkaban. It is safe for you to return to England at your earliest convenience.

Sincerely,

Bartemius Crouch Junior

* * *

><p><strong>To: Frank Longbottom<br>You Don't Need to Know**

**From: Alastor Moody  
>You Don't Need to Know That Either<strong>

May 5, 1985

Frank,

Junior is full of shit. Don't listen to him for a minute. They've got eight people in Azkaban, but I'm damn sure they aren't the ones that attacked you kids.

Just keep doing what you're doing. In fact, do _better_ than what you're doing. Strengthen up your charms protecting the property. Probably would do well to have someone keeping guard. I would suggest eight-hour shifts with two of you on watch at a time.

Remember: Constant Vigilance,

Alastor

* * *

><p><strong>To: Remus Lupin<br>I have no earthly idea**

**From: Barnabas Cuffe  
>Daily Prophet Office<br>Diagon Alley, London, England**

May 5, 1985

Remus,

Where in the world are you? I've been sending you owls for months and haven't heard anything back! I sent one of my reporters who was savvy with the Muggle world to check the records at Oxford University and it seems you dropped out not long after the attack by the Death Eaters. You weren't in that mess, were you? You weren't _killed_, were you? Why am I asking that... It's not like you'll answer back.

Please contact me at your earliest convenience. I would really like to know what happened to you, son.

Barnabas Cuffe

Editor-in-Chief, Daily Prophet

* * *

><p><strong>To: R. Lupin<br>I am DYING to know**

**From: Rita Skeeter  
>Daily Prophet Office<br>Diagon Alley, London, England**

May 6, 1985

Remus,

I know Barny has owled you many times and has not gotten any response. I had to try for myself. With all of the evidence, I am certain you were involved in that whole ordeal with the Death Eaters. You were close friends with Sirius Black, after all and he was one of those attacked. You absolutely _naughty_ boy. You knew where Harry Potter was this whole time, didn't you? I think you should get a spanking for that.

Come into the office. I'll take you out to dinner and we can talk all about what exactly happened that night. We can also talk about what it's like to be raising Harry Potter. That's what it is, isn't it? You and Sirius are raising Harry together. Is that why you have resisted my charms all this time? I had heard Sirius was involved with some Japanese witch, but even I am occasionally wrong in my information. Shh... Don't tell anyone that. You could have just told me your wand swung the other way and... Well, honestly, I would have asked you if you just hadn't met the right witch yet.

We can have a long chat about everything that's going on and you can correct me on anything I have wrong. Or else I might have to go to print with what I have. I do hope I don't have anything else wrong. But I am unable to find you in order to correct my misconceptions. Pity.

Yours truly,

Rita

* * *

><p><strong>To: Remus John Lupin<br>Wherever his Feet Take Him**

**From: Rhiannon Phillips  
>Uric Commune<br>Eugene, Oregon, United States of America**

My Beloved Remus,

I am becoming very worried for your wellbeing. Barnabas Cuffe has owled your father many times, wondering where you have disappeared to. He also suspects you may be involved in this Death Eater attack your friends were in.

I know you leave information out of your letters to me, as you do not want your silly Muggle mother to worry. However, the lack of information is even worse. I am smart enough to put together that in fact you _were_ involved in that attack. You are living with Sirius and Yuki, after all. I suppose I should count my blessings that I am at least aware that you are okay!

I realize you are a grown man and are capable of making your own decisions, but do you think you could maybe tell your father and me a little more about what you do? Maybe even give us a phone call every once and a while? Since the end of the war, you have been terrible at keeping us apprised of things.

I realize you have responsibilities to your friends, but I would very much like to see you. They are more than welcome to come with you. I would just like to see you in person and be able to find out what my darling boy has been doing since I last saw him.

How is the moon treating you? Enclosed is a new strain we have been developing which should help out even more. Owls are ever so convenient for transporting this sort of thing.

Love,

Mom

* * *

><p><strong>To: Y.M.<br>The Workshop in the Country**

**From: N.F.  
>The Workshop on the River<strong>

Yuki,

I hope you and your family are doing well. I am certain Mimi is greatly enjoying the company, as Nelle and I have not been in that particular home for quite a few years. I am quite fond of that home. I remember taking long walks the countryside and watching the wild horses. The only time I found it unpleasant was when I was yelled at by that mad painter staying in town. He said I was ruining the landscape with my footprints.

Enclosed you will find more lessons for you. I am sorry our tutoring sessions could not take place in person, however we are both very desired by undesirable individuals. From your reports of your work, you seem to be doing very well. As I recall the work of your father, I believe this may be a family trait. Do not spend too much time on your studies. Not all are in possession of the long years I have. Your family no doubt misses you while you are locked away with your weapons.

Albus seems to think you should be moving on shortly and I am inclined to agree with him. Nelle and I never spend longer than a year in one domicile. I am not trying to rush you out, of course. You are welcome as long as you wish. At the very least, you should perhaps take a holiday elsewhere. Imagine that. A holiday on top of a holiday. Then, I suppose your stay at my home has long ceased being a holiday.

Nelle and I will be in the area as we move to our new home. I will not tell you where exactly for our own protection. We would like to stop in to see you and finally meet my latest student and the family that we have been playing host to.

Sincerely,

Nico


	43. Chapter 43

**PART FORTY-THREE**  
><strong>June 15, 1985, Camargue, Provence, France<strong>

Mimi was in the midst of sobbing into the cuff of Sirius's trousers. He rolled his eyes, not really sure what to do with the wailing House Elf.

"Mimi will miss _Monsieurs_ _et_ _Madames et jeunes maîtres et petite mademoiselle!" _She dried her eyes with Sirius's cuffs. "They 'ave been such a lovely family for Mimi to serve!"

"There, there," Sirius said, giving her an awkward pat on the head. "We might come back. We really like it here. And you've been... Really good... To us."

Mimi sniffed. "'as Mimi?" She then began to wail even louder. "_Monsieur _Sirius iz so kind to Mimi!"

Remus was grinning behind his hand while he poured himself another cup of coffee. "I think our Mimi might fancy you a touch, Padfoot." Remus leaned down towards Mimi. "_Mimi, ne pleure pas_."

Mimi sniffled. "_Mais_... _Mais_..."

"_Monsieur_ Nico _et Madame_ Nelle are visiting tonight," Remus continued. He smiled warmly at the House Elf. "If you keep crying, then your wonderful dinner might end up burning. I'm sure you don't want to greet your Masters like that."

Mimi immediately stopped her sobbing. "_D'accord_!" She began to speak to herself rapidly in French and turned her attention to working on dinner, finally letting go of Sirius's leg.

"Thanks, mate," Sirius sighed, sitting down at the table with Remus. He poured himself a cup of coffee. "That's one of the more awkward situations I've ever been in. Imagine, a House Elf actually liking me."

"Wonders will never cease," Remus said with a smile. He took a sip of his coffee. "So what's the plan?"

Sirius nodded. "All right. So we've got to get to the Uric Commune in Oregon. We've got the ten people to move- five kids and five adults. As far as we know, we've got no one on our tail. But..."

"Constant vigilance," Remus added automatically.

Sirius nodded. "Exactly. Since the trip is so far and there are so many of us, we're going to travel as Muggles." He held up ten plane tickets. "Five flights to different points in the United States within a decent travel time to Eugene. We're cleared for travel. As long as we don't make it an extended visit, we're welcome in the US of A again. But it's still safest for us to get there is the most mundane way possible."

Remus nodded slowly. "All right." He paused for a minute. "Who's travelling with whom?"

"Yuki'll take Nori, Alice'll take Lex, Frank'll take Neville..." He paused for a minute. "And I'll take JJ. That leaves you and Harry."

Remus blinked in surprise.

Sirius grunted at Remus's silent question. "I'm worried about all of the kids. And if I can't trust you with Harry, who can I trust?"

Remus shook his head slowly. "I'm just... Surprised."

"I really wish we could all stay together," Sirius sighed. "But it'll only be for the travel. You and Harry will be landing right in Eugene, so you can get to your parents first. The rest of us will meet up with you a few hours later."

Remus smiled, shaking his head. "Sirius, this is amazing. I mean I haven't seen my parents in _years_... That you're willing to do this..."

Sirius grinned. "Come on, Moony! Your parents are a riot! And you know you should get to see them. You actually _like_ your parents."

Remus looked at the tickets. "So Muggle travel all around. Internationally. With children."

Sirius shrugged. "Shouldn't be too bad."

If on cue, a parade of children ran by, led by Harry and Neville. JJ was close behind them, with Noriko and Lex falling behind.

"Harry!" Noriko called out after her eldest brother. "Wait!"

"You're too slow, Nori!" Harry yelled over his shoulder. "You and Lex should go play with Ali! Nev and Jay and I need to go outside and finish digging up the dragon!"

"Dig up the _what_?" Sirius jumped to his feet and blocked the stream of children. He noticed now that all of the kids were covered in dirt. "What have you been doing?"

"It's_ fine_, Daddy_," _JJ insisted, rolling his eyes.

"It certainly is not!" Sirius said, eyeing the kids. "You're all filthy."

Harry grabbed onto Sirius's hand, pulling on it. "I found a bone outside and it belongs to a dragon and we're digging it up and it's going to be really big and scary and we want to put it up in our bedroom once we get it out!"

"We're leaving tomorrow," Sirius said, crouching down beside Harry.

"Why?" Neville asked, a small whine in his voice.

"We're going to see Moony's parents," Sirius explained. "Would you guys all like that? To meet Grandma and Grandpa Moony?"

The five kids all looked at each other warily. Harry then nodded firmly. "Yes!" With this pronouncement, the other kids all seemed to be very enthusiastic about the idea.

"And we're having company tonight. Nico and Nelle are coming over. This is their house. I don't think they'll be too happy if there are five filthy children because they've been digging up the back garden."

One by one, the kids all looked down bashfully. Choruses of "Sorry Padfoot" And "Sorry Daddy" rang through the room.

"Come on," Sirius said, corralling the kids towards the stairs. "Let's get you all washed up before our company arrives. Ali, do you think you could give me a hand?"

Alice ran in, looking rather harried. "You little doxies!" She strode up to them. "I've been chasing them around, but they disappeared on me!"

"Well, I've got them now. Just herding them all upstairs." Sirius scooped Noriko up into his arms, causing the little girl to shriek in delight.

Not long after the kids were escorted upstairs, Frank entered the room, looking a bit tired. "Okay, so I've got everything packed up now. We'll be ready to go no problem tomorrow."

"Yuki still out in the workshop?" Remus asked.

Frank nodded. "Yeah. I think she had a sword she wanted to finish up before we headed out." He smiled. "Or else she just wanted something else to show Nico. I think she really wants to impress him."

Remus shrugged. "I can't say I blame her. I mean he is without a doubt the leader in his field and has been for _centuries_."

Frank frowned slightly, looking down at the table. "You don't think... Dumbledore has ulterior motives for putting Yuki in contact with him, do you?"

Remus sighed. "I think the Headmaster has ulterior motives for everything." He eyed Frank carefully. "You know, that's the kind of question I expect from Sirius. But you, Frank..."

"I worked under Moody for ten years, remember?" Frank shook his head. "Granted, I didn't have the same experience with the Headmaster that you guys did, but... I saw how the old man got when you were on the run. He kind of unspooled, going after you. I think he had a very specific idea how he wanted things to go and they're still not going that way. Now he's trying to come up with a new plan."

Remus took a sip of coffee. "I don't think Nico is a spy for Dumbledore. I think he honestly wants a copy of the Sword of Gryffindor. What he wants _that_ for..." He shrugged. "Well, I highly doubt everything that man does relates to Harry."

* * *

><p>Nico walked through the workshop, examining the weaponry Yuki had been working on closely. "This is excellent craftsmanship, Yuki. You really should be proud of yourself."<p>

Yuki beamed at the wizened old wizard. "_Merci Monsieur_-"

He held up a hand. "Please, Yuki. It's just Nico. And let's stick to English. No offense, but your accent is _atrocious_." He held up a knife. "I'm not sure I recognize the component you've used in this one."

Yuki took the dagger carefully. "Ah... That is one I'm particularly proud of. Dead useful for spells that require bloodletting, but..." She winced. "I'm afraid in the wrong hands, it could be quite dangerous."

Nico shook his head. "I think that could be said of all of the things you make, Yuki."

"It's Phoenix Tears," Yuki explained. The blade gleamed in the light. "Not a common alchemy ingredient due to its rarity and price. But very handy." She took the blade and ran it against her palm, cutting it open. It bled for a minute, before the wound sealed up. "It can create cuts, but it heals immediately after. Like I said, useful for bloodletting..."

Nico nodded. "But has a high possibility of being used for creative torture. It's as painful as being cut, but does not leave a mark."

Yuki was wincing slightly. "Yep. Afraid so." She shook off the twinge of pain. "Thankfully, in my own training, I've already lost digits and had to have them magically reattached, so a little cut..." She wrinkled her nose. "Still hurts, but it could be worse."

Nico eyed a piece of the table. "You seem to be working on this one right now."

"Ah." Yuki nodded. "I don't know when I'm going to be able to finish that. It's a bit outside of my expertise. It's a _Naginata_. The closest European equivalent would be the glaive. The blade itself is finished. Silver and steel wrought plates, infused with Dragon's Blood. However, it's a pole weapon, which means it's got to be mounted on a staff."

Nico nodded. "You're thinking of giving the pole itself a magic core, thus increasing the power of the weapon. Like an oversized wand."

Yuki smiled and nodded. "That's why you're the teacher. That's exactly what I was thinking. I know some wizards used to prefer staffs instead of wands, but that's fallen out of favour. But the principle is the same."

"Sounds very ambitious." Nico looked at Yuki sternly. "You are abiding by what I said in my letters? Not devoting too much time to your studies."

Yuki sighed and sat down on her stool. "I have a lot of stuff I'm studying. I'm doing this, I've got to keep up with my training- both for myself and the kids... I'm studying Animagic..."

Nico sighed. "That sounds like a lot for a woman who has three kids."

"I have to do all of this," Yuki sighed. "I'm sure you are not entirely unaware of the situation with my eldest."

Nico nodded. "Your adoptive son, yes... Albus has told me."

"Things are going to get really bad," Yuki said quietly. "I want to be ready. I want my _kids_ to be ready. Making weapons and teaching them how to use them... It makes sense to me."

"You were raised a warrior," Nico murmured, sitting down beside Yuki. "I remember you father. I didn't know him well, but Albus did introduce us, much for the same reason he introduced me to you. I do remember him being very proud, very honourable. Very willing to fight. I'm not surprised he should pass that quality onto you and that you would want to pass it on to your children. But you know no matter what is coming in the future, what matters is right now. You and your family. Do not push yourself too hard for what may come in the future."

Yuki smiled wryly. "That sounds like the reverse of what Dumbledore would do."

Nico sighed. "Well, Albus's point of view is different from all others and for good reason.

He keeps those he cares about emotionally distant so he _can_ afford to look far into the future, so he can know how best to protect them."

Yuki considered this for a long moment. "Do you know why he's asked me to forge a replica of the Sword of Gryffindor?"

Nico shook his head. "Far in the future... And close to the chest. That's the way Albus has always played things."

* * *

><p>Lex sat in the lap of Nelle, Nico's wife. He cheered happily as the old woman produced a luminous display of ribbons from her wand. He reached out to try and grab them, but Neville rolled his eyes at his little brother. "You can't touch them, Lex."<p>

"Why?" Lex asked before sucking on his thumb.

"Because it's _magic_, stupid," Neville replied.

"Neville Francis!" Alice admonished as she sat the tray of tea down on the table. "You do not call your brother stupid!"

"Sorry Mummy," Neville looked down, his lower lip jutting out.

Frank shook his head as he began to pour cups of tea. "Mummy isn't who you should be apologizing to, is it?"

Neville rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Lex."

Yuki and Nico re-entered the house, observing the bustle of activity. Sirius was playing his guitar, JJ paying rapt attention to him. Remus was talking quietly in French to Mimi, handing the House Elf a tissue as she began to sob anew at the fact her adoptive family was leaving. Harry and Neville had begun to run around.

Yuki frowned as she noticed Noriko was in the corner, facing the wall. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, Noriko's having a time out," Sirius said. He nodded firmly. "Caught her lifting her skirt to show the boys how girls are different."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Come here, baby," she said to Noriko. Noriko turned around and ran to her mother, throwing her arms around her neck. Yuki went up to Sirius, giving a smack upside the head. "You don't give her a timeout for that. You just tell her that she shouldn't do that. All kids do things like that at her age."

"My daughter should not be lifting her skirt for boys!" Sirius protested.

"Don't want her to get her mother's reputation?" Alice joked.

Yuki glared at her friend, but her response was playful, "Oi, you watch yourself, Macmillan! I remember who dated Sirius before I did!"

Alice shrugged. "Unlike so many of my peers, I never did _that_ for him. He was but a pale substitute for the man I thought was too mature for me." She gave her husband a beaming smile. She then gave Sirius an apologetic look. "No offense, Sirius."

Sirius glowered. "Oh, I don't know _why_ I would take offense to _that_. Glad I told you to stop pretending you weren't mad on him and just go after Longbottom."

Remus sighed, looking up from Mimi. "Might I remind you all we have company. Perhaps it's not a good idea to go over past peccadillos?"

But Nico just laughed. "We are old and we are French. You'll find there is very little that can shock us, Remus." He grasped Noriko's small hand. "But young lady, you are very lovely and do not need to lift your skirt to have the attention of men. That will come naturally for you."

Noriko reached out and wrapped her arms around Nico's neck, pulling herself into his arms and giving him a big hug. "Exactly the charms I spoke of." He hugged the small girl back. He looked into the girl's shining eyes. "Such glorious youth. Seeing so much for the first time."

He set the little girl down on the ground and she ran off to chase after Harry and Neville. He watched her go, shaking her head. "You are so lucky, my friends... To be able to experience the world all over again through your children."

"Do you two have any children?" Alice asked as she looked to Nelle.

The older woman shook her head. "I was already a widow when I married Nico. I had no children with my first marriage and was too old by the time we were wed."

"It may have been for the best," Nico sighed. "With my work... What I did... I cannot imagine having left a child behind. Yet I do not know if I would have wished this existence upon them."

Nico was a legend and when he began to speak about his life, all eyes turned towards him, save for the kids who had all run off to play.

Frank shook his head. "You sound like you almost regret creating the Magnum Opus.

Nico nodded. "Sometimes, I think I do. Nelle and I have had so many years. Years that we hardly deserve. Certainly, you all must understand. You are all still so young, yet you have all experienced the heartbreak of loss too many times to count. We have avoided that through trickery and cowardice."

Remus frowned, cocking his head at the wizened old man. "What you created was not Dark Magic. It was your life's work and is considered one of the greatest discoveries of Wizardkind."

Nico pointed a crooked finger towards Remus. "Ah... But you said it. Life's work. I have long since completed my life's work. It is only because of that life's work that my existence continues. But what else can I do now that I have achieved that? My life- the life of my wife- has become nothing but moving from place to place hiding that achievement."

Nelle nodded in agreement. "While what Nico created may not be Dark Magic, can you imagine the chaos if it did fall into the hands of someone like Voldemort?"

There was a murmuring from the quintet of younger wizards. Nico nodded. "Exactly right. It has taken me a long time to discover what true immortality is. The legacy one leaves behind them. That was why I took Albus on as an apprentice." He patted Yuki's hand. "Why I did the same with you and many others over my many years. But I chose all of my apprentices carefully. I chose those I knew would not try to follow in my footsteps- not wish to re-create my Magnus Opus. It is a blessing I would wish on no one."

He glanced to the children who were excitedly playing with one another. "I believe your own legacies are far greater than my own."

* * *

><p>The next morning, bags were packed and set outside. Sirius had Noriko held in one arm while he held his hand out to shake Nico's hand. "Thank you so much for use of your home."<p>

Nico clasped Sirius' hand tightly. "I'm sorry we weren't able to shelter you longer."

Sirius sighed as he looked over his family. Harry and JJ were running around with Neville, while Remus tried to get them to settle. "I don't know if we're ever going to be able to find a permanent place."

"Take care of them," Nico said solemnly.

Sirius didn't take his eyes off of them as he gave a small nod. "Always."

Yuki approached, taking Noriko from Sirius. She smiled. "It was nice to finally meet you, Nico."

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," Nico said, giving Yuki kisses on both cheeks. "Now you should be off."

Nico and Nelle stepped back, while Remus came up, holding Harry and JJ's hands. "Ali and Frank are heading out. We should be going to."

Sirius nodded. He took JJ's hand before he crouched down in front of Harry. "You've got to go with Moony for now, all right, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Kay."

Sirius felt a pang as Harry took a step towards Remus. He looked up at his old friend and gave him a wearied smile. "Once more into the breach."


	44. Chapter 44

**PART FORTY-FOUR**  
><strong>October 29, 1985, Uric Commune, Eugene, Oregon, United States<strong>

Rhiannon Phillips had always been a strange woman. Upon finishing High School, she had decided to become a poet and a drifter to experience the world. Not long into that travel, she would meet the love of her life, Robert Lupin. As was fitting for an odd young woman, the man she fell in love with was a wizard. While she could never truly experience the world her husband was a part of, she could appreciate having her mind opened to such a rich and strange culture.

While her son's transformation into a werewolf was tragic, the fact that she could so easily accept the strange and unusual was a blessing. That she'd always loved travel meant that they could scour the globe in hopes of finding ways to ease his suffering.

She knew it had been slightly unfair to her son to fall into the hippie culture when he was a child when no others would have them. However, Rhiannon had still been a young woman at the time, wanting to experience life.

When it had been time for Remus to go to school and Hogwarts was the only place willing to accept him, Rhiannon had tried to act like a proper British housewife with her son away at boarding school. It had been very difficult, particularly with a war brewing she could not entirely understand. It had been something of a relief when Remus begged his parents to return to the commune that had sheltered the family during his younger years. Rhiannon and Robert had remained there ever since.

At forty-five years old, Rhiannon was very content at the Uric Commune. It was a place for both Muggles and Wizards to gather together and realize that both worlds could co-exist. It was named after Uric the Oddball, a particularly eccentric Wizard in order to remind all that dwelled inside that life was nonsensical.

For several months now, Remus and his adoptive family had made it their home as well. Rhiannon had never realized how strongly Remus felt about his friends. It thrilled her to no end, remembering how solitary he had been as a youth. Now, he had a brother, a sister-in-law and three nieces and nephews. Despite having no relation to the Blacks, Rhiannon was happy to call them her grandchildren. She knew her Remus well enough to know he would never have children of his own. Yet seeing him interact with Harry, JJ, Noriko and even Neville and Lex, she knew that would not upset him. He had everything he needed.

Rhiannon made her way through the main building of the commune towards Remus's room, carrying a tray with her. He would be in there now. He and Sirius had spent the night in the locked barn. While she knew the wolf has grown used to being outside during the full moon, the commune had too many people to allow him to run outside freely. Thankfully, he now had the Animagus to keep him under control. She remembered when he had been small, torn up the morning after. She had cried so hard for her little boy.

When she entered Remus's room, she found him sitting with Harry. Harry had his head on Remus's chest, singing softly to him.

"_Usagi Usagi... Nani mite haneru... Juugoya o-tsuki-sama... Mite haneru..._"

Remus reached a hand to Harry's unruly hair, smoothing it down. "_Totemo-ii desu, Arigatou_."

Rhiannon smile softly. "I've brought tea. I thought it might help you feel better."

Remus smiled tiredly. "Thank you, Mum." He accepted the tray onto his lap. "Would you like a cup, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "_Kachan_ wanted to train with me and JJ."

"Well, I shan't keep you." He ruffled Harry's hair. "_Ganbatte_."

Harry got off the bed and went to Rhiannon, hugging her around the waist. "Bye, Grandma Moony!" He then ran out of the room.

Rhiannon smiled at Remus and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I'm impressed with your Japanese. I didn't think you had room in you for another language."

"Hard not to pick it up," Remus admitted. "Got interested when Sirius began dating Yuki and that was..." He sighed. "Wow, that was about nine years ago now. And the kids are learning it, so I at least get to pull it out regularly. I think my Bulgarian is getting rusty."

"If you ever have use for it, I'm sure you'll be able to speak it." Rhiannon patted Remus on the knee and began to pour him tea. "You always had such a knack for languages. How many do you know now?"

Remus furrowed his brow, thinking about it. "English, French, Latin, Japanese... My Greek's a bit thinner than those... Enough Bulgarian and all of those Romani dialects to get by, but Lord knows the last time I spoke them... Old Norse, but only in written form... Mermish, but only enough to pick up a Siren."

Rhiannon gave Remus a stern look and nudged him. "You shouldn't learn language just to flirt. You're charming enough on your own."

Remus sighed, nodding. "Because werewolves are great catches. I'm sorry, I doubt you'll ever be a mother-in-law."

"I don't care," Rhiannon insisted. "Just as long as you are happy."

Remus sipped his tea. "I am, Mum. I know it may not seem like much, but I'm very happy with the way things are."

"Even with you on the run?" Rhiannon questioned.

Remus sighed. "We spent so much time travelling when I was a kid, it all seems natural for me. All I need is my family."

"Your family is wonderful," Rhiannon said. Her smile turned a bit sad. "I'm sorry this is the first time I've been able to see them."

Remus leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek. "I'll try to visit more, Mum."

"Oh, it's all right," Rhiannon said, dashing away the few tears on her cheeks. "You have been here for a month and I have been enjoying every minute. But I understand you all have lives outside of this commune. It's my fault too. Your father and I haven't left the commune in years."

"You're happy here, Mum... I understand that." He smiled. "But I have enjoyed seeing you. I'm not sure how much longer we'll be staying. The longer we do, the more we put you in danger."

Rhiannon nodded. "I understand. A bunch of old hippies are hardly a match for Death Eaters."

Remus sighed and leaned back on his pillows. Rhiannon stroked his hair. "I'll let you rest, sweetie." She took the tray off his lap. "If you're feeling a bit sore, I rolled this for you." She took a joint out of her jacket and placed it on the bedside table.

Remus let his eyes close and he smiled. "You know, normal mothers don't give their sons marijuana."

Rhiannon placed a kiss on Remus's forehead. "I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

><p>The air was fresh and cool on the grounds of the Uric Commune. Frank took a deep breath of the fresh air as he left Alice happily playing with Neville, Lex and Noriko while he jogged over to Sirius, who was watching Yuki training Harry and JJ.<p>

All of the times Frank had observed them training, it had seemed very physical and he had been somewhat worried for the young boys. But Yuki was well trained and would not push her boys too hard. Today, the boys were sitting cross-legged, eye closed, while Yuki spoke to them in Japanese, her voice very even and calm.

"This seems a little different than the normal," Frank commented to Sirius.

Sirius nodded. "The kids are starting to get old enough to do more than just sort of mimic Yuki. To understand what _Mahō Budō _really is_. _It's more than just physical duelling. Yuki said it's a state of mind sort of thing. Being attuned to the things around you... Being able to shut your mind down... Control your emotions..."

Frank snickered. "I find the idea of Yuki controlling her emotions funny."

Sirius shrugged. "You've seen her in battle. Totally different than when she and I are rowing." He watched the two young boys, who seemed to be struggling with Yuki's instructions. "Since _Mahō Budō_ focuses so much more inward, not using many spell words or focusing objects, you've got to have a clear head and separate yourself from emotions."

Frank nodded. "You know, that sounds like it would come in handy in a lot of ways. Might help with things like Occlumency."

Sirius looked to Frank. "Well, when it comes down to it, I suppose all of these arts are the same, just with different names. Be pretty good if the boys did have a leg up on more Western things, since this sure as hell isn't going to be taught at school."

Frank chuckled. "Yeah, I was Yuki's opponent in Duelling Club the one time she showed up." He rubbed his face in memory. "Flitwick was right cross. Not supposed to be any contact."

"Any way the boys know how to duel is fine by me," Sirius said darkly.

Frank took a deep breath. "Listen, Sirius... We've got to talk."

Sirius frowned slightly. "What's up, Frankie? Sounds like something's wrong."

Frank shook his head. "I don't know... It's..." He sighed. "Ali got an owl from her folks today. Her dad is in rough shape. Don't know how long he has. We were thinking about going back to England for a bit, just to be with him until..." He sighed.

Sirius nodded. "Of course. You and Ali can do whatever you want, Frankie. Just..." He sighed. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"We're not making it permanent," Frank replied. "At least not yet. For now, it'll just be to visit the Macmillans."

Sirius sighed. "Well, we were talking about going to Japan to visit Yuki's family. You and Ali won't have to show me up and learn Japanese this way."

Frank laughed and clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "You really would think you would pick something up by now."

Sirius glared at Frank. "I'll have you know Remus has been trying to teach me a few phrases to impress my lady."

The training session with the boys appeared to be over as Yuki was striding over to them, while Harry and JJ ran off towards Alice and the other kids.

"Hey Kitten." Sirius gave Yuki a kiss on the cheek. "_Watashi no hobākurafuto wa unagi de ippai desu._"

Yuki cocked her head. "Your what is full of eels?"

Sirius growled softly. "I'm going to kill Moony." He wrapped an arm around her waist. "How are the boys doing?"

"Well," Yuki replied. "It's a bit of a struggle for them to understand the need to concentrate and shut their thinking mind down, but they'll get it eventually. It just takes time and practice. They're still both very young."

Sirius leaned in and gave Yuki a kiss on the forehead. "They're going to be brilliant. You know that, right?"

Yuki beamed up at her fiancé. "Don't think anything could prevent that."

Sirius was about to speak again when they were approached by a handsome man with light brown hair and friendly, chocolate brown eyes. Robert Lupin could have passed for his son's brother, the years kinder to him due to his lack of lycanthropy. He clapped a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Ah, Sirius, Yuki. I was hoping I would find you here. I've just brought an old friend to the compound. He is very eager to meet you."

Sirius furrowed his brow, shaking his head. "Hm?"

Robert's smile widened at Sirius. "Just trust me on this."

* * *

><p>Leaving the kids in the care of Ali, Sirius and Yuki followed Robert into the compound. He led them down long corridor to a set of double doors. They had never been down this corridor before. Robert rapped gently on the door.<p>

"Come in, Robert," a weary voice called out.

Robert opened the door. The room was large and cluttered. The occupant was obviously a packrat and had many years to hone his craft. Something about the room reminded Sirius of the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, with all of the obvious magical devices on the tables and shelves. Moving portraits and photos lined the walls, all filled with wizards spanning a century.

The man faced away from Sirius. His hair was pure white and cascading down his back. "Sirius Black. Son of Orion and Walburga. I'm afraid my only interactions with your family have been in opposition."

Sirius nodded. "My family is in opposition to anyone who isn't... Well, family."

The man chuckled. "Yes. Not the most friendly of people." He turned finally. He must have been a hundred years if he were a day. His beard was just as long as his hair, ending around his belt. His eyes were a deep grey, staring deep into Sirius. His skin was deeply lined, weathered from the sun as much as age. Like the room, this man reminded Sirius of Dumbledore. But there were distinct difference. He dressed far more casually, in a large white tunic and Muggle jeans. His feet were clad in sandles, wrinkled toes bared. He cocked his head as he observed Sirius. "But you have far surpassed what so many believed would be your fate. Gryffindor. Auror by the age of nineteen. Should have the Order of Merlin First Class for what you did in the war, but politics..." He grunted and waved his hand dismissively.

He then turned his shrewd gaze to Yuki. "And you. I can't say your path has surprised me as much. Kenji Maeda was an implacably honourable man. Duty and principle kept him alive as much as breathing. I suspect he didn't approve of Sirius? As principled as he was, he was mired by traditionalism. He believed a family guided one's hand. I was deeply saddened to hear of his murder. But I have no doubt he preferred death to giving in to the Death Eaters."

Yuki took a step back, worrying her lower lip. "You knew my father?"

"Very well." The man nodded to Robert, who turned to leave. Sirius and Yuki were left alone with this strange, insightful old man. "If Robert had told me you were here, I would have come home sooner. I have been very interested in your adventures. Not many have done what you did. In fact, sometimes I wonder if I'm the only other one."

Sirius put an arm around Yuki. It was partially a protective gesture. This old man was confusing and more than a little overwhelming. "I'm sorry... What did we do?"

"Stand up to Albus Dumbledore, of course." He held up a hand. "Don't get me wrong. Albus is an entirely brilliant man and has the best intentions. But we all know what the road to hell is paved with."

"Who are you?" Yuki asked.

"I'm so sorry." The man rose to his feet. "I forget myself sometimes. He held out a hand. "Therius Diggory."

"Therius Diggory?" Sirius repeated. He shook his head slowly. "No, it's _impossible._"

"What's so impossible about it, Boy?" Therius asked. "I'm the same age as Albus."

Yuki shook her head. "He didn't mean... It's just weird. You're _legend._ You revolutionized the Auror department. You were on the front lines of the war against Grindelwald." She cocked her head. "So what are you doing here? You disappeared after Grindelwald was captured. No offense to this place, but it's not exactly where I picture a wizard of war retiring."

Therius chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, it's worse than that, Miss Maeda. I built this place."

Sirius's brow furrowed deeply as he looked at Therius. "You built... This place."

Therius laughed once again and clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "You think an old war horse can't appreciate peace? You think I'd hunger for the battlefield my entire life? You don't think that seeing the horrible things that man did wouldn't give me a want to protect the very things he tried to destroy, in any way possible?"

Sirius looked down. "Oh. I guess... I guess I never thought about it like that."

Therius groaned as he lowered himself back down into his chair. "You get tired of it. The death. The heartache. Eventually you want... Rest. And that's what I found."

Yuki bit her lip. "I still don't understand, Mister Diggory... Why did you want to see us?"

"Over the years, I've heard so much about the great Albus Dumbledore. The man who took down Grindelwald. The greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. The only man Voldemort was ever afraid of." He snorted derisively. "Bullshit. I wanted to meet the kids who called him on it. Of course, I know Remus, but you two... Especially you, Sirius. You took that boy and would've gotten the Kiss for it if you hadn't been so wily. These are people I would like to know."

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "You talk about Dumbledore like you hate him."

Therius's eyebrow quirked up. "Is that what you think? Well, perhaps I do..." He frowned. "The idea of him. The legend that has grown up around him. We went to school together, he and I. Spent seven years sharing a dormitory with him. He was brash and arrogant..." He shook his head. "And then he joined up with Gellert Grindelwald."

Sirius looked to Yuki. Her eyes had widened at this declaration. She had been gone by the time the Order had found out that Dumbledore and Grindelwald had once been friends. Losing friends to the dark side was something that Sirius understood. "He grew out of it. And being friends with someone who goes bad... And eventually he stepped up..."

"Forty-five years," Therius whispered. "That's how long Albus Dumbledore waited to do something about Gellert Grindelwald. Forty-five years of death and destruction. And he let it go. He could have stopped it. He knew what Grindelwald was capable of, what he planned to do. And it took him forty-five years to do anything about it."

Yuki was now looking down at her hands, wringing them. "Why are you telling us all of this?"

"Because I like your style. I like that you stood up to him. But I know he's still got plans for your son. Voldemort's evil outstrips Grindelwald's. And he's not gone. Dumbledore knows that. And there's absolutely no chance Harry Potter will not have a part in defeating Voldemort once and for all." He gave Sirius a small smile. "So I am telling you all of this... So Dumbledore doesn't hold all of the power. These are things he doesn't want anyone to know." Therius smirked at Sirius. "These are the things you're going to _have_ to know when the time comes."

**STORY NOTES:** My family history for Remus long predates the reveal from Pottermore. Since it had already been written pretty well into the story already, I didn't alter it at all.

The song Harry since is a Japanse children's song called "Rabbit". The translation is "Oh, rabbit on the moon, What are you leaping for? I shall leap, I shall leap soon at the large full moon!".


	45. Chapter 45

**PART FORTY-FIVE**

**May 15, 1986, Toyohashi, Aichi, Japan**

The house Yuki's family had built in Toyohashi was very much like Cherry Estate. Sitting outside, it reminded Sirius greatly of their brief- but happy- time in Wiltshire. He tried very hard not to remember the last terrifying night.

He sighed as he watched Yuki working with the kids. Noriko was now joining the boys in their studies, although she was mostly just badly imitating her older brothers. Sirius was amazed a how much they were learning. With their emersion in the Japanese culture, they had become even more proficient with the language. This was a bit of a sticking point with Sirius as he still struggled with even the basics.

"Are you well today, Sirius?"

Sirius looked up and smiled as he saw Yoko Maeda carrying a tray of tea. She set it down beside him before sitting down herself. He noted it was English tea. She was really making an effort to make him feel comfortable.

"Yeah." Sirius nodded. "Thank you, Mrs Maeda."

Mrs Maeda smiled at him. She was a very pretty woman in her late sixties, her dark hair peppered with grey. He wondered if this was what Yuki would look like at the same age.

Mrs Maeda cast a glance to Yuki and the kids. "They seem to be very happy here."

Sirius nodded. "Six months is a long time for us to have quiet. And there's more kids around."

Mrs Maeda turned to look at Sirius, her gaze narrowing slightly. He knew she was observing his expression. "Mm. Keiko and Tatsuya enjoy having cousins to play with."

Sirius focused in on Yuki, who pushed her long braid off of her shoulder. "I know she likes it too. She missed you after you left England. Then when she came back to you, I took her away again."

Placing her hand on Sirius' shoulder, Mrs Maeda shook her head. "She was never here. Not really. Her heart always lay in England. With you."

Sirius shifted slightly, uncomfortable speaking to Yuki's mother about their relationship. It seemed like such an odd thing to discuss with the woman who was effectively his mother-in-law. "Where's Remus?" He looked over his shoulder to see if he could see sign of his friend.

"I believe he is in the library again. He is quite enjoying the texts my husband kept." Her gaze narrowed further. "He has found things to find joy in. As has Yuki. I do not believe you have."

"I have my family," Sirius replied. "I don't need anything else."

Mrs Maeda nodded slowly. "Family is important... There is no question... But what else brings you joy?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't need anything else. I have my family."

Mrs Maeda poured the tea, handing Sirius a cup. "There has to be something else. The kids are getting older. You don't need to watch them every moment."

"Noriko's only three!" Sirius protested.

Mrs Maeda held up a hand to silence him. "There are three of you to watch the children. There will be _five_ once your friends Frank and Alice arrive. You do not need to spend every waking moment watching them."

Sirius looked over at the kids. They were certainly getting big. In only a few scant years, Harry would be ready to go off to school on his own.

School. That was another thing. As much as he and Yuki and Remus could teach them, they needed to get outside of the family. Seeing how well adjusted Remus and Lily were, Sirius wondered if there might be benefit to Muggle school.

"Sirius, I think you should leave."

Sirius turned sharply to look at Mrs Maeda, his eyes widening at her pronouncement. She shook her head. "You misunderstand me. I like having my daughter and my grandchildren close. But it is obvious to me you don't enjoy it here. You need to find somewhere that works for all of you. Somewhere you can put down roots."

Sirius sighed heavily, looking over at his family again. "I keep trying to put down roots. People keep trying to pull them back up again."

* * *

><p>Remus strode into the library, looking around the room. He frowned slightly as he scanned the room, trying to locate his erstwhile robe. Finally seeing it in a pile on the floor, he grabbed it, sliding it on. He'd gotten a bit of a chill.<p>

He noticed Sirius sitting on the floor, a gigantic map of the world spread out in front of him. He had his wand clutched in his hand. There were glowing marks left on the paper.

British Columbia. Ohio. New York. England. France. Oregon. Japan.

Remus leaned over, looking at the marks closer. "That's everywhere we've lived."

Sirius nodded. "America is out. They're still sore at us for our previous sojourn. France wasn't bad, but it's a bit close to England for comfort and- call me selfish- I think I want somewhere where I speak the language."

With a groan, Remus lowered himself to the floor to sit next to Sirius. "You think it's time to move again."

Sirius shook his head. "Not me. Mrs Maeda. She doesn't think I'm happy here." He sighed. "And she's right."

Remus scratched the back of his neck as he looked over the map. "Where would you be happy?"

"England," Sirius replied with a sigh. He brought his wand up, placing a huge X over the United Kingdom. "Unfortunately, that isn't an option." He scrubbed his face with his hands. "We need to be smart about this, Moon. It can't just be anywhere. We can't keep running. We have to find somewhere we can give the kids some normalcy. Somewhere we can... Do anything."

Remus's eyebrow arched at this pronouncement. "Is there something you want to do, Padfoot?"

A hum escaped Sirius as he looked away in thoughtful contemplation. "I think I want to be a mechanic."

"A mechanic?" Remus repeated. He let out a laugh. "Seriously?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. Why is that weird?"

Remus shrugged, waving his hand. "I didn't mean any offense. I'm just... Surprised. I never thought of you as a mechanic."

"Neither did I," Sirius replied. He rested his hands on his knees. "Tell you the truth, I never saw myself doing anything after the war."

Remus laughed. "Well, I guess you really don't need to. Your pretty well taken care of, money wise-"

"Not what I meant," Sirius interrupted him. "I didn't plan on doing anything after the war because I didn't think I was going to _be_ around after the war. I was _positive_ I was going to die. Now here we are, five years later, and I'm still around. And, as Mrs Maeda pointed out, I don't have anything going for me outside of being a father."

"You are a _great_ father," Remus stressed.

"Not saying I'm not," Sirius replied. He ran the tip of his wand idly over the map. "But the kids are getting big really fast. Soon enough, they're not going to need me."

Remus nodded slowly. "I get it." He gave Sirius a shot in the arm. "You'll be a good mechanic. Look what you did to your motorcycle."

Sirius smiled wearily. "Now to just figure out _where_ I'd be good being a mechanic."

Remus gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Frank and Alice will be here tomorrow. We'll sit down with them and Yuki... We'll figure out where we can go."

Sirius sighed. "Speaking of Yuki... There's something I want to do before we go anywhere else."

* * *

><p>It was a small ceremony. It didn't take more than a month to plan, which was all the time they needed. Sirius had wanted to wait until Nymphadora was out of school so she could attend. She would have been sore if she didn't.<p>

The Tonkses were the only ones they dared invite from England. Everyone else would understand.

The Tonkses were sitting with the Longbottoms and Yuki's family. Nymphadora- whose hair was vivid orange- held Noriko in her lap. The boys were on either side of her. Harry waved up at Sirius, who smiled at him.

Sirius took a deep breath and pulled at the collar of his dress robes. He felt his heart began to pound as Remus led Yuki out.

She was wearing Japanese robes, blue and silver embroidery decorating the delicate fabric. Her hair was up, decorated with small light blue flowers. She had told him they were traditional Japanese wizarding wedding clothes. He could've cared less if they weren't. She looked beautiful.

When they reached the front, Remus released Yuki's arm, holding her hand out to Sirius. He took it eagerly, covering her hand with both of his.

The officiant nodded his head. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls..."

They had agreed to have an English ceremony so Sirius would be able to understand it. Now he wondered why he had bothered. He couldn't hear anything but a faint ringing in his ears. He stared at Yuki, unable and unwilling to stop smiling.

Then, he felt Remus nudge him gently. "Huh?" He shook his head, realizing he was supposed to talk. "Oh. Right..." He turned back to Yuki. "When I first decided to ask out the girl who broke my brother's nose for calling me a blood traitor, I had no idea what I was getting into... You are one of the most extraordinary people I've ever known. Everything you have done for me, for our family... It makes me love you more every day. And we can go anywhere in the world and I'll be home, because you're my home."

Yuki blinked up at him, tears sliding down her cheeks. He was sure she was happy her makeup was magically applied. She looked away quickly, dashing her tears away. "Dammit, Sirius..." She took a shaky breath. "I can't imagine a world where I didn't know you, where I didn't love you. I don't want to. You are the bravest and most loyal man I know. And what you have given me-" She glanced to the kids. "-is the most incredible thing ever. The only thing I can really say is I love you, Sirius Black, and I always will."

"Do you, Sirius Orion Black, take Yuki to be your wife?"

Sirius nodded. "I do."

"Do you, Yuki Maeda, take Sirius Orion to be your husband?"

Yuki smiled as she let out a small sob. "I do."

"Then I declare you bonded for life."

Sirius was vaguely aware of the silver stars surrounding them, but he didn't care. He pulled Yuki to him and kissed her with abandon. He felt the ring appear on his finger, not bothered at all by the weight of it.

He felt a tear slide down his cheek as in the back of his head he heard a voice say "Finally!"

The voice sounded exactly like Prongs.


	46. Chapter 46

**PART FORTY-SIX**  
><strong>September 2, 1986, Zephyr, Ontario, Canada<strong>

In the end, finding a new place to stay was actually not too troublesome. It was simply a matter of narrowing down exactly what they were looking for.

It needed to be Muggle, but with some wizarding amenities close enough to be convenient, but far enough to not draw attention to their famous family member. The Canadian Ministry had been open to them immigrating legally and willing to keep it quiet. Canadians were really quite wonderful. He wasn't sure if there had ever been a Dark Wizard in the entire country.

They found a large house in what was practically the middle of nowhere. It was large enough to house the Blacks, Longbottoms and Remus comfortably. There was a workshop in the back where Yuki could do her swordsmithing, a greenhouse where Alice could do her planting and a garage Sirius hoped to utilize soon. Sirius was shocked to discover the home had been sold by a solitary inhabitant and he had moved to an even larger home. Ridiculous.

They had been living there for only a few weeks and were still getting settled. But it was important to get into a normal routine as there was an important new factor in the situation.

"All right then," Sirius smiled broadly at Harry as he cupped his face. "You are going to have a good day at school, right?" He brought a hand down to pick up the lunchbox Harry had picked out. "Moony made you lunch."

Harry looked down at the lunchbox and he gave a small nod. He then tilted his head to Sirius. "Why do I have to go?"

"There are things that Moony and _Kachan_ and Frank and Ali and me can't teach you." Sirius explained. "And you need to get to know other kids. Now, remember what I told you?"

Harry nodded. "I can't do any magic or talk about magic."

"Why is that?" Sirius continued to question him.

"Because they're Muggle," Harry obligingly replied. "I can't even tell them about my broom?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, you can't. Sorry, Pronglet. But when you get home, after your wizard studies, I'll take you out on your broom."

He turned his attention down to Noriko, who was hugging Harry's legs. "If you don't let go of Harry, he's going to miss his bus."

"Harry!" Noriko wailed, holding onto him tighter.

With a sigh, Sirius prised his daughter away from Harry. He hefted her up into his arms and stood up. "Have a good day, Pronglet. Make sure you and Neville get into a lot of trouble."

"Sirius..." Yuki said warningly from behind him. She leaned over and gave Harry a kiss. "Be good and learn a lot."

Remus ruffled Harry's mussed hair. "You have your Two-Way Mirror. Now: when will you use that?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Only if a bad wizard is trying to hurt me or Neville."

"Good." Remus nodded. "Have a good day."

"Bye Harry!" JJ waved enthusiastically.

Harry walked to the door. Neville came out of the sitting room along with Alice- who held Lex- and Frank, evidentially having a similar conversation. Neville ran to catch up, waving behind him. "Bye Padfoot, Moony, Yuki, JJ, Nori!"

He caught up to Harry just as the yellow bus pulled up to the road. They went off running to catch it.

"Are you sure this will be all right?" Alice asked worriedly, looking to Sirius. "What if-"

"We can ask what if about everything," Sirius sighed. "They need to get out, meet other kids... Have a life. At least it's a Muggle school. Harry won't be recognized. We met with the teacher before. We showed them the school. It'll be fine." It was the arguments he had been running through his own head for days now.

Noriko let out a small sniffle. Sirius frowned, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Aw, it's all right, Whelp. Harry will be home in a few hours."

Remus smiled at JJ. "Come on, Jay. Let's go work on that book." He went off, JJ following after him.

"I'm going to get back to work on the kitchen," Frank said.

Sirius nodded. "Right. And Ali, you want to hand Lex over? I know you wanted to get plants into the greenhouse."

"You sure?" Alice frowned slightly.

Sirius nodded again. "Yeah. Don't worry about it. Once Lex and Nori start playing, they'll forget their brothers are off at school."

Alice thought about it for a moment, then nodded, handing Lex over to Sirius. He balanced both children on each hip. They were getting a bit big to hold like this at the same time.

Now, Sirius turned his attention to his wife. "And you had a breakthrough on the staff of your nagi-whatever."

"_Naginata_," Yuki supplied for him.

"I said whatever." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Go work on it."

Yuki got up on her tiptoes and gave Sirius a light kiss on the lips. She then turned her head and gave Noriko a kiss on the temple.

Sirius watched her go before turning his attention to Lex and Noriko. "All right. What do you guys want to do?"

"Dressing!" Noriko supplied, her tears at her brother's leaving disappearing.

"Dress up? Really?" Sirius sighed. "What do you say, Lex?"

Lex looked to Noriko and then nodded in agreement.

Sirius groaned. "All right... But this time, I'm not wearing Gran Longbottom's hat."

* * *

><p>"The goggles work for me."<p>

Sirius smiled as he leaned in the doorway to Yuki's workshop. She looked up from her work at the table, pushing those brown and gold goggles up onto her forehead. "Get Nori and Lex down for a nap?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course." He slipped into the workshop and strode up to her. He played with the magnifying attachment on the goggles. "What are those for?"

"Quit it!" Yuki shrieked, batting his hands away. "You know I'm actually trying to get work done here, right?"

"I know." Sirius picked her up. He slid onto the stool and set her into his lap. "Tell me what you're doing."

Yuki crinkled her nose as she glanced over her shoulder. "Are you really interested or do you just want to bother me?"

"Both." Sirius nuzzled his nose against her hair. "Come on."

"All right." She pointed to a cauldron filled with long pieces of meat. "Those are _Chordae Tendineae_ from a _Nihon no hinotama _that I've cut finely."

Sirius paused in his affection, pulling away from her. "Huh?"

"Heartstring from a Japanese Fireball." She explained with a slight roll of the eyes.

"No such thing," Sirius protested.

"Of course there is!" Yuki laughed. "Are you really doubting me?"

"I took Care of Magical Creatures. I know you didn't."

"And yet," Yuki shook her head. "They're closely related enough that most books outside of serious dragon breeding texts and, you know, Japanese or Chinese books consider them the same species. The Japanese breed only has three toes on each foot."

Sirius narrowed his gaze on his wife. "How do _you _know that?"

"Have you _met_ me?" Yuki asked. "Besides, you lived there. You know how dragons are important symbol of Japanese wizardry. And we sure as hell weren't going to have a _Chinese_ Fireball as our symbol."

"Whatever," Sirius waved his hand. "So what are you doing with it?"

"I've hollowed this out," she pointed to a staff that was longer than she was. "It's cherry wood. Should work well for me. Next, I'm going to put the heartstring into the core."

Sirius frowned slightly. "That sounds like wand stuff."

"Kind of is," Yuki replied. "There's a lot of crossover in wandmaking and swordsmithing." She tilted her head. "Now are you going to let me get back to it?"

"Yeah..." Sirius absentmindedly rubbed her back. "But do you mind if I stay here? At least until Remus is done with his lesson with JJ?"

"You miss Harry." Yuki put her goggles back down before donning her dragonhide gloves.

"I didn't say that," Sirius demurred.

"How much have you checked the mirror today?" Yuki pushed down one of the magnifying glasses before she took some of the heartstring and began to feed it into the staff.

"A few... Dozen... Times..." He huffed. "Come on, you can't tell me you're _not_ worried."

"Of course I am," Yuki sighed. "But we all agreed it was for the best that Harry and Neville get out into the world. They're six. They need to socialize."

Sirius sighed again and hugged Yuki tighter around the waist. "It's just we've already changed things so much for them with moving again..."

Yuki stopped her work and slid off her gloves. She pried Sirius' hands away so she could turn around in his lap. "Listen. They like it here. We found a quiet place. We're here legally, but the odds of anyone coming for us are slim... And it's _nice._ This is the perfect house for us. I can work out here. Ali has her greenhouse. You can get that car you've been talking about. We can _finally_ make a home." She gave him a firm kiss. "This is good for us, Sirius. We just have to _relax_ now."

* * *

><p>Both Harry and Neville were eager to share the experience of their first day at school. They animatedly recounted the tale over the dinner Frank had made, to the great amusement of their family.<p>

"And then we hadda tell 'bout summer," Neville said, grinning. He turned to Harry to have him take over the story.

Harry looked thoughtful. "The teacher called me Harry Black."

The laughter died abruptly and looks were shared amongst the adults.

Sirius touched a hand to Harry's shoulder. "Well, we need people to know you as Harry Black."

Harry's brow knit as he considered the statement. "Does that mean you love me?"

Sirius blinked at him. "What?"

"_Kachan_ is Yuki Black now," Harry said, pointing to Yuki. "'cause you got married 'cause you love her."

"We always loved you, Harry," Sirius tried to assure him. He felt he knew what Harry was driving at, but he didn't want it to be the case.

"But I wasn't..."

He looked around the table. He reached down and took Harry's hand. "Let's go talk in the sitting room, all right?"

Sirius led Harry to the sofa, getting him to sit down. He knelt down in front of him, sighing. "Did you not like being Harry Potter?"

Harry looked down, not meeting Sirius's eyes.

"You know, Remus is family and he's not a Black. Neither are Alice, Frank, Neville or Lex." Sirius didn't need to hear the words. He knew that was what Harry was thinking.

This conversation seemed so familiar to Sirius. He had it with him once before, years ago. Harry probably didn't even remember it.

Sirius reached up, brushing Harry's fringe out of his face. "Your parents loved you so much."

"But they're gone," Harry whispered. "They left me with you and _Kachan_ and Moony."

It hurt to hear those words. He hated hearing Harry say his parents were gone. But it was the truth. It had been the truth for five years. And Sirius couldn't hold onto what James would have felt or how guilty he felt at the suggestion. What mattered was Harry.

"Do you want to be Harry Black?" Sirius asked. "For real and not just because you have to?"

Harry nodded silently.

Sirius swept Harry up into his arms, hugging him tightly. "You're my boy, Harry," he murmured. "You and JJ are my boys. I don't want you ever to think differently."


	47. Chapter 47

**PART FORTY-SEVEN**  
><strong>July 1, 1987, Zephyr, Ontario, Canada<strong>

Sirius grit his teeth as he jabbed his wand at the undercarriage of the car. He was trying to concentrate on the task at hand, while not acting like he was ignoring the girl chattering away at him.

"He really liked my essay on telephones. He says I'm his best student ever. Of course, he's only been teaching for a year. Because, like I said, he's really young. He's younger than you."

"I'm only twenty-six!" Sirius protested.

"You're almost twenty-seven. And I don't know, he just seems _younger_. Really young and exciting and-"

Sirius slid out from beneath the car, looking up at Nymphadora. In the year since he'd seen her, she'd changed dramatically. Gone was the child in pink pigtails in the frilly dresses her mum made her wear. She was now definitively a young woman, embracing the punkish style she'd always appreciated. Sirius grinned at his young cousin. "You know, I think you have a crush on your professor."

Nymphadora's jaw dropped. She put her hands on her hips. "I do _not_! Why would you think that?"

Sirius chuckled and wiped the oil off of his hands as he sat up. "Because you have been talking about your Muggle Studies Professor for twenty minutes." He shook the rag at her. "And Muggle Studies isn't that interesting. So what is this wonderful professor's name?"

Nymphadora let out a dreamy sigh. "Professor Quirrell."

Sirius blinked. "Quirrell?" His brow knit. "That sounds familiar. Hey Kitten!"

He turned to the porch. Yuki sitting with Noriko and Lex, watching them draw. She rose and walked to the driveway. "What is it?"

"Wasn't there a Quirrell in Ravenclaw?" He asked. "Year below us?"

Yuki paused, then nodded. "There was. Quirinus Quirrell. Pale kid, bad stammer."

"That's him!" Nymphadora said, giggling.

Yuki crouched down by Sirius. "Why does it matter?"

"He's a Professor at Hogwarts," Sirius said with a smile. "Dora's got a crush on him."

"I do not!" Nympdora shrieked. "Stop saying that!"

Sirius continued to chuckle, finding the whole idea adorable. He knew Nymphadora had previously had a precocious crush on him, but this was far more amusing. "You know he asked your cousin out, right?"

Nymphadora's eyes widened. "What?"

"He was never interested in me. He only did it because _someone_," Yuki gave Sirius a slap upside the head. "Told him I was desperate to go to Hogsmeade with him. _Someone_ who knew I was otherwise engaged. And that _someone_ needled him until he went and asked me."

Nymphadora covered her mouth with her hands. "You didn't! What happened?"

Yuki laughed and shook her head. "He _fainted_ before he got the question all the way out."

Sirius looped his arms around Yuki's waist, pulling her towards him. "You've got quite the effect on lads, Kitten."

Yuki slapped his hands away. "You're going to get oil all over my backside!"

_"Kachan! Kachan!_" Noriko cried, hoping up her drawing.

Finally swatting Sirius's hands away, Yuki pulled back. "Your daughter wants to show me her art. Stop teasing Dora and bringing up stories which make _you_ look terrible."

As Yuki retreated, Sirius turned back to Nymphadora. "Just warning you not to nurse that crush too hard."

"I told you, it's not a crush," Nymphadora insisted. "And I think you're just jealous, because he's _cool_. He looks like John Lennon."

"John Lennon?" Sirius repeated, trying to remember the pale and shaky boy from school.

"Yeah. From the Beatles. My Dad loved them. Do you not know them?"

"No, no... I know," Sirius frowned. "But... John Lennon?"

"Yes! Looks just like Professor Quirrell. He's quite stunning."

Realizing that if he started to laugh at this pronouncement, he and Nymphadora were going to get into a terrible row, Sirius gestured vaguely to the back garden. "The boys and Ali are going to start their game of Quidditch up soon. Why don't you go play with them?"

Nymphadora looked uncertain. Sirius shook his head. "I know you're on the house team, but seven year old boys are _perfectly_ capable of playing a bit of pass the Quaffle."

Just as Nymphadora was running off to join the informal game of Quidditch, Remus's car pulled up the drive and Remus and Frank got out. Frank walked to the boot and opened it, waving his wand to put away the shopping.

"Still working away on that thing," Remus said, shoving his hands in his pockets as he eyed the Aston Martin.

"What's wrong with my car?" Sirius protested, looking over vehicle. Yes, it had seen better days, but that was the whole point. He was fixing it up and making it magical.

"It's a pretty ridiculous car," Remus insisted.

Sirius put a protective hand on the bonnet. "It's James Bond's car!"

Remus arched a brow, conveying wordlessly what he thought about James Bond's car.

Sirius scowled and turned away, affectionately patting the car. "Don't listen to him, Baby." He opened the bonnet and prodded his wand into the engine. "Don't you have a date tonight?"

Remus nodded. "Mm. I should be getting ready to go. I'm meeting Sarah at the restaurant."

"Third date, yeah." Sirius smirked. "Know what that means, don't you? Sure you're ready for that? Been quite a few years since you've been on the broomstick."

Remus frowned, shaking his head. "Horrible expression. Parsed from a Muggle term. Back in the saddle. Doesn't even really make sense. Wouldn't _she_ be the one getting on the broomstick?"

Frank finally closed the boot of the car. "Was that a filthy innuendo, Remus Lupin?"

"Merely an observation," Remus replied lightly as he walked towards the front door. "And I needn't worry about either broomsticks or saddles. I daresay we took care of that on the _last _date."

Both Sirius and Frank goggled at Remus. "You serious, Moon?"

Remus just continued to walk towards the house.

"Why didn't you say anything about it before?" Frank called after him.

"Because I knew Padfoot would take the mickey out of me," Remus retorted. "Sarah's nice. I like her."

Sirius trailed after Remus. He caught up with his long strides, slapping Remus on the back. "So what do you think? Should we be getting the bassinet ready for cubs?"

"Knock it off," Remus grumbled. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. It's nice... To see someone. But she's a Muggle. I don't know about telling her I'm a wizard, let alone a werewolf."

"Just surprised," Sirius commented. "You getting physical with a girl without plans to get serious."

Remus laughed, looking at Sirius. "Sirius Black giving me heat for being unsure of the level of commitment I want to make? I guess marriage really does change you."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't have been weird for me back when we were teenagers. But you?"

"I have to go get ready," Remus sighed.

Sirius watched as Remus slunk off to his room. He turned around to Frank, frowning slightly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Frank clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Sirius. You've just fallen into the trap all of us marrieds do eventually. You want to see all of your friends paired off as happily as you are."

Sirius grimaced, shaking his head. "_Girls_ do that."

"Blokes do it too." Frank laughed. "Why do you think James was always so determined to get you and Yuki together?"

Sirius thought back at when James and Lily were getting married. James had always been needling him about Yuki. He smiled wistfully at the memory. "You have a point."

Frank smiled at Sirius. "Just give him time. Wait until he wants to bring this girl home. Then you can start needling him about settling down.

* * *

><p>"So explain to me <em>again<em> what happened?" Sirius asked as he tapped his wand against JJ's skinned knee, repairing the damage. He frowned at JJ's torn jeans. He was always rubbish at tailoring spells.

Remus pulled out his wand, tapping it to JJ's jeans and the fabric knit back together. "She wanted me to meet her parents."

"Too soon?" Sirius asked, ruffling his son's hair. "There you go. All fixed up. Don't climb trees if you're going to be falling out of them."

Remus smiled, shaking his head. "I think what your father means is 'don't climb trees'."

JJ hopped off the counter and raced back to join Harry and Neville in the back garden.

"Don't run in the house!" Sirius shouted after his son.

Remus chuckled. Sirius knew what tickled his friend so much. "I've been a dad for _six years_ now. You think you'd get used to me being a disciplinarian."

"After all of the things you've done in your life... The idea of the mighty Padfoot telling children not to run in the house will never not be amusing."

"Stop putting it off. What happened with Sarah? She wanted to you meet her parents. What's the problem with that?"

"They're coming on the eleventh."

Sirius sighed, nodding slowly. "Ah." He walked to the kitchen table, sitting himself down. "Full moon."

Remus busied himself making coffee, but he gave a small nod.

Sirius stretched, looking at Remus's back. "Why didn't you make up an excuse?"

"I did," Remus explained. He came back to the table with two cups, setting one down in front of Sirius. "I said I had a dinner meeting with my book publisher."

Sirius frowned. "Isn't the meeting you have next week?"

"Best lies are based on the truth," Remus sighed. "Then she suggested the day after. So I said I had to babysit for my nephews and niece."

Sirius's brow knit as he sipped his coffee. "Okay. So why did she get mad?"

"She thought I was making up excuses and I didn't want to take our relationship to the next level and if I didn't want to see her any longer, I should just say so and stop wasting her time. Then she stormed out."

"Bit overdramatic."

Remus sighed. "She also thought I was hiding things from her. I wouldn't tell her anything about the book I'm translating."

"Couldn't figure out a way to explain translating a thousand year old book of Japanese magical theory?"

Remus shrugged and looked away. "It's actually Chinese magical theory."

Sirius frowned slightly, watching Remus carefully as he stared down into his mug. "You could apologize. Tell her the truth."

Remus stayed silent, not responding to Sirius's suggestion for a long time. Finally, he looked up. "Like you said, she's overdramatic. Do you _really_ think she'd be able to deal with someone who was not only a wizard, but a werewolf to boot?"

Nymphadora darted into the kitchen, going into the refrigerator to grab pumpkin juice. "Why you so down, Remus?"

"Moony here has just gotten dumped," Sirius explained.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Wee-Wee!" Nymphadora bounced over to him, tripping a little. She put her arm over his shoulders, giving him a small squeeze. "You'll meet the right girl!"

Sirius grinned teasingly. "Hey, I've got an idea. Dora's got a thing for older men. Why don't you two hook up when she's out of school?"

Both Nymphadora and Remus gave Sirius withering looks. In one voice, they said, "that's absolutely disgusting."


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT**  
><strong>April 15, 1988, Zephyr, Ontario, Canada<strong>

There was something very satisfying about digging your fingers into the soil. Alice had felt that way since her first herbology lesson. Soil wasn't dirty or disgusting. It was life giving, rich.

It wasn't until the war that Alice had realized just how vital her herbology skills were. The Death Eaters had attempted to starve off their opposition's potion supplies by attacking herbologists and sellers. Alice took to tending her own garden for the use of the Order. Lily had called it a 'Victory Garden', a term the Muggles used during their second World War.

It was habit for Alice now. It was soothing. The time in her garden had been some of the only quiet she had during the war before her pregnancy. During her pregnancy, it was one of the few things she was able to do for the Order when she was taken off active duty.

But now- nearly seven years since the official end of the war- Alice was still in her garden. She was still planting herbs and plants used in offensive and defensive potions, in healing.

Oh, not that the healing spells went to waste. With two seven-year-olds, a six-year-old and two four-year-olds, there was always someone coming crying with a scrapped knee or bruise. Not to mention Yuki's training became more vigorous the older they all got. Bloodied noses were never out of the question.

But the other plants Alice grew, the ones that were used as weapons, those were left to rot. Maybe if she had more skill with potions she would be able to preserve them. She'd managed to scrape by an O, but she'd only managed by the skin of her teeth. It was a requirement for the Auror program, but once she'd gotten in, Crouch and Moody had put more skilled Aurors on brewing duty. Alice was on the front lines and when she wasn't, she was in her garden. In the time she'd been in school, her potioneering skills had atrophied enough she didn't much trust herself to create anything of use.

Both Frank and Sirius were better with potions. Neither seemed interested in doing anything outside of what was required for taking care of the kids and the household.

Alice let out a small sigh as she adjusted her headphones. Normally, this job would use earmuffs, but it was far more pleasant to charm headphones to block out the sound from the outside. She was able to listen to music while she worked this way.

She took the squirming mandrake, its mouth open in a wail she could not hear. She stuck it into its larger pot, scooping up the dirt in her hands and burying the wailing root.

Once it was sufficiently covered, she removed her headphones, letting them rest around her neck. She heard a knock on the window and turned her head, seeing Sirius outside. Alice picked up her wand and waved it, unlocking the door.

"Sorry about that," Alice said. "I didn't want one of the kids to come in while I was repotting the mandrakes."

"For good reason," Sirius replied. He brushed his hand over the dirt-covered worktable before leaping up onto it to sit on the edge. "Frank's got steak and kidney pie on the go. Should be ready in about half an hour. So if you want to finish up..."

Sirius trailed off as Alice frowned. "Is everything all right, MacMillan?"

Alice pursed her lips, running the fingers of one hand through her hair, despite the fact they were still a bit dirty. She needed a shower anyway. "It's just... Well... Do you remember what it was like? During the war?"

Sirius's brow knit and he crossed his arms over his chest. "You mean terrifying? Never knowing who was going to be the next to die? If it was going to be us, or someone we loved? Mistrusting everyone? Going out and fighting day in and day out?"

Embarrassed, Alice looked away. "Well... When you put it like that..." She paused, hazarding a glance to Sirius over her shoulder. "So you don't ever feel anxious?"

"I feel anxious all the time," Sirius replied. "After what happened the last time we were in England, I know it's only a matter of time before someone comes after Harry again."

Alice shook her head. "That's not what I mean. Sirius, you were always, well... You were always eager for a fight..."

"You mean I was a hotblooded little berk." Sirius barked out a laugh. "Ali, are you asking if I miss fighting?"

"Maybe," Alice replied. She bit her lower lip before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Sirius kicked his legs, looking down at them. He gave a small shrug. "Yeah, maybe sometimes. It's... It's real quiet now, isn't it? And I spent my whole life angry and being in that fight it gave me a _reason_ to be angry. I had someone to point all of that rage at."

"And now?" Alice asked.

Sirius shrugged once again. "I'm not angry anymore. Not really. I've got my wife, I've got my kids..." He let out a long sigh. "And after years of running, I like the quiet. I like not having to rush out to risk my life every day. I like being able to sit and do the crossword. I like playing with my kids." He chuckled again. "Maybe I just grew out of being angry."

"You're not even twenty-eight yet," Alice pointed out, laughing along with him.

"When I was in the war, I thought that was ancient." Sirius jumped off the table. "But you're feeling anxious?"

"Not really," Alice said, her voice small. She hesitated, running a finger through a dusting of dirt around the edge of the mandrake pot. "A little. I worked really hard to become an Auror. After Lex was born, I was ready to go back. And now we're here. It's lovely, don't get me wrong... But I wonder what I might have been able to do, had I actually been able to go back."

Sirius gave Alice's shoulders a squeeze. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure soon enough we're going to be fighting for our lives again. That will be exciting."

Alice shook her head slowly. "Yeah... That doesn't make me feel any better."

Sirius leaned against her. "Yeah. Me either."

* * *

><p>"Shhh!" Harry hissed, putting a finger to his lips. "You need to be quiet!" He looked back over his shoulder at the source of the noise. He frowned and pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What are they doing here?"<p>

Noriko and Lex were peeking out from just behind Neville. Neville gave a shrug. "They just came on their own.

"You're supposed to be asleep," Harry said to Noriko, stalking up to her.

She stuck her thumb in her mouth. "So're you."

Harry sighed and took a hold of her free hand. "If you're going to be here, you've got to stay quiet."

"What're'e doin'?" Lex asked, jumping onto Neville's back. Neville let out a grunt, but let his brother stay on his back.

JJ snuck back from the door. "They're outside. But they'll see us if we go out the door."

Harry considered this for a moment. He then gave a decisive nod. "All right. We'll go out the front." He tugged on Noriko's hand. "Come on."

Noriko toddled alongside Harry, JJ flanking them. Neville brought up the rear with Lex still clinging to his back.

Once they got out the front door, they snuck around the deck. The lights in the back garden were on, casting Padfoot and _Kachan_ in light.

They were both holding swords. Harry's green eyes widened, watching his parents fight. He knew they probably did this. He knew how much pride _Kachan_ took in her weapons. Padfoot always showed interest in them.

He couldn't wait until he was old enough to start training with them!

"Your parents are so cool," Neville whispered softly, sitting down on the deck, Lex still clinging to his neck like a monkey.

Harry sat down next to him, Noriko settling herself into his lap. "I'm gonna do that someday."

JJ grinned and threw himself down next to Harry. "I'm gonna too!"

Harry could hear Padfoot and _Kachan_ talking as they fought.

"No turning into a dog this time," _Kachan_ warned. "Not exactly fair, is it?"

"You've been working on your animagus transformation for ages, Maeda... What's the hold up?" Padfoot teased.

"Three kids to raise," _Kachan_ replied, knocking back his sword. "Not to mention making the weapon you're fighting with." There was a brief struggle between them and she disarmed him, placing her sword blade at his neck. "Plus I'm better at this than you."

When _Kachan _sheathed her sword, Harry smiled. He saw what Padfoot saw. Padfoot swept his leg, knocking her down onto her back.

"Oof! I already won, you mutt!" _Kachan_ cried out.

Padfoot crawled on top of her. "Real duels aren't done until someone is down. So I win." He leaned in, pressing his mouth to hers.

JJ frowned. "Are Dad and Kachan still dueling?"

"_Ahem_." Someone cleared their throat behind them.

Harry turned around and smiled bashfully at Moony. "Umm... Couldn't sleep."

"All five of you," Remus said with a nod. "Yes, I can see how you'd all have problems sleeping." He glanced to the back garden. "I think it's time we leave Padfoot and _Kachan_ alone, don't you?"

Harry picked up Noriko, who had drifted off in his lap. "Sorry Moony." JJ, Neville and Lex echoed the sentiments.

"Yeah, yeah..." Moony nodded. "Just get your butts moving."


	49. Chapter 49

**PART FORTY-NINE**

**To: Yuki Maeda-Black**  
>Dog House II<br>Zephyr, Ontario  
>Canada<p>

**From: Dora Tonks**  
>Hufflepuff Common Room<br>Hogwarts, Scotland

February 1, 1989

Dear Yuki,

How are you doing? I hope everything is well with everyone where you are.

I was hoping I could get your advice. There's really no one I can think of talking to about this. It's sort of a difficult question. Please don't mention it to Sirius or Remus! They'd take the mickey out of me and I'd just die! I asked my mates, but they didn't really have anything good to say.

I've got a bloke I'm interested in. But he's not the sort of bloke I can really bring home. I mean, he's not a bad guy or anything! It's just a bit awkward. I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do. But I really fancy him. I've fancied him for a long time. I can't stop thinking about him. It's driving my spare.

Mum would have a fit if she knew I was asking about this. She still likes to think I'm a little girl. But I can't stop thinking about him.

Please help me!

Love to everyone,

Dora

* * *

><p><strong>To: Dora Tonks<strong>  
>Hufflepuff Common Room<br>Hogwarts, Scotland

**From: Yuki Maeda-Black**  
>Dog House II<br>Zephyr, Ontario  
>Canada<p>

February 7th, 1989

Dear Dora,

Of course I won't mention anything to anyone. I'm touched you would think of talking to me about this.

If you fancy this boy, you should ask him out, simple as that. You know, my dad didn't think Sirius was a good boy for me to be dating. But I did it anyway. You have a good head on your shoulders and you should trust your instincts. You're not going to get involved with a Death Eater.

As for your mother, she's always going to think you are a little girl. But it wasn't so long ago that I was your age. At least, it doesn't feel like it was so long ago! I guess it was! But when I was your age, I already had my sights on Sirius, so I can't say anything about you being too young.

Be careful, Dora. We all want you happy and safe.

Love,

Yuki

* * *

><p><strong>February 13th, 1989, Hogwarts, Scotland<strong>

Tonks read over the letter sent by Yuki one more time, trying to bolster up her self-confidence. She took a deep breath, fighting with the butterflies growing in her stomach. She took a glance at her hair in one of the suits of armour. She crinkled her nose, changing the green to a vivid magenta. She then ruffled her fingers through the locks so it stood up in all directions.

"What are you doing there, Tonks?"

Tonks gave a small jump and squeaked as Bill Weasley approached her. She smoothed down her skirt. "Nothing, Weasley..." She shuffled her feet towards him. "I'm just heading towards... OOF!"

In her effort to walk casually, Tonks had tripped over her own feet and toppled over. But instead of hitting the floor, she was caught in large hands. "Be careful there!"

Tonks felt the heat in her cheeks as he lifted her back up. "Um. Yeah. Right. Thanks. I was just heading towards the Muggle Studies classroom."

Bill gave a shrug. "Don't let me stop you then."

Tonks gave a quick nod to the Head Boy before rushing off towards the classroom. She wasn't going to fall this time. She was determined, a woman with a mission. She knocked purposefully on the door.

"C-c-c-come in," Professor Quirrell stammered.

Tonks peeked in the door, smiling at Quirrell. "Hi."

Quirrell stood up, cocking his head slightly as he shifted a pile of papers to the cupboard. "N-N-Nympha-d-d-dora. I d-d-didn't think you were h-h-helping me t-t-t-today."

Tonks looked down at her feet, rocking on her heels. "Well, I wasn't supposed to." She'd been helping out Quirrell for years. It wasn't unusual for her to come when he hadn't needed it. But maybe he sensed that something was different. "I just thought... Well... I wanted to talk to you."

Quirrell frowned and walked to Tonks. He placed his hands on her shoulders. She felt the butterflies rise anew. Quirrell gave her a friendly smile. "Y-y-you know you c-c-can always t-t-talk t-to m-me."

He was such a kind man. There was nothing to be intimidated about, was there? Quirrell couldn't intimidate Tonks if he tried! That was one of the best things about him. Tonks smiled beatifically at him. "I fancy you."

Quirrell's expression went blank and his hands fell away from Tonks' shoulders. "What?"

It might have been the first time Quirrell had said something without stammering. Tonks shifted uncomfortably. This wasn't exactly the best reaction to get. But she couldn't back out now. "I fancy you. I just wanted you to know."

Quirrell took a step back from Tonks. "W-w-w-well... Th-th-that is... V-v-very nice t-t-to know... I'm f-f-f-fond of you t-t-t-too, N-N-Nympha-d-d-dora."

"I'm more than fond," Tonks insisted. "I _fancy_ you."

Quirrell nodded his head, running a hand through his brown hair. "Y-y-yes... Y-y-y-you s-s-s-said... I-I-I-I understand th-th-th-that c-c-c-can ha-ha-happen t-to P-P-P-Professors." His stammer was growing worse the more he spoke to Nymphadora. He let out a nervous laugh. "N-n-never t-t-to m-m-me. Ev-ev-evr."

"Ever?" Tonks repeated. "You mean as a Professor."

Quirrell cast a quick glance to Tonks, before giving his head a quick shake.

"Oh." Tonks took a step towards him. "Well, I really fancy you."

Quirrell gave her a nervous smile. "Y-y-y-you're y-y-y-young. Y-y-y-you'll l-l-learn b-b-b-b-b-better."

"No I won't!" Tonks laughed, shaking her head. "Professor, I've been mad on you since I started taking your class. I needed you to know or I was going to burst!"

Quirrell's pale cheeks had gone a deep crimson. Tonks bit her lower lip. "And from the way you're blushing, I think you feel the same."

"N-n-n-no m-m-m-matter... Y-y-you're f-f-f-f-fifteen."

Embolded by his lack of denial, Tonks moved closer to him. "I'm going to be sixteen in May."

"Th-th-this is a b-b-b-bad idea..." Quirrell whispered. He looked down at Tonks' hand as she brushed her fingers against his.

"We can wait until you think I'm old enough," Tonks offered. "Just... We can both know that we like each other... Until we're ready for more."

Quirrell gave a brief nod. Tonks got up onto her tiptoes and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "I guess this means you'll be my Valentine."

Quirrell nodded again. "Y-Y-Yes... I-I-I s-s-s-suppose it d-does..."

* * *

><p><strong>February 27th, 1989, Zephyr, Ontario, Canada<strong>

"Oh _bollocks!_" Yuki cried as she read over the parchment that had just arrived by owl.

Frank's head jerked up from his work with Lex, while Sirius put his hands over Noriko's ears. "What on Earth is wrong, woman?" Sirius asked.

Yuki thrust the parchment towards Sirius. "Your cousin is an _idiot. Kuso!_ Andromeda is going to kill me!"

Frank picked up Lex. "And on that note, I think I'm going to work with Lex in the library." He swept out of the room.

Sirius blinked at the letter. "You offered my fifteen year old cousin advice on asking out her Professor."

Yuki leapt to her feet. "I didn't know it was her Professor! She hasn't mentioned him for years! I thought it was just some boy! Sweet fucking Merlin!"

"Calm down, Kitten," Sirius sighed. "And... Stop swearing in front of our daughter." Sirius leaned down. "Baby, why don't you go join Frank and Lex?"

Noriko gave a nod before running off towards the library.

Sirius rose and put his hands on Yuki's shoulders. "Just relax, Kitten. She's fifteen. Fifteen-year-old's do stupid things. You had no idea."

"Fifteen-year-olds don't date their Professors," Yuki sighed.

Sirius shrugged. "Some of them do."

Yuki froze for a moment, absorbing that statement. She then turned to Sirius. "_You_ dated your Professor."

Sirius bristled, taking a step back. "This isn't about me."

"It was Vector, wasn't it?"

Sirius pointed at the letter. "She was only twenty-one when she started at Hogwarts. There was very little age difference. And this isn't about me! This is about you messing up with Dora. Why didn't you talk to me about this? For that matter, why didn't Dora? She talks to me about everything!"

"It was a girl thing! She didn't want you to tease her for having a crush!" Yuki cried. She threw her hands up in the air. "But it seems she should've talked to you! You have the experience! How did you get over your relationship with a Professor?"

Sirius smirked and shrugged. "There was a cute little Ravenclaw who really wanted to shag me so I thought I'd give her a go."

"Oh Merlin, you were dating your Professor when we got together... I thought you'd been with Ali before me..."

Sirius shrugged again. "Well, _dating_ is a bit of an overstatement... Ali didn't put out, so I..."

"You're a pig." Yuki covered her face with her hands. "And Andromeda is going to kill me."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Yuki. "Calm down, Kitten. It's Quirrell. We were in school with him. Remember what he was like? What trouble could he really cause?"


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER FIFTY**  
><strong>July 1, 1990, Hundred-Mile Wilderness, Maine, United States of America<strong>

"Wow," Sirius said, looking around the Quidditch World Cup campgrounds. "I never thought you'd be able to find something so... In the middle of nowhere."

Kei gave Sirius a small smile as she walked along with her brother-in-law towards their campground. "I really owe you a debt, Sirius. You left your list of possible locations to live when you were in Japan. You favoured isolated areas. It has come in handy several times when I've been planning events. Of course, the Americans were very unhelpful through the entire site selection process. They're still trying to get Quodpot on the world stage, despite the fact their team placed fifth in Quidditch."

"This is the first time you've worked on the Quidditch World Cup, isn't it? I mean... Not playing it." Sirius gave her a light bump in the side. "Do you miss it?"

Kei arched a brow. "Do I miss bludgers being aimed at my head all of the time while I try to get that damn ball through the hoops?" She nodded. "Of course I do. But thirty-six is a bit old to be trying to do that. I'm pretty settled now in the Magical Games and Sports office. I am glad you and the family decided to come for the finals. It's so close to you, it would have been a shame for you to miss it."

Sirius nodded. "Mm. Know what you mean. If I could've, would've been here for the entire championship. But I didn't feel safe until most of the Brits left once England was knocked out of the competition."

"You still have Scotland," Kei reminded him.

"Most of the English aren't hanging 'round for Scotland," Sirius jested. He took the last few steps towards the campsite in long stride, wrapping his arms around Yuki and spinning her around. "Why aren't you as fun as your sister when it comes to talking about Quidditch?"

"Because I'm fun in other ways, _baka na inu_," Yuki teased.

Harry and JJ made gagging noises, shielding their eyes. Noriko threw her hands over her mouth and giggled at her brothers. Sirius rolled his eyes at them as he placed a kiss on Yuki's cheek. "I thought Moony was going to take you hellions around."

Harry's expression immediately changed from one of teasing disgust, becoming serious. He pointed towards the flap of the luxurious tent. "He's in the tent," he said quietly. "He wasn't... Feeling well."

Sirius set Yuki back down on the ground. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Why don't you see if Frank will take you kids around?"

He went into the tent, leaving Yuki to cover with her sister. Sirius found Remus in the back bedroom, lying on his bed. "Hey there Moony," Sirius knelt next to him. "You doing all right?"

"I'm just..." Remus brought a hand to his head. "We've been really active the last few weeks."

"Quidditch World Cup," Sirius explained. He placed a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Do you need to head back home?"

Remus shook his head. "No, no... It's more than a week before the moon. I'll be fine. I just need... I just need to rest. Save up my energy for really important things."

"Too right you do," Sirius chuckled. "Kids are excited as all get out. Never thought I'd have kids who would be cheering on _Canada_ in the World Cup. Funny how things work out."

Remus nodded. "Yeah. Funny."

* * *

><p>"Longbottom?"<p>

Frank froze when he heard his name. He looked around instinctively, locating exactly where Neville and Harry were. They were with their brothers and sister, examining a stall of memorabilia for the matches. Alice was milling nearby, pretending to look at a pair of omnioculars to not be accused of hovering over them.

Frank turned to see the source of the Scottish accented voice. He'd thought it sounded familiar and now he could see he wasn't mistaken.

"Professor McGonagall!" He smiled a bit nervously. "It's been..."

"Years," McGonagall finished sharply. "I'm rather surprised to see you here." She glanced over at the children at the stall. JJ was bouncing up and down, trying to see over Harry's shoulder. "See so many of you."

"It's the Quidditch World Cup," Frank explained. "We can't keep them locked up forever."

"Hm." McGonagall hummed. "Is the Canadian Team hat part of a disguise for the boy?"

Frank chuckled and shifted. "I suppose you think they should be supporting Scotland."

McGonagall just arched a brow at him. "Do be careful, Longbottom. And pass the same sentiments on to Black, Lupin and Maeda."

"That's actually Black now as well," Frank explained.

McGonagall nodded. "I suppose it would be. Still. The point remains." She gave him a brief nod. "It was nice to see you, Longbottom." She then nodded to Alice. "MacMillan."

Alice smiled. "Professor."

McGonagall turned and strode away. Neville looked up from the stall at his father. "Who was that, Dad?"

Frank gulped. "I really hope that is the scariest witch you'll ever meet."

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Nico kissed Yuki fondly on both cheeks. "You are looking lovely, as always. It's been too long!"<p>

Yuki smiled broadly at the elderly wizard, who was dressed in Muggle jeans, a light cardigan and sunglasses, a hat on top of his white hair. "A year by my count. How was Cyprus?"

Nico crooked a finger, leaning in conspiratorially. "We were actually in Alaska."

Sirius opened the flap of the tent. "Who is that, Kitten?" He cracked a large smile when he saw who it was. "Nico! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

Nico grasped Sirius' hands, before giving him kisses on the cheeks. "You know me. I do like to move as clandestinely as I can manage. But miss the Quidditch World Cup? What's the point of living if I did that? Do you have room for a weary traveller to bunk in your tent?"

"Our tent is your tent," Sirius said, gesturing to the inside. "Plenty of space. Where's Nelle?"

"Ah." Nico nodded. "Nelle's not to fond of Quidditch." He laughed. "And- well, when you've been married as long as we have, sometimes you need to take separate holidays."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Oh really."

Nico shrugged. "You and I are both married to tempestuous women, _non_? If Nelle and I did not have time away from each other, no amount of alchemy would keep me alive."

Sirius cast a glance to Yuki. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Oi, watch yourself, _baka na inu_," Yuki warned. She swatted him on the backside.

"_Grandpere_!" JJ called out, racing up to Nico, grinning broadly.

"Ah!" Nico beamed down at the boy. "I was wondering where my adoptive grandchildren were! Where are your brothers and sister?"

Neville and Lex were next to arrive, Lex throwing himself at Nico's legs in a hug. Harry came up last, giving Noriko a piggyback ride.

Frank and Alice brought up the rear, huffing and puffing. "I told you kids..." Alice panted. "Not to run ahead."

"Getting a bit soft there, Longbottom," Sirius teased, poking Frank in the gut. "Time was you never would've let your quarry get away."

"Been ten years since I've been out in the field," Frank reminded him. "And you try to stop the kids when they see Grandpa Nico."

Nico was kneeling on the ground, his hand behind Harry's ear. "I think you've got one in there too..." He pulled his hand out from behind Harry's ear, producing a Galleon.

Harry took it and smiled at Nico. "_Merci_, _Grandpere_." He compared the Galleon with JJ, Lex and Neville's, who held their's tightly.

"You're going to spoil them," Alice admonished.

"They're as close as I've got to grandchildren, it's my job," Nico said. "Besides... I'm pulling it out of thin air."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "With most grandfathers, that would be a joke."

Nico grinned at Sirius as he produced a Galleon for Noriko. "I am not most grandfathers."

"_Mais si_."

All heads turned to the tent, where Remus had just emerged, looking tired and worn. Nico greeted him as warmly as he had the others. "You are well, _non_?"

"Well enough," Remus said with a sigh. He gestured to the tent. "Sirius, there's a problem in the tent. It's Dora."

Sirius straightened up. "Dora's here? Is she...?"

Remus held up a hand. "Nothing physically wrong. I just think she needs someone to talk to. It's not really my area of expertise."

Sirius gave a nod. "If you excuse me..."

Sirius stepped into the tent and found Nymphadora sitting on the sofa, her legs folded up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them as she cried. Her hair had turned a mousey brown colour.

"Dora? What are you doing here? When did you apparate in?" Sirius frowned deeply, moving to sit down next to her.

"Not long," Nymphadora replied. "Just since... I had a fight..."

"With your Mum?" Sirius asked. "Dad? I didn't even know they were coming..."

"They didn't," Nymphadora whimpered. "I'm here with Quirinus."

Sirius blinked. "And by Quirinus, you mean Quirrell? Your Professor."

Nymphadora sighed and unfolded her legs. She leaned back against the sofa. "I'm of age, so don't give me grief. And he's _not_ my Professor any longer. He's taking a sabbatical!"

Sirius continued to frown at her, partially in sympathy for seeing her so sad and partially in confusion. He placed a gentle hand on her knee. "You know, that might be for the best. If you two are getting hot and heavy... Dora, he could lose his job being with you."

Nymphadora's hair turned fiery red. "Why are you taking his side?"

Sirius held up his hands in surrender. "I'm not taking any side! It's not about _sides_. This is..." He scratched his stubbly chin. "This is a complicated relationship you've gotten yourself into, Dora. Quirinus is just trying to make it easier for both of you."

"He's not just taking a sabbatical," Nymphadora seethed. "He's going to Albania!"

"Albania?" Sirius repeated. "Why?"

"I don't know!" Nymphadora threw her hands up in the air. "Something about studying and... I guess he just wants to get away from me!"

Sirius sighed and put his arm around Nymphadora's shoulders. "Come on, Dora. Did you walk out in the middle of the fight?"

Nymphadora looked down. "I dunno. Maybe?"

"I think you need to go back and finish talking to Quirinus." He gave her a squeeze. "It's the only thing that's going to make you feel better. Come on, I'll take you."

* * *

><p>Nymphadora led Sirius to the tiny campsite she and Quirinus were sharing. Sirius gave Nymphadora hand a squeeze. "Do you want me to stay around?"<p>

Nymphadora hesitated for a moment, but Quirinus stepped out of the tent and smiled in relief. "D-D-D-Dora. I w-w-w-w-was w-w-w-w-worried." He reached out to take her hands.

Sirius gave an awkward smile. "I'm just going to..." He gestured behind him. "Go look at that tree. Just so you know, Frank saw McGonagall around. You two might want to be careful."

Nymphadora gave a brief nod to Sirius before turning her attention back to Quirinus. "Why do you have to go? Do you not want to be with me?"

"N-n-no!" Quirinus stammered. "I v-v-v-very m-much w-w-want to be w-w-with you." He reached up to touch her cheek. "B-b-being w-w-with you d-d-during the s-s-summer has sh-sh-shown me I-I-I can't g-g-go b-b-back to H-H-Hogwarts and ex-expect to act l-l-like I-I d-don't l-l-l-love you."

Nymphadora sighed. "Quirinus..."

Quirinus cupped her face. "And n-n-next y-y-year, y-y-you're g-g-going t-to b-b-become an A-A-Auror. I-I'm j-j-just g-g-g-going t-to b-be a M-m-muggle st-st-studdles P-P-Professor. I-I w-w-want t-to b-be m-more... F-f-for you..."

Nymphadora threw her arms around his neck, her hair turning bright pink. She gave him a deep kiss, making his face turn red. "I love you, Quirinus. You don't have to be any more than you are."

"B-b-but I-I c-can b-be m-more. An-and I-I w-will. F-For us." He hugged her back.

Nymphadora started to direct him into the tent.

"Your Mum doesn't know you're here, does she, Dora?" Sirius called out.

Nymphadora stuck her head out of the tent. "Oh, she knows I'm here." She pointed at him. "She just thinks I'm here with you."

Sirius waved. "Nice you see you again, Quirinus..." He strode away, muttering to himself and scowling. "Have fun, defiling my baby cousin."

* * *

><p>"So you really helped Dora get back together with her Professor," Remus commented, shaking his head as he got comfortable in his bleacher seat. "That seems... Wrong."<p>

Sirius would have shrugged, had Noriko not been sitting on his shoulders. "The kid is seventeen. She can make her own choices."

"And it's not like you haven't made worse ones," Alice snidlely remarked, she gave him a smack on the arm. "I know you and I only went out twice and by the second you convinced me to ask out Frank, but _still_..."

Sirius turned to Yuki. "Did you have to tell Ali?"

Remus held up his hand. "Actually, that was me. She wanted to know why Yuki made you sleep on the sofa for a week."

Sirius scowled at his best friend and his wife. "You know, it was completely uncalled for, Kitten. Yes, there might have been a tiny bit of overlap, but things were done with me and Septima after you and I had our first date. And this was fifteen years ago."

JJ turned to his dad. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Jay," Sirius insisted. "Just some things from when _Kachan_ and I were in school."

Harry looked down at his little brother. "They're talking about sex."

"_Harry Black!_" Yuki admonished.

"Aren't you?" Harry asked, blinking at his mother innocently.

"That's... Not the issue." Yuki sank deeper into her seat. "Can this game just start?"

"How long do you think the game is going to go?" Neville asked.

"A million days!" Lex called out.

"Don't be silly," Neville sighed.

"Two million!" Noriko sang out.

"Hopefully not that long," Alice laughed.

Frank turned to Nico. "Hope you don't mind... We're going to be cheering for Canada. Adopted home and all."

Nico nodded. "With the French knocked out, it's the best I've got. No worries."

Harry pointed to the pitch. "Here they come!"


	51. Chapter 51

**PART FIFTY-ONE**  
><strong>July 24, 1991, Zephyr, Ontario, Canada<strong>

Sirius was surprised he had been in a house long enough to learn how the floorboards creaked under his footsteps. Five years was a long time for him to have a permanent home. But here he was. Five years in the same house.

But an even more memorable milestone was the one he was celebrating to the day. The anniversary he'd made his family official. He stood in the door, watching Yuki check her dress and makeup in the mirror. "You look perfect."

Yuki smiled at him through her reflection. "I just want everything to be perfect. Big anniversary. Our fifth. Any regrets?"

Sirius stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her neck. "I just wish it was longer. Should have been."

"We did it at the perfect time," Yuki insisted. "So you think Remus is going to be okay with the kids?"

"Ali and Frank are here too. Yeah, they've got their boys to look after..." Sirius replied. He turned her around, pressing her close to him. "But I'm sure they'll be fine."

He leaned in for a kiss when he heard thundering footsteps. "_Kachan_! Padfoot! Nori keeps going through my- UGH!"

Harry threw his hands up in front of his eyes. "You two aren't supposed to do that!"

Yuki pulled away from Sirius with a sigh. "What has your sister done now?"

Harry blinked his green eyes behind round glasses. "Wow... _Kachan._.. _Kirei_."

Yuki smiled and ruffled Harry's permanently mussed hair. "Thank you. But what were you saying about Nori?"

Harry straightened himself up to full height, which hardly did anything. He was small for his age. Despite how much he seemed to eat, he was painfully thin as well. Of course, James was never that big either. "She keeps going in my room to play."

"She just wants you to play with her," Sirius explained. He grasped Harry by the shoulders. "She worships you."

Harry scrunched up his nose. "I just don't want her going through my stuff!"

"I'll have a talk with her," Yuki sighed.

There was more thundering footsteps. Sirius sighed. "You kids have to learn not to run in the house!"

JJ thundered into the room, slightly breathless. "Harry, Harry... The newest _Which Broomstick? _has come in. Look at it!" He thrust the magazine towards Harry.

Harry's eyes widened. "Wow! Look at it! The Nimbus 2000!"

JJ pushed his long hair out of his face. He wore it long and it fell elegantly, much like Sirius's own. He took after his mother greatly, with delicate features, but there was no doubting Sirius was his father, with his cool grey eyes and a swagger no ten-year-old should possess.

Sirius smiled at his boys as he put a hand on Yuki's waist. "All right, boys... Why don't you go to Harry's room and look at your magazine? _Kachan_ and I are going to be heading out soon. And be nice to your sister."

Harry waved his hand dismissively, wrapped up in the article on the new broom.

Yuki leaned against Sirius as he led her out of the room. "Looks like we know what to get Harry for his birthday," she sighed.

"Mm." Sirius looked down at her. "I'll get the order form when he falls asleep."

Nori raced past her parents, her pigtails bouncing. Sirius groaned. "Come on, kids! Can't you follow the rules?"

"Look who's talking," Yuki muttered.

"Hey, watch it there..." Sirius started, but trailed off when Remus walked down the hall slowly, clutching something in his hand. His face was paler than normal. "What's wrong?"

Sirius knew it in an instant. Something was most definitely wrong. What could have happened? What now?

Remus held up what he was holding. "An owl just dropped this off," his voice was shaking slightly. "I thought you'd want to see it."

Sirius accepted the letter from Remus. His heart began to pound as he saw the distinctive green writing on the envelope

Mr H Potter  
>Dog House II<br>Zephyr, Ontario  
>Canada<p>

Sirius swallowed hard. "I think we have a whole new problem."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN "TWISTED STONE"**


End file.
